Naruto's Going Digital
by CrimsonTearsSharingan
Summary: Summary: After failing to bring back Sasuke, Naruto is attacked and runs from the village. Naruto discovers a blue card and creates a vortex into a different world. What will be awaiting him on the other side? A Naruto Digimon Tamers xover.
1. Ch01 Blue Card

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man that really sucks.

"Evolution" Normal speech  
'_Evolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Evolution" Demon, Demonic speech**  
_**'Evolution' Demon thoughts**_

_Summary_: After failing to bring back Sasuke, Naruto is attacked and runs from the village. Naruto discovers a blue card and creates a vortex into a different world. What will be awaiting him on the other side? A Naruto Digimon Tamers xover.

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch01 Blue Card

* * *

Down in the Valley of the End, two twelve year old boys stood opposite of each other. On the right, standing on the foot of the statue of the Shodai Hokage and former leader of the Senju clan, Senju Hashirama, was Uzumaki Naruto. His blond spiky hair had a wilder look then it usually did and his usual sapphire blue eye had turned crimson with slitted pupils from the influence of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The whisker like marks on his cheeks had deepened and seemed more defined while his nails had sharpened into claws and his canines had lengthened into fangs. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a hole in it over the right side of his chest. He also had on a pair of blue shinobi sandals and a Konoha Hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. The reddish orange chakra of the Kyuubi had wrapped itself around his body, forming the shape of a one tailed fox. As Naruto continued to stand there he winced in pain before looking down at his dangling left arm "I can't… feel my left hand."

On the other side of the valley, standing in a crater formed in the leg of the statue of the former head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Mandara, was Uchiha Sasuke. His usual black hair had lengthened slightly and turned a greyish blue colour. The sclera of his eyes had changed from their normal white to black as the three tomoes of his Sharingan eyes spun wildly. His skin colour had changed to a dark grey and a large black cross mark had appeared on his face, running vertically down from between his eyes to his nose and horizontally under his eyes. His nails had also changed to a grey colour and had sharpened into claws. He had on a pair of cargo shorts and pair of blue shinobi sandals. Wrapped around his forehead was a Konoha Hitai-ate and he wore a short sleeved blue, high collared shirt with the red and white fan like Uchiha clan crest on the back. However there were also two holes torn in the back of the shirt where a pair of grey webbed hand like wings had sprouted out of his back. Glaring out across at Naruto a small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he noticed him wince and look down at his left hand "For you…" he started, drawing Naruto's attention "Using this power is risky, isn't it?"

Naruto just sent a glare at him, not saying anything, until Sasuke looked up into the clouded sky "Did you know? This place… is called The Valley of the End. Isn't this is the perfect stage? Right Naruto?" He finished looking back down at Naruto. However getting no answer, other then Naruto narrowing his eyes, Sasuke let out a slight chuckle "That's right. I said the time for talk is over. This battle… Let's finish this now!" Kneeling down, Sasuke then formed the hand seals Ushi (_Ox_), U (_Rabbit_) and finally Saru (_Monkey_) before holding his left hand down while grabbing his left wrist with his right hand as blue lightning started appearing in his left hand while he called out "Chidori!"

While Sasuke started his Chidori, Naruto held his right hand out as a bluish purple orb of chakra formed in his out stretched hand, being kept within the Kyuubi's chakra, while he called out "Rasengan!" Naruto then stood in a crouched position, ready to lunge towards Sasuke, while Sasuke stood back up, hunched over, as he held his Chidori out to the side while it changed from its light blue colour to white and black. Both Naruto and Sasuke stood glaring at each other before, as if on a silent signal they both lunged through the air towards each other, holding out their respective attacks, ready to strike. They both called out the name of their attacks as they thrust those attacks forwards, towards each other.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

As the two attacks collided wisps of blue and red chakra wave around the two attacks before merging into a purple colour as it formed an orb around Naruto and Sasuke. Within the orb of chakra Sasuke lifted his right hand as his chakra surrounded it before he plunged his hand into Naruto's chest. Wincing from the sudden pain, Naruto let go of his Rasengan before using the claw on his index finger to put a large slash across the Konoha symbol of Sasuke's Hitai-ate.

The orb of purple chakra then started to expand before turning black. As the orb of dense black chakra continued to expand it pushed against the walls, causing them to crumble as the waterfall between the two statues poured onto the orb, running down around it. The water was then repelled away from the black orb of chakra as a white light appeared from within the middle of the orb, quickly followed by lines of light cracking across the orb as the light expanded outwards before the entire thing turned into an orb of white light.

Once the light died down it revealed Naruto out cold on his back, with a hole in his chest and Sasuke standing over him, both back to their normal forms, as the last rays of sun were overtaken by the clouds. The knot of Sasuke's Hitai-ate then came undone as it fell of his forehead and landed on the ground, next to Naruto's head. "Naruto…" Sasuke called out quietly to himself as he continued to stare down at him before narrowing his eyes slightly "I…" However before he could continue he felt a drop on his face and looked up to find the sky opening up into a downpour. Sasuke then grabbed his shoulder as it was racked with pain before he collapsed to his hands and knees, while coughing up a small amount of blood. Sasuke just stayed there for a few seconds, staring down at Naruto before getting up off the ground and slowly walked away through the surrounding forest towards Orochimaru.

It was about ten minutes later when Naruto woke back up. Slowly opened his eyes, he grit his teeth together as an intense pain shot throughout his body and he grabbed his chest with his right hand. After a few seconds of letting the pain die down he brought his hand up to his face and noticed that it was covered in blood. As he stared at his hand for a little while longer he whispered out to himself "Sasuke…" while tightly closing his eyes shut '_Why?'_ As Naruto opened his eyes again he caught something out of the corner of his eyes and turned his head to find it was Sasuke's Hitai-ate. Slowly Naruto's left hand moved over towards the Hitai-ate before he grasped it in his hand and brought it close to his face before scrunching his eyes shut again "Damn it…" He then grit his teeth together in pain again as he slowly pushed himself up onto his feet. Once back on his feet he took in a shaky breath before looking back down at the Hitai-ate "This isn't over Sasuke." He then took a step forwards before he grabbed his chest in pain again and let out a pained sigh before he continued onwards towards the forest, leading back to Konoha.

* * *

A twenty-six year old man with gravity deifying silvery hair, Hatake Kakashi was currently jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He wore a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a pair of blue shinobi styled sandals. He also had on a dark blue long sleeved shirt along with a similar colour face mask that covered up to the bridge of his nose and a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of each one. Finally he had a green Konoha Jonin vest over his shirt and a Konoha Hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead, however it was tilted down so that it covered his left eye. "Rain!" Kakashi called out as turned his attention towards the small brown ninja dog, Pakkun "Have their scent's disappeared?"

The ninja dog, Pakkun was a small pug with a dark blue cloth tied around his back, with a white smiley face on it, making it look like some sort of miniature cape. He also had a Konoha Hitai-ate wrapped around his head so that it rested on the top of his head. "It's okay, they're close. Over here!"

With that said the two of them jumped out of the forest and down into The Valley of the End. Once they reached the bottom of the valley Kakashi looked around the area at the destruction caused before narrowing his eyes "So, I was too late…" He then turned his attention back towards Pakkun "Can you pick up their scents?"

Pakkun was sniffing around the ground until he came to a patch of blood on the floor. After sniffing it for a few seconds he turned his head back to Kakashi. "Sasuke and Naruto were here a short time ago, but their scents diverge here." Pakkun then turned back to the ground to determine which way the two had gone. "Sasuke left in the direction of the rice country and Naruto is heading back in the direction of Konoha, but the rain is washing away their scents. I won't be able to track them any further."

Kakashi just nodded his head at this while he looked down at the patch of blood, now being washed away, before turning back towards Pakkun "Come on, we better head back to the village and inform Hokage-sama about this." Pakkun just nodded at this before they headed back towards the forest leading to Konoha, however once they reached the edge of the forest Kakashi turned around and looked up at the statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Mandara.

"The Valley of the End… For Naruto and Sasuke to fight in a place like this… it's ironic." Pakkun said, looking up at Kakashi.

"Yeah…" He then turned his head in the direction of the flowing river "If you observe the river's flow… it seems to go on forever without stopping as if marking the battle. Like the fate of the two who founded the village of Konoha…" He finished looking back up at the statues. "Naruto and Sasuke… Their lives are like theirs."

* * *

As Naruto reached the edge of the forest leading to Konoha he placed his left hand, which was still clutching the scratched Konoha Hitai-ate, on the trunk of the tree before he leaned against it in order to take a moment to catch his breath before he let out a haggard cough and spat out a glob of blood. "Damn it…" Naruto let out with a wheezing breath before leaning his back against the tree and looking out over at the gate of Konoha "Almost there."

With that said Naruto pushed off the tree and continued towards the gate. Once Naruto made it to the gate he looked up from the ground to find a group of villagers waiting there for him. A small frown appeared on Naruto's face seeing this '_This can't be good.'_ However his frown soon disappeared as he saw a pink short haired twelve year old girl, Haruno Sakura walked forwards from the crowed. She had green eyes and wore a red dress that reached down to her knees. She also had on a pair of black bike shorts and blue shinobi sandals along with a Konoha Hitai-ate that was used to keep her hair back. Seeing her step forwards, Naruto let out a quite grown as he looked back down towards the ground '_Great, I was hoping to have some time to figure out how to break it to her before I actually saw her.'_ Unable to look her in the eye, Naruto turned his head to the side away from her "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I wasn't able to bring back Sasu…"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Naruto's head shot up hearing this as he looked up at Sakura only for his eyes to widen slightly "Sa-Sakura-chan…" He stammered out as she glared down at him with pure unhindered rage.

"Don't you dare say Sasuke-kun's name, you filthy BEAST!!!" She finished yelling at him with a thunderous slap to the side of his face, causing him to be sent falling to the ground. Naruto soon rolled over and started to push himself up onto his hands and knees while gritting his teeth in pain before he started coughing up more blood again.

After a few seconds of spitting out the remaining globs of blood in his mouth he turned his head to look back at Sakura, over his shoulder "Sa-Sakura, w-wha…"

"You're nothing compared to Sasuke-kun. You don't even deserve to lie at his feet. You're an abomination that never should have been born Naruto, a freak, a fucking demon!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing this as he started to push himself back up onto his knees before he started getting back up to his feet "No… I'm NOT!!!"

However before he could get back up to his feet, Sakura delivered a right hook to the side of Naruto's head, knocking him back down to the ground. "You are what you are, and what you are is the Kyuubi!" From back down on the ground Naruto's eyes widened hearing this before a smirk appeared on Sakura's face "Yes I know about you and Kyuubi, but… I know the real truth. You're not the container for the Kyuubi. You ARE the bastard YOKO!!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!" Naruto yelled out as he turned his head to glare angrily up at Sakura and began to push himself back up to his hands and feet.

However before he could manage to push himself up, Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit before pulling him up so that he was now on his knees. She then brought her face right down in front of Naruto's before she snarled at him "Yes. You! ARE!!!" She screamed into his face "It's why nobody cares about you!" She yelled as she slammed her fist into his face "It's why you will never be acknowledged!" She slammed her fist into his face again "It's why you are now and forever will be alone!" She finished yelling as she slammed her fist into her face again while letting go of his collar, causing him to drop back down to the ground.

Naruto then started to push himself back up off the ground again, however this time the edge of his vision was starting to turn dark as he coughed out another glob of blood. Lifting his head back up again, only this time with his left eye shut, Naruto shot another glare at Sakura "T-That's not true… I-Iruka-sensei and Ji…"

However he was cut off again as Sakura let out a quite sinister laugh "Baka, do you really believe that?" Naruto just growled at her hearing this causing a frown to appear on Sakura's face "Don't you dare growl at me, BASTARD!!!" She yelled out, slamming her fist into his head again, causing him to let out a cry of pain. "Think about it, Baka! The only reason Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi-sama ever treated you like a human was so that you would stay loyal to Konoha and not turn against us like that sociopath suna demon!"

"No, that's not…" Naruto started to say before Sakura kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling along the ground.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him as an arrogant smirk appeared on her face "And once she finds out enough about you, Tsunade-sama will see you the same way as all the others."

Naruto just stared up at Sakura from his place on the ground as a tear rolled down the side of his face. As Sakura started walking towards him, his vision started turning black and the last thought that passed through his mind before he passed out was '_No, that can't be… can it?'_

Sakura's smirk seemed to widen as she watched Naruto pass out before she started walking towards him, closely followed by the villagers "And now it's time to finish what Yondaime-sama started all those years ago." Hearing this, the villagers gave a loud cheer of agreement before rushing towards Naruto. However before they could reach him, they were floored by a powerful killing intent as Kakashi jumped down in front of Naruto, with Pakkun beside him.

Kakashi just glared out at assembled villagers, his now revealed Sharingan eye spinning furiously as his killing intent only seemed to increase "If any of you so much as take one more step forwards your life shall be forfeited!" As Kakashi said this most of the gathered villagers took several steps back.

While this was going on Pakkun moved over to check on Naruto's condition before he turned his attention back towards Kakashi "Kakashi, we need to get him to medic, now!"

Kakashi just nodded his head at this "Right…" He sent one final glare towards the gathered villagers before turning around and gentling picking Naruto. Looking down at him, Kakashi's look softened "Hang in there, Naruto…" He then looked over towards Pakkun "Inform Hokage-sama of what has happened. I'll take Naruto for medical attention."

"Hai!" With that said Pakkun turned around and took off towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi was then about to take off towards the hospital when Sakura stepped forwards "Kakashi-sensei, what are you…?

However that was as far as she got as Kakashi glared at her over his shoulder with his Sharingan eye while focusing his killing intent on her "I'll deal with you later, Sakura!" With that said he turned back around and took back off with Naruto towards the hospital.

As Kakashi disappeared form view the crowd slowly started to disperse until only Sakura was left standing there as a large sinister smirk appeared on her face "Well that went better then I planned." She said to herself, only now her voice had changed sounding more like that of a young child. With the smirk still plastered on her face, Sakura moved towards a shadowed back ally. Once hidden from view by the shadows of the ally Sakura's eyes gave off a ghostly glow and she let out a sinister chuckle before eight angelic wings sprouted out from her back. Another pair then wrapped around her waist while a smaller pair sprouted out of her head, which was now covered in golden blond hair instead of pink.

"Hehehe, the first phase is now complete." She said to herself in that same child like voice before a round black portal opened up beneath her, with green lines of digital code swirling around within it. (AN// Think the digital portals in Digimon Savers.) She then started sinking down into the portal as her usual attire was replaced with a white toga and large golden anklets and bracelets. Her facial features then slowly changed as purple marks appeared on the left side of her, now his, chest along with down his left arm and leg. Finally the mark of the Digital Hazard appeared on the back of his left hand. "Now to return and prepare for the next stage of my perfect world order." With that said he completely sank down into the portal before it closed up, leaving behind a sinister laugh.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found himself standing on a wooden platform looking down at a large crowd of people, looking up at him with hate filled glares. After a few seconds cries of rage burst out from the crowd as they started throwing surrounding rocks at him. Naruto winced in pain as the rocks made contact before he glared at the people. "Bastards…" Naruto muttered out to himself before attempting to charge towards the crown, only to find that he couldn't move. Looking down he found that he was chained to a large wooden stake "What the fuck!"

Before he could say anything else there came a loud yell of "Enough!"

Naruto looked over to the side, where the voice had called out from, only to see Tsunade walking up to him with a scroll in hand. "Baa-chan?" Hearing this Tsunade just glared down at him before ramming her fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto winced in pain before coughing up some blood. He then raised his head back up and shot a glare at Tsunade "What the hell was that for, you old hag?!"

Tsunade just narrowed her eyes "Silence!" She then turned her back to him and faced the crowd. Naruto let out a growl seeing this before Tsunade opened the scroll and started speaking up to the crowd "Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi no Yoko, you are hereby charged with the following crimes, the attempted murder of not only Hyuga Neji, but also Uchiha Sasuke and aiding and abetting the S-ranked nukenin Orochimaru. For these crimes against Konoha you are hereby sentenced to death."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this, until he noticed a mess of pink hair belonging to Sakura moving through the crowd before stepping onto the platform. Noticing she was carrying a flaming torch in her had, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he watched her walk up to him. As Sakura appeared in front of Naruto she glared down at him and raised her free hand before delivering a powerful slap around Naruto's face, leaving a large red mark on his cheek. Naruto turned his head back towards her direction with a hated glare and let out a growl "Bitch…"

Sakura just narrowed her eyes at him before spitting in his face. "This is for Sasuke-kun, Kyuubi!" She yelled out as she threw the flaming torch at his feet. Naruto bit his bottom lip, as he felt the flames lick up at his legs, in an attempt to keep from screaming out in pain. He tightly closed his eyes shut as the flames started to engulf him, but tears of pain freely flowed down his face as he continued to bite back his screams of pain. The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming out "Scream Demon!" before everything around him faded to black, however he was still chaired to the stake as the flames licked up around him.

"_Do you won't to live?"_

Hearing this Naruto cracked open an eye as a tear rolled down his cheek "N-Nani?"

"_Do you wish to live?"_

"H-Hai!" Naruto called out as the pain became too much. The flames then died down as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"_Betrayed by those closest to you, destined for pain and loneliness, lost in the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."_

"What are you getting at?" Naruto called out, narrowing his eyes.

"_I can guide you back into the light."_

"The light?" Naruto asked, as the wooden stake he was chained to disappeared causing him to drop down to the 'ground' on his hands and knees before the knot of his Hitai-ate came undone and dropped down to the 'ground' in front of him. It was then that sparks started coming off the metal plate of his Hitai-ate before it gave off a ghostly blue light. Naruto brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the light just a strong wind picked up, swirling around him "What… what is this?"

"_The key to your light."_

"The key?" Naruto asked as the wind died down. He then moved his arm away from his eyes as looked back down at what was once the metal plate of his Hitai-ate. However now that the light had died down, Naruto found that he was looking down at a metallic looking blue card with what looked like a yellow D in the centre with a pixelated dinosaur coming out of it. Picking up the card Naruto brought it up to his face before narrowing his eyes at it "This thing is a key?"

"_Maybe not in this world, but in mine it will be the key to your shinning future."_

"Another world?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow before looking back down at the blue card in his hand "But… what about this world?"

"_This world is consumed by darkness and the hate created by that darkness. Given time it will only drag you down into its cycle of hate."_

"What about my friends…?"

"_Friends? These, 'friends' of yours have only ever seeked you out when it was in their best interest to do so and when it has ever come to return the favour, you've had to stand on your own. They've taken from you everything they've needed and left you to fend for yourself. True they may have given you short reprieves from the darkness, but in the end they've left you dwelling deeper within that same darkness then you were to begin with."_

Naruto just looked down at the ground hearing this "How can I be sure…?"

"_Soon you will come to find just where you will find the acceptance that you seek."_

With that the voice faded as Naruto looked around the darkness "Wait…" However before Naruto could say anything everything around him just grew fuzzy before he became overtaken by the darkness again.

* * *

As Naruto's eyes slowly opened again, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of one of the rooms in the hospital. Seeing this, Naruto let out a groan '_So none of that was real, sigh… figures.'_ With that thought in mind he slowly started to sit up in the hospital bed, noticing that his body wasn't as racked with pain as it had been previously. '_Just how long was I out?'_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. However he stopped suddenly as he brought his hand away form his face and looked down at it, only to find it covered in bandages. Seeing this, Naruto looked up at the mirror on the other side of the room to find that he was now covered in bandages and was currently wearing a hospital gown. Naruto's eyes narrowed seeing this as he remembered his run-in with Sakura before he whispered out to himself "…bitch."

He then let out another sigh as he turned his attention towards the small bedside table on the right side of the bed, between the bed and the window. On the table lay his folded jumpsuit and shirt; however his eyes widened at seeing what lay on top of his folded clothes. On top of the clothes lay the fabric to both his and Sasuke's Hitai-ate, however while the slashed metal plate was still attached to Sasuke's; on top of Naruto's lay the very same metallic looking blue card. Seeing this, Naruto just stared dumbly at the card. "T-That card… But then, that… that means, all that was… real?" He said to himself while picking up the card before turning it around, examining it in thought '_The key to my shinning future?'_

"Why do we have to guard this little Oni-gaki anyway?!"

Hearing this, Naruto turned his attention towards the direction of the door where the voice seemed to have come from before a second voice spoke up "Because Hokage-sama ordered us to."

'_So Baa-chan placed ANBU guards outside my room.'_ Naruto thought with a sigh as he narrowed his eyes at the door as he continued to listen to the two of them.

"Sigh… When is Hokage-sama just gonna realise that he's just a demon and be done with it."

"Don't you think you're being harsh? I mean he did save the village form the suna demon during the sound suna invasion."

"My point exactly, only a demon would be able to defeat something like the Shukaku and live to tell the tail."

"Hugh, you may have a point there. But as long as he's loyal, I can put up with him; doesn't mean I have to like him though."

"But that's just it, if he has the power to defeat a demon that powerful then just how much longer do you think we can keep him under our thumb?"

A sneer appeared on Naruto's face as he listened to this while he let out a low growl "…Bastards."

"_Do you see the darkness surrounding them now?"_

Hearing the same childlike voice from before Naruto let out a startled yelp and dropping the card down onto the bed sheet. "Nani?!" Looking back down at the card Naruto watched as it gave off a single pulse of light "Uh, how are you still talking to me?"

"_Just as this card is the key to your future, I can use its light as a way of communication between us."_

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "Uh, okay… so what happens now."

"_Do you see now? Even the ones chosen to guard you believe you to be lost to the darkness, when it is they themselves that as been consumed by it as they plot your demise."_

Naruto just looked down at his hands "I… I just, I don't know." With that said he pulled back the cover and got off the bed before taking off the hospital gown and ripping off most of the bandages aside from the ones wrapped around his chest. He then grabbed his orange pants of his jumpsuit and the black short sleeved shirt, which still had a hole in the chest, before putting them on along with his blue shinobi sandals. Once dressed, he moved over to the window while saying to himself "I need to think."

Naruto then slid the blue card into his pocket and was about to open the window when Sasuke's Hitai-ate caught his attention. Moving over to it, he picked it up before narrowing his eyes at it before tying it around his left bicep. With that done he moved back over to the window and opened it before jumping out of it down onto the roof of the building across the street. Landing on the rooftop in a crouch he then started jumping from rooftop to rooftop before coming to a stop and crouching back down, narrowing his eyes at a few of the villagers that passed by on the street below him as he caught what they were talking about.

"I can't believe Hatake-san got in our way and saved that demon."

"Yeah I know, but from all the time he's spent around that freak he probably can't see past its human shell, not to mention he just came out of coma."

"Well anyway, next time that demon brat won't get away."

"Yeah, next time we'll defiantly do this village a serves and put that thing down once and for all."

"_You see, no matter how hard you try, these fools will never be able to see past the hatred of their own darkness to accept you. This world is just too full of the hatred empowered by the darkness of these beings for you to survive it."_

"Alright, alright…" Naruto said with a sigh "you've made your point." He finished as he glared down at the villagers while muttering out to himself "Fucking assholes."

"_Then you have come to accept the future being offered to you?"_

"Hai!" Naruto stated, nodding his head before jumping off the roof heading towards his apartment "But first, there's something I need to take care of." With that said he continued in the direction of his apartment, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

As Naruto landed on the porch in front of his apartment he looked around from side to side to make sure that no-one saw him before slipping through the doorway and into his apartment. Looking around the room, Naruto let out a low growl finding everything in disarray. "Damn villagers." He muttered out to himself as he moved over to the closet. Opening the door Naruto kicked the back of the closet out before he pulled out a large dark blue back pack. He then proceeded to pack his required things before strapping a kunai holster to his right leg and an item pouch around the back of his waist. Finally Naruto moved over next to his bed and pried open the floorboard. Reaching down, he pulled out a small black box with a small smirk on his face '_When no one lets you even in their stores you tend to accumulate some cash reserves.'_ With that thought in mind he placed the 'cash box' into his bag before swinging it over his shoulder.

Exiting the apartment, Naruto turned his attention towards the Hokage tower "One more thing to take care of." With that said he took off towards the tower, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Once Naruto made it to the base of the tower, he looked up towards where the Hokage's office was before channelling chakra into his hands and feet and scaled up the side of the building. Once just below the window of the office, he took a quick look inside the room before letting out a sigh '_Baa-chan must still be down at the hospital taking care of the rest of the retrieval team.'_ With that thought in mind he moved to open the window only to find it locked causing him to let out a frustrated groan '_Oh for Kami's sake, the one time she actually locks the damn thing!'_ Pulling a kunai out of his holster, Naruto placed his chakra lased left hand on the glass before cutting a large circle around it with the kunai knife. (AN// Before anyone asks how he managed to do this without anyone noticing, I think if he can get away with painting the Hokage mountain without anyone noticing before he was finished, then this should be a piece of cake for him.)

Moving the cut circle of glass to the side, Naruto slipped through the opening and into the room. Moving over towards the wooden desk, he looked down at the draws while thinking to himself '_Okay, this is where Oji-san kept most of his scrolls.'_ With that thought in mind he attempted to open the draws only to find them locked as well. Letting out a low growl at this, Naruto pulled his kunai out again and used it to hack off the locks before pulling the draws open. Rummaging through the draws he pulled out several scrolls before reading them over and placing several of them in his bag '_Lets see here, Taijutsu styles, huh Kenjutsu. Ninjutsu, now that's more like it. Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton and Suiton… nice.'_ Naruto put the scrolls into his bag and shouldered it again before another scroll caught his attention. Moving over to it, he picked it up and quietly read it to himself with a raised eyebrow "Elemental chakra manipulation training?" Shrugging his shoulders he was about to put it into his item pouch when he heard a voice call out from behind the door.

"Damn that Gaki! Just leaving the hospital, when I find him I'll send him right back with a few more fractures to boot!"

"Ugh… troublesome blonds."

"Sigh… I'm sure he'll turn up when he's ready, he probably just needs some time to think."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this while he whispered out "Kuso…" The door was then pushed open revealing the newly stated Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, newly appointed Chuunin, Shikamaru and finally his Jonin sensei, Kakashi. Upon seeing Naruto standing behind her desk, Tsunade shot him an annoyed look "What did you think you were going Naruto, leaving your room like…" However she cut herself off as she saw the scrolls splayed across the desk along with the remaining one in his hand. Seeing this she narrowed her eyes at him "Alright, what the hell's going on here, Naruto?!"

However, Naruto only narrowed his own eyes at her "Gomen, Baa-chan…" he started as he slid the scroll into his item pouch and pulled out a few smoke bombs "not this time." He finished throwing the smoke bombs down on the ground, filling the room with smoke. Naruto then charged towards the window and broke through it, as he head calls of "Naruto!" coming from Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru. As Naruto landed on the roof of one the surrounding buildings, he took one last look up at the tower before dashing off through the village jumping from rooftop to rooftop, that is until he heard two voices call out after him.

"Naruto, wait!"

"Hey, come on Naruto, what's this about?!"

Looking back over his shoulder, Naruto found Kakashi and Shikamaru following close behind him. Seeing this, he let out an annoyed growl "Great…" With that Naruto increased his speed until he noticed a wooden fence up ahead, down on the street. Seeing this, a small smirk appeared on his face '_Perfect.'_ Naruto then jumped down onto the street and continued running down it, quickly followed by Kakashi and Shikamaru. As all three of them passed the fence a camouflaged sheet dropped down, revealing the form of Naruto '_Works every time.'_ He then took off down the street in front of him. As he continued on down the street a sneer appeared on his face as the villagers started running about screaming their heads off.

"Run… the demon's attacking!"

As he continued to run, he noticed a bottle being hurled through the air at him. Seeing this however, he pulled a kunai out of his holster and threw it at the bottle, shattering it on contact. Narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him, who had just thrown the bottle, Naruto let out a growl while calling out "No more!" It was at this point the Sakura and Ino came walking out of one the stores, to find out what all the commotion was about, just in time to see Naruto throw a punch at the guys face before flipping over and using him as a springboard to jump back up onto the rooftops.

Seeing this, Ino looked over at Sakura "Was that Naruto?"

Sakura just nodded her head "Yeah… but what's he doing?" She then looked over in the direction that Naruto was heading in before calling out to Ino "Come on!" as she jumped up onto the roof, following Naruto, with Ino close behind.

As Naruto continued along the rooftops, a small grin appeared on his face as his destination came into view; however that grin soon disappeared as he heard two voices call out from behind him.

"Naruto, wait up!"

"What the hell are you doing, baka?!"

Looking over his should, a sneer appeared on Naruto's face again as he saw Sakura and Ino chasing after him. Jumping over the next street, to the rooftop on the opposite side, Naruto spun around while pulling out several shuriken from his item pouch before throwing them in their direction while calling out "Stay the hell away from me!"

Seeing the incoming projectiles, Sakura and Ino both dropped to the ground as the shuriken passed overhead. Getting back up to her feet, Ino yelled out "What the hell, is that baka trying to kill us?!"

"Something's wrong." Sakura said looking up at the area Naruto was in.

"You mean aside from the fact that he just tried to kill us?!"

"Not that…" Sakura said shaking her head "Something's not right here. First the guards outside his room, now this… Something's going on." She then jumped back up onto the roof, while calling back "Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ino said with a sigh as followed after Sakura "This is just too troublesome… ugh; I've been spending way to much time around Shikamaru."

A small grin appeared on Naruto's face as he jumped off the final rooftop and started running down the path leading towards The Forest of Death '_Almost there.'_ However as he came to the entrance to the forest another recognisable voice called out.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Hearing the voice, Naruto skidded to a stop before spinning around and whipping out a kunai on the ready. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the forms of Hinata and Shino, before Shino spoke up "It is advised that you do not move, Naruto."

"And if I do?" Naruto asked back, narrowing his own eyes.

In response Shino lifted his arms as his Kikaichū bugs started swarming around them. Before the bugs could move however, Kakashi and Shikamaru dropped down next to Hinata and Shino. "Naruto!" Kakashi called out "Just take it easy… now tell me, what's doing on?"

A small growl escaped Naruto's throat as he tightened his grip on the kunai in his hand "Just leave me the hell alone!" With that he threw the kunai out so that it landed just in front of the group; however Kakashi's visible eye widened before he yelled out to the group "Move!"

As the paper, that was wrapped around the handle, caught fire, the group dived to the side before the kunai exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared Kakashi stood back up and turned towards Naruto, only to find him running into The Forest of Death. Seeing this Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh "Naruto, just what the hell's gotten into you?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hearing this, the group turned around to find Sakura and Ino running up to them on the path Naruto had just taken to get there.

Kakashi just narrowed his eyes at them however "I don't have time to deal with you now Sakura!" With that said he turned back around and took off into The Forest of Death after Naruto, quickly followed by Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and, after giving each other a quick nod of encouragement, Sakura and Ino.

Travelling deeper into The Forest of Death, Naruto was jumping from branch to branch when he looked over his shoulder only to find Kakashi and the remains of the rookie nine, who weren't currently in the hospital, still following close behind him. Seeing this, he narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl '_Damn it! Why can't they just let me go?'_ Turning his attention back to the direction he was heading in, he brought his hands together into an altered version of the Hitsuji (Ram) seal, resembling a cross before he called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared on either side of Naruto before dying down to reveal two perfect Bunshins of Naruto. Holding his hands back towards the Bunshins, they started weaving their hands around his as a sphere of blue chakra appeared in each of his hands. As the spheres finished forming the two Bunshins took hold of them before turning around and heading towards the incoming group while Naruto continued further into the forest.

Seeing the two Bunshins coming towards them, Kakashi called out "Everyone, watch out!" The two Bunshins then appeared in front of the group with their hands pulled back. The first one attempted to slam its attack into Kakashi calling out "Back off!" However, Kakashi managed to grab its wrist before the attack could connect right before he pulled a kunai out and slit its throat, causing it to go up in a puff of smoke. The second Bunshin however appeared in front of the branch the group was about to jump onto and swung its arm forwards into the branch with a cry of "Rasengan!" causing the branch to shatter on contact, just as the group touched down on it. The Bunshin then glared at Shikamaru, who was crouching on a shattered piece of the branch right in front of him, before growling out "Don't interfere!" and disappearing in another puff of smoke.

The group then used the shattered pieces of the branch to push off and jump onto the next branch while Ino yelled out "What the hell was that?!"

"The Rasengan…" Shikamaru answered without looking back "one of the prized Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage. It's a sealless A ranked close range Jutsu."

"The hell?!" Ino called out again "So what, Naruto really is trying to kill us?"

"How should I know?" Shikamaru said with a sigh "But there must me some reason to all of this… Naruto's not the type to attack for no reasons… sigh, this is just too troublesome."

"This most likely has to do with what happened when he arrived back at the village yesterday!" Kakashi called back with an annoyed tone.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata stuttered out "Did s-something happen to N-Naruto-kun?"

"When Naruto made it back yesterday he had a 'run in' with Sakura and a group of the villagers." Kakashi stated while casting an annoyed look over his shoulder at Sakura.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked back with a confused look on her face "This is the first time I've seen Naruto since he left on his last mission. We tried visiting him at the hospital but we couldn't get past the guards."

Ino just nodded her head at this "Yeah, forehead and I…" Sakura cast Ino an annoyed look at his "met up with Shikamaru and the medical recovery team at the gates and followed them to the hospital. We were there for most of the night."

"I can vouch for that." Shikamaru added "And Naruto wasn't admitted into the hospital until at least a half hour after I arrived."

"But that can't be…" Kakashi said; his one visible eye widening "But if that wasn't you, Sakura… then who the hell was at the gates? And how were they able to imitate you down to your chakra so perfectly that even my Sharingan couldn't detect it?"

"A better question…" Shino spoke for the first time "is what do they want with Naruto?"

Further up ahead of them, Naruto narrowed his eyes '_Damn, Kakashi-sensei just slit its throat… wait, how the hell do I know that?!"_ He then let out a sigh before shaking his head "Ugh, never mind, I'll think about it later. Right now however…" He said looking down at his pocket before pulling the blue card out of it "Hey, voice! You still here, 'cause I could really use some help!"

"_I am, and you have all that you need within your grasp."_

Behind him, the group had also heard the voice as Ino called out "Where the hell did that voice come from?! And just who was that anyway?!"

"I don't know." Kakashi said shaking his head "But I would guess that's probably the one behind all of this and apparently manipulating Naruto."

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked frantically "We have to stop him before he does something stupid!"

"We have to catch him first!" Kakashi called back, as he started pumping chakra into his legs, slowly gaining on Naruto.

As this was going on, Naruto looked back down at the card in his hand "What do you mean?"

"_As I said, this card is the key to your light. Just as it is able to serve as a medium to allow us to communicate, it also serves as a link between our two worlds."_

"Okay…so how do I use it?"

"_Simply throw it out in front of you and I will do the rest and open the gateway to your future."_

Naruto just nodded his head at this "Right…" before throwing the card out in front of himself, the same way he would a shuriken. The card flew through the air before coming to a stop, standing straight up in midair as arks of lightning came off of it. The card itself then seemed to turn completely black before widening out into a large circular hole in the sky, as codes of green data were swirling around within it.

"What… what the hell is that?!" Ino called out from the group behind him, seeing the gateway open.

As Naruto pushed off the final branch before the gateway a large grin appeared on his face as he was about to enter it, however it soon disappeared as he heard Kakashi call out from behind him "Naruto!" Hearing this, Naruto turned around in midair to find Kakashi right behind him with his arm extended, ready to grab him. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widened while Kakashi called out "I'm not letting you go!" However right before Kakashi could grab a hold of Naruto, he passed through the entrance of the gateway, which quickly closed afterwards causing Kakashi to stumble before crashing down on the next branch.

The rest of the group then landed on the branch behind him before Sakura called out "Kakashi-sensei, what… was that?"

"Some sort of space time Jutsu…" Kakashi slowly responded, standing back up on the branch while keeping his back to the rest of the group.

"Then what do we do now?" She asked again as tears started forming in her eyes '_This can't be happening again.'_

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Ino called out "We find out where Naruto is and then we drag that baka back!"

"That's easier said then done." Shikamaru responded letting out a tiered sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Letting out his own sigh, Kakashi spoke up "Without knowing how the Jutsu works or where it sent him we have no way of finding him."

"B-but then t-that means, N-Naruto-kun's…" Hinata trailed off as her own eyes turned watery.

Kakashi slowly turned his head to look up towards the sky "Wherever Naruto is now, he's on his own."

* * *

_**Jutsu and Techniques**_

**Sharingan** (_Copy Wheel Eye_)  
Kekkei Genkai / Implanted  
User: Uchiha Sasuke / Hatake Kakashi  
Description: Allows the user to analyse and copy Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu as well as also being able to see through Genjutsu.

**Chidori** (_One thousand Chirping Birds_)  
A Rank Technique  
User: Uchiha Sasuke  
Description: Chakra formed in the palm of his hand and altered to form lightning giving off the sound of chirping birds.

**Rasengan** (_Spiralling Sphere_)  
A Rank Technique  
User: Uzumaki Naruto  
Description: A small blue ball of spiralling chakra formed in the palm of his hand.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (_Shadow Clone Jutsu_)  
B Rank Technique  
User: Uzumaki Naruto  
Description: Creates a solid clone of the user, the chakra from the user is divided up evenly between the clones. When the clones are dispelled anything learned by the clone is passed onto the original.

* * *

There we go, the first chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is redone and ready to go.

Next time "Ch02 Digital World" till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	2. Ch02 Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man that really sucks.

"Evolution" Normal speech  
'_Evolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Evolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**  
_**'Evolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch02 Digital World

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he let out a groan before taking a deep intake of breath. However he soon started coughing as he choked on the sand he had just inhaled as a result. Once he finished coughing up all the sand, Naruto let out another groan and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position before rubbing his eyes, attempting to get his vision back into focus "Ugh, what hit me? …oh right."

--_Flashback_--  
Naruto pushed off the branch towards the gateway as a grin appeared on his face before he heard Kakashi call out "Naruto!"

Hearing this, Naruto turned around in midair to find Kakashi right behind him with his arm extended, ready to grab him. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widened '_Kuso… not now!'_

Kakashi's hand was right in front of him as Kakashi called out "I'm not letting you go!"

However before Kakashi could reach him, Naruto passed through the entrance of the gateway before it closed behind him. Letting out a sigh, Naruto turned back around "That was close." He then looked down the tunnel he was now travelling through however he was unable to see any signs of it coming to an end any time soon. "So, how long until I reach the other side?" he question. However, receiving no answer Naruto started looking around from side to side "Hey voice, you there? …Freaky disembodied voice?!" Still receiving no answer, Naruto let out a frustrated groan before moving into a position were he appeared to be leaning back with his hands behind his head "Ugh, just great… no blue card no disembodied voice."

As Naruto continued to drift through the tunnel his right eyebrow began to twitch before he let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, when the hell is this gonna end?!" he called out in frustration while furiously rubbing his hands over his hair. It was then that a gateway seemed to open a fair distance away in front of him. Seeing this, Naruto let out another sigh "Finally!" However he soon blinked a few times as he realised something "Why am I picking up speed?" After a few seconds of this it now felt more like he was falling through the tunnel rather then just drifting through it. At this point Naruto's eyes just widened as he shouted out "Agh, kuso! This can't be good!"

As Naruto fell through the new gateway that had opened within the tunnel he suddenly felt the wind rushing past him, which hadn't been in the tunnel. Looking down he found that he had exited out of the tunnel, however he was still falling. Below him seemed to be several layers of glowing white plates that looked more like giant computer chips. Seeing this, Naruto let out a loud "Agh, kuso!" while crossing his arms in front of himself in an attempt to absorb some of the impact. As Naruto continued to crash through the 'giant glowing computer chips' he let out a slight grunt of pain at each one he crashed through.

Once he crashed through the last one, Naruto let out a sigh of relief before realising that he was still falling. Looking back down, his eyes widened as he saw the sandy ground quickly coming towards him. Seeing this, Naruto just called out again "Agh, kuso! This is gonna hurt…!" With that said Naruto crashed into the ground, creating a large dust cloud. "Ow…" Naruto groaned out as the dust cleared. Naruto just let out another groan before muttering out to himself "I'm just… gonna, pass out… for a little while."

--_End Flashback_--  
"Man that hurt…" Naruto said with a groan as he pulled himself out of the crater he had created on impact with the ground. Standing back up to his full height, Naruto dusted off his orange cargo pants before letting out a sigh "Well now that I'm here what exactly am I… supposed… to… do…?" He finished slowly as a large glowing pink ball that look like a tumbleweed rolled by "Ugh… o-kay." A large group of these pink glowing 'tumbleweeds' then came following after the first one as they passed all around Naruto. Naruto just watched them pass by before blinking at them a few times as they continued across the desert "Well, that was… freakish." A thought then occurred to him as his eyes widened "Wait a minute…" He then started turning around to find out that he was surrounded by sand on all sides before he yelled out "I'm in the middle of a freakin' desert!"

It took Naruto a few seconds to calm down, when he did however he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned his attention towards the direction it was in. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at what he saw "Well that's… actually I don't know what to say about that." In the distance was a large beam of pink light that reached all the way from the sky down to the ground. Seeing this, Naruto just followed it up to where it appeared to be originating from, and when he did his eyes just widened "Ugh… wow." Up in the sky was what looked to be Earth, only not? It certainly looked like Earth, but the giant orb in the sky was defiantly smaller then the actual planet Earth, not to mention that the continents seemed to be in all the wrong places, at least from what Naruto could remember from Iruka's globe. And not to mention that there was what appeared to be rings of white glowing data circling it. "Forget what I said before, now THAT'S just fucking freakish!" He then squinted his eyes as he noticed something about the 'Earth' "Hey wait a minute…" The rings of data looked a lot more like computer chips "You mean I fell all the way from up there!" Naruto yelled out with wide eyes "How the hell did I survive that?!" He then spun around to find out that the crater he had created was actually a lot larger then he had first thought "Well fuck…"

Once he recomposed himself, Naruto let out a sigh and turned around to look out over the desert "Well I'm not gonna get much done just standing here." He said to himself before walking off in a random direction "Maybe I can find some actual signs of civilisation around this place."

However after walking through the desert for a few hours, Naruto let out a frustrated groan before stopping in his tracks and furiously rubbed his hands over his hair "Agh! I've had it with this place, there's nothing around except for sand and rocks… and glowing pink things!" Letting out another sigh, Naruto slouched his shoulders before he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing this, he looked over in its direction before raising an eyebrow "The hell?" In the distance seemed to be a layer of darkness that was quickly spreading out over the ground, quickly heading towards Naruto's direction. As it raced over the ground and finally passed over Naruto, he blinked a few time before noticing that the sky had turned dark as well "The hell? Did it just… turn to night?" A thoughtful expression then appeared on his face as he looked up towards the sky "Hey wait, there was no sun in the sky, so… where did the daylight come from?" Thinking about this he turned his attention away from the sky and towards the Earth "It couldn't have come from the Earth 'cause its night now, I think, and its still in the sky." Still thinking this over, Naruto let out another groan and rubbed his temples "Why even bother thinking about it? I mean nothing else about this world has made any sense."

Letting out another sigh, Naruto looked over towards the nearest rock formation that looked like some sort of antenna. Seeing this, Naruto started heading towards it "The formation should be able to provide enough cover from whatever curveball this world decides to throw at me next until morning, or whatever it is that happens in this world, a switch from night to day I guess."

Once Naruto made it up to the rock formation he thought he saw a small orange glow at the top of the rock formation, out of the corner of his eye. However when he looked up in the direction, he only saw one of the pink beams passing by just behind the rock formation. Seeing this, Naruto let out a sigh and shook his head "Ugh, alright… calm down Naruto, this world's making you paranoid." However after he finished say this to himself he heard laughter coming up from the top of the rock formation. Looking back up towards it, he saw what looked like a tall humanoid figure covered in yellow and orange flames, giving off an orange glow, and its mouth seemed to be sewn shut. Finally it had large blue eyes that had no sclera or pupil to them, just solid blue. Seeing the figure, Naruto just let out an "Or not."

The figure just looked down at Naruto as a large smirk appeared on its face before it lifted its arms up into the air as the fire around his hands seemed to intensify. Then with a cry of "Magma Bomb!" large rocks of magma shot out of its hands like fireworks before crashing down towards Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped from side to side evading the magma rocks while pulling a kunai out of his holster before wrapping an exploding tag around it. Throwing the kunai towards the figure, its smirk turned into a large grin as it jumped into the air just before the kunai lodged itself in the spot it had been standing in and exploding, destroying a portion of the formation as it came falling down. Looking over its shoulder at the explosion created by the kunai and explosive tag, it let out a chuckle that quickly grew into a full blown laugh. Heading towards Naruto, the flames around the figure seemed to intensify as he called out "Fire Wave!" Pulling its fist it prepared to strike Naruto.

Narrowing his eyes at this, Naruto channelled his chakra into his legs before jumping away into the air just the figure connected with ground, slamming its flaming fist down, creating a shockwave that kicked up a large dust cloud. From his position in the air, Naruto just narrowed his eyes further as the dust cleared away revealing the figure with its hand held back and a ball of fire in its palm. With a cry of "Burning Fist!" the figure hurled the fireball at Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto grit his teeth together "Damn it!" and formed the familiar cross like Hitsuji (Ram) seal, calling out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Seeing the fireball head towards Naruto and then explode in front of him, seemingly on impact, a large grin appeared on the figures face "Alright, I smoked him, hahaha!" However his laughter soon died down as the smoke started to fade away before several copies of Naruto, came flying out of it towards him. Seeing this however, the figures eyes widened "Nani?!" Each one of the Bunshins then threw a fist out towards the figure, each one making contact earning a grunt of pain form the figure. However this was short lived as each one went up in a ball of fire after making contact with the figure. Seeing this, the figure just let out another laugh "Hahaha, this victory's mine, hahaha…"

His laughter was cut off again as he heard a voice coming from above him call out "Don't count on it!"

Looking up towards the voice the figure found one of the copies of Naruto spinning the original around in midair, while the original had a ball of spiralling chakra in his hand. "Nani?!"

The Bunshin then launched down towards the figure as Naruto called out "This victory is MINE!" He then thrust his right hand, with the ball of chakra in it, towards the figure with a cry of "Rasengan!" The Rasengan connected with the figure and pushed him down into the ground, creating a crater around it while the figure let out a loud grunt of pain.

With that done, Naruto moved over to the side of the crater and looked down inside of it only to find the figure laying down on his back as his orange glow seemed to die down slightly before he held his arms up towards the sky and called out "Well you've finally defeated me you vile fiends, go ahead, load my data!"

Hearing this, Naruto's right eye started twitching "What the hell are you talking about?! You're the one who attacked me!"

The figure moved his head towards Naruto "Hey wait, you're not a Digimon."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "A Digiwhat now?"

"A Digimon… you know a Digital Monster."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly hearing this "Monster?"

The figure sat up in the crater and shrugged his shoulders "It's more of a name really. I think it was originally given to us by the humans. Anyway most of us just live out our normal daily lives. Yeah we wanna get stronger but only a few of psychotically power hungry ones could really be considered monster."

"Makes sense." Naruto said nodding his head '_Sounds a lot like back home… damn Orochimaru!'_ Letting out a sigh, Naruto looked back down at the figure "So I take it you're one of these Digimon?"

"Sure am, Shorty. Meramon's the name." Meramon said with a large grin on his face.

Naruto just let out a low growl at the 'Shorty' comment "The names Naruto not Shorty." He finished off throwing a rock at Meramon.

Meramon just rubbed the shot on his head where the rock had hit him "Ugh… okay, gomen Shorty… I mean Naruto." He quickly emended seeing Naruto's glare.

The two of them sat in silence after that until Naruto spoke up again "Hey, Meramon."

"Yeah?"

"You're from around here, right?"

"Yeap!"

"So would you happen to know if there's any form of civilization around here?"

Meramon took a thoughtful pose for a second before looking back over at Naruto "Yeah… the Tsuchidarumon village is about a half a days walk from here."

"Tsuchidarumon?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"They're a group of piece loving Digimon that collect old and discarded data." Meramon told him before making a suggestion "If you want, I could take you there."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at this "Why?"

"Think of it as my way of making it up to you for attacking you before." Meramon said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well okay then I guess." Naruto said, still not completely sure about it, and let out a sigh "We'll head out there first thing tomorrow."

"Alright, sound like a plan, Shorty!" Meramon called out before being hit in the head with another rock.

"It's Naruto!" Naruto shouted out before taking his backpack off and resting it down to use as a makeshift pillow "Night."

"Yeah, night Shorty." Meramon replied before lying back against the side of the crater with his arms behind his head before seeing Naruto glaring at him "Ugh… I mean Naruto."

Naruto just let out an annoyed sigh before lying back down, with his head resting on his backpack. Naruto just continued to lay awake for the next half hour, staring up at 'Earth' before finally letting out a sigh "Hey, Meramon."

"Yeah, Shorty."

Naruto just let out an annoyed groan hearing the 'Shorty' name again but decided to let it slide this time "Something's been bugging me. What exactly _is_ a Digimon anyway?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Naruto let out a sigh hearing this "I mean, what is it that you Digimon tend to do exactly."

"Oh, well most of us are warriors by nature. We want to get stronger, usually by defeating other Digimon and loading their data, in order to evolve and reach our next level of power."

"Data?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All Digimon are made up of data." Meramon explained "Why do you think we're called _Digital_ Monsters?"

"Makes sense, I suppose." Naruto said before looking back over at Meramon "But what did you mean by 'evolve'?"

"When a Digimon gains enough power it advances to the next level of power. All Digimon, or most of them anyway, start off at the Baby level. At this point they're pretty much off limits for battles. Anyway, after a certain amount of time they evolve into their Child level forms. At this level they start to battle against other Digimon as they continue to evolve into their higher level. These levels go from Child to Adult, Adult to Perfect and Perfect to Ultimate." Meramon explained.

"That actually sounds pretty cool." Naruto said before asking "So just what level are you at?"

"Me?" Meramon asks looking over at Naruto before a grin appears on his face "I'm at the adult level."

Naruto just nodded his head at this. "That's cool." he said before letting out a yawn "Well, night Meramon."

"Night, Shorty."

"For Kami's sake Meramon, the name's Naruto."

* * *

In a large round room, which seemed more like a large chamber, shrouded in darkness aside from the light of several torches scattered around the room, sat in what looked like a large stone thrown at the top of a large flight of stairs was a lone figure. Said figure held out a rounded hand with three blade like fingers, well two fingers and a thumb, which currently had an orb held out in it surrounded by orange flames. The glow from the fire was enough to light the figures skull like head it was held up to. Showing that it seemed more metallic the actual bone with two large horns poking out of the top of its head. The glow from the fire also illuminated the top half of its plated torso, with a large metal plate around where its head was connected to its body, making it look like a large collar and the large blade that was its right arm. As the figure looked into the orb it watched as Naruto and Meramon settled down for the night. Seeing this, its vacant eye sockets gave off a red glow before it turned its attention away form the orb "IceDevimon!"

As the figures voice boomed out across the room, snow started swirling around the centre of the room before a large icicle stuck out of the ground with what looked like another figure inside it. This figure seemed to be completely white with a humanoid body and a pair of horns coming out either side of its head. Its eyes seemed to be closed and it had a pair of demonic looking wings wrapped around its body. The figures eyes then shot open revealing glowing red eyes before it spread its wings out, causing the icicle to explode sending shards of ice all over the room. With its wings now extended the figures body was now revealed. It had a large purple bat design over its chest and its arms were freakishly long, almost the entire length of its body. It had four belts around its left forearm as well as another three around its waist that seemed to be holding up a pair of white leather pants that had another three belts around the left thigh. It had a skull design on its right knee as well as its left shoulder and finally a pair of white boots that had a purple bat design over the foot of the left one. Looking up at the figure sat on the thrown; IceDevimon bowed down onto one knee "I am at your call, Leader-sama."

The figure in the thrown, the 'Leader' looked down at IceDevimon as his eyes gave off another red glow before looking back down at the orb in his clawed hand "I have located the human. He and a Meramon are currently heading towards the Tsuchidarumon village, in the lowest plain of the Digital World…"

"Huh, those… garbage collectors." IceDevimon stated with a sneer.

"Do not interrupt me!" the 'Leader' growled out in irritation.

"Forgive me, Leader-sama." IceDevimon said while bowing his.

The 'Leader' just narrowed his eyes at him "Be thankful that you still provide some use to me." He then turned his attention back towards the orb before continuing "You are to head them off at the village and bring the child back here, use any force necessary."

A smirk appeared on IceDevimon's face hearing this before it soon disappeared being replaced with a scowl "What of the Meramon?"

"The Meramon is of no significance to us." the 'Leader' stated before his eyes narrowed "However if it appears that a partnership has formed between the two of them has formed, eliminate it."

IceDevimon's scowl then changed into a feral grin as he stood back up "As you wish, Leader-sama." With that said he turned around and started heading back out of the room before he heard the 'Leader' speak up again.

"And IceDevimon!" Hearing this IceDevimon stopped in his tracks and looked back towards the 'Leader' "Do not fail me."

IceDevimon just let out a simple "Of course." before he turned back around and continued back out of the room.

Once IceDevimon left the room a bolt of purple lightning struck the centre of the room creating a cloud of smoke before it died down to reveal another figure that looked like the top of a human skeleton, only made out of metal instead of bone with a large red orb lodged in its ribcage. The end of its spine was connected to what looked like a bright purple plasma ball. Purple energy also seemed to be running down its arms, connecting its shoulders to its metal skeletal wrists and hands. It had on a large black cloak with a hood pulled up over its metal skull. Finally held in its hands was a long metal staff with a purple energy scythe blade attached to the top of it. Looking up towards the 'Leader' the figure spoke up "Are you sure it is wise."

The 'Leader' just stared down at the figure "It is the wish of Lucemon-sama."

"Do you truly believe that Lucemon can be trusted?"

"Do you take me for a fool, MetalFantomon?" the 'Leader' shot back while narrowing his eyes at him "Of course he can not be trusted. However for the moment this alliance benefits me greatly."

Hearing this, MetalFantomon looked up towards the 'Leader' "So you plan to turn on him before his plans are complete." Hearing a chuckle coming form the 'Leader', MetalFantomon continued "Are you sure about this? Do not forget that Lucemon is not only one of the seven Demon Lords but also the most powerful of them."

The 'Leader' just let out a dark chuckle hearing this "Lucemon may be a Demon Lord but after his defeat at the hands of the Juttoushi (Ten Warriors) he is now trapped in his Child form. And as such his powers are limited."

"Even weakened, Lucemon's power should not be underestimated."

The 'Leader's' eyes gave off another red glow hearing this before he glared down at MetalFantomon "Perhaps it is you who underestimates me!"

"Very well then, Leader-_sama_… I shall take my leave." With that another flash of purple lightning struck the spot MetalFantomon was in creating a cloud of smoke again before it died down revealing that MetalFantomon was no longer there.

The 'Leader' glared down at the spot that MetalFantomon had been in "Fool, I know exactly what Lucemon wants with this human child, and once I get my hands on him I shall take the power of the beast for myself and use it to crush Lucemon before taking over both worlds myself, hahaha…"

* * *

The next morning down on the lowest plain of the Digital World, Naruto and Meramon were currently heading towards the Tsuchidarumon village when Meramon suddenly called out "Hey, Shorty!" However seeing the glare Naruto shot him he quickly corrected himself "Ugh… Naruto!"

Naruto just let out a sigh at this "What is it?"

"You're a human, right?"

"Obviously." Naruto replied with a questioning tone.

"Then you're from the real world then."

At this Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Meramon "Real world?"

"Yeah, you know that one up there." Meramon said pointing up towards 'Earth'.

"Yeah I know that…" Naruto rolled his eyes "I meant what do you mean by 'real world', how is it any different from this one?"

"Huh?" Meramon uttered out, blinking his eyes "You mean you don't know?" Naruto just gave him a look that clearly said 'what do you think?' causing Meramon to let out a nervous chuckle "Ugh, right… Anyway unlike the real world this world is completely digital, it's the Digital World!"

"Digital World?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow "But this world's still real right?"

"Well yeah…" Meramon started while nodding his head "It's like the difference between humans and Digimon, you're made of flesh and bone and we're made of data but we're both still alive. It's the same for our two worlds, the real world is made of… whatever it's made of and the Digital World is made of data, but they still both exist."

Naruto just nodded his head at this "Makes sense, I guess."

Meramon then let out a sigh and reached a hand out towards the real world "Still I want to be able to go to the real world. I've heard the rumours of other Digimon crossing over but never really paid it much mind, but if you…" He turned his attention away from to the real world and towards Naruto "were able to cross over from the real world then it must be possible."

A scowl appeared on Naruto's face hearing this "Trust me; you don't want to go there. The only thing waiting for anyone over there is hatred and loneliness. I mean it's the reason it's the reason that I left in the first place, I didn't want to sucome to their hatred anymore."

"Still…" Meramon said looking back up at the real world "I would like to see it."

"Why do you want to go there anyway?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to get stronger." Meramon said looking back down at Naruto "It's said that a Digimon with a human partner will be able to gain the power to evolve. I want to go to the real world to find a partner." He finished tilting his head back up towards the real world.

Naruto just let out a sigh hearing this "Meramon… don't you think about anything other then getting stronger?"

"Huh?" Meramon muttered out bringing his attention back towards Naruto "Well what about you, Shorty? Don't you want to get stronger too?"

Naruto just blinked a few times at this "Well yeah, of course I want to get stronger, but that's not my only goal."

"Well what other goals do you have?" Meramon questioned.

"Well there's…ugh…" Naruto started before trailing off '_There is no way in hell I'm counting that pink haired bitch of a team mate.'_ "There's the…" '_No, there's no becoming Hokage anymore… agh, kuso…'_ Naruto then hung his head while saying in a defeated tone "Agh, just… shut up…"

Meramon just let out a chuckle hearing this "Haha… see everyone wants to get stronger. Hey, I know, why don't we become partners?!"

"Partners, us…?" Naruto trailed off looking towards the ground.

"Yeah!" Meramon called out "Think about it, we could make a great team!"

'_Team?'_ Naruto thought to himself "No…"

"Nani?!" Meramon called out before jumping out in front of Naruto "Why not?! You could help me evolve and I could help you get stronger! It's what we both want!"

"No!" Naruto said again, continuing past Meramon "No more partners, no more team mates…. From now on I'm doing things my way… on my own."

Meramon just blinked a few times as he looked at the back of Naruto "Shorty…"

As the two continued to walk through the desert a few dome like buildings came into view. Seeing this, Naruto squinted his eyes "Hey, Meramon is that the village?"

"Yeah sure is, Shorty!" Meramon called out in a chuckle until Naruto shot a glare at him.

"For the last time, I'm not short and it's Naruto, say it with me Na-ru-to, got it?!" Meramon just quickly nodded his head at this "Good!" With that said the two of them continued towards the village.

As Naruto and Meramon entered the village, Naruto started looking around at the seemingly abandoned "You said this village belonged to the Tsuchidarumon right?" Receiving a nod from Meramon he continued "Then where are they?"

"Beats me." Meramon stated with a shrug.

Naruto just let out a sigh before noticing something over to the side of one of the buildings that looked like some sort of tracks. Moving over towards them, Naruto knelt down to examine them before calling Meramon over "Hey, Meramon! Could these have been made by the Tsuchidarumon?"

Meramon shook his head as he looked down at the tracks "No, I don't think so. The Tsuchidarumon are humanoid in form. They resemble snowmen… only made of mud. These look like tire tracks, meaning whatever made them had wheels."

Naruto just nodded his head at this before he started wiping away at some of the dirt "Now what's this?" Naruto asked out loud as the corner of a card became visible.

"What's what?" Meramon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some sort of card." Naruto said as pulled the card out ground before dusting away the last of the dust on it "A modify card?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before reading out the name on the card "Holy Barrier!" However before he could continue reading what was on the card he could pick up a faint sound that sounded like an engine of some sort. Hearing this, Naruto stood up back up and narrowed his eyes slightly while sliding the card into his pocket "Do you hear that?"

"Huh, hear what?" Meramon asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, it sound almost like…" Naruto trailed off as he looked over to his left just as a large motorcycle came roaring out from behind one of the dome like buildings "That!"

Hearing this, Meramon turned his attention towards the bike "Huh?" before he took notice of something "There's no-one riding that thing!"

"Okay… that's just weird!" Naruto called out before the bike turned around and started charging right towards them "Oh crap, that can't be good." With that said Naruto dived to the side as the bike charge right towards them, however Meramon wasn't as lucky and got knocked out of the way by the bike. Seeing this, Naruto called out "Meramon!"

Meramon just let out a groan as he sat back up and rubbed his head "I'm okay."

Naruto just nodded his head at this "Good, 'cause it's coming back!"

Hearing this, Meramon looked towards the bike only to see it pass around another one of the dome like buildings before charging towards them again. Seeing this, a smirk appeared on Meramon's face as he jumped back up onto his feet "Alright, leave this to me, Shorty!" Meramon called out causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch, before Meramon held his right hand out. A ball of fire then appeared in the palm of Meramon's hand before he threw it out towards the bike with a cry of "Burning Fist!" The fireball flew through the air before colliding with the front of the bike; however the flames just seemed to dissipate around it as the bike continued towards them.

Seeing this, Naruto yelled out "That did nothing at all!"

"Yeah…" Meramon agreed while blinking a few time "This could be a problem."

Naruto then dived out of the way again as the bike almost slammed into them again, Meramon however managed to grab a hold of one of the handlebars of the bike before pulling himself up onto the back of it. Seeing this, Naruto raised an eyebrow "Okay, that wasn't too bad." However he soon raised an eyebrow as Meramon continued to ride the bike around another one of dome shaped buildings, while letting out an insane laugh "Ugh… Meramon?" Meramon then came rushing towards Naruto, still on the bike, and hurled another fireball at him with another cry of "Burning Fist!" Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped out of the way, just before the fireball connected with the ground. "What the hell's your problem?!" Naruto yelled out as he looked up towards Meramon only to find that his eyes were now giving off a red glow "Ugh, Meramon…"

Naruto then rolled out of the way just before Meramon could slam into him. "I don't know what's gotten into you." He started saying while getting back up to his feet and pulling out a couple of kunai "And I hate to do this to you…" He then wrapped an explosive note around the handle of each handle before tying them together with some of his ninja wire "But even though it's not a great one, I happen to enjoy living." With that said Naruto grabbed a hold of the wire connecting the two kunai before he started spinning them around. Then once Meramon had rounded another on of the buildings threw the two kunai out towards Meramon, so that they embedded themselves into the ground a few meters in front of him, with the wire held out tight.

As Meramon continued to ride the bike towards Naruto he ran over the wire connecting the two kunai causing the explosive notes to explode, covering the Meramon and the bike in a cloud of smoke. Seeing this, a smirk appeared on Naruto's face "Got ya!" However Meramon, still on the bike, then charged out of the smoke causing Naruto's eyes to widen "Ugh, come on!" With that said Naruto turned around and started running through the village with Meramon close behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto called out "Okay, I take it back, you're not annoying!" Meramon then held his hand out as a ball of fire started to form in his palm "Agh, kuso!"

Meramon then started calling out the name of his attack "Burning…" However he was cut off as another voice called out "Icy Shower!" Several icicles then struck Meramon in the chest sending him flying off the bike and causing the bike to crash into the side of one of the buildings.

Seeing this, Naruto just stopped in his tracks "What the…?"

"I believe that you have me to thank for that." The same voice called out causing Naruto to turn around to find IceDevimon floating down to the ground in front of him with a large smirk on his face.

"And just what do you want?!" Naruto called back, moving into a combat position '_Something about that smirk just screams 'ambition' and I know what that tends to lead to.'_

"I was sent to bring you back to the leader." IceDevimon stated causing Naruto's eyes to narrow before he let out a slight chuckle "However I have my own plans."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "What plans, what are you talking about?"

IceDevimon let out a chuckle hearing this "I've been searching for a special tamer. One capable of giving me the power I desire. I've decided, I want you to be my tamer."

"Yeah, well to bad." Naruto said while narrowing his eyes "You don't always get what you want."

However before he could do anything, IceDevimon grabbed him around the forearm "Why not? You want to be the strongest you can be; I want to be the most powerful Digimon. Don't you see, we're perfect for each other."

"Not interested!" Naruto called out while trying to pull his arm free from IceDevimon's grip "Now let go!"

Before anything else could be said between the two of them however a voice called out "Burning Fist!" as a fireball connected with IceDevimon's chest, knocking him away from Naruto just before Meramon appeared in front of Naruto "Keep your hands off of Shorty!"

Naruto just let out a groan hearing this before looking over towards Meramon "Nice to see you back to your senses."

"Ugh, yeah… sorry about that." Meramon said while rubbing the back of his head.

Before they could say anything else they heard IceDevimon let out a groan before he got back up to his feet and shot a glare at Meramon. His glare then changed to a gleam as he let out a sinister chuckle and took off into the sky "Well if you need a demonstration of my power, I'll give it to you, by destroying this annoyance!" He finished while firing a blue beam from his eyes "Zero Freeze!"

Seeing the incoming beam Naruto jumped out of the way to the side and onto the top of one of the building, while Meramon jumped straight up into the air before the beam connected with the ground they had been standing on, freezing it solid. "Leave this to me, Shorty!" Meramon called out before throwing a fireball at IceDevimon with another cry of "Burning Fist!"

IceDevimon just swerved out of the way, while in mid air before glaring at Meramon "Fool, do you real think you stand a chance… Frost Claw!" With that said, IceDevimon dived down towards Meramon.

Seeing IceDevimon charge towards him as he landed on the top of one of the buildings, flames started roaring around Meramon before he jumped up towards IceDevimon with a cry of "Fire Wave!" As the two Digimon charged towards each other, Meramon's flaming fist met with IceDevimon's frozen outstretched hand. Once the two attacks met a shockwave was created that pushed the two Digimon away form each other and would have sent Naruto flying off the roof if he hadn't channelled chakra into his feet to keep him in place.

As Meramon landed back on the roof he had been standing on previously a smirk appeared on his face before he lifted his arms up into the air before fire started roaring around his hands. Meramon then gave out a cry of "Magma Bomb!" as rocks of magma flew up into the air before crashing back down all over the village.

IceDevimon swerved around each of the rocks as a sneer appeared on his face while Naruto jumped off of the roof he had been standing on, right before one of the rocks crashed into it causing it cave in on itself. Landing back on the ground, Naruto shot a glare at Meramon "Hey, watch it!"

Once the rocks stopped falling, Ice Devimon sneered at Meramon "Fool… Zero Freeze!" With that IceDevimon sent another blue beam out of his eyes towards Meramon. However seeing this, Meramon started focusing his flames around his right fist and then with a cry of "Guren no Honoo!" shot out a blast of fire out of it.

Both IceDevimon's and Meramon's attacks flew towards each other until they clashed together creating a large explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave, sending IceDevimon and Meramon flying to opposite sides of the village. Naruto fell down onto ground and channelled chakra into his hands and feet in order to keep himself grounded to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a large pink beam of light moving towards him; however because of the shock wave he was unable to do anything about it "What is that thing?" Soon the beam of light was over the top of him and started to pull him in. "Kuso!" Naruto yelled out as he was pulled off the ground and into the beam.

Seeing this, Meramon called out "Shorty!" while IceDevimon merely let a sneer appear on his face "Damn!"

In the sky, as the beam of light passed over the area and the shockwave died down, MetalFantomon watched the events unfold with a frown "He is not gonna like this…" With that MetalFantomon held out his hand before an orb appeared in it.

* * *

Sitting in his stone throne, the 'Leader' held out his hand as a flaming orb appeared within it "Has the child been obtained yet."

The image of MetalFantomon appeared within the orb "No! During battle with the Meramon, IceDevimon lost track of the boy when he fell into a data stream."

The 'Leader's' eyes gave off a red glow hearing this "He has failed me for the last time!"

"Of course." MetalFantomon said "What do you want done about the boy?"

"Find him you fool!" the 'Leader' bellowed out before crushing the orb in his hand "Incompetent fool!"

"This does not please me."

Hearing this, the 'Leader' looked down towards the source of the voice to find the shadowed figure of Lucemon "Lucemon-sama!"

Lucemon sent a glare up towards the 'Leader' "You assured me that you would be able to secure the child."

"I assure you Lucemon-sama this is only a small set back. Once we have located him we will capture him immediately."

"See that you do." Lucemon stated before a portal opened up beneath him "Remember well, I do not take failure well, Gokumon!"

* * *

_**Jutsu and Techniques**_

**Magma Bomb**  
Adult Level Technique  
User: Meramon  
Description: Emits magma rocks which rain upon his opponents.

**Fire Wave**  
Adult Level Technique  
User: Meramon  
Description: Meramon inflames himself and charges at the opponent recklessly.

**Burning Fist**  
Adult Level Technique  
User: Meramon  
Description: Throws very hot and very dangerous fireballs at opponents.

**Guren no Honoo** (_Crimson Flame_)  
Adult Level Technique  
User: Meramon  
Description: Emits fire from his fists.

**Icy Shower**  
Adult Level Technique  
User: IceDevimon  
Description: Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings.

**Zero Freeze**  
Adult Level Technique  
User: IceDevimon  
Description: Fires a freezing beam from his eyes.

**Frost Claw**  
Adult Level Technique  
User: IceDevimon  
Description: Slashes enemies with his sharp claws.

* * *

There we go, this chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is redone and ready to go.

AN// Yes, Reapermon's Japanese name is Gokumon, god the Dragonball Z fan in me just died a little.

Next time "Ch03 X-Antibody" till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	3. Ch03 Partners Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**  
_**'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch03 Partners Part 2

* * *

Naruto and the figure appeared in the same large dark room as before. Naruto managed to pull away out of his grip and turned to face him with an angry glare. He was about to start yelling at him when he heard another voice call out. "Ah Myotismon, I see you have brought young Uzumaki with you, very good. You may leave now there is much we must discus."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the voice '_That's the same voice from before.'_

Myotismon bowed before the source of the voice and said "As you wish, Master." Myotismon then disappeared in another swirl of darkness leaving Naruto and the source of the voice alone in the room.

Naruto turned to face the source of the voice and saw two glowing red eyes. For a second he was having flash backs to when he first met with the Kyuubi, pushing those thoughts aside he spoke up to the shadowy figure. "You. You're the one spoke to me in that fog. Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

The shadowy figure looked down at Naruto and let out a small laugh "Indeed Naruto, I am the one who spoke to you before. Now as to why you are here, I need your help in order to save this world from the Digimon sovereigns. The digital world is split into separate quadrants. The sovereign of this quadrant is Zhuqiaomon. He believes that all humans are evil and will eventually destroy this world. He has spent years planning a way to destroy the human race before they have a chance to destroy this one, however over the years he has gone mad with power and will now do anything to wipe out all humans, no mater the cost."

Naruto nodded his head "So you're saying that this sovereign, Zhuqiaomon, is going to destroy his own world just at a chance to destroy the human race?"

The glowing red eyes of the figure moved up and down indicating that he nodded. "Correct."

Naruto then took on a serious face "That's a nice story, but were do I fit into all of this?"

A small laugh could be heard from the figure shrouded in darkness "You are more perceptive then I had first thought." At this Naruto let a small smirk cross his face before the figure continued "As you know, within you lies the most powerful force any world has ever known, the Kyuubi No Yoko. This power is key to our victory over Zhuqiaomon, however Zhuqiaomon has a large group of followers and as such we need to seek our own alliances from other Digimon to oppose him."

Naruto looked down at the ground "The Kyuubi hu? So that's the only reason you need me?"

The voice spoke again "You have been abandoned in your world because you hold the power of the Kyuubi. In this world by using the power of the Kyuubi you can help to save this world and be seen as the hero you were meant to be."

Naruto looked back up at him '_A hero, me, can I really believe this.'_ After thinking over it Naruto looked at his glowing eyes and asked "How can I be shore that I can trust you?"

The shadowy figure looked down at him. "I thought you may ask this after the way you have been treated in the past. Trust has never ended well for you, however..." The figure then throws a black backpack at Naruto.

Naruto caught the backpack and looked at it "What's this?"

The figure looked down at Naruto and said "It's merely a gesture of good faith. It contains supplies that you may need, money from the human world should you ever need it and scrolls from your old village on different training methods and Jutsus."

Naruto's eyes had stars in them for a moment as he heard about the scrolls and Jutsus. "Okay, I'm in. So what do you want me to do?"

The figure looked down at Naruto "As I said we are not yet able to take on Zhuqiaomon and his forces, however I have been keeping an eye on you for a while now and have noticed your ability to change the people around you. This ability of yours could prove to be very useful, so I have an assignment for you. There is a small village of Rookie level Digimon, you are to go there and convince them to join our course. As this is only a village of Rookies it will be a good test for you."

Naruto nodded his head "Okay, so when do I leave?"

The shadowy figure then spoke "You will leave immediately... IceDevimon"

A cold chill ran throughout the room and a tall white demonic looking figure with wings appeared "You called, Master?"

The glowing red eyes appeared to nod again. "Yes, now IceDevimon, I want you to take young Uzumaki here to the village to the east, you know the one."

IceDevimon gave a small nod before looking over at Naruto "So this is the tamer, very well I will take him there immediately." IceDevimon then walked round behind Naruto as Naruto himself put the backpack on his back. IceDevimon then raped his wings around Naruto and the two disappeared leaving only a slight chill in the air.

The shadowy figure let out a demonic laugh and said to himself "That was easier then I had hoped. Hopefully when the time comes that brat and Zhuqiaomon will finish each other off. Then without those two to get in my way this world will fall, then I will be free to rule over all worlds...haha...hahaha...HAHAHA."

* * *

Naruto and IceDevimon appeared in what appeared to be a large fairly dark room covered in ice. Naruto was still raped up in IceDevimon's wings, who was currently hovering over the ice. Naruto shivered as he turned his head around to get a better look around "Where are we? It's so cold."

IceDevimon let a small smirk cross his face "Welcome to my humble abound."

Naruto continued to shiver "Why are we here?"

IceDevimon let out a small chuckle "Sigh... I have brought you here to offer you a proposal, tamer. You are the most powerful human I have ever seen or even heard about, making you perfect to be my tamer."

Naruto was starting to get used to the temperature now "Ha... Sorry, thanks for the offer but I don't need a partner."

IceDevimon let out a light chuckle "See, your heart is already becoming accustomed to the ice placed around it. We are a lot alike, you and I. You want to be the greatest warrior, I want to be the most powerful Digimon, we're perfect for each other."

Naruto looked down at the floor before mumbling out "A warrior?"

IceDevimon let out another light chuckle "When it comes down to it all a ninja is is a warrior." Naruto still looked like he wasn't shore about this so IceDevimon continued "Sigh. Still need proof of my worth..? Allow me to show you something." As he said this pillars of ice shot out of the already ice covered floor. Naruto noticed that encased in each of the pillars was a frozen Digimon. Naruto's eyes slightly widened at the sight of this, but before he could say anything IceDevimon continued "Beautiful isn't it. These are all the opponents I have defeated and loaded, they were friends to some, maybe even partners."

Naruto's eyes widened at this '_This isn't right. Is this all Digimon are, just machines for destruction? But then again that's all some people see me as. Still, I can't be apart of something like this, just mindless destruction all for the prospect of gaining power. If I was to do that I would be no better then Sasuke, besides I don't need a partner.' _Naruto just let a small smirk adorn his face and said "Sorry but I already told you, I don't need a partner, I'm fine just on my own."

IceDevimon had a frown on his face for a split second before a small smile reappeared "See, you expect perfection out of yourself and won't let anyone close. Your heart is as cold as ice. I will prove myself worthy as your partner in battle, to give you a look into my power when the time comes."

Before the two of them disappeared again a thought ran through Naruto's mind '_Is he right? Am I really becoming that cold towards people?'_

* * *

IceDevimon and Naruto appeared on top of a mountain overlooking a small village and another smaller mountain with what looked to have a cave dug into it, to the side of the village seamed to be a deep valley. IceDevimon unwrapped his wings and let Naruto back down. Naruto jumped away from him and looked down over the small village "So, I take it that's the village I'm supposed to go to."

IceDevimon nodded his head "Yes that is the one. I will wait here until you return."

Naruto looked over his shoulder slightly and narrowed his eye at IceDevimon "You're not coming?"

IceDevimon let out a small chuckle and sighed "This is your assignment; my job was merely to transport you here and watch over your progress." A smirk then appeared on his face "Then again, I suppose if you want, I could always use them as a way to show you my strength."

Naruto's narrowed eye suddenly widened at this and he turned back around to look at the village "No, that wont be necessary." Naruto then started to head down the side of the mountain but stopped dead in his tracks for a moment "Oh and next time you want to show me something, keep it to your self."

IceDevimon let out a small chuckle before a small smirk adorned his face "As you wish."

Naruto glanced back and caught the smirk on his face out of the corner of his eye before continuing down the side of the mountain '_Man that demonic ice freak really creeps me out.' _Naruto continued down the mountain side and soon came to just outside the small village. '_The buildings look the same as the ones in the last village, only slightly smaller. I wonder, is this the style in the digital world or something.'_

Naruto entered the village and started to take a look around but couldn't find anyone '_Oh come on, I'm getting a sudden feeling of deja vu here. All I know is that psycho bike better not show up again.'_ Naruto started spinning his head from side to side but found nothing and let out a small sigh of relief '_Well that's one thing to be great full for, I guess...Hu...' _Naruto then heard voices coming from nearby '_I guess there are some Digimon around; at least I know this isn't a wiled goose chase.'_ Naruto then slowly headed off in the direction that the voices were coming from. Once he reached the area that the voices were coming from he hid behind one of the buildings and poked his head around the corner to see what was going on.

The voices came from a group of small yellow dinosaur like Digimon with clawed hands and feet, they had short stubby tails and bright green eyes. The group of Digimon were gathered around apparently circling something, they were yelling out things like "Viral scum." and "Die, you plague of the digital world." The Digimon then started to kick and hit something in the centre of the group.

Naruto looked on at the group of Digimon with narrowed eyes '_What the hell are they doing? Just what's going on here?'_ Naruto continued to watch the group of Digimon until a small opening appeared and he got a look at what they had surrounded. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him, in the centre of the group was a Digimon similar to the other ones only instead of being yellow it was black. The Digimon was sprawled out on the ground obviously injured while the other Digimon continued to beat into it. Naruto was suddenly having flashbacks to the times in his own village when he would receive such beatings. Rage coursed throughout him as he watched the beating, he screamed out in his head '_Those bastAAARDS!!'_ Naruto then jumped out from behind the building and changed at the group of Digimon. Naruto started to charge chakra into his right hand and a ball of swirling blue energy appeared in it, he then jumped into the air above the Digimon and yelled out "RASENGAN!!"

The group of yellow Digimon turned away from their target and towards the form of Naruto descending onto them with a Rasengan aimed directly at them, seeing this the group of Digimon quickly jumped out of the way as Naruto's Rasengan connected with the ground coursing a small explosion and a dust cloud to engulf him and the downed Digimon. Once the dust settled the group of yellow Digimon saw Naruto standing in a ready battle stance apparently defending their previous target, who was still down on the ground behind him. One of the Digimon took this moment to speak up "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared hatefully at the group in front of him "That should be my question. What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing attacking him like that?"

One of the braver Digimon took a step out and yelled at Naruto "That viral scum is a plague upon our world and needs to be eliminated, what right do you have to interfere?"

Naruto's face started to contort into pure rage and he released a large amount of killing intent at the group in front of him coursing most of them to take a step back. Naruto then spat out at them "What right...? What right do you have to eliminate him? As far as I can see, the only ones who deserved to be_ eliminated_ are all of _you._"

Naruto then formed another Rasengan in his hand and was about to charge at the group before a voice call out to him "No, don't." Naruto froze on the spot and looked back over his shoulder at the downed black Digimon behind him. The Digimon was now trying to pull itself off of the ground but was however not fairing to well. Naruto looked into the Digimon's half lidded eyes, which he could now see were a golden yellow colour. The Digimon looked up at Naruto and said "Please, don't hurt them, please." 

Naruto looked into the Digimon's golden yellow eye '_His eyes...'_ Looking into his eyes Naruto could see the pain and loneliness in them '_Their just like mine.'_ Naruto's mind was then flooded with a memory from his past.

--------Flashback -----------------------------  
A six year old Naruto was lying face down in the centre of a group of angry villagers circled around him. The villagers were yelling things at him like "Demon spawn." and "Die monster." as they continued to throw rocks, broken bottles and anything ells they could find.

Naruto attempted to lift his head to look up at the crowd but couldn't because of the pain coursing throughout his body. Tears started to form in his eyes but from the rain beating down on them no one could tell. Only one thing was running through Naruto's mind at that point '_Why? Why is it always me? What could I have possibly done to them for them to hate me like this.'_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as one of the villagers started to approach him with a knife yelling out "It's time for you to die demon."

Naruto scrunched his eyes tightly shut and waited for his fate when he heard someone yell out "What's going on here?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see the crowd part in front of him to reveal an old with a white beard wearing red and white robes accompanied with two men dressed in standard ANBU uniforms, one had a white wolf mask while the other had one of a white bear. One thought entered Naruto's mind '_Oji-san.'_

The old man walked up to Naruto and examined Naruto before lifting him up and handing him to the ANBU in the wolf mask "Take Naruto to the hospital." He then turned towards the crowd "As for all of you, you are here by sentenced to execution tomorrow for attacking a citizen of Konoha."

The ANBU holding Naruto was about to take him to the hospital before Naruto spoke up "No don't, Oji-san." The old man then turned around to face Naruto who now had tears running down his face "Please don't kill them."

--------End Flashback -----------------------  
Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the black Digimon "Please don't hurt them because of me."

Naruto's eyes softened after hearing this '_That's how I felt, I didn't want those villagers to suffer because of me.' _The Rasengan in Naruto's hand slowly began to shrink before disappearing completely. Naruto then turned to the group of other Digimon and narrowed his eyes at them "You can thank him for your lives." The group of Digimon looked on at Naruto with wide eyes before Naruto turned around and picked the black Digimon up off of the ground and said to it "Don't worry you'll be okay." After saying this, the black Digimon passed out in Naruto's arms. Naruto then looked around before noticing the cave up in the smaller mountain side. '_That should be a good place to check him.'_ Naruto then shot a final glare at the group of Digimon coursing them to flinch before he headed off towards the cave.

* * *

IceDevimon looked down at the village and saw Naruto with a black Digimon in his arms heading off towards a nearby cave '_What is he doing? This was not part of the assignment.'_ He then narrowed his eyes and rapped his wings around himself "The master is not going to like this." IceDevimon then let out a heavy sight and said "How disappointing" before disappearing in swirl of frozen wind.

* * *

Naruto sat in the cave with his back against the wall; he had managed to start a small fire with some camping equipment that had been in the backpack. Lying close to the fire was the sleeping form of the black Digimon. Now that the other yellow coloured Digimon weren't around Naruto could get a good look at him. The Digimon was the exact same shape as the other Digimon in the village, possibly a bit taller but barely enough to be noticed. He had three silvery white rounded claws on his feet and four on his hand, one of them seamed to be in the place of a thumb. Around both his forearms there seamed to be two bands that looked like brown leather belts with silver buckles. Naruto let out a long sigh as he moved his eyes away from the Digimon and towards the fire '_I can't believe they would attack him like that.'_ Naruto then looked back over at the Digimon and his face softened as he remembered his request for Naruto not to harm them '_Well at least I know that not all Digimon are mindless killing machines.'_

A thought then entered Naruto's mind '_Might as well see what's in those scrolls.' _Naruto then started to rummage through his backpack and pulled out one of the scrolls. Naruto opened the scroll and read the first line on it '_Elemental manipulation. Hu... What does that have to do with training?'_ Naruto then scrolled down the page and came to a small passage. "What do we have here?" '_Most Jutsus require an elemental nature to be added to them, there are five main elements in this category, fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. In order to add an element into a Jutsu you must change the nature of your chakra to the required element.'_ Naruto looked away from the scroll for a second and remembered the different Katon Jutsus that Sasuke had used against him in their fight back at the Valley of The End, he suddenly got stars in his eyes '_So I could use all of those techniques, hell yeah! What do need to I do?'_ Naruto then looked back down at the scroll again '_Fire manipulation training. Step 1 focus chakra into a single leaf and focus until the leaf catches on fire.' _Naruto then looked around the cave but couldn't find and leafs. '_Damnit, guess I'll just have to wait till later to try it out.'_ Naruto then put the scroll back into his backpack and just stared into the fire.

After about half an hour Naruto reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out the blue card again and started to examine it. '_I don't get this; I thought he said that it was good carrying one wish. If that wish was used up to send me to this world then shouldn't this thing of disappeared when I got hear? But it's still here, does that mean that it's more powerful then he let on? Or was the wish it holds something ells? After all the thing appeared before I even found out about this world, so how can that be the wish that it held?'_ Naruto let out a small sigh and whispered out loud "This is so confusing." Naruto then put the card away as he heard the black Digimon begin to stir. The Digimon began to sit up and slowly open his golden yellow eyes. Naruto looked over at him and said "Hey, how are you feeling?"

The black Digimon looked up at Naruto and his eyes widened "You...! So I wasn't imagining it, you did save me." Naruto gave a small nod before the Digimon looked around and asked "Where are the others? You didn't hurt them did you?"

Naruto calmly shook his head "No, don't worry they're fine. There back at the village."

The Digimon let out a sigh of relief before turning back and bowing his head "By the way thanks for saving me." The Digimon then extended his clawed hand "The names BlackAgumon."

Naruto turned his head away for a second and said "Don't mention it." Naruto then turned back towards BlackAgumon and extended his own hand to take his "Uzumaki Naruto, but you can just call me Naruto." BlackAgumon then nodded his head and smiled slightly at Naruto before Naruto spoke up "Say, BlackAgumon?"

BlackAgumon looked up at him and said "Call me Agumon. BlackAgumon is such a mouth full."

Naruto nodded his head "All right then, Agumon, why were those other Digimon attacking you like that."

BlackAgumon's expression suddenly fell and he lowered his head "That's a long story."

Naruto just gave him a small reassuring smile "I'm not going anywhere."

BlackAgumon lifted his head up and Naruto was shore he could see what looked like fear in his eyes "All right then. This story starts a few years ago. Back then there was this powerful computer virus that entered our world from the human one, we're still not shore how or why it entered our world. Anyway the virus started to destroy anything and everything in its path. I'm sure you've seen the valley next to our village." At this point Naruto nods his head. "That is merely a small reminder of the damage coursed by the virus. As the virus neared our village we were ready to accept our fate, but at that moment the Digimon sovereign Zhuqiaomon came to our village with a way to stop the virus..."

At this point Naruto interrupted him and said "Zhuqiaomon!" At Naruto's sudden outburst BlackAgumon jumped slightly before nodding his head '_Zhuqiaomon, that would explain the grudge he has against all humans, he probably thinks that humans sent that virus here on purpose, then again that just might be true.'_ Naruto then looks back up at BlackAgumon and sees him staring at him curiously, seeing this Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and said "Sorry about that, I got lost in my own thoughts, please continue."

BlackAgumon nodded his head "Don't worry about it. Anyway as I was saying Zhuqiaomon came up with a way to stop the virus but he couldn't destroy it, it was to powerful for him to do that. His plan was to use one of his Digicores to seal it away; however the virus wouldn't be able to be sealed into just anything, it needed to be a living being. Back then I was a normal Agumon, just like all the others in the village. When Zhuqiaomon came and told us of his plan I volunteered to be the one the virus was sealed in. Zhuqiamon's plan was a success and the virus was successfully sealed away inside of me but because of the virus my form changed from that of a regular Agumon to the virus type form of BlackAgumon. After that day the other Agumon started treating me coldly, they..." At that BlackAgumon drifted of and lowered his head.

Naruto could see tears starting to form in BlackAgumon's eyes and let out a sigh before speaking up "They no longer saw you as Agumon, all they saw was the virus. They were too blinded by their own fear and hatred of the virus to see that you were merely the container for the virus, not the virus itself. Because of this they constantly attack you, thinking that if they get rid of you they'll be rid of the virus forever, and you can't strike back because that would only prove them right... Yeah I know what that feels like." BlackAgumon quickly lifted his head to look up at Naruto with wide eyes that clearly held shock at his words. Sensing the upcoming question Naruto continued "Almost thirteen years ago a nine tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my home village of Konoha. The village leader at the time, the Yondaime Hokage used a forbidden sealing technique, sacrificing his own life to seal the demon into the body of a new born child. Just my luck to be born on that very day hu? Anyway, like with you, the people of my village only saw me as the Kyuubi and not its container. I grew up alone and without a family. I didn't even know the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me until a few months ago. That was around the same time that I was finally able to gain a few people that accepted me, but in the end they turned on me. It was at that point I felt my heart break and I left, I just ran away from the place that always wanted me dead and ended up coming to this world."

BlackAgumon just stared at him with wide eyes with his mouth slowly opening and closing before he said "You're just like me."

Naruto just smiled at him warmly and nodded his head "Yeah, you and I we're the same. We know the loneliness and pain of being alone; it's a type of pain that no one should half to go through." BlackAgumon then charged at Naruto and tackled him into a hug. Naruto's eyes widened and his arms shot into the air "Hey, easy, easy will ya."

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto with tears running down his face "I never thought I would meat anyone who could understand me, who know what it was like." After hearing this Naruto's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face.

After a minute BlackAgumon let go of Naruto and took a step back to allow him to stand up himself when they suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from outside the cave. Naruto jumped to his feet and looked out to the entrance of the cave "What the hell was that?"

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go. 

Next time "Ch04 Partners Part 3" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	4. Ch04 Partners Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**  
_**'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch04 Partners Part 3

* * *

After hearing the explosion, BlackAgumon moved to stand next to Naruto, because of this you could see that he came up to just above Naruto's waist. "I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this."

Naruto picked up his backpack and both he and BlackAgumon ran to the entrance of the cave. What they saw coursed both of their eyes to widen. It was still dark out but a large orange glow engulfed the village as a large fire raged within it. Naruto finally managed to regain his voice "Just what the hell's going on here?" BlackAgumon didn't bother to answer him and instead ran off towards the village. Naruto saw this and called after him "Hey, Agumon wait for me." Naruto then started running after BlackAgumon.

Once the two of them made it down to the village BlackAgumon started franticly looking around the burning buildings for the others but couldn't find them anyway. "Were are they? I hope their okay."

Naruto placed a reassuring hand on BlackAgumon's shoulder "Don't worry, I'm shore they're fine." BlackAgumon nodded his head before they heard a demonic laughter fill the air.

Naruto and BlackAgumon turned around to come face to face with... "IceDevimon, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled out at him.

IceDevimon just had a demonic smirk on his face as he spoke up "Just collecting some useless data. Since you abandoned your assignment the Master left it up to me to decide the fate of this village, so I took all of their data and downloaded it increasing my own power." He then let out another demonic laugh.

Naruto's face contorted into pure undying rage and he spat out at IceDevimon through gritted teeth "You Demonic frozen bastard, you'll pay for this." Naruto then got into a battle stance ready to face off against the ice devil Digimon.

Before Naruto could charge at IceDevimon, BlackAgumon stepped up beside Naruto with his face also showing rage. He then spoke up "You want be fighting that bastard alone. He's taken everything away from me and he is going to pay." Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon and nodded his head at him. Seeing this BlackAgumon got into his own stance.

IceDevimon just looked them down and laughed "You think you can take me Uzumaki, even with that little Rookie Digimon helping you, you don't stand a chance."

Naruto and BlackAgumon then charged at IceDevimon with Naruto in front and BlackAgumon right behind him. Naruto called back to BlackAgumon "I'll take him high, you take him low."

Naruto then jumped into the air revealing BlackAgumon to IceDevimon who was charging a fire ball in his mouth. BlackAgumon fired a ball of black fire yelling out "Pepper Flame."

IceDevimon lifted his arm up to block BlackAgumon's Pepper Flame. Once the attack hit IceDevimon through his arm out and shot a glare at BlackAgumon before he heard a cry of "Rasengan." He then looked up to see Naruto descending with his Rasengan pointed directly at him. IceDevimon jumped back as Naruto hit the ground. Before the dust could settle IceDevimon charged into the dust cloud and grabbed Naruto by the head before re-emerging out of the other side of the dust cloud. He then flew up into the air before spinning Naruto around and throwing him directly at BlackAgumon coursing the two to crash into each other and be sent back a few meters.

Naruto and BlackAgumon slowly got back up to their feet when they heard the same demonic laughter filling the air again. The two looked forwards to see IceDevimon slowly descending back down to the ground, IceDevimon suddenly stopped laughing and simply looked down with a demonic grin on his face before calling out to them "You two are a joke, you don't stand a chance of defeating me."

Naruto and BlackAgumon took off once again after hearing this heading towards IceDevimon. Once they had closed the gap between them by half, Naruto yelled out "Time to die you bastard." Naruto and BlackAgumon then split up with Naruto heading to IceDevimon's left while BlackAgumon headed to his right. Naruto made it up to IceDevimon first and jumped into his air pulling back his fist ready to connect with IceDevimon's face until said Digimon simply reached out with his left hand and grabbed Naruto around the throat. IceDevimon then let a smirk adorn his face before Naruto choked out "let me go you frozen freak."

Seeing this BlackAgumon tried his own attack by also jumping into the air towards IceDevimon bearing his teeth and claws. IceDevimon brought up his right arm to block the attack while still holding Naruto in his other. BlackAgumon latched onto his arm digging his teeth and claws into it. IceDevimon then brought his arm up so that he was staring at BlackAgumon face to face and spat out "You annoying insect." IceDevimon then through his arm out sending BlackAgumon lying back. Once BlackAgumon hit the ground IceDevimon called "Tundra Freeze" Blue beams then shot out of his eyes and ran along the ground coursing pillars of ice to shoot up. Once the beams reached BlackAgumon he was frozen solid in a large block of ice.

Naruto looked over towards BlackAgumon to see him frozen in a block of ice "Agumon" he then looked back over at IceDevimon and narrowed his eyes "You bastard." IceDevimon just let out a small chuckle before spinning Naruto around and throwing him in the direction of the frozen BlackAgumon coursing Naruto to plough through the pillars of ice before hitting into the block BlackAgumon was encased in. Naruto slowly got back up before turning turning towards the still frozen form of BlackAgumon "Agumon, hold on I'll get you out of there." He then started to pound away at the ice trying to shatter it.

IceDevimon just smirked demoniacally at him before saying "It won't matter how hard you try you try, you won't be able to even out a crack in that ice."

Naruto just ignored him and continued to pound away on the ice, but after a minute of trying he dropped to his knees and with his right hand still on the block of ice. He looked down at the ground and whispered to himself "Agumon, I'm sorry. I failed again." Just after he said this a bright white light shone out of the pouch on Naruto's belt. The light had IceDevimon frozen in place as Naruto stared wide eyed at the pouch before opening it and pulling out the source of the light which turned out to be the blue card. Naruto just stared at the glowing card in his hand thinking '_What the? What's this thing doing now?'_ The card in his hand then started to change its shape but the light didn't seam to be dyeing down. 

At this point the ice surrounding BlackAgumon began to glow with the same intensity as the card in Naruto's hand. IceDevimon stared on at this with his mouth slightly handing open thinking '_What, this can't be happening. It's not possible.'_

The light around BlackAgumon surrounding died down revealing that BlackAgumon was no longer encased in a block of ice. Naruto just stared at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth before he shook himself out of it and asked "Agumon, you okay?" BlackAgumon just stared down at himself before facing Naruto and giving him a small nod and looked down at the glowing light in his hand. BlackAgumon just pointed at it and was about to ask what was going on when the light began to fade, revealing a fairly small white device. The device had a small square screen on it with an orange ring around it. There was a grey circle near the bottom of the device that almost looked like a button but it had a smaller black button on ether side of it. At the top of the device was a black strap with a clip on the end. Naruto looked down at it and said out loud "What is this thing?"

BlackAgumon looked back up at Naruto with wide eyes and said "You're my tamer."

Naruto stared back at him with a twitch in his left eye before yelling back "I'M WHAT?"

"My tamer." BlackAgumon simply said before pointing at the device in his hand "That device in your hand signifies you as a Digimon tamer."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared down at the device in his hand '_So that was what that blue card was for, just great. Waite, I thought that this thing carried a single wish, does that mean that I wanted to become a tamer? Oh well, not much I can do about it now.'_

IceDevimon glared at the two of them while gritting his teeth and thinking to himself. '_How? How is it possible? He's a tamer and what more, he chose that worthless Rookie over me.'_ IceDevimon then snapped himself out of his thoughts and yelled out "Tundra Freeze." shooting two beams of blue light out of his eyes again.

Naruto and BlackAgumon both turned their heads after hearing the attack being announced. Seeing the beams of light heading towards them BlackAgumon called out "Pepper Flame." launching a black fireball to intercept the attack.

The two attacks collided and created a large explosion. Naruto's eyes widened before turning to look at BlackAgumon '_That seamed a lot more powerful then the last one.'_

IceDevimon watched the explosion with gritted teeth and was about to charge at them when a voice sounded throughout the are "Stand down IceDevimon. I'll handle it from here." IceDevimon stopped in his tracks and flew back outside the village.

Black clouds began to gather in the sky above the village. Naruto and BlackAgumon turned their heads towards the clouds, but Naruto had something ells on his mind and narrowed his eyes "That voice, crap."

BlackAgumon looked over towards Naruto "Who's voice is it? What's going on?"

Before Naruto could answer the question, purple lightning started to strike the ground. Once the lightning died down stood a large shadowy figure a few feat away from them. Naruto heard different cries coming from the outside of the village and looked over to see a large group of different types of Digimon standing around just watching what was going on. Naruto turned back towards the shadowy figure in front of them and growled out "Just what are you doing here?"

The figures eyes glowed red for a second before it spoke up "You, Uzumaki have failed in your assignment. As of such special steps must be taken. First, since this village has not agreed to join us it must be destroyed, and second of all you, Uzumaki Naruto, must be eliminated."

Naruto looked up at the figure with wide eyes before narrowing them "What? You freak."

The figures eyes just glowed again before he said "You are my tool and as such I will be the one to decide your fate."

Naruto grit his teeth as memories of what Sakura had said to him flashed through his mind '_No one cares about you and no one ever has, you were only a tool.' _'_We no longer have a use for you.'_ '_All you will ever be to anyone is a mere tool.'_ Naruto's thought then changed '_No, I'm no tool.'_ He then narrowed his eyes and glared at the figure before him "I'm no ones tool, not yours, not anyone's." Naruto then turned his head to BlackAgumon while griping tighter onto the device still in his hand. BlackAgumon gave him a small nod before the two took off at the figure, BlackAgumon charging up a Pepper Flame while Naruto charged a Raengan.

The figures eyes glowed once again before calling out "So, it's to be the hard way is it?" The figure then brought his right arm up in front of him revealing it to by a large scythe instead of a normal arm. BlackAgumon's Pepper Flame connected with the scythe with Naruto's Rasengan following right behind it. The figure didn't even flinch at the attacks and charged forwards with his scythe extended catching both Naruto and BlackAgumon on it and throwing them a few feet away. The figure then let out an evil chuckle "Is that all the power you have? Pathetic."

Naruto and BlackAgumon struggled to get back up to their feet, Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Dammit, he's strong, a lot stronger then that Demonic bastard." Naruto then looked over towards BlackAgumon and saw that he was having more trouble standing then he was "Hey, Agumon, you okay?"

BlackAgumon lifted his head up and nodded at Naruto "Yeah, I'm okay, but I don't think I could take another hit like that."

Naruto nodded his head before turning his head towards the shadowy figure in front of him '_This is bad. Agumon seams to be on his last legs and I'm not doing to much better.'_ The figure before them then charged at them again. '_Dammit, if this keeps up then we're screwed.'_ Naruto then looked down at the device in his hand '_Come on, this thing has to be good for something.'_ His eyes then widened as he noticed the slit running down the side of it. '_This thing was created from a card, and that slit running down the side looks like something could be swiped through it.'_ Naruto then dove into the pouch on his belt and pulled out the other card he had found '_Modify, I hope this works.'_ As the figure was was right in front of them Naruto swiped the card through the device "DIGIMODIFY... Holy Shell, activate." As the figure brought down his scythe a large almost transparent barrier appeared around Naruto and BlackAgumon stopping the attack. Naruto had a large smirk on his face as he looked up at the figure '_Ha, sweat, it worked.'_

The figures eyes glowed red again but this time it seamed to be with more anger then anything "Fool, you think that this little barrier can stop me." Small sparks of lightning seamed to fly off the barrier from were the scythe was on it as the figure called out "Grim Slasher."

Naruto's eyes widened as the barrier seamed to be cracking from the pressure of the attack. '_Crap, Agumon can't take another hit especially one that powerful.' _The barrier final broke under the pressure of the attack and the scythe seamed to be heading strait for BlackAgumon.

Seeing the attack coming BlackAgumon quickly shut his eyes to wait for the inevitable attack, but after a few seconds past no attack hit him and he slowly opened his eye to find Naruto standing in front of him with the figures scythe berried deeply in the spot between his shoulder and neck. BlackAgumon's eyes widened at the sight of this but before he could say anything the figure shot his scythe forwards sending the two of them flying again only this time in the direction of the valley. Once they landed they both tried to get up again, BlackAgumon managed to stand but Naruto was settling for just sitting up with his right hand over the wound on his left shoulder, with the device still in his left. BlackAgumon looked over at Naruto and shouted out "Why did you do that?"

Naruto looked over at BlackAgumon and had a small grin on his face "Hey, I'm your partner right. I couldn't let you get hurt like that."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at him "Yeah, so what? In case you forgot I'm your partner to, shouldn't I be worried about you?"

Naruto gave him a small smile "You don't need to worry about me. The fur ball, Kyuubi, will heal this up in no time." Naruto then took on a serious look "Anyway, you got an idea out of this little problem?"

BlackAgumon looked over at the figure to see him slowly walking up to them before turning his head from side to side trying to come up with some sort of idea. His eyes then widened as he noticed something "Hey, Naruto, do you see that data stream over there?" BlackAgumon then pointed to a large beam of light heading towards them through the valley, seeing it Naruto nodded his head before BlackAgumon continued "Once it gets closer to us we have to jump down into the valley and into the data stream."

Naruto just looked at him sceptically "What! Are you nuts?"

BlackAgumon shook his head "The data stream will carry us away to another part of the digital world. We just have no idea of where about we'll end up."

Naruto nods his head at this "Well anywhere is better then here." Naruto then pulled himself up to his feet and backed away slowly to the edge of the valley.

BlackAgumon looked over at the figure still approaching them and then back at the data stream "Not yet." He then turned his head around to see the figure again. Naruto seeing he was getting closer looked at BlackAgumon "Not yet." The figure then started to run up to them and jumped into the air preparing to slash through them. BlackAgumon looked over at the data stream and yelled out "NOW!" Hearing this Naruto let go of his still bleeding wound and grabbed BlackAgumon before jumping into the valley.

The figure landed with his scythe embedded in the ground and looked out towards the two falling figures "What the hell are they planning?" Just at that point the data stream passed by engulfing Naruto and BlackAgumon. The figures eyes glowed red with rage before yelling out "NO!! No matter where you go, you can't escape me." He then through his head back and let out a defining roar.

Above the village floated MetalPhantomon watching the scenes unfold below him "That fool, he had the perfect chance to finish them off and he let it slip right through his fingers. The next time wont be as easy as that. It's only a matter of time before he discovers how to unlock the full potential of his partner and also that of his own as well." With that MetalPhantomon disappeared in a flash of purple lightning.

* * *

Naruto appeared in a large layer of fog and hit the ground with BlackAgumon landing on top of him. Naruto then spoke up "Ow, Agumon do you mind getting off of me?"

BlackAgumon got off of Naruto and stood up "Sorry about that."

Naruto stood up and looked around "No worries, but here's a question, where are we?"

BlackAgumon looked around but couldn't see through the fog so instead looked at the ground and found it to be some kind of road "No clue, I can't see anything through this fog."

Hearing this Naruto squinted his eyes and focused chakra into them and looked around until he spotted something. "There's a sign."

BlackAgumon looked over at him "What, you mean in the sky?"

Naruto turned towards BlackAgumon and raised his left eyebrow at him "What? Why would there be a sign in the... Oh never mind. The signs over there." He then pointed to the direction of the sign.

The two then walked over to the sign before BlackAgumon asked "So what does it say."

Naruto simply shrugged before looking at it "It says 'Welcome to Shinjuku'." Naruto then took a quick thinking pose "Shinjuku?" BlackAgumon then looked up at his tamer with an amused look on his face as he furiously rubbed the top of his head with both hands and yelling out "WHERE THE HELL IS SHINJUKU!!"__

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Pepper Flame**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: BlackAgumon  
Description: Shoots a black fireball of varying degrees of strength from its mouth.

**Tundra Freeze**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: IceDevimon  
Description: Fires freezing beams out of his eyes.

**Grim Slasher**  
Mega Level Technique  
User: ??  
Description: Rapidly slashes his opponent with the scythe on his right arm.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go. 

Okay, If anyone can guess the identity of the 'Shadowy Figure' then you can select the partner that Sasuke will have for when he eventually turns up. All right answers will then have their chosen partners for Sasuke put into a poll to decide which one he will end up with. The chosen partner Digimon for Sasuke must have a Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega form.

Next time "Ch05 Path Of The Tamer" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	5. Ch05 Path Of The Tamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**  
_**'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch05 Path Of The Tamer

* * *

Naruto turned his head away from the sign and looked down at BlackAgumon before asking "Where in the Digital world are we?"

BlackAgumon folded his arms and took on a thoughtful look with his eyes closed "You know, I've never heard of a Shinjuku anywhere in the Digital world before."

Upon hearing this Naruto let out a sigh as the fog that they were in suddenly started to dissipate. It was at this point that Naruto noticed something "Hey wasn't it night just a second ago?" Naruto then looked up into the sky and noticed something ells "And where has the giant globe of Earth gone?" 

BlackAgumon sharply turned his head to see Naruto looking up into a clear blue sky. BlackAgumon then started spinning his head from side to side with wide eyes before turning back towards Naruto and started shaking him slightly, trying to get his attention. "Naruto, Naruto... NARUTO!!"

Naruto finally came out of his trance of looking up into the sky and turned towards BlackAgumon "Hu... What's up?" BlackAgumon turned his head away, indicating Naruto to do the same. Naruto looked in the same direction that BlackAgumon was facing. Upon seeing what BlackAgumon was pointing out Naruto's eye suddenly widened with shock before turning his head around and seeing a small alleyway covered in shadows. "Come on!" Naruto then grabbed BlackAgumon and dragged him into the alley.

Once they reached the alley Naruto and BlackAgumon looked out into the street to see people walking about with their everyday lives. Naruto and BlackAgumon both still had wide eyes before BlackAgumon turned to Naruto. "Those are humans aren't they?" Naruto could only give a dumbfounded nod of his head before BlackAgumon continued "So, does that mean we're in the human world?"

Naruto just looked down at BlackAgumon before giving a small shrug of his shoulders "I have no idea, I mean from first glances I would say yes we are. However I've never heard of a place called Shinjuku before in my live, and I have never even heard of some of these devices before, I mean look at them..." Naruto then pointed out at one of the open convertible cars rolling down the street. "What the hell are they?"

BlackAgumon then looked at him completely confused "Then what is this place?"

Naruto then took a thinking position "Well..." BlackAgumon leaned in closer waiting to hear what he was going to say "We're defiantly not in Konoha." Upon hearing this BlackAgumon face faltered. Naruto then leaned his back against the wall and opened his eyes "Although..."

Once BlackAgumon heard him he got off of the floor and looked strait at Naruto "Although what?"

Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon before continuing "That guy with the scythe for an arm, before I got to the Digital world he spoke to me about different realms which I'm guessing would basically be alternate worlds."

BlackAgumon saw where Naruto was going with this and continued "So you think this is some sort of alternate world to your own?" Naruto gave a quick nod of his head. BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at Naruto before saying "How can you believe anything that freak said? In case you forgot he almost killed us."

Naruto just sent his own glare at BlackAgumon "How could I forget." He said as his right hand moved over where his new scar was and thought to himself '_That's something I've noticed thought. Whenever moving between worlds Kyuubi's healing abilities seam to be sped up.'_ Seeing Naruto clutch his left shoulder BlackAgumon just looked at the ground remembering how he got the wound in the first place. Naruto seeing the look on BlackAgumon's face simply put his hand on his shoulder and said "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Naruto then turned towards the street and spoke up again "As for the alternate world thing, it's the only thing that I can think of just by seeing as how different this all his compared to where I come from. I would guess that this world focused more on technology rather then chakra like my own world did."

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto before letting out a sigh and turning to face the street as well "I guess that is the only answer that actually makes any sense." BlackAgumon then started to head out into the street "Well lets go see what this world is like."

Before he could take a step out of the shadows Naruto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the alley "What are you nuts?" BlackAgumon turned his head back towards Naruto and gave him a confused look. Seeing this Naruto continued "Like I said, this is a different world. Unlike in the Digital world I don't think they would react to well to just seeing a Digimon walking down the street." BlackAgumon was about to say something when Naruto sensed something behind them and pushed him to the side. Naruto then spun around and ducked as the blade of a knife was swung above his head. Naruto looked in front of him and saw a fairly large man who appeared to be in his late teens. The man had spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a white skull on the front of it. The skull had rage red and orange flames around it. He also wore dark green cargo pants and black boots with metal buckles, he also had black studded wrist bands.

The black haired man held the knife pointed at Naruto and gave out a small chuckle before saying "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A short blond idiot and a kid in a crappy Digimon costume."

A vain bulged out on Naruto's head "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not short."

The man's left eye just twitched and he said "Man you are dens. Just hand over everything you've got and I'll let you go."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the guy '_Is this guy for real? He doesn't have a clue.'_

Naruto was about to drop into a fighting stance when BlackAgumon stepped up beside him "I got this one."

Naruto just stuck his arm in front of BlackAgumon "I'll handle this one, this guys nothing."

The black haired man just stared at Naruto and charged at him "I'll show you. You're the one who's nothing." Naruto just dropped to the floor and with a quick sweeping kick knocked the guys feet out from under him. Once the guy fell to the floor Naruto pushed of the ground with his hands and flipped in the air over the guy on the floor and landing on his feet a few feet away. The guy quickly jumped up to his feet and charged at Naruto again yelling out "You brat, how dare you try to make a fool of me." Once the guy was close enough, Naruto moved his right hand and grabbed the guys wrist faster then he could see, momentarily catching the guy off garde. Naruto then spun on his heal and hit the guy in the gut with his left elbow knocking the wind out of him before before bending his right wrist, snapping it, coursing him to drop the knife. Naruto then flipped the guy over him and threw him further down the alley. After the guy hit the floor Naruto walked over to him and had an evil smirk plastered on his face as he stared down at him. The guy slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto standing over him. Fear was evident in his eyes as he scrambled to his feet while clutching his right wrist and ran away yelling out "Stay away from me you psychopathic freak."

Naruto turned back to face BlackAgumon "Well that was dull. He didn't even put up a fight."

BlackAgumon gave out a small chuckle before noticing a far off look in Naruto's eyes "So, what are you thinking about?"

Naruto tore his eyes away from the spot on the wall he had been staring at and turned towards BlackAgumon "Hu... Oh it's nothing important." BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto coursing him to let out a small sigh before continuing "It's just that guy had a chakra signal. It was faint, indicating that he had no idea how to use it but it was there." Seeing the confused look on BlackAgumon's face Naruto continued "Chakra is formed by merging both physical and spiritual energies within the body. The chakra can then be moulded into forming different types of techniques, like my Rasengan." BlackAgumon gave a nod in semi-understanding "That guy back there had a small chakra signal. So I would guess that the people of this world have access to their chakra but they lack the understanding of how to use it."

BlackAgumon had a thoughtful look on his face before a small smirk appeared on his face "So you'll have an edge over the other humans in this world."

Naruto let out a small sigh "Unfortunately no. I'll have to downplay my abilities so as not to draw to much attention to myself, as will you."

BlackAgumon looked like he was pouting for a second before he said "Fine, but just what are we supposed to do now, anyway?"

Naruto just looked down at him "I guess the first thing we need to do is to learn about this world and how things work in it... I just have no idea of how to do that yet." Upon hearing this BlackAgumon hung his head. Naruto then just walked past him and headed out into the street while calling out to BlackAgumon "Come on, lets go."

BlackAgumon quickly turned his head towards Naruto with wide eyes before yelling out "What happened to they wouldn't react to well to just seeing a Digimon walking down the street, hu?"

Naruto just turned turned to face BlackAgumon and said "Remember what that guy said? He thought you were just a kid in a Digimon costume, so there shouldn't be to much trouble. If anyone asks we'll just say I'm taking you to a costume party."

BlackAgumon just looked at him with a slight twitch in his eye before letting out a loud sigh and saying "Whatever you say." He then walked up to Naruto with his head drooped before the two exited the alley and started walking down the street.

* * *

The two had been walking down the street, through the crowds of people for the past fifteen minutes and BlackAgumon was becoming unnerved at all the stares he was receiving from the people in the crowds. He tried to keep his eyes in front of him but every so often his eye would wonder to one of the people who were staring at him. After a few more minutes BlackAgumon turned his head towards Naruto, who was walking next to him on his right side "Everyone's giving me wired looks."

Naruto just looked back down at him "Don't worry about it. As long as they don't start screaming and running in terror, we'll be just fine."

BlackAgumon just gave him a very sceptical look before turning his head back to the path in front of them "Hu. Very funny. But still it's a little unnerving."

Naruto just gave him a small sympathetic look "I know what you mean, but just try and put up with it for now." BlackAgumon just gave a small nod as conformation '_Sigh. Trust me Agumon, those stares could be a lot worse.'_ Naruto and BlackAgumon then just continued on with their walk until a hand reached out and grabbed Naruto around the back of the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground "Hey, what the? Let me go." Hearing this BlackAgumon turned around to see a man in some sort of dark blue uniform and hat holding Naruto by the back of his shirt.

The man turned Naruto around to look at him strait in the face "I say boy, shouldn't you be in school now?"

Naruto just blinked a few times before finally saying "Hu?" while thinking '_Oh crap! Not school again. I didn't plan on this, what do I do? What do I do? Think, think... Ahhh... Wait, that'll work.'_ Naruto then spoke "Well you see we only just moved here to Shinjuku yesterday and we don't start school until next week. Uh, do you think you could put me down now?"

The man just narrowed his eyes at Naruto but put him down on the ground. "So, you're new to this area, ah boy?" Naruto just gave a small nod before the man spoke again "Then pray tell boy why are you wearing that backpack?"

Naruto thought for a second '_Oh dam that backpack. Come on Naruto you can come up with something believable. Let's see he probably want to see what's in it, okay there were training scrolls, cash and camping equipment, that's it!'_ Naruto looked up at the man in front of him and said "Well you see, my younger brother and I..." pointing at BlackAgumon "were going to go on a short camping trip while our parents finish unpacking." Naruto saw the man thinking it over and thought to himself '_Come on, please buy it.'_

The man came out of his thoughts and looked down at Naruto. "Well I can buy that, but still, why would you be down here instead of in the park or something?"

Naruto looked back up at him and said "Well since we're new in town and all, we thought we'd look around first."

The man looked down at Naruto and nodded his head "Very well, you can move on." Naruto nodded his head and started to walk off with BlackAgumon next to him before the man called out to him "Oh just one more thing." Naruto and BlackAgumon stiffened before turning around to face the man again. "I was just wondering, why is your brother in a Digimon costume?"

Naruto just looked down at BlackAgumon before turning back around to face the man "Well... uh, you see, he's kind of obsessed with the hole Digimon thing." The man gave a nod at that before turning around and leaving.

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief but could feel BlackAgumon glaring at the back of his head. Naruto turned around to face the glaring Digimon and asked "What?"

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes and said "Obsessed!"

Naruto just shrugged "What did you want me to say, that you were a real Digimon? Besides I think it was a pretty good story considering I came up with it on the spur of the moment."

BlackAgumon just looked at Naruto before hanging his head "Ah, fine, whatever, let's just go already." Naruto just gave another shrug before the two continued down the street.

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon had been continuing down the street in silence for the past five minutes until Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the window of a shop. BlackAgumon continued on for a moment before realising Naruto had stopped and turned around to see what he was doing "Hey what's up? What are you looking at?"

Naruto just turned to face BlackAgumon before calling out to him "Hey, come here a sec." BlackAgumon just shrugged before walking over to him. Once BlackAgumon walked up next to him Naruto pointed at the window "See those?"

BlackAgumon looked at the spot Naruto was pointing at and looked back up at Naruto "Yeah,so what? There only packs of cards."

Naruto's right eye twitched at hearing this and a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head "You can read right?"

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at Naruto before saying "Well obviously, du."

Naruto's eye just continued to twitch "Well then just take another look. There Digimon cards, or more specifically modify cards." Naruto says pulling out his Holy Shell card and holding it up to BlackAgumon.

BlackAgumon simply nods his head in understanding before saying "Well what are you waiting for, go get some."

Naruto just looked down at BlackAgumon "That was the idea, why ells would I point out the cards?" Naruto then walked into the shop while putting the Holy Shell modify card away with BlackAgumon right behind him.

As Naruto entered the shop he heard someone call out "Welcome, how may I help you today?" Naruto turned his head towards the sound of the voice and saw a man behind the counter. The man had brown hair that seamed to be greying slightly and dark brown, almost black eyes and was wearing a black shirt. Once the man saw BlackAgumon walk in behind Naruto and let out a small chuckle "Let me guess, Digimon cards?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at BlackAgumon and then back up at the man behind the counter "How'd you guess?" After saying this the man let out a small laugh while Naruto thought to himself '_Wow this is the first time I've entered a shop without being instantly thrown back out.'_

The man looked at the two before saying "Which type would you like?"

Both Naruto and BlackAgumon glanced at each other before turning back towards the man and both saying at the same time "Type?"

The man let out a small sigh before pulling out five different packs "These would be the types of packs that we have." He then reached under the counter and pulled out a small blue box "We also have the newest structure deck."

Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon "Well, what do you think?"

BlackAgumon crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side "Well, we should get the deck since there is already a structure built into it, and I guess we should get a few of different types of packs."

Naruto nods his head "Sounds good to me." He then turns to the man behind the counter "I guess we'll take the deck and... uh, I guess five of each of the different types of packs." The man nodded his head and got the desired items and rung up the price.

After paying for the cards Naruto and BlackAgumon gave the man a "thanks" and left the shop. Once they were outside BlackAgumon turned to Naruto and asked "Why did you buy so many of the packs?"

Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon "If we are going to be fighting other Digimon we are going to need a good variety of different cards."

BlackAgumon just raised what would be an eyebrow "But there are no Digimon here."

Naruto just shook his head "I'm not so shore about that." Before BlackAgumon could ask what he meant Naruto continued "We got here from the digital world, so who's to say that other Digimon can't do the same."

BlackAgumon just let out a small sigh "I still don't think we are going to be facing off against any other Digimon, I mean does it look like there have been any around here but I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared, just in case."

Naruto just rolled his eyes "Glad to see you agree." Naruto then continued walking down the street.

BlackAgumon still had his arms crossed over his chest and had his eyes shut tacking in all the information '_There's no way there would be any other Digimon here, I mean look at them they don't even look like they've seen a Digimon here before. Then again I never even knew you could cross over into the human world.'_ He then opens his eyes to see Naruto heading down the street. Seeing this BlackAgumon yelled out to him "Hey, WAIT UP!" and started running after him.

* * *

The two continued walking until Naruto sensed a lot of small chakra signals coming from a single point. '_Hu, mite as well go check it out.'_ Once the two reached the source of the chakra signals Naruto grabbed BlackAgumon by the arm and pulled him into another alley.

BlackAgumon felt Naruto grab him by the arm and pull him along "Hey, what the?" Once they got into the alley BlackAgumon turned towards Naruto with an obvious annoyed look on his face before asking "What is it this time."

Naruto was looking out of the alley and at a small group of white buildings with a large open area in front of them and a wall running around the area. "There's a lot of chakra signatures coming from within those buildings. They're small, but there are still a lot of them." BlackAgumon just gave him a questioning look before Naruto continued "I think that this is an academy or school or whatever they call it here."

BlackAgumon just gave him an annoyed look "So, what does this have to do with us?"

Naruto turned around to face BlackAgumon "This has everything to do with us." BlackAgumon just gave a quick "Hu?" before Naruto continued "We need information on this world right? So what better way then to enrol in this school, although this is really going to cut into my training time." Naruto then put his hands into the cross seal and called out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." In a puff of smoke three new Narutos were standing right behind him. Naruto then turned around to face the Bunshins '_Good my Jutsu still work here.'_ Naruto gave a nod to the three Bunshins before the one on the left and right put there hands into the Ohitsuji (Ram) seal and called out "Henge." There was another puff of smoke and in the place of the was a tall man that looked like the Yondaime Hokage only with the same whisker marks as Naruto himself and a slightly shorter blond woman that looked like Naruto's female form only without the whisker marks and had that she had her hair in a single ponytail. Both were wearing blue jeans, but the man was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over the top while the woman just had a red shirt on. Naruto then turned to face a gaping BlackAgumon "Well, what do you think?" 

BlackAgumon just stared at him while thinking '_What the, how the hell did he? Oh never mind, I should probably start getting used to this sort of thing.'_ Another thought then crossed his mind as he spoke up "Why did you create an exact copy of yourself?"

Naruto just stared down at him "Well I need one to look like me to go there as well, and since I'll be here keeping an eye on you, so..."

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as BlackAgumon chose that time to interrupt him "What do you mean keep an eye on me? Aren't I going too?"

Naruto just shook his head "Don't you think it would look just a little weird if we just walked in there with a Digimon, even if they do think you're just a guy in a costume. It wouldn't create a very good first impression. And as for 'keeping an eye on you', I don't want to leave you by yourself until we get a little more information on this world."

BlackAgumon just shot him a small glare before before letting out a small sigh and turning his head away in a small pouting way and said "Fine" while thinking '_He does have a point but that doesn't mean I have to like it.'_

Naruto then turned towards his three Bunshins and motioned for them to get going. The Bunshins gave a quick nod before leaving the alley. Once the Bunshins left Naruto sat down with his back against the wall while thinking '_This could take a while.' _Naruto then turned his head to BlackAgumon "You mite as well get comfortable, we may be here a while."

BlackAgumon gave a quick nod before sitting down next to Naruto and saying "Well what do we do now?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Just take in easy, relax and wait until my Bunshins get back." Naruto then turned his head towards the sky as a small leaf fell on his cheek. Naruto picked the leaf up and stared at it for a moment while thinking '_Mite as well try that fire manipulation exercise while I'm waiting.'_ He then held the leaf up and started channelling his chakra into it '_Come on, catch fire, smoke a little, give off a spark, do something.'_

After a minute BlackAgumon looked over at Naruto "What are you doing?"

Without turning his attention away from the leaf Naruto answered "I'm trying to set the leaf on fire. It's a fire manipulation exercise."

BlackAgumon just looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye "If you want to set the leaf on fire, just ask and I'll hit it with my Pepper Flame."

Naruto turned to look at BlackAgumon "It wouldn't be much of training exercise if you did that, but thanks for the offer I guess." BlackAgumon just shrugged and watched Naruto stare at the leaf in his hand, trying to set it on fire.

After a half hour Naruto was starting to get frustrated with the small leaf "Dammit! This is harder then I thought it would be."

BlackAgumon then looked over towards Naruto "How much longer is this going to take?"

Naruto still glaring at the leaf answered "I don't know, we just have to wait." He then dropped the leaf onto the ground and drooped his head "I need a break." As Naruto dropped his arms down beside himself, he felt his hand brush against the small white device that he obtained in the digital world, clipped to his belt. Naruto then took the device off of his belt and started staring at it.

BlackAgumon looked over at him again and at the device in his hand "What are you thinking about now?"

Naruto tore his eyes away from the device and looked at BlackAgumon "Just wondering what this thing actually is and what it's actually called."

BlackAgumon took a thoughtful pose before saying "A Digivice." Naruto gave him a look that said 'What?' Seeing this BlackAgumon continued "When we were walking down the street there was this kid that pointed me out and said that I was a Digimon. When this other person told him not to be silly, he pointed to the device on your belt and said that it was a Digivice."

Naruto just stared at him with a raised eyebrow "Digivice? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

BlackAgumon just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, maybe it's short for Digital device or something."

Naruto just stared at him with his right eyebrow twitching "Digital device... Digivice, sigh, whatever it'll do for now I guess." Naruto then clipped the Digivice back onto his belt before he noticed the slit on the side of it and remembered about the packs of cards in his backpack. Naruto pulled the deck and packs of cards out of the backpack and tossed the deck at BlackAgumon "Here."

Naruto turned his head when he heard Naruto call out to him but wasn't paying attention and got hit in the face by the deck. After the box of cards fell on the floor BlackAgumon glared at Naruto and yelled out at him "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Naruto turned towards the yelling form of BlackAgumon and sweat dropped "Sorry about that, I thought you might want to see what was in the deck." BlackAgumon gave him a small nod before turning around and picking up the deck of cards. Seeing this Naruto turned his attention back to the packs of cards. After about fifteen minutes Naruto had read through all the cards in the packs '_Some of those could come in handy, that Hyper Wing card alone could save our butts.'_ Naruto then looked over at BlackAgumon '_He's been staring at that card for the last ten minutes, what's so important about it?' _

Naruto then moved over to BlackAgumon and plucked the card out of his clawed hand. BlackAgumon turned towards Naruto and yelled out "Hey, give that back."

Naruto then turned the card around and let out an exhausted sigh "Let it go Agumon."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto "Let it go, let it go? How can you say just let it go? That bastard wiped them out and you want me to just let it go? I wont just let it go, I'll find that freak and when I do I'll tear him apart."

Naruto just glared at BlackAgumon and narrowed his own eyes "No, you wont. When we find him again I'll be the one to take down. Don't let your desire for vengeance be the only thing to drive you, because if you do then you wont be any better then him, just a cold blooded monster."

After hearing this BlackAgumon lowered his head "It's just that..."

Naruto interrupted him by handing him back the card "It's okay to remember them, just don't let the memory of their death be the thing that destroys you."

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto and took the card. He looked down at the Agumon card in his clawed hand before looking back up at Naruto. "Just promise me one thing. When the time comes, take him down, don't let him kill anyone ells." Naruto gave him a reassuring nod before BlackAgumon continued "Just make sure you don't die."

Naruto gave a small nod "That demonic frozen bastard wont know what hit him."

BlackAgumon gave a small chuckle and was about to say something before a small cough from behind them caught their attention. They both turned around to find Naruto's three Kage Bunshins standing there. The one in the middle that looked like an exact copy of Naruto then spoke up "Are we interrupting anything?"

Naruto just shook his head "Just some team bonding. So how'd it go?"

The Bunshins just looked at each other before saying "We ran into a little trouble when they wanted a birth place, but we got around it." Naruto gave them an annoyed look which the Bunshins noticed "Right, long story short, you start next Monday. When you arrive you need to report to room 205, your supposed to see a man named Moory-san."

Naruto nodded his head at this Bunshins before dispelling them. After the Bunshins puffed out of existence Naruto grabbed his forehead with his right hand. BlackAgumon seeing this walked up to him and asked "Are you okay?"

Naruto gave him a quick nod "Yeah I'm okay, it's just..." Naruto's eyes widened as he realised something "I have the memories from the meeting my Bunshins were at." BlackAgumon just stared at him in confushion for a moment "When a Kage Bunshin is dispelled it must transfer it's memories back to the one who created it. I can't believe I never noticed that before."

BlackAgumon looked up at him and said "Cool" before a small beeping sound came from Naruto's Digivice.

Naruto took the Digivice off of his belt and looked at the screen that had now changed into what looked like a holographic compass pointing west. Naruto then turned and looked at BlackAgumon "Told you we'd probably run into other Digimon. Come on lets go." Naruto then started to run down the street in the direction the compass was pointing in, with BlackAgumon close behind.__

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Henge**:_(Transformation Jutsu)_  
D Rank Technique  
User: Uzumaki Naruto  
Description: Creates a life like illusion of a person or object around the user.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go. 

Okay the ones who had the right answer from the last chapter are _tuglow_ and _Sharkteeth_ so if you let me know which Digimon you want I'll put them into the poll.

On anther note, the next chapter will have a short time skip of about three weeks and the other tamers will make their appearance in the story.

Next time "Ch06 Face Off! Tamer Vs Tamer" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	6. Ch06 Face Off! Tamer Vs Tamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**  
_**'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch06 Face Off! Tamer Vs Tamer

* * *

Naruto looked around and found that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness '_Where am I? What is this place?'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking out loud "I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto took one step forwards before freezing in his tracks as an evil demonic laughter filled the air, causing his eyes to widen and a chill to be sent down his spine. As the laughter seamed to increase, the darkness began to dissipate revealing to Naruto that he was in the one place that he wanted to put behind him and forget about. A single word escaped escaped his mouth in a quiet whisper "Konoha." Naruto took a few steps back and looked around with wide eyes '_I thought I escaped from this hell whole, but were is everyone? It doesn't look like there is a single person left in the village.' _Naruto then turned around and saw a group of people walking towards him, but the wired thing was that he could see through them as if they were ghosts or something. Naruto stood frozen to the spot as the group of villagers walked up to him, but to his surprise they didn't stop and instead walked striate through him. "Hu, what the hell is this?"

Naruto turned his head around and stared at the backs of the villagers. One of them then said "It's about time that damn demon got what was coming to him." Another of the villagers turned to the first one and said "Yeah he's finally going to pay for everything he did to us all those years ago, now come on I don't want to miss this." After saying that the small group of villager quickened their pace to wherever they were going.

Naruto just stared at them and said to himself "This doesn't make any sense, what demon?" Naruto's eyes then widened as a thought accrued to him '_The only other demon container that we know about is...'_ "No, it couldn't be." '_But then again he did course a lot of damage during the invasion, plus he almost kill the village's _precious _Uchiha, that would give them enough reason to hate him.'_ Naruto then looked ahead to were the small group of villagers were heading before narrowing his eyes and whispering out "Gaara." Naruto then ran off in the direction that the villagers were heading '_I don't know if I can do anything, but I have to at least try to save him.'_

Naruto followed the villagers up to a small area behind the Hokage mountain and saw what looked like the entire population of Konoha surrounding an elevated platform that had a wooden poll standing up in the middle with a small figure chained to it and surrounded by blocks of wood. Just like the people Naruto saw down in the village, the crowd seamed to be semi transparent. Naruto however was looking at the figure tied to the wooden poll with wide eyes "That's not Gaara..." Tied to the wooden poll was a blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with his head held low, the figure also seamed to be partially transparent as well "That's me, but... how?"

At that point the current Hokage, Tsunade walked up onto the stand and faced the crowd. At this point the crowed quieted down and Tsunade turned around to face the 'Naruto' tied to the poll and spoke up, reading off of a scroll. "Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi no Yoko, you are hear by charged with the following crimes, the attempted murder of not only Hyuga Neji, but Uchiha Sasuke and aiding and abetting the S-ranked missing nin Orochimaru. For these crimes against Konoha you are hereby sentenced to death, by being burnt at the stake."

Naruto just looked on with wide eyes at what Tsunade was saying to 'himself' "This can't be, even Baa-chan is against me." Naruto's eyes then narrowed as Sakura walked up to were 'he' was chained up with a flaming torch in her hands.

Sakura glared down at were 'Naruto' was chained up before spitting on him and yelling out "This is for Sasuke-kun you damned demon." After that was said Sakura throw the torch into 'Naruto' and watched as the flames engulfed him.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to block out the screams filling the sky coming from 'himself' and the cheering of the crowed. After a minuet or two Naruto couldn't here the screams or the cheers of the crowed any more and opened his eyes, only to find out that he was back in the darkness and that same evil laughter was filling the air. Naruto turned around and saw a burst of purple energy explode into reality. Naruto stared wide eyed at the purple energy and saw the same glowing red eyes that he had seen on the figure back in the digital world, only this time they had the customary three black coma marks of the Sharingan in each of them. The purple energy then died down slightly to reveal the head of Sasuke in his curse seal level one form. Naruto stared up at the head and whispered out "Sasuke."

Sasuke then let out a manacle laugh before saying "Aw, what's wrong Dobe, not happy to see me? Shouldn't a tool be glad to see it's user?"

Naruto just growled at him before yelling out "I'm no ones damn tool."

Sasuke let out another laugh "So true, you are of no longer use to anyone. No one wants you around." At this point the remaining members of the Konoha 12 showed up one by one shouting out things like "Kyuubi scum." and "Die Demon." Sasuke then let out another laugh before saying "You see, you are nothing but a broken tool that needs to be put out of it's misery."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and stared wide eyed as a large golden scythe emerged from the purple energy. Naruto tried to move back but found he was stuck in that spot '_What's going on here, why can't I move?'_

Sasuke let out a dark laugh and yelled out "It's time you die Dobe, Grim Slasher!" Naruto watched with wide eyes as the large golden scythe came down, aimed at his head.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up right on the futon he had been sleeping on. He put his right hand on his forehead and shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory's of the nightmare he had just had. After a few seconds Naruto looked down at the pillow behind him before looking around the small room. "Agumon." Naruto then let out an annoyed sigh as he thought to himself '_Where is he now?'_ At that point the door opened and BlackAgumon walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Naruto raised an eyebrow at BlackAgumon and said "Where were you?"

BlackAgumon just looked at him as if he had gone crazy "Taking a shower, du."

Naruto blinked a few times before shaking his head "Right." Naruto then stood up and walked by BlackAgymon and out of the room while saying "Well since your out of the shower I think I'll go for one."

BlackAgumon nodded his head before a thought accured to him. BlackAgumon turned around and started to say "Oh Naruto wait, I..." but he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed that the door was already closed '_Oh well, he'll find out in a minute.'_ BlackAgumon let out a small chuckle at that thought and waited for the inevitable. After a few minutes BlackAgumon heard a yell that sounded like "YYYAAAAAAAHHH, AGUMON!" BlackAgumon just gave a small chuckle before thinking to himself '_I guess he found out.'_

Naruto then burst through the door dripping wet and with a towel wrapped around himself "AGUMON, YOU ASS, you used up all the hot water."

BlackAgumon just gave him a small smirk "Sorry about that, but you left before I could tell you. Besides at least your awake now."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at BlackAgumon "That's not the point, you... oh never mind." Naruto just gave a sigh and walked over to a pile of cloths.

BlackAgumon looked over at Naruto as he rummaged through his cloths "So, what's up with you anyway? You seamed really out of it back there."

Naruto just turned his head around to face BlackAgumon and gave him a confused look "I just had a bad night, that's all."

BlackAgumon's eyes softened and said "You've been having those nightmares for a while now, haven't you?" Naruto just stared at him with wide eyes. BlackAgumon sensing what question was coming simply said "You talk in your sleep." Naruto just looked out of the corner of his eyes in embarrassment and muttered something that sounded like "There is no way in hell I talk in my sleep." BlackAgumon then let out a small chuckle "Or I guess you could be thinking about that second tamer we saw the other day."

Naruto just sent him a glare before saying "Why would I be concerned about that new tamer? From what we saw she's nothing to worry about." Naruto then thought back to the other day.

-------- Flashback -----------------------------  
Naruto was walking down the street, in the rain with BlackAgumon right beside him, just staring up at the clouds of the night sky. As they continued down the street Naruto's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as he felt a new energy signature fill the air while thinking '_Another Digimon's emerged.'_ Naruto turned his head towards BlackAgumon who looked back up at him with a serious look on his face before giving a quick nod. At that moment Naruto's digivice started going off, hearing this Naruto unclipped it from his belt and looked at the holographic image above the screen. The image was of a large lion that looked like it was made up of yellow and orange flames. He then continued to read off the information on the Digimon "Lynxmon, an armor beast type Digimon, attacks are Thermal Mane and Wild Nail Rush." Naruto then clipped the digivice back on his belt and turned to BlackAgumon "Let's go." BlackAgumon gave a quick nod and the two took off running down the street.

* * *

A few minutes latter Naruto and BlackAgumon landed on a tree branch looking into a digital field, waiting for the Digimon to appear. After a few seconds had passed Lynxmon stepped into view and right in front of it, staring it down was a girl with red hair tied in a spiked ponytail and violet coloured eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with a dark blue broken heart on it and blue jeans with a large brown belt. She also had red sneakers with metal over the toes and what appeared to be a large pale green trench coat. Naruto look down at her and thought to himself '_Strange, she's facing down Lynxmon with no fear what so ever.'_ His eyes then widened slightly and a small smirk adorned his face '_I see, interesting. I'll just stay here and see how she does.'_

BlackAgumon sees the girl in front of Lynxmon and was about to jump off the branch and into the fight when Naruto put his arm in the way. BlackAgumon just sent a glare at Naruto and said "What are you doing? She's going to get herself killed."

Naruto just shakes his head and looks back at the girl "There's another energy signal down their, just sit back and watch what happens." BlackAgumon just gives him a confused look before nodding quickly and turning back to the battle field.

The red haired girl just steps to the side and all of a sudden a yellow furred humanoid fox appears beside her on one knee. The red haired girl then looks out at the corner of her eye and says "It's Lynxmon vs Renamon." The humanoid fox Digimon, Renamon then stands up and takes a step forward only to be tackled to the ground by Lynxmon.

Naruto looked down at the fight with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms "Hu, they let their guard down right at the start at the fight, obviously overconfident in their own abilities." BlackAgumon just gave him a look that clearly said 'Look who's talking.'

The red haired girl then pulled out her digivice, which was white with a blue ring around the screen, and a card from a deck box on her belt. "This should do." She then swiped the card through her digivice and called out "DIGIMODIFY... Speed activate." Renamon let a small smirk adorn her face before vanishing from underneath Lynxmon.

Renamon reappeared in the sky above Lynxmon and appeared to be curled up into a ball before stretching out her arms and legs while calling out "Diamond Storm." Large glowing diamonds then appeared around her before launching themselves at Lynxmon. As the attack hit Lynxmon, it let out a loud scream before bursting into red flacks of data. The flacks of data then turned blue and were absorbed by Renamon.

-------- End Flashback -----------------------  
Naruto finished putting on his shirt and turned to face BlackAgumon "I already figured out the weakness to that Diamond storm of theirs. Besides we need stronger opponents then them if we want to build up our abilities."

BlackAgumon just shrugged and shook his head "Yeah right, you just don't want to admit that their might be another tamer out their that could give you a good match up."

Naruto turned his head to the side with his eyes narrowed and right eyebrow twitching "Tch, don't count on it... You know as well as I do that you can't teach anyone to be a true fighter if you don't have any battle experience yourself." Naruto then got up off of the floor and walked up to the front door while grabbing a black jacket that looked like it had the sleeves had been torn off at the shoulder. As Naruto reached out to grab the door handle he paused and turned back to face BlackAgumon "But then again, I suppose they did better then you did in your first battle." With that said Naruto turned around and walked out of the apartment.

BlackAgumon just stared at the open door for a few second with his right eye twitching and a bulging vain on his head, before running out the door after Naruto yelling "What are you talking about, I kicked that blue skinned freaks ass."

Naruto just waved his hand passively before saying sarcastically "Yeah sure, 'cause hitting his club with your face was working sooo well."

BlackAgumon just sent an angry glare at Naruto and said "Well if you had used a modify card sooner, I would have won sooner."

Naruto just sent him a look that said 'Yeah right.' and said "As I recall you said you didn't want any help."

-------- Flashback -----------------------------  
Naruto was running through a large park in the direction the compass on his digivice was pointing in, closely followed by BlackAgumon. After a few more seconds of running Naruto looked up from the screen on the digivice and saw the digital field covering part of the park. Naruto looked over his shoulder to BlackAgumon and said "Ha, told you there'd be more Digimon emerging."

BlackAgumon just shot Naruto a glare and said "Lets just get to the fight already."

Naruto just gave a small chuckle before the two ran into the digital field. Once inside the field, Naruto turned his head around trying to find the Digimon. "I don't see it, is there even one here?"

As soon as Naruto spoke those words a dark laughter could be heard throughout the field followed by the sound of heavy foot steps. A large Digimon then appeared out of the fog like field and stood before Naruto and BlackAgumon. It looked like a blue skinned ogre with silver hair and icicles coming out of it's shoulders. It had a club made out of ice in it's right hand and was wearing what appeared to be a black skirt. Once The Digimon came to a stop it looked down at Naruto and BlackAgumon as if it was sizing them up. BlackAgumon turned his head towards Naruto "So does this answer your question?"

Naruto looked back at BlackAgumon and narrowed his eyes at him "Yeah, but..." Naruto then turned his head towards the Digimon and rose an eyebrow at it "I have another question. Just what type of Digimon is that thing?" Naruto was then directed to his digivice when a beeping sound came from it. Looking down at it a holographic image of the Digimon in front of them appeared above the screen. Naruto let out a long whistle "This thing's got more uses then I thought." He then continued to read of the information on the Digimon "Hyogamon, an icy virus type Digimon. Champion level. Attacks are Ice Cudgel and Throwing Ice." Naruto then put the digivice away and took a step towards Hyogamon "This will be fun."

Before Naruto could get any closer he was stopped by BlackAgumon holding him back causing him to turn his head towards him and giving him a look that clearly said 'What do you think you're doing'. BlackAgumon just returned the look with his own glare and said "This guy's mine, you had the last one."

Naruto just gave him a confused look "What one? This is the first opponent we've faced."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at him "First opponent? You fought that guy in the back ally just earlier today."

Naruto spun around, now completely facing BlackAgumon and glared at him "What are you talking about? That was just your run of the mill thug, that doesn't count."

BlackAgumon glared right back at him "It so to counts. It was a one on one fight, just as this one will be, so it's my turn to fight."

Hyogamon just stared at the two arguing in front of him with a sweat drop '_What the hell?'_

Naruto and BlackAgumon were still arguing about who would be the one to fight Hyogamon, when Naruto just crossed his arms into an X form "Okay, that's it. There's only one way to settle this."

BlackAgumon just gave him a small nod before yelling out "You're on."

Both Naruto and BlackAgumon pulled their right arms back as if they were about to strike each other before both yelled out "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS... GO!" Both Naruto and BlackAgumon shot their hands forwards.

Naruto had a small smirk on his face when he said "Scissors."

BlackAgumon let out a little chuckle as he said "Rock." Naruto's eyes widened at that before BlackAgumon walked off into the battle field saying "Guess this is my battle now."

Naruto just watched BlackAgumon walk into the battle with eyes narrowed and right eyebrow twitching '_How the fuck did he get those stubby little claws of his into anything other then paper.'_ Naruto just let out a small sigh "Just make sure you don't loose."

BlackAgumon just turned his head slightly towards Naruto and gave him a small smirk "Just make sure you don't interfere in this."

Hyogamon just stared at BlackAgumon as he casually walked towards him with his right eye twitching before calling out "Are we gon'a fight now, or what?"

BlackAgumon just shot him a small grin "What do you think?" and with that said he jumped into the air towards Hyogamon with a cry of "Claw Slash!"

Once BlackAgumon was in striking distance however, Hyogamon brought his right knee up into his gut knocking the air out of him, and not giving BlackAgumon a chance to recover or even land back down on the floor smashed him in the face with his ice club with a call of "Ice Cudgel!" BlackAgumon was sent flying from the impact and crashed straight into a tree.

Naruto just stood there watching the hole thing with his arms crossed and his right eye twitching '_What the hell was that? He left himself wide open.'_

As BlackAgumon slid down the side of the tree and attempted to shake the cobwebs out of his head, Hyogamon charged at him and jumped into the air "You're mine now, rookie. Ice Cudgel!" Holding his club in both hands he descended upon BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon looked up to see Hyogamon closing in on him and jumped to the side as Hyogamon's club connected with the tree shattering it into pieces. Hyogamon turned to face a glaring BlackAgumon "Not bad, rookie. Now try this." An icicle then formed in Hyogamon's hand before launching it at BlackAgumon with a cry of "Throwing Ice!"

BlackAgumon's eyes widened as he saw the incoming projectile of ice '_Oh shit.'_ BlackAgumon then quickly jumped to his feet and launched a black fireball at the icicle with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The two attacks collided in mid air and coursed an explosion and sending a thick layer of smoke onto the field. Before the smoke had a chance to clear, Hyogamon came flying out of it with his club held back ready to strike. BlackAgumon's eyes widened as time seamed to slow down. Hyogamon swung his club down at BlackAgumon with a cry of "Ice Cudgel!" and connected with his face sending BlackAgumon flying into another tree. Once BlackAgumon slid back down the trunk of the tree, he turned his head towards Naruto to find him with his arms folded over his chest and slowly shaking his head. Seeing this BlackAgumon shot Naruto a glare and called out to him "WILL YOU JUST SWIPE A CARD ALREADY!"

Hearing this Naruto looked back up at BlackAgumon and raised an eyebrow at him "I thought you told me to stay out of this."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto and yelled out "YOU ASS! That's not what I meant and you know it." BlackAgumon's head then snapped upwards as he heard a cry of "Throwing Ice!" and saw Hyogamon had jumped into the air and was now throwing icicle after icicle at him. Seeing this BlackAgumon yells out "SWIPE THE DAMN CARD ALREADY!"

Naruto just let out a long sigh before pulling out his digivice and a single card from the ones he had put into the card pouch on his belt. He then held the two items up and swiped the card through the digivice while calling out "DIGIMODIFY... Hyper Speed, activate." A serge of energy then entered BlackAgumon as he jumped to his feet and quickly dodged all the incoming projectiles. Hyogamon then landed back on the ground and stared at BlackAgumon with wide eyes before BlackAgumon started sprinting towards him. Seeing this Naruto pulled out a second card and took a quick look at it before letting a small smirk adorn his face "Perfect." Naruto then proceeded to swipe the card through his digivice and called out "DIGIMODIFY... Digmon's Drill, activate." While BlackAgumon continued to charge at Hyogamon extra data appeared around BlackAgumon's arms forming two large black and silver drills. Seeing this Hyogamon swung his club down at BlackAgumon with a cry of "Ice Cudgel!" As Hyogamon brought his club down BlackAgumon jumped over it and thrust the drill on his right arm into Hyogamon's chest. Hyogamon let out an ear splitting scream as the drill dug in deeper and ripped away at him. After a few more seconds of Hyogamon's ear splitting screams he exploded into red flacks of data. BlackAgumon was about to absorb the data when Naruto called out to him "Agumon, don't absorb the data."

BlackAgumon turned around to face Naruto with a confused look on his face "Hu, why?"

Naruto let out a long sigh before look at BlackAgumon in the eyes "IceDevimon absorbed the data of all the opponents he ever faced and look what that turned him into. I don't want you to gain power that way."

BlackAgumon's eyes softened after hearing this and dropped his head down "Okay, I wont absorb the data." He then lifted his head up and had a large smirk on his face "But I still kicked his ass." 

After hearing this Naruto started to laugh his head off. "Kicked his ass? Yeah right the only ass getting kicked was yours." At this BlackAgumon sent Naruto a glare before Naruto continued "Your timing was way off and you didn't have a clue about how to use the surrounding area to your advantage. We're going to start you on a training schedule so you learn all the skills you're going to need, even if I have to beat it into you."

After hearing this BlackAgumon had a sweat drop on the back of his head and had one thought running through his head '_I could be in trouble here. This is ether going to be really good or really bad.'_

-------- End Flashback -----------------------  
As the two continued to walk down the street BlackAgumon turned his head away from Naruto and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine whatever, but I've improved dramatically over these three weeks since then."

Naruto just shook his head at that "I wouldn't say dramatically, but your right your timing and ability to read your opponents moves have greatly increased."

BlackAgumon turned his head back towards Naruto with his eyes narrowed "Well with the amount of time you put me through that torture you call training is it any wonder."

Naruto just shrugged before responding "Hey, you should be happy I'm training you at all. Trust me it's better to get some training in with someone then just being ignored and thrown aside to fend for yourself, besides considering the outcome why are you complaining? I thought you wanted to get stronger."

BlackAgumon just looked strait ahead and let out a small sigh "Well, that's true. After all I've gotten a lot better in these three weeks with you then I ever did alone."

Naruto gave a small chuckle "See I know what I'm doing when it comes to training, as you can see from the fact that I finally got that damn leaf to..." Naruto's eyes widened as he trailed off and looked at BlackAgumon. Both then gave each other a small smirk before Naruto continued "Well looks like we have our next opponent."

BlackAgumon just gave a small nod in return "All I can say is that it better not be another rookie, that last one was pathetic."

Naruto just nodded "Yeah, no kidding, we need a better challenge, at least something at the champion level. But here's a question, why isn't it showing up on my digivice?"

BlackAgumon just gave a shrug "Who cares, we can still pinpoint it by it's energy signature anyway, so lets go." Naruto gave a quick nod before the two continued down the street towards the signature of the Digimon.

After a few minutes of heading down the street Naruto came to a stop just outside the entrance of an underground parking lot. Seeing this BlackAgumon turned around to face Naruto with a confused look on his face. Sensing the incoming question Naruto pointed down the entrance and said "The Digimon's signature is coming from down there."

BlackAgumon just turned his head towards the entrance of the parking lot "But there's no digital field down there."

Naruto nodded his head "I know, but the Digimon's signature is still coming from down there."

BlackAgumon just stared at Naruto with his right eye twitching as Naruto continues to look down the entrance to the parking lot '_Kami, I swear his abilities to sense Digimon's signatures is better then my own, he's like part Digimon or something.'_ Afterwards Naruto and BlackAgumon headed down into the parking lot. Once they made it inside BlackAgumon looked around before turning to Naruto "You sure there's a Digimon down here?"

Naruto just stared ahead with with narrowed eyes "It's here, I'm sure of it. Maybe it's hiding in the shadows or something." Naruto then moved his eyes to one of pillars in the parking lot '_There's a chakra signature coming from behind that pillar.'_

As Naruto continued to stare at the pillar until the same red haired girl from the night before walked out from behind it, the only difference was that she wasn't wearing the large pale green trench coat. Once she stepped out from behind the pillar she shot a glare at Naruto and BlackAgumon before speaking "Well you're not who I was expecting, but a fights a fight... Renamon!" As if on que the same yellow furred, humanoid fox Digimon fazed into existence.

Seeing the fox Digimon in a battle position Naruto pulled out his digivice and a holographic image of Renamon appeared above the screen before he read of the information. "Renamon a Data type best Digimon. Attacks are Diamond Storm and Power Paw." Naruto then scoffed as he read the last bit of data "Rookie level." Naruto then turned turned around before facing BlackAgumon and saying "Lets go." before the two started to walk out of the parking lot.

Seeing this the red haired girl clenched her fist and shot the two retreating figures another glare "Were do you think you're going? We've got a battle to fight."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the red haired girls, shooting her his own glare "We have no time for rookies." He then turned his head back around and continued walking "Come find us when you get your Digimon there to the champion level."

The red haired girl was now seething with rage '_How dare that bastard act like I'm not worth his time.'_ She then turned her head towards Renamon "Renamon, walk all over them."

Renamon simply nodded her head "As you wish, Ruki." Renamon then raced off towards Naruto and BlackAgumon before jumping into the air and calling out "Diamond Storm!" Large glowing diamonds then appeared around Renamon.

Hearing this Naruto took out his digivice and pulled out a card before swiping it through the digivice "DIGIMODIFY... Holy Barrier, activate!" As Renamon's Diamond Storm attack was launched at Naruto and BlackAgumon a large transparent barrier surrounded them. A large explosion was caused when Renamon's attack connected with the barrier. Seeing this Ruki had a large smirk on her face, until the smoke died down and the barrier vanished revealing Naruto and BlackAgumon completely unharmed. Naruto then turned around to face Ruki and sent her an icy glare "If your goal was to piss me off, congratulations mission accomplished." Naruto then walked down into the clearing across from Ruki with BlackAgumon following while glaring at Renamon for the sneak attack. Naruto then turned to face Ruki again "Now you're gon'a have to watch your Digimon eat dirt." 

Ruki shot a glare in Naruto and BlackAgumon's direction while letting out a small growl before speaking "Renamon I want his data." Renamon's only response was to nod her head before charging strait towards BlackAgumon.

Seeing this Naruto turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Are you ready?"

After hearing that BlackAgumon charged right into the battle while calling back "Like you really need to ask."

As BlackAgumon and Renamon met on the field they both started throwing punches and kicks at each other while skilfully evading each blow. While this was going on Ruki had taken out her digivice and pointed it at BlackAgumon. As the holographic image of BlackAgumon appeared above the screen, Ruki read off the data to herself "BlackAgumon, rookie level. A virus type reptile Digimon. Attacks are Pepper Flame and Claw Slash." she then put the digivice down and stared out at the battle with narrowed eyes '_BlackAgumon hu. No matter, it's still no match for Renamon.'_

As Renamon and BlackAgumon continued their battle BlackAgumon was starting to land a few hits every now and again '_I'm starting to get the timing of her attacks, I hate to admit it but that training Naruto put me in is really starting to pay off.'_ Renamon then threw another punch at BlackAgumon's head which he ducked at the last second before jumping at Renamon and delivering a powerful head but to her chest, knocking the air out of her before following up with a cry of "Claw Slash!" BlackAgumon's claws started to give off a slight grey grow before he slammed them into Renamon, sending her flying back.

Before Renamon could hit the ground she fazed out of existence and reappeared in the air just to the right of BlackAgumon. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught sight of her and noticed that she was curled up into a ball '_She's preparing for her Diamond Storm, perfect, now's my chance.'_ A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face, confusing Ruki. Naruto then turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Now Agumon!"

Hearing this BlackAgumon spun around to face Renamon. Renamon stretched out her arms and started to call the name of her attack "Diamond Sto..." before being cut off as BlackAgumon launched a black fire ball at her with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The fire ball hit Renamon dead on before she could complete her attack, sending her hurtling into the ground.

Ruki let out a small growl and started grinding her teeth together before turning to Renamon. "What are you doing? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

Hearing Ruki degrading Renamon, Naruto just let out a sigh "Renamon is a highly fast and agile Digimon and her Diamond Storm is a powerful attack especially for a rookie. The problem is that the more powerful the attack the longer it takes to power it up. As a tamer you should know this."

Ruki clenched her fist and glared at Naruto "Who are you to lecture me? I'm the best there is." She then turned towards Renamon "Renamon, you know what I expect."

Renamon slowly pulled herself out of the ground and charged at full speed towards BlackAgumon before jumping into the air. Her paws started to glow a ghostly blue before being engulfed in blue flames. Renamon started descending towards BlackAgumon at full speed with a cry of "Power Paw!"

BlackAgumon stared at the incoming Digimon with wide eyes '_Crap! No time to dodge.'_

Naruto watched the battle as Renamon got closer and closer to BlackAgumon, while thinking '_Now's the time.' _He then took out his digivice and pulled out a card before swiping it through his digivice '_DIGIMODIFY... Hyper Speed, activate!'_

Back with the fight, no one noticed that Naruto had swiped a card through his digivice as Renamon's foot collided with BlackAgumon, causing him to be sent flying into the wall behind Naruto. On impact with the wall a large cloud of dust from the rouble appeared, blocking BlackAgumon from view. Ruki had a large smirk on her face and was about to comment on Naruto's partner before she saw that he had his arms folded across his chest with his own smirk on his face. He then opened his eyes and faced Ruki "It's not over yet."

BlackAgumon then burst out of the dust cloud and charged strait at Renamon at speeds of which he previously didn't have. Once BlackAgumon reached Renamon he started to throw punches at amazing speeds forcing Renamon on back up. Renamon kept dodging attacks with a few hits landing every now and again while thinking to herself '_How did his speed increase so much? Unless' _she then looked over at Naruto, or more specifically his digivice. Renamon's eyes then widened "Damn, Ruki..."

But that was as far as Renamon could get as BlackAgumon found an opening in her defences at this point. BlackAgumon jumped up at Renamon with his claws glowing grey and slammed them into her face with a cry of "Claw Slash!" Renamon was knocked back slightly off of the ground before BlackAgumon followed up the attack by launching a large black fire ball at her with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The fire ball connected hard with Renamon causing a small explosion. Renamon hit the floor hard and rolled along the floor before coming to a stop in front of Ruki.

BlackAgumon landed back on the ground and walked back over to Naruto who was looking at the downed form of Renamon before lifting his head up and facing Ruki "Is that the extent of your abilities? And you call yourself the best, tch, stop wasting my time." Naruto was about to turn around and leave when his eyes widened slightly and he turned his head towards the entrance of the parking lot. '_There's another Digimon heading this way.' _At this point a large red dinosaur looking Digimon ran down into the parking lot. It had three large white claws on both hands and two of each foot. It had a white belly and black markings covering it's body as well as yellow eyes and red bat like wing ears. Seeing the new Digimon Naruto pulled out his digivice and pointed it at the new Digimon. A faint holographic image of it appeared over the screen but had the words 'No Data' over the top of it. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the digivice "No data, stupid peace of junk." Naruto then turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Hey Agumon, you know anything about this Digimon?"

BlackAgumon just shrugs and and shakes his head "Never seen him before."

After that was said Naruto heard someone shout out "Why do I always end up chasing him? Guilmon stop!" At that point a boy with messy brown hair and reddish brown eyes came running down after the Digimon, Naruto assumed was called Guilmon. He was wearing grey cargo pants and a blue short sleeved top with a hood. He had green and white sneakers and yellow wrist bands, as well as a pair of yellow goggles.

Naruto watched the boy approach the red dinosaur like Digimon "Hu, another tamer, just how many of these guys are there?"

Ruki turned her head towards the new arrival and let out a grown "Great, that's all I need."

The brown haired boy looked over at Ruki and said "It's you again." he then seamed to notice Renamon trying to pull herself up off of the ground "What happened to Renamon?" Ruki just shot him a glare that clearly told him to 'shut up'. He seamed to freeze under her glare.

Naruto just let out a sigh at seeing this before deciding to speak up "What do you think happened to her?"

The brown haired boy turned his head towards Naruto, apparently only just now noticing him. His eyes seamed to widened slightly and he pointed a shaking finger at him "No way, it's you." Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him. He then continued muttering to himself "In my dream, you were that guy in the tree."

Ruki just rolled her eyes before glaring at him "Not this again."

Naruto just shook his head "Dream? Whatever, I can't really care." He then turned his head towards Guilmon. "Your partner however. Perhaps you could give me a better challenge."

The brown haired boys eyes widened again '_Why does everyone want to fight with me?'_ He then turned his head towards Guilmon who was growling at Naruto and BlackAgumon. Seeing this he turned to face Naruto again "Why do you want to fight with Guilmon? He hasn't done anything to your Digimon."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him "Why? Isn't that obvious?" Ruki let out a snort at the confused look on the brown haired boy. Seeing this Naruto let out another sigh before continuing "Simply to test our limits." Naruto then turned his head towards BlackAgumon and motioned him to move forwards towards Guilmon.

Seeing BlackAgumon walking towards Guilmon, the brown haired boy put his hands in the air as if to try and stop BlackAgumon's approach. "Wait, we don't want to fight." Not seeing BlackAgumon stop, he tried again " Look maybe we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Takato."

BlackAgumon just continued walking forwards looking strait ahead at Guilmon "Lets just start this already."

Takato hearing this turns towards Guilmon "This is crazy, you can't let them attack."

Hearing the word attack, Guilmon jumped into the air towards BlackAgumon calling out "Attack!"

Takato then took a few steps forwards and yelled out "No Guilmon, not you."

Guilmon jumped at BlackAgumon attempting to body slam him but BlackAgumon jumped back and landed on a car. Guilmon took a few steps closer to BlackAgumon and let out a high pitched roar. Hearing the 'roar' Naruto had a sweat drop running down the back of his head '_What the hell was that supposed to be?'_

BlackAgumon's thoughts also seamed to be along the same line before Guilmon fired out a bright orange and white fire ball at BlackAgumon with a cry of "Pyro Sphere!" BlackAgumon jumped over the incoming fire ball as it collided with the car and fired his own black fire ball with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The fire ball hit Guilmon head on and sent him sliding back a few feet across the floor but left him other wise unharmed.

Naruto stared at the explosion coursed by Guilmon's attack with slightly wide eyes '_No way, that attack was stronger then Renamon's Diamond Storm, and he launched it so fast.'_ He then turned his head towards Guilmon and noticed he took almost no damage from BlackAgumon's attack, he narrowed his eyes slightly "Who is this guy?"

Ruki was currently watching the match with clenched teeth before noticing the confused look on Naruto's face as he stared at Guilmon '_There's no way he's considering dino boy to be more of a challenge then Renamon.'_ She then turned her head towards Renamon who had now managed to get back up to her feet. "Renamon, there's no way I'm going to let those two bakas show me up."

Renamon nodded her head replying "Of course." before charging into the battle.

BlackAgumon was currently glaring at Guilmon '_What the hell? He took my attack like it was nothing.'_ His eyes then widened as his head turned to the side to see Renamon in the air surrounded by glowing shards of diamonds. With a cry of "Diamond Storm!" the shards of diamonds started flying down at BlackAgumon. Seeing this BlackAgumon jumped back out of range of the attack and fired his "Pepper Flame!" at Renamon, who managed to dodge to the right as the fire ball sailed past her and hit the sealing.

Seeing this Naruto turned to face Ruki and then turned his head towards Takato before a smirk graced his face "Two on one hey, this should be good."

Guilmon turned to face BlackAgumon and fired another "Pyro Sphere!" at him, but BlackAgumon dodged to the left and charged at Guilmon. The claws on his right hand started glowing grey again as he closed in on Guilmon. Once he got up to Guilmon he jumped up at him and thrust his arm forwards with a cry of "Claw Slash!" However Guilmon managed to grab onto BlackAgumon's arm with his jaw and pushed him down onto the floor.

Seeing this as her chance Renamon jumped up into the air again as the same glowing shards of diamonds surrounded her. With another cry of "Diamond Storm!" the shards of diamonds started heading down towards Guilmon and BlackAgumon. Seeing this BlackAgumon hit Guilmon over the head with his left arm, forcing Guilmon to let go of his right arm. Once free from Guilmon's grip, BlackAgumon jumped back out of the way from Renamon's Diamond Storm as the attack connected with Guilmon, however it only seamed to bounce off of his skin.

Naruto let out a long whist at the sight of this "That's some tough skin."

Renamon landed on the ground only to be met with Guilmon's clawed hand engulfed in flames hit her over her head with a cry of "Rock Breaker!" causing her to slam into the ground. BlackAgumon then charged at Guilmon with his claws glowing grey and jumped into the air hitting him in the side of the head with a cry of "Claw Slash!" The attack sent Guilmon tumbling back a few feet. Before BlackAgumon could land on the ground however, Renamon jumped back up to her feet and spun around hitting BlackAgumon away with her tail. BlackAgumon slid across the ground before pushing himself off of the ground and landing on his feet.

Naruto looked around at the fight going on before noticing the worried look on Takato's face. He then turned his head towards Ruki and saw the large smirk on her face. '_Well she enjoying this.'_ He then noticed the look that BlackAgumon was sending Renamon. "Hahahahahaha. Now this is what I call a fight, this is great."

Ruki looked over at him when he started laughing, as if he was crazy until she heard what he said afterwards '_At least he actually knows what Digimon are for.'_

BlackAgumon had a large smirk on his face "I'd have to agree with you there, we've never had a fight this good, I'm enjoying this."

Takato just stared at them '_These guys are nuts.'_

BlackAgumon, Guilmon and Renamon were about to charge at each other again when a voice broke them out of it "What's going on here?" Naruto, Ruki and Takato turned to face the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a dark blue haired boy with brown eyes. He was about the same age as them and wore dark brown pants with grey and yellow sneakers. He had a black T-shirt with an orange vest over the top with a high collar and white wrist bands. There was what appeared to be a Digimon that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a dog on his head. It had white fur with a green triangle under his head and a single horn on it's head.

Takato let out a sigh of relief and took a few steps towards the blue haired boy "Thank goodness."

Ruki then narrowed her eyes at him "Don't make me laugh, you honestly think that weeny little rabbit can stand up to Renamon?"

The rabbit Digimon jumped off of the blue haired boys head and stared at Ruki "Who you calling a weeny? Jenrya I think that qualifies as rude."

Seeing this Naruto just turns to the Digimon and pulls out his digivice. A holographic image of it appears above the screen and Naruto quietly read the information out to himself and BlackAgumon who was now next to him. "Terriermon, a vaccine beast Digimon. Rookie level. Attacks are Bunny Blast and Terrier Tornado." Naruto then looked up from his digivice "Just how many of you people are there?"

Jenrya hearing the voice looks over at Naruto and BlackAgumon "Hey I know you, you're that new guy in my class, Naruto right?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow "...Yeah, and you are?"

Jenrya gave him a small smile "Oh, my names Jenrya."

Naruto gave him a confused look "Well this is grate and all, but we've got a battle to finish."

Ruki's frown turned to a smirk '_At least he actually acts like a tamer, unlike these two.'_

Ruki was about to order Renamon to continue the battle when Jenrya spoke up "Why? I mean It's true that on the net Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean that they should fight here. Don't you get it they came here for something they can't get on the net. What is it?"

Ruki hearing enough of this decided to speak up "When you figure it out Socrates let me know, until then..." She then turned her head towards Renamon "Renamon you know what I expect."

Renamon bowed her head slightly "As you wish" She then started dashing off towards BlackAgumon again.

Naruto let a small smirk adorn his face at seeing this. He turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Show them your abilities Agumon."

BlackAgumon gave a quick nod of his head "Right." before charging at Renamon.

As BlackAgumon continued to charge at Renamon the claws on his right hand started to glow. Seeing this Renamon jumped into the air as the usual glowing shards of diamonds appeared around her.

Terriermon was currently looking at his reflection on the side of a car before running out in front of BlackAgumon. Seeing this BlackAgumon's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks while his claws stop glowing. Unfortunately Renamon had charged up to much of her attack to stop it now and calls out to Terriermon "Get back!" Hearing this Terriermon looks up to see the shards of diamonds flying right at him.

Jenrya seeing the explosion and smoke picked up ran over to Terriermon crying out "No." At that point a bright light was emitted from his digivice. A voice the spoke out of the digivice "Digivolution."

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming what looked to be a large green egg of swirling data. "Terriermon digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data Terriermon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing green square lines covering a slightly darker green glowing form of Terriermon. Terriermon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had gattling guns for hand and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!"

Takato stared at Gargomon in awe "That's Terriermon, no way."

Jenrya just looked on, concern evident on his face "He promised me he wouldn't do it."

Ruki seeing that Terriermon had just digivolved pulled her digivice out as a holographic image of Gargomon appeared above the screen. "Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. Attacks are Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel."

Naruto just watched as Gargomon just continued to fire off shots randomly without stopping. Naruto then just turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Doesn't have much control does he?" BlackAgumon was about to respond when Gargomon turned around and pointed his gattling gun at them. Everyone held their breath as they saw Gargomon pointing his gattling gun at them. Naruto pushed BlackAgumon out of the way and then dropped to the ground, narrowly evading the shots being fired off. Once the shots moved on away from him every one let out their held breath and Naruto raised his head towards Gargomon "WATCH THE FUCK WERE YOU'RE AIMING, WILL YA!"

BlackAgumon then walks over to him "So should I take him down?"

Naruto got up off of the ground and glared at him "Oh hell no. No one tries to shoot me and gets away with it, I'm taking him down myself." After hearing that Takato and Jenrya just sweat dropped.

BlackAgumon just narrows his eyes at him before quietly saying so that only Naruto could hear "I thought you wanted to keep your fighting abilities hidden from other people."

Naruto just turned his back to BlackAgumon and folded his arms over his chest before letting out a small sigh. "Fine, go have your fun." BlackAgumon just gave a triumphant smirk before charging in and latching himself on Gargomon, quickly followed by Renamon.

Ruki seeing Renamon not letting BlackAgumon get all the action yelled out "Way to go Renamon, keep it up."

Renamon struggling to keep Gargomon's movements to a minimum even with BlackAgumon's help said "She doesn't realise what's going on here."

BlackAgumon noticing that Gargomon was braking free spoke up "Crap, this is bad." and with that said BlackAgumon and Renamon were thrown off of Gargomon. Gargomon then starts thrashing around again unable to stop. 

Jenrya and Takato were currently hiding behind one of the cars with Guilmon close by. Jenrya looked out from his hiding spot and looked at Gargomon. "This is crazy it's like he was never Terriermon at all."

Naruto was still watching Gargomon firing off shots randomly "Doesn't he ever run out of ammo?" At that point he saw Gargomon point his gattling guns at Ruki. Seeing the guns pointed at her Ruki just seamed to freeze up. Naruto cursed as he ran up to her, just as Gargomon started to fire off shots again Naruto launched himself at Ruki and tackled her to the ground, covering her from Gargomon's rapped firing. 

Once Gargomon started firing in another direction Ruki pushed Naruto off of her. Naruto looked over at her and was sure he could see a small blush but just dismissed it as embarrassment from having to being saved. "Do you have a death wish? Don't just stand there."

Ruki just shot him a glare "Yeah well, it's not like I needed you to save me or anything."

Naruto just scoffed "Whatever, oh and you're welcome." Naruto then stood back up and pulled out his digivice "Agumon..." Hearing this BlackAgumon turned his head towards Naruto. Naruto then pulled out a card from his deck "Let's end this." BlackAgumon gave a quick nod before Naruto swiped the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFY... Digmon's Drill, activate!"

Two large black and silver drills appeared around BlackAgumon's arms as he took a ready stance. Ruki just scoffed "Drills? What good are drills here? You really don't have a clue as to what your doing, do you?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle "Just watch and learn."

Ruki shot him a small glare again '_'Watch and learn' doesn't he know who I am?'_

BlackAgumon then charged at Gargomon with the drills on his arms spinning. Gargomon turned around and started shooting at BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon had his drills held out in front of him, as the bullets being fired by Gargomon hit the spinning drills they simply bounced right back off.

Takato watched this in amazement "Wow, I never thought that the 'Digmon's Drill' card could be used like that."

Jenrya on the other hand was just concerned for his partners well-being and whispered out "Gargomon."

Ruki watched the whole thing with slightly widened eyes '_Well, that's a unique way to use that card.'_

As BlackAgumon continued to charge forwards bullets were sent flying everywhere until one pierced Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let out a grunt of pain as it sunk deeper. He then grasped his shoulder in with his right hand as a small flow of blood pored down his arm. "Crap. Dammit Agumon, be more careful." 

BlackAgumon didn't respond and continued to charge at Gargomon. When he was close enough he jumped into the air and tackled Gargomon causing him to stumble back. After Takato called out to Guilmon he came charging in and tackled Gargomon into a near by wall, stopping his rampage. Guilmon then looked over to Takato "Did I do good, Takatomon?"

BlackAgumon walked up to Naruto and looked up at him with a smirk on his face "You got yourself shot hu?"

Naruto shot a glare at BlackAgumon before hitting him over the head "YOU ASS, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" 

BlackAgumon picked himself up off of the ground and shrugged "Like I'd do a thing like that. Anyway you need any help getting it out?"

Naruto shook his head "Na, I got it." He then reach into his kunai holster and pulled out a kunai. Ruki, Takato and Jenrya just stared at him as he pulled out a knife, all of them thinking along the same line '_He's not gon'a do what I think he's doing is he?'_ Naruto then thrust the kunai into his shoulder as blood splashed out of it. He dug the kunai in deeper wincing at the pain, until he reached the bullet and pulled it out. After he was done removing the bullet he looked around at the other three and saw each one of them had turned their heads away. He let out a small chuckle before saying "Man, you are guys are squeamish." Naruto then walked over to the entrance of the parking lot with BlackAgumon close behind "Well thanks for the workout, it's been fun." and with that he left the parking lot with BlackAgumon, leaving Ruki, Takato, Jenrya and their Digimon to contemplate what just happened.__

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Thermal Mane**  
Armor Level Technique  
User: Lynxmon  
Description: Detonates her internal thermal energy at its maximum and generates explosive.

**Wild Nail Rush**  
Armor Level Technique  
User: Lynxmon  
Description: Rapidly slashes at the opponent with her front claws.

**Diamond Storm**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Renamon  
Description: Summons a cloud of razor-sharp diamonds that she fires at her opponent.

**Ice Cudgel**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Hyogamon  
Description: He pummels his enemies with his ice club. 

**Throwing Ice**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Hyogamon  
Description: Hurls giant icicles at his opponents. 

**Claw Slash**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: BlackAgumon  
Description: Dashes forwards to attack his opponent with his claws.

**Power Paw**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Renamon  
Description: Renamon's paws glow in a ghostly blue light which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames and then leaps into the air, kicking and slicing at her foes.

**Pyro Sphere**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Guilmon  
Description: Guilmon fires out a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth.

**Rock Breaker**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Guilmon  
Description: Guilmon coats his claws in fire and slashes at his opponent.

**Bunny Blast**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Terriermon  
Description: Terriermon fires energy blasts from his mouth. This can be either in a rapid round of tiny blasts, or in one large concentrated blast.

**Terrier Tornado**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Terriermon  
Description: Terriermon spins himself around and shoots a green tornado at his enemies. 

**Gargo Laser**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Gargomon  
Description: Fires bullets from the Gattling Guns on his arms. 

**Bunny Pummel**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Gargomon  
Description: Uses his Gattling Guns as club like weapons.

* * *

There we go the next and longest chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go. 

Okay that was a long chapter. Just to let you know, there probable wont be another chapter that long.

Next time "Ch07 Digivolution! Rise BlackGreymon" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	7. Ch07 Digivolution! Rise BlackGreymon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

AN/ Okay I've gone back over the previous chapter and changed the the names of the tamers from their English versions to their Japanese versions so that they'll blend in more with the Naruto aspects of the story later on.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**  
_**'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch07 Digivolution! Rise BlackGreymon

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon were currently standing on a bridge in the middle of the town staring down at the street below. Naruto had his left arm on the railing with his chin resting on his forearm, staring at the card in his outstretched right hand. '_Digivolving, I don't understand it. How does it happen?'_

-------- _Flashback_ -----------------------------  
Smoke covered the area from were Renamon's Diamond Storm had just hit. Jenrya seeing the explosion Terriermon was caught in ran up to him crying out "No." At that point a bright light was emitted from his digivice. 

"Digivolution."

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming what looked to be a large green egg of swirling data. "Terriermon digivolved too..." The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had gattling guns for hand and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!"

-------- _End Flashback_ -----------------------  
Naruto then narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at the card in his hand that had the word 'Digivolution' written on it. '_How did he digivolve? From the look of it he had no interest in the battle, so why?' _An image of Gargomon on a rampage then entered his mind as he remembered how the Digimon seamed to have no control over itself. '_It was obvious that he wasn't ready for that kind of power, but...' _He then cast a look at BlackAgumon out of the corner of his left eye '_Are we ready for that kind of power?'_ He then turned his eyes back towards the card.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as BlackAgumon let out a sight and turns to face him "You know, you can stare at that card all you want, but it's not going to give you any answers."

Naruto just turned his head towards BlackAgumon with his right eyebrow twitching "Fine. Then you tell me, just how the hell does a Digimon digivolve?"

BlackAgumon just shrugged "How am I supposed to know, I've never digivolved, and watching Terriermon digivolve into Gargomon is the first time I've ever even see a Digimon digivolve."

Naruto just shook his head and let out a sigh "You're useless." BlackAgumon just folded his arms over his chest and turned his head away with a small pout '_That's_ _disturbing.'_ Naruto then shook his head "Anyway onto another topic. Why do you think that those three from yesterday are the only other people around here that seam to have Digimon partners?"

BlackAgumon just turned his head back towards Naruto "I have no idea." BlackAgumon then narrowed his eyes at Naruto "Why? Did you notice something about them?"

Naruto brought his right hand up to his chin in a thinking position before saying "Well the only thing that I could think of would be that their chakra levels were above the average person that we've seen here." Naruto then dropped his arm to the side and looked striate at BlackAgumon "Do you think that Digimon could be drawn to humans with high levels of chakra?"

BlackAgumon then took on his own thinking pose before saying "It is possible considering the amount of chakra you have. Plus you said it your self, a tamer shares their energy with their partner. If the energy that the tamer shares with their partner is chakra then it would make sense that a Digimon would be drawn to a human that has more chakra to become their tamer then they would to one that has less." 

Naruto nodded his head "Anyway, speaking of high levels of chakra..." Naruto then turned around and took one step forwards "Come on."

BlackAgumon raised what would be his right eyebrow at Naruto before letting out a sigh "So what are we doing now?"

Naruto turned his head towards BlackAgumon and gave him a small smirk before saying one word "Training."

Hearing this BlackAgumon's eyes widened '_Crap, not more torture.'_ Shrugging his shoulders, BlackAgumon shot a glare a Naruto "Shouldn't you be concentrating more on that leaf burning thing. I mean the most you can seam to get is a small spark before the thing splits in half." Naruto turned to fully face BlackAgumon with a smirk on his face as he held up his right hand with the digivolution card still in it. After a second the card went up in flames. BlackAgumon just stared, wide eyed at the pile of ash on the ground. "Not that I'm not impressed, but wasn't that a waste of a card?"

Naruto just shrugged and pulled out another card from the deck holder on his belt "Meh, I've got duplicates. Now, let's go."

Hearing this BlackAgumon gulped before saying "Yeah, just one thing before that..." After saying that BlackAgumon turned around and started to make a run for it.

BlackAgumon didn't make it three steps before he was tackled to the ground by Naruto "Oh no you don't."

Naruto started pulling BlackAgumon by the legs but BlackAgumon was struggling against him by digging the claws on his hands into the ground "Dammit Naruto, you're evil! How could you put your own partner through that kind of torture?"

Naruto's right eye started twitching as he continued to drag BlackAgumon off the bridge "What the hell Agumon, I go through the same thing you do, so why are you complaining?" Naruto then picked up BlackAgumon and held him under his right arm. Naruto then started walking down the street with BlackAgumon flailing his arms and legs around. As he was walking Naruto looked around and saw that people were starting to stare at them and whisper to each other "God dammit Agumon, will you stop that. You're not getting out of this, and people are starting to stare." BlackAgumon took a look around and noticed the looks they were receiving before letting out a sigh and letting his limbs go limp, residing to his fate. Seeing BlackAgumon give in, Naruto had a small smirk on his face "Good."

Close by in the shadows of a nearby building a certain yellow humanoid fox Digimon watched the two heading off in the direction of the park with a small smirk on her face before fading out of existence.

* * *

Renamon reappeared in a small room kneeling down on one knee behind Ruki, who was sitting at a desk checking her digivice and going through her cards. Realizing that Renamon had appeared, Ruki lifted her head and narrowed her eyes "Well?"

Renamon lifted her head and stared at the back of Ruki "I've located that BlackAgumon and his tamer." After seeing the look that Ruki was sending her, Renamon continued "They're currently heading to Shinjuku park."

Hearing this Ruki raised an eyebrow "Why would they be going to Shinjuku park? They couldn't be looking for dino boy could they?"

Renamon simple shook her head "No, I don't believe so. The tamer mentioned something about training."

Ruki narrowed her eyes "Training? Well no mater." She then stood up and clipped her digivice onto her belt "Renamon lets go." Renamon lifted her head up to meat Ruki before she continued "We have a rematch to attend." Hearing this Renamon once again faded out of existence and Ruki left through the door '_This time you'll find out who the best really is.'_

* * *

Once Naruto made it to a small clearing in Shinjuku park he stopped and dropped BlackAgumon on the floor, earning him a glare from said Digimon. Naruto then turned his head around to make sure that no one was around before putting his hands together into the cross seal and called out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" There was a small puff of smoke revealing an exact copy of Naruto. The Naruto Kage Bunshin then put it's hands into the Ohitsuji (Ram) seal and called out "Henge!" After a second puff of smoke appeared the Kage Bunshin looked almost the same, only with black hair and brown eyes, along with the fact that it no longer had the whisker marks on it's cheeks. Naruto then handed the Bunshin a scroll from his back pocket before it jumped off onto the branch of a tree and started reading through the scroll.

BlackAgumon tilted his head to the side in confusion and stared up at Naruto "What's with the scroll and why did you have the Bunshin use a Henge to change it's appearance?"

Naruto just shook his head at BlackAgumon before letting out a small sigh "The scroll contains information on the second stage of the fire manipulation training, along with a couple of Jutsu I want to learn. As for why I had the Bunshin use a Henge, well, people might get a bit curious if they see an exact copy of me in the exact same place and that would lead to questions that I don't think we want to answer, do we?"

BlackAgumon just looked up at him for a moment before speaking "Uh, no." BlackAgumon then let out a small sigh before asking "So what are we going to be doing for this torture session?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes "It's training, not torture." A small smirk then adorned his face "As for what we will be doing, I was thinking a little sparing match."

BlackAgumon just groaned "_Great_, so in other words I'm going to get my ass kicked."

Naruto just shrugged "I don't know what you're complaining about. I'm the one with the restrictions on my Jutsu, I even let you use your Pepper Flame attack." Naruto then dropped into a ready stance before calling out "Now get ready."

BlackAgumon just let out a sigh before dropping into his own stance. BlackAgumon sent a glare at Naruto before Naruto dashed at BlackAgumon and launched a roundhouse kick at BlackAgumon's head. BlackAgumon's eyes widen at seeing this and he quickly drops to the ground, narrowly avoiding Naruto's kick. Unfortunately for BlackAgumon, Naruto kept the momentum from the kick going and spun around while crouching down on his stationary leg and delivered a low sweeping kick to the side of BlackAgumon's head.

BlackAgumon was sent rolling across the ground before he pushed up off of the ground with his right hand and landed on his feet. BlackAgumon then sent a glare at Naruto before rubbing his right cheek "I take it you're not going to throw any punches in this little spare?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head "Agumon, Agumon, Agumon. You should know by now. Of course I wont throw any punches."

Hearing this BlackAgumon's right eye started twitching and muttered "Ass hole" under his breath. Naruto then charged across the field towards BlackAgumon at high speed. BlackAgumon seeing this thought to himself '_Screw this, I'm bringing the fire power.'_ BlackAgumon then launched a black fireball at Naruto with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The fireball headed striate at Naruto but he managed to jump to the left at the last second. The black fireball connected with the ground and caused a small explosion. Naruto came skidding across the ground out of the smoke caused by the explosion, crouching on his left leg with his right extended out towards the side and with his right hand on the ground. After Naruto came to a complete stop he continued his charge at BlackAgumon. Seeing this BlackAgumon continued to launch Pepper Flame after Pepper Flame at Naruto, each time with the same result, Naruto dodging left and right and then continuing his charge at BlackAgumon.

* * *

Ruki was currently walking through the park with a scowl on her face searching for Naruto and BlackAgumon. "Stupid blond whisker marked baka. Who the hell made this park so large anyway, this is a complete waste of time." At that point Renamon fazed in beside her. Ruki turned her head towards Renamon and narrowed her eyes at her "Any sign of him."

Renamon nodded her head before pointing down a path "I believe that BlackAgumon is in that direction."

Ruki looked down that path with a smirk on her face "About time we found them." Ruki then continued down the path while Renamon fazed out of existence. Ruki continued down the path until she herd a cry of "Pepper Flame!" Hearing this she ducks behind a tree and looks around from behind it to see BlackAgumon launching Pepper Flame after Pepper Flame at Naruto who apparently had a smirk on his face. Seeing this she narrowed her eyes at them and said to herself "What the hell is going on here, why are those two fighting each other?"

* * *

Naruto evaded another one of BlackAgumon's Pepper Flame attacks and continued striate towards him. Once Naruto made it up to BlackAgumon he started launching a continues barrage of punches forcing BlackAgumon to go on the defence. BlackAgumon was slowly being forced back by Naruto but he had managed to block almost all of the punches Naruto threw at him, with only one or two slipping past his defences every now and again '_Crap, there's no room for a counter-attack with the speed at which he's throwing those punches.'_

Naruto continued the barrage of punches but they were starting to slow down slightly '_I can't keep going at this pace for much longer, I need to change tactics.'_ Naruto then quickly spun on his left heal and launched a high right kick to BlackAgumon's head.

Seeing the incoming kick BlackAgumon raised his left right hand up and grabbed Naruto's leg before flipping up and standing on Naruto's outstretched leg. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at seeing this while BlackAgumon had a small smirk on his face before jumping off of his leg. The claws on BlackAgumon's right hand gave off a grey glow before he slammed them into Naruto's face with a cry of "Claw Slash!"

Naruto was sent back flying through the air '_Didn't see that coming.' _Before Naruto could hit the ground he brought his right palm down onto the ground and pushed himself up into a back flip landing on his feet and tacking a few steps back. Naruto then looked back up to see BlackAgumon still in the air and launching another black fireball at him with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" Seeing the incoming fireball Naruto pulls out his kunai and spins it around on his middle finger before spinning around and slashing through the fireball with his kunai causing a large explosion.

BlackAgumon stared at the large smoke cloud that had been caused by the explosion in a ready stance '_Okay, now what?'_ Before BlackAgumon could think any further Naruto came charging out of the smoke cloud and charged at BlackAgumon catching him off guard. Naruto made a slash at BlackAgumon with his kunai that was glowing red hot from colliding with the Pepper Flame attack. BlackAgumon managed to snap out of it at the last second and roll out of the way, narrowly evading the slash from Naruto. Once BlackAgumon pulled himself up off of the ground he glared at Naruto with narrowed eyes '_That was to close.'_

Naruto turned around to face BlackAgumon while pulling out a few shuriken from the holster on his right leg and launched them at him. BlackAgumon's eyes widened seeing the incoming projectiles before firing a black fireball at them with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The fireball connected with the incoming shuriken and caused another explosion but before BlackAgumon could do anything the same glowing red kunai came flying through the explosion heading striate at him. As the kunai got closer BlackAgumon's claws started to give off a slight grey glow and with a cry of "Claw Slash!" BlackAgumon slammed his claw into the incoming kunai sending it spinning striate up into the sky. The kunai continued to fly up into the air until Naruto grabbed it by the handle and started his decent upon BlackAgumon, his kunai poised to strike BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon looked up to see Naruto above him with kunai in hand ready to attack '_Crap, how the hell did I miss that?'_

BlackAgumon dodged to side and jumped back at the last second causing Naruto to wedge his kunai into the ground. Naruto pulled his kunai out of the ground and charged at BlackAgumon again. Seeing Naruto close in on him, BlackAgumon launched another Pepper Flame attack at him. At the last second Naruto slid across the ground causing BlackAgumon's Pepper Flame to soar over his head while he kicked BlackAgumon's feet out from under him. Naruto spun back up to his feet behind BlackAgumon and grabbed his right arm and holding it behind his back while pinning him to the ground. Naruto then brought his kunai down next to BlackAgumon's throat "Sorry Agumon, looks like I win this one."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes and mumbled under his breath "Sadistic Bastard." Hearing this Naruto squeezed BlackAgumon's arm "Okay, okay, I give. Just get off me."

Naruto had a small smirk on his face as he got off of BlackAgumon "Good." Just as BlackAgumon pulled himself off of the ground Naruto's digivice suddenly went off. Hearing this Naruto pulled it off of his belt and looked at the screen.

Once BlackAgumon pulled himself up off the ground, he turned to face Naruto and said "What's up now?"

As Naruto stared at the screen of the digivice an image of a large white gorilla like Digimon that looked like it had a canon for a right hand appeared on in. Seeing this Naruto read off the information to BlackAgumon "Gorillamon, a data beast human Digimon, champion level. Attacks are Energy Cannon and Power Lifter." The screen on the digivice then changes into a holographic compass pointing into the direction of the Digimon. Naruto looked out in the direction the compass was pointing in and could sense two familiar chakra signals '_Hu, look like those other two tamers have this one.'_

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto and saw the look that he had on his face "Hey, aren't we gon'a go after this Digimon?"

Naruto just shook his head before clipping his digivice back onto his belt "No, seams that it is already being taken care off, and besides..." Naruto then spins around and launches his kunai into the tree that Ruki was behind "We have an uninvited guest to attend to." Hearing this Ruki walks out from behind the tree with the same scowl on her face. Naruto shot her a glare and narrowed his eyes "Why are you spying on us?"

Ruki just let out a snort before responding "Don't flatter yourself, the only reason I'm here is to finish the battle we started earlier."

Naruto just kept his glare on Ruki "Tch, not interested. I've already beaten Renamon, and I don't fell like taking on a rookie tamer."

Ruki just shot Naruto an angry glare "Who do you think you're calling a rookie, _whiskers._ I'm the best there is."

Naruto had a large smirk adorn his face "The best? Don't you mean second best. If our previous battle was any indication, it proved that I'm the best there is." Naruto then narrowed his eyes at Ruki "And the name's Uzumaki Naruto, _rookie._"

Ruki's glare just seamed to intensify after hearing that. "You bastard, do you have any idea who I am?"

Naruto just looked over at BlackAgumon before both looked back over at Ruki before Naruto just shrugged "Should I?"

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at him "The name's Makino Ruki, also know as The Digimon Queen."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that "Digimon Queen?" Naruto and BlackAgumon just looked at each other again before both shrugging and turning back towards Ruki before both of them saying "And we care because?"

Ruki just scoffed at them "Obviously you're completely clueless, whiskers. I'm the raining champion of the Digimon card game, The Digimon Queen."

Hearing this both Naruto's and BlackAgumon's right eyes start twitching before turning towards each other. BlackAgumon then spoke up to Naruto "Did she just say...?"

Naruto just nodded his head "Yeah." Naruto then turns his head back towards Ruki "A champion card player. That's your reasoning for why you're the best tamer." Seeing the smug look she had on her face, Naruto's eye started twitching violently until he slapped his head with his right hand before dragging his hand off his face "You're joking right? You're basing your skill as a tamer off a card game." Naruto then just shook his head "You really are just a rookie aren't you."

Ruki just shot him another glare before clenching her fist in rage "What the hell are you talking about? In a battle you use the cards effects to increase the abilities of your Digimon."

Naruto just let out a sigh "Yes the cards effects increase the abilities of the tamers Digimon. However you also need the abilities to read the battle, a skill you can only acquire through your own experience. You need more then just skills at a card game to be a true tamer. " Naruto then narrowed his eyes at her "You challenge me to a battle without even having your own experience out on the field. Tch, stop wasting my time." Naruto then started to walk off with BlackAgumon at his side but he stopped when he was standing next to Ruki and turned his head towards her "If you must challenge me, then wait until your Digimon digivolves to the champion level, maybe then you can offer me a challenge. Until then..." Naruto then turned his head back to the path in front of him and started walking off again with BlackAgumon still at his side before calling back "Stay out of my way."

As Naruto walked off Ruki narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist before Renamon fazed into existence "Ruki, what..." but that was as far Renamon could get before Ruki cut her off

"Save it. If he wants to wait until you digivolve to the champion level, then so be it." Ruki then shot a glare at Renamon "And then I'll prove once and for all that I am the best."

Renamon just nods her head "As you wish Ruki." 

Renamon then fades out of existence as Ruki starts her walk back home '_I will be the one to beat you, whiskers.'_

* * *

Later that evening just after the sun had set Naruto was standing on top of a large building looking out over Shinjuku with BlackAgumon right beside him. The sky was clouded over and the rain was poring down on them. Naruto had an i-pod clipped onto his back pocket and had the headphones in his ears. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until BlackAgumon lets out a sigh and turns to face Naruto with the rain poring down his face "Don't you think you were a little harsh on her back their?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes as he stared out over Shinjuku before letting out a sigh "Maybe, but she needs to realise that this isn't a card game, that it's real life and that the danger that comes with it is real too, and that goes for those other two as well. If they don't come to terms with that then they're just going to get themselves killed, 'cause I can't always be there to bale them out when it gets to tough for them to handle."

BlackAgumon just let out a small sigh but before he could say anything both he and Naruto heard a voice call out "Calumon zoom zoom, Calumon zoom zoom. No under ware zoom." Hearing this Both Naruto and BlackAgumon turned their heads towards the voice to see a small white Digimon running through the puddles on the roof, with small ears on top of it's head with a purple rim around the tip of them. It also had large sparkly green eyes and an upside-down red triangle on it's forehead with a smaller black triangle on each of the sides of the triangle. Once the Digimon noticed that they were there it turned around and stared at them while tilting it's head to the side before letting out a giggle. It's ears suddenly expanded and it glided towards Naruto while saying "Hey, wan'a play?"

The little Digimon then landed on BlackAgumon's head and stared up at Naruto. Naruto then lifted up his right hand into the air and said "Yo. Uh, who are you?"

Before the little white Digimon could answer BlackAgumon spoke up "And would you get off my head."

The little white Digimon just let out a small giggle "You're funny." before turning back towards Naruto and jumping up and down on BlackAgumon's head before calling out "Calumon, Calumon, Calumon yay."

Naruto just rose an eyebrow at the the Digimon "Okay, so you're... Calumon?" Calumon just smiled brightly at Naruto before giving him an "uh hu." before Naruto continued "Okay then Calumon, can you tell me what you're doing up here?"

Calumon then jumped off of BlackAgumon's head and landed in a large puddle before splashing around in it with a large smile on his face "playing." Calumon then looked up at Naruto with his large green eyes and tilted his head to the side "So, wan'a play?"

Naruto let out a short sigh before shaking his "Sorry not right now." Calumon's ears shrank back into his head hearing this. Naruto was about to say something when his eyes narrowed before he walked back over to the side of the building and saw a digital field appear on the street below '_Two in one day, that's a first.' _Naruto then turned his head towards BlackAgumon receiving a nod in return. "Well looks like it's time for our fun." With that said Naruto and BlackAgumon jumped off of the building.

Calumon jumped up onto the edge of the building and looked down to see Naruto and BlackAgumon heading towards the ground with wide eyes and a large smile on his face "Wow, those two sure know have to have fun, wonder what their playing."

As Naruto fell in a free-fall towards the ground he drifted closer to the wall of the building before pumping chakra into his feet and starting to run down the side of the building. Naruto then pulled out his digivice and a card from his deck container before swiping it though the digivice while calling out "DIGIMODIFY... Hyper Wing, activate!"

* * *

Ruki was staring out of the window in her room at the downpour of rain when she heard her digivice beeping. Turning around to the desk that her digivice was currently resting on she walked up to it and picked it up. A holographic compass appeared above the screen pointing in the direction of the digital field. A small smirk appeared on Ruki's face '_Perfect.'_ She then lifted her head up and said "Are you ready?"

At that point Renamon fazed into the room leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest before lifting her head up towards Ruki "Always."

Ruki then turned around and strapped her deck onto her belt before also clipped her digivice onto it "Let's go then." Renamon then fazed back out of the room while Ruki walked out of the door heading in the direction of the digital field.

* * *

Takato and Jenrya along with Terriermon and Guilmon were currently inside a small shed in the middle of Shinjuku park waiting for the rain to let up. The four were sitting in circle facing each other before Takato let out a sigh "Oh man, isn't this storm ever going to let up? My parents are gon'a kill me when I get in."

Jenrya looked over at Takato and gave him a sympathetic smile "I hear ya. I don't even want to think about the lecture I'm gon'a get from my mother has ready for me."

Terriermon was the next to speak "Well I'd rather be here then in the clutches of Shuichon being given the princess pretty pants treatment."

Jenrya just lets out a sigh as Takato looks over at Terriermon "Uh, princess pretty pants?"

Jenrya just turns his head towards him "Don't ask." Takato just turns his head back to Terriermon and just gives out a nervous chuckle at seeing him shudder uncontrollably.

After a few second Terriermon stops shuddering and all for of them got a determined look in their eyes before pulling their fist back and saying "One, two, three." All four of them then push their fists in front of them, Guilmon had has hand out stretched while the others only had two fingers pointed out before the said "And scissors beats paper." Guilmon then looks around at them with a confused look on his face before they pull their hands back again and launching them forwards again with the same outcome "Everyone wins except for Guilmon."

Guilmon then starts looking around at them again before falling on his back. Takato then looks over at him and said "Not your game, hu boy?"

Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon then started laughing before Terriermon stopped all of a sudden with a shocked look on his face. Seeing this Jenrya looked over at him "Hey Terriermon, what's up?"

Both of their digivices started to beep before Guilmon jumped up to his feet with a viral look in his eyes before running out of the shed in the direction of the digital field. Seeing this Takato jumped to his feet and takes off after Guilmon "Guilmon, wait up will ya?"

Jenrya was right behind Takato with Terriermon hanging off his shoulder "This can't be good."

Terriermon then spoke up "When is it ever?"

* * *

As Naruto neared the street he jumped off of the wall and grabbed onto a street light, swinging on it and flipping in the air Naruto landed on the same bridge as before, that was now engulfed in the digital field as well. (AN/ The same bridge that Growlmon and Devidramon fought on.) BlackAgumon then landed on the bridge next to Naruto with six glowing white wings coming out of his back. BlackAgumon then turns his head towards Naruto "Were is it? I don't see it."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes into the field "Keep your guard up. It's out there and from the feel of it, it's powerful."

After that was said a loud stomping sound could be heard throughout the field before the Digimon came into view. It looked like a large dark blue, almost black dinosaur with dog like ears on the top of it's head. There was a pair of thick pterodactyl like wings coming out of its back with a large metal bolt on each one. It's tail had metal plates running down it and the tail itself seamed to split at the end with red and black wires coming out of it. There were three large sharp crimson claws on this of it's feet and hands. It's arms and legs were covered in what looked to metal braises. It also had a large metal plate over it's head showing it's razor sharp teeth in the front of it's mouth along with it's splited blood red eyes.

Seeing the Digimon in front of him Naruto pulls out his digivice and points it at the Digimon. A holographic image of it appears before Naruto read off the information on it "DexDorugamon, an undead virus type Digimon. Champion level. Attacks are Cannon Ball and Metal Cast." Naruto then turns his head towards BlackAgumon "Careful, this one seams different from the other ones we've faced." BlackAgumon nods his head before sending a determined look towards DexDorugamon.

As DexDorugamon stepped closer towards Naruto and BlackAgumon the digital field seamed to dissipate. Once the field had completely dissipated DexDorugamon stood right in front of the bridge glaring up at Naruto before it growled out "Uzumaki." Naruto's and BlackAgumon's eyes widened slightly at hearing this before casting confused looks at each other. Once they turned their attention back towards DexDorugamon, said Digimon continued "By order of the master you are to be eliminated."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at DexDorugamon before speaking "Eliminated?" 

BlackAgumon then sent his own glare at DexDorugamon "You'll have to go through me first if you want him." 

Naruto eyes hardened into an icy glare before he spoke "If you attack, we will defeat you." Naruto then pointed at DexDorugamon "But just what are you exactly anyway? I can tell you're different from the other Digimon we've faced."

DexDorugamon sent another growl at Naruto "I am but an agent of the master. Born to carry out his will."

Naruto kept his glare focused on DexDorugamon and let out his own small growl before saying "And just why exactly has your master sent you specifically to eliminate me? From our last encounter it didn't seam that he cared much about this world."

DexDorugamon just growled at Naruto again before responding "The master has deemed the power sealed within you as a threat to his plans if left unattended to." DexDorugamon then let out an enraged growl "Enough of this, it's time that I eliminate you." With that said DexDorugamon leaped up into the air before taking off.

Naruto continued to glare up at DexDorugamon before saying to himself "We'll see who will be eliminated." He then turns his head towards BlackAgumon "You ready?"

BlackAgumon faced Naruto with a determined look on his face "I'm always ready."

Naruto turns his head back towards DexDorugamon glaring at him again "All right, this is were we make our stand." BlackAgumon nods his head before sending his own glare at DexDorugamon. Naruto then continues "This is were the battle begins." He then took out digivice and a card from his deck before swiping it through the digivice " DIGIMODIFY... Hyper Speed, activate!"

* * *

Ruki was running down the street heading to the bridge when she stopped in her tracks as she saw DexDorugamon ascend into the sky. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of it before she called out "Renamon" and started to dig through her deck for the correct card.

However she stop when Renamon fazed in next to her and simply said "I can't." Ruki stopped digging through her deck and turned to face Renamon with a confused look. Seeing this Renamon turned her head towards the bridge before continuing "This is their fight." 

Ruki just gave out an annoyed sigh right before Guilmon ran up to them, his eyes still dilated and feral as he faced in the direction DexDorugamon was in and let out a low growl. Ruki narrowed her eyes at Guilmon before speaking "Dino-boy. If he's here then..."

Ruki was cut off though when she heard a shout from were Guilmon had just come from "Guilmon, hold up a minute."

Ruki turned her head towards the origin of the voice and saw Takato and Jenrya with Terriermon hanging off his shoulder. Seeing this Ruki let out a grown "Great just what I need Gogglehead and Brainiac, what are they doing here?"

Once Takato and Jenrya made it up to them Terriermon jumped off of Jenrya's shoulder and ran up to Guilmon while Jenrya turned to face Ruki "I should of known that you'd be here. I just don't get why you make your Digimon fight, there are other ways of dealing with things."

Ruki just rolled her eyes at him "Tch, the cowards credo. Anyway I'm not the one you need to worry about."

Takato who up until now had been hunched over trying to catch his breath stood up strait and turned to face Ruki "Hu, what do you mean?"

Ruki just moved her head towards the bridge and motioned them to look in the direction. Takato and Jenrya turned their focus towards the bridge just in time to see BlackAgumon with six glowing white wings sticking out of his back heading striate up from the bridge towards DexDorugamon. Seeing this Guilmon took off towards the bridge again with Terriermon on his back this time. Takato and Jenrya both called out to them "Hey, Guilmon/Terriermon wait come back." before running after them.

Renamon then turned her head towards Ruki "Should we follow them?"

Ruki just shrugged "Might as well. Not much ells to do after coming all this way, might as well watch the fight." Ruki then headed off towards the bridge.

* * *

BlackAgumon flew up at DexDorugamon at top speed as DexDorugamon stopped climbing and turned in the air to face BlackAgumon. Seeing BlackAgumon heading strait at him, DexDorugamon fired a large iron ball out of his mouth with a cry of "Cannon Ball!" As the iron ball flew through the air BlackAgumon fired a black fireball at it with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" When the two attacks connected there was a large explosion however the iron ball wasn't even fazed and flew strait out of the smoke screen. At the last second BlackAgumon dodged to the side as the iron ball sailed past him missing him by a few inches.

The iron ball flew strait down to the bridge, seeing this Naruto quickly jumped to the side right before the iron ball hit the spot he had just been standing on and smashed right through the bridge to the road below. Naruto looked over at the large hole in the bridge "That was to close." He then turned his attention back towards the battle above him while clenching his digivice in his left hand. '_Was that attack aimed at me, or was it just coincidence?'_ BlackAgumon and DexDorugamon were now flying around each other at high speeds firing fireballs and iron balls at each other. Naruto then whispered out to himself "Come on Agumon, you can do it. Take this freak down." Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts when an orange and white fireball was launched at the two combatants with a cry of "Pyro Sphere!" Naruto turned his head towards the voice and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Guilmon and Terriermon just a few meters away on the bridge '_Just great, what are they doing here?'_

Takato, Jenrya and Ruki then ran up onto the bridge before Renamon fazed in next to Ruki. The four of them then looked up into the sky at the battle going on between BlackAgumon and DexDorugamon. Takato then turned his head towards Guilmon and started to rummage through his pocket "Okay boy, let's get in this and give him a hand."

However before he could pull out a card Naruto yelled out at them "This is our battle, stay out of it!"

Guilmon and Terriermon ran back over to their tamers who along with Ruki turned their attention towards Naruto to see him staring right at them. Guilmon then turned his head towards Takato before speaking his thoughts " This Digimon's strong, Takatomon. Shouldn't we be helping Agumon?"

Takato nodded his head "Yeah we should." He then turns his head to were Naruto is standing "But..."

Hearing this Naruto shot the group an icy glare causing them to visibly flinch before saying "This battle has nothing to do with you, so just stay out of it!"

After Naruto turned his attention back towards the battle Terriermon spoke up "He's intense." He then turned to face Ruki "His glares scarier then your's."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at Terriermon while Jenrya sent his own glare at him "Terriermon!"

Hearing this Terriermon turned his attention back towards Jenrya "I know, that wasn't very nice."

"No it wasn't." Jenrya then took a thinking pose "However I think there's something ells going on here."

Takato then gave Jenrya a confused look "Hu, what do you mean?"

Jenrya looked over at Naruto before turning towards Takato "From the sound of it this battle is personal for Naruto."

Ruki just scoffed "So Whiskers and DexDorugamon have some sort of history or something?"

Takato gave Ruki a confused look "Uh, Whiskers?"

Hearing this Ruki shot Takato a glare "Yeah, Whiskers. You got a problem with that, Gogglehead?"

Takato rose his hands in front of his chest "Uh, no, no problem here."

Seeing this Ruki had a small smirk on her face before she and Takato heard a small cough coming from Jenrya "Anyway, I think you may be right about those two having some kind of history. As to what that history is, I have no idea." The group of tamers and Digimon then look over at Naruto again before turning their attention towards the ongoing battle.

BlackAgumon dodged out of the way as another iron ball while firing another Pepper Flame attack at DexDorugamon, who also managed to dodge out of the way. Seeing this BlackAgumon grit his teeth '_This is ridiculous. At this rate the battle will never end, I need to find a way to land a hit in, but how?'_ BlackAgumon then cast a look back down at Naruto before his eyes widened '_That's it. I just hope this works.'_ BlackAgumon then takes off at full speed strait towards the ground in front of the bridge.

Seeing BlackAgumon 'retreat' DexDorugamon took off after him yelled out "You can't escape me. Cannon Ball!" Shooting out an iron ball at BlackAgumon.

As BlackAgumon got closer to the ground with the iron ball close behind him he turns his head towards Naruto. Seeing this a small smirk appears on Naruto's face "I see. About time you started using the surrounding area to your advantage." Naruto then gives BlackAgumon a small nod of his head before pulling out a card and swiping it through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Digmon's Drill, activate!"

The same black and silver drills appeared around BlackAgumon's arms as he pointed them towards the ground. Once BlackAgumon reached the ground he plunged strait under the ground. As the iron ball that was following him connected with the ground it created a large dust cloud. DexDorugamon who had been chasing BlackAgumon at top speed was unable to stop in time and crashed strait into the ground. After a few seconds passed DexDorugamon pulled himself to his feat and turned one of his eyes towards Naruto, glowing red with rage and said "You will be eliminated."

Hearing this everyone ells eyes seamed to widen slightly, but before anyone could say anything BlackAgumon burst out of the ground a few feet away. The drills on his arms dispersed into flakes of digital data before he fired out a large glowing hot fireball at DexDorugamon with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The fireball hit DexDorugamon dead on the side of the head causing him to fall back onto the ground. BlackAgumon then yells out at him "No-one threatens my tamer."

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this '_He's making it sound like I can't take care of myself.'_ He then takes a quick look at the other tamers '_Then again with this lot here that's probably not a bad idea.'_

DexDorugamon pulled himself off the ground again before shooting a glare at BlackAgumon "It makes no difference, you and your tamer are to be eliminated. Cannon Ball!" DexDorugamon then fired another three iron balls at him. BlackAgumon managed to dodge left and right out of the way of the incoming projectiles before taking back off into the sky. Seeing this DexDorugamon took off after him yelling out "You wont escape." Once BlackAgumon reached a reasonable hight he moved to the side as DexDorugamon charged past him. As DexDorugamon flew past BlackAgumon he cast an enraged glare at him out of the corner of his eye. DexDorugamon flies around and charges at BlackAgumon at full speed before launching an iron ball at him with a cry of "Cannon Ball!"

Seeing the incoming projectile BlackAgumon's eyes widen '_Crap, no time to dodge.'_

Back on the bridge Naruto looked up and saw that BlackAgumon didn't have time to dodge the attack and pulled out another card "Hold on Agumon." Naruto then swiped the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Holy Barrier, activate!"

A large transparent barrier formed around BlackAgumon. The iron ball exploded on contact with the barrier causing a large smokescreen to cover the area. BlackAgumon charged back out of the smokescreen and started looking around for any signs of DexDorugamon before he charging out of the smokescreen heading strait for him. BlackAgumon's eyes widened at seeing thins "Crap!" DexDorugamon then charged head first strait into BlackAgumon knocking the wind out of him. From the force of the impact BlackAgumon was knocked out of the sky. As BlackAgumon fell towards the ground the wings on his back suddenly dispersed into digital flakes. DexDorugamon then took off after him with his right arm extended towards BlackAgumon with a cry of "Metal Cast!"

Naruto seeing BlackAgumon fall towards the ground and his wings fade out yelled out "Agumon!" As BlackAgumon got closer to the ground DexDorugamon was closing in on him. Seeing this Naruto climbed up onto railing of the bridge before pumping chakra into his legs and jumping up towards BlackAgumon. Right as DexDorugamon was about to stick his claw through BlackAgumon Naruto grabbed BlackAgumon and landed on the ground in a roll. DexDorugamon let out a growl before pulling up out of his descent and headed back up while destroying part of the railing on the bridge as he flew over it.

Seeing Naruto and BlackAgumon land on the ground Takato, Jenrya, Ruki and their Digimon ran up to the middle of the bridge and stared over at Naruto and BlackAgumon who still hadn't moved. Ruki was the first to speak up "Are they?" But before anyone could answer Naruto started to move.

Naruto slowly pulled himself up off of the ground and then looked over at BlackAgumon who was currently shaking his head "Yo, Agumon you all right?"

BlackAgumon pulled himself up off the ground and looked up at Naruto "I'll live if that's what you mean."

Naruto let out a small sigh before continuing "Can you still fight?"

BlackAgumon just shot him a small glare "What kind of question is that? Of course I can still fight." He then lets out a small sigh before sending a glare at DexDorugamon "Not that I can do much against him."

Naruto just nodded his head "Yeah." He then pulls out a card and stairs at it "If only you could digivolve, I know you could take him down then."

BlackAgumon sent a glare at DexDorugamon before saying "Then I'll just have to digivolve wont I?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him "How, the Digivolution card doesn't have any effect on you? We've tried it over and over again and it's always had the same result."

BlackAgumon turned his head towards Naruto with a determined look on his face "Then this will just have to be the first time it does work 'cause I refuse to lose to this freak." BlackAgumon then turned his attention back towards DexDorugamon as he turned around for another charge "I know together we can make it work."

Naruto turned to face DexDorugamon and sent him a glare "All right." Naruto's digivice then gave off a small glow before he turned to face BlackAgumon with his own determined look on his face "Let's do this." He then turned to face DexDorugamon again as he closed in on them before swiping the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Digivolution, activate!" The glow from Naruto's digivice then changed into a bright light.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of dark purple digital data started racing around BlackAgumon forming what looked to be a large dark purple egg of swirling data. "BlackAgumon digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data BlackAgumon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing orange square lines covering the black glowing form of BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The dark purple shell of data exploded revealing a large black dinosaur like Digimon with golder coloured stripes on it and three silvery white claws on both it's hands and feet. He had a large brown mask covering most of his head with a large horn sticking out of the front and another on each side of it with a red ring around them. He had golden yellow coloured eyes and there seamed to be three bands around both his forearms that looked like brown leather belts with silver buckles. "BlackGreymon!"

(AN/ Before anyone says anything I know that's not what BlackGreymon actually looks like, but come on tell me that's not better then just a blue version of Greymon.)

Once the light died down Naruto looked up at BlackGreymon with a slight smirk on his face '_Well what do you know, it actually worked.'_

Back on the bridge Ruki just stared at BlackGreymon with wide eyes "He digivolved, but how?"

Takato was also staring at BlackGreymon with his mouth open "No way."

Jenrya just took out his digivice and pointed it at BlackGreymon. A holographic image him appeared above the screen before Jenrya read off information "BlackGreymon, a viral dinosaur type Digimon, champion level. He attacks his opponents with his powerful Dark Horn and Nova Burst attacks."

DexDorugamon continued onwards towards Naruto and BlackGreymon at full speed "It doesn't matter weather you're a rookie or a champion, I will still eliminate you and your tamer." He then fired out another iron ball at BlackGreymon with a cry of "Cannon Ball!"

Seeing the incoming projectile BlackGreymon fired out a large black and blue coloured fireball with a cry of "Nova Burst!" The two attacks connected flying over the bridge creating a large explosion. The tamers and there Digimon on the bridge shielded their eyes from the explosion as DexDorugamon flew strait through the explosion heading right for BlackGreymon. Once he was close enough BlackGreymon spun around and hit DexDorugamon in the side of his head. The hit caused DexDorugamon to be sent flying back in the direction bridge.

Seeing the incoming DexDorugamon The tamers and their Digimon ran off the bridge before DexDorugamon crashed into it causing a large cloud of dust to pick up. Once the dust parted DexDorugamon could be seen hovering just above the ground sending a heated glare at BlackGreymon and letting out a low growl. He then took off at full speed strait at BlackGreymon. Once he was right in front of him BlackGreymon lifted his hands up and caught DexDorugamon's as their claws liked up. BlackGreymon was pushed back a few feet before DexDorugamon's feet landed back on the ground and the two started pushing each other back. Both BlackGreymon and DexDorugamon kept growling at each other as they both tried to get the upper hand on each other.

BlackGreymon then let out a load roar as his horn started to glow dark purple. He then pulled DexDorugamon in towards himself and slammed his horn into him with a cry of "Dark Horn!" DexDorugamon was sent back slightly but as BlackGreymon still had a hold of him he didn't hit the ground. BlackGreymon then let go of DexDorugamon's left arm and grabbed his right with both hands. He then turned around and flipped DexDorugamon over his shoulder and threw him onto the ground. DexDorugamon hit the ground and rolled down the road. Once he came to a stop BlackGreymon fired a powerful black and blue fireball at the downed DexDorugamon with a cry of "Nova Burst!" The fireball exploded on connected with DexDorugamon who let out a cry of pain before bursting into red flacks of digital data.

Takato, Jenrya and Ruki watched as DexDorugamon burst into digital data and faded away. Seeing this Ruki spoke up "Why didn't that digital dino absorb the data?"

BlackGreymon then walked up to Naruto before being engulfed in a white light and de-digivolving back into BlackAgumon. Naruto had a small smirk on his face as he looked down at BlackAgumon "Good work Agumon."

BlackAgumon just shrugged his shoulders before giving Naruto his own smirk "Well what did you expect. I told you I could digivolve."

Naruto and BlackAgumon turned around and were about to leave when Takato, Jenrya and Ruki along with Guilmon and Terriermon walked up to him while Renamon just fazed in next to Ruki. Jenrya was the first one to speak up "Naruto, hold up a sec. Why was that Digimon trying to destroy you?"

Naruto just looked over his shoulder at Jenrya and narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging "How should I know."

Jenrya just rose an eyebrow at him "Really, 'cause it sounded like you had some kind of history with that Digimon."

BlackAgumon sent a small glare at Jenrya before Naruto spoke up "Even if we did have some sort of history that would be my business and not yours." Naruto then turned his head around and started walking away with BlackAgumon at his side before saying "Don't go poking into my past."

After Naruto and BlackAgumon left Takato spoke up "Well that was weird."

Ruki just scoffed "Like I care." With that said she walked off with Renamon fazing back out of the area.

Once Ruki was out of sight Takato turned to face Jenrya and let out a sigh "What's up with those two?"

Jenrya just turns around and sighs "Who knows, but I think we should keep a close eye on them."

Hearing this Terriermon jumps up onto Jenrya's shoulder "Momentai, Jenrya. With our luck those two will end up being a couple."

Jenrya just shakes his head "Terriermon, sigh, just what am I gon'a do with you?"

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Energy Cannon**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Gorillamon  
Description: Shoots his right arm cannon at his opponents.

**Power Lifter**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Gorillamon  
Description: Knocks his opponents out with his left hand.

**Cannon Ball**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: DexDorugamon  
Description: Spits out iron balls at his opponent.

**Metal Cast**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: DexDorugamon  
Description: Tears out his opponent's digicore with his iron arms.

**Dark Horn**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: BlackGreymon  
Description: Thrust the horn on the front of his head at his opponent.

**Nova Burst**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: BlackGreymon  
Description: Fires a black and blue fire ball at his opponent at varying levels of power.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go. 

Okay first should the tamers keep their Japanese names so that they blend in with the Naruto characters or should I change their names back to their English versions?

1. Japanese names  
2. English names

Second, the first time that BlackAgumon Matrix Digivolves should the virus sealed within him interfere and cause him to digivolve into SkullGreymon?

1. Yes  
2. No

Next time "Ch08 Calumon's Play Time" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	8. Ch08 Calumon's Play Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

AN/ Okay first I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I kept getting stuck and retyping this chapter and I'm still not sure if this chapter turned out all right. Secondly the results for the tamer's names were extremely close at 25 to 23 so the tamers will be keeping their Japanese names. Finally just to clarify, SkullGreymon would only be a one time thing. After that BlackAgumon will have his true Ultimate form, which will be ShadowMetalGreymon.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts  
_"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch08 Calumon's Play Time

* * *

Naruto was not happy. Currently he was sitting at a desk by the window in a room filled with other people around his age sitting at their own allocated desks. Naruto had his left elbow on the desk with his head resting in the palm of his hand while he was tapping the end of a pencil in his right hand on a text book. Naruto continued to watch his 'sensei' writing on the board while everyone ells took down notes. Naruto let out a quite sigh before narrowing his eyes '_This is so stupid, why did I let Agumon talk me into this again?'_

_-- __Flashback__ --_  
Naruto and BlackAgumon had just made it back to their apartment from the battle against DexDorugamon. Naruto let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms "Well, time for bed."

Naruto then took a few steps forwards and stopped when BlackAgumon spoke up "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head back towards BlackAgumon before giving him a lazy "Huh?"

BlackAgumon crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at Naruto as he let out a loud yawn "Maybe you should start actually going to school now."

Naruto choked on his yawn and started coughing a few times before turning towards BlackAgumon with wide eyes "NANI!! Why?"

BlackAgumon just let out a sigh "Those other tamers. After today's battle their bound to be keeping an eye on you. So maybe it would be better if you kept an eye on them as well."

Naruto just snorted at that "So, I can do that with my Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

BlackAgumon nodded his head slightly "That may be true, but one of those three, Jenrya I think his name is. Anyway he's in the same class as you, right?"

Naruto just let out a sigh "Okay I get it. If he's keeping an eye on me then he may follow the Kage Bunshin, and the last thing we need is for him to see it de-spell itself." Seeing BlackAgumon nod his head Naruto hung his and let out a sigh "Okay, I'll go to school then."

BlackAgumon had a small smirk on his face "Good."

_-- __End Flashback__ --_  
Naruto looked down at the text book in front of him and let out a small sigh '_Damn Agumon. I bet the only reason he wanted me to come here to 'keep an eye on the tamers' was so that he could get out of training for a while.'_ Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts as he raised his right hand and caught an eraser that had been aimed for his head without even looking at it. Naruto looked up from the text book to his sensei who had a shocked look on his face. Naruto smirked inwardly at seeing the look on his face "Is there a problem, Moory-sensei?"

Moory just slowly shook his head and turned back to towards the board. Seeing this Naruto threw the eraser back onto Moory's desk. Naruto then looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging his shoulders "What?" After saying this everyone seamed to slowly turn back to their own work, Naruto let out another quiet sigh before turning back to his own textbook while continuing to tap his pencil . After a moment Naruto could still feel someone looking at him and turned his head around to see that Jenrya was still staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him shooting him a quick glare before turning around again '_Just great.'_

About ten minutes later Naruto looked up at the clock in the front of the class '_Oh come on, how much longer till this 'lesson' ends?'_ Naruto then stared out the window '_Agumon you're gon'a pay for this.'_ Something then caught Naruto's attention as noticed something hidden in a bush behind a tree. After a few seconds of watching the bush Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he notices BlackAgumon's head pop out for a second before pulling it back in '_What the hell is he doing here? He's going to blow his cover. He's supposed to wait at the apartment for me.'_ Naruto then shook his head slightly before looking back at the clock '_Okay, five minutes left. Then I'll go kick Agumon's ass.'_

* * *

Once the lesson was over Naruto made it out to the front of the building managing to avoid Jenrya and any questions he may have for him. Naruto then walk up to the bush he had seen BlackAgumon hiding in just a few minutes ago with a scowl on his face. Naruto stopped right in front of the bush and looks down at a small rock by his foot '_That baka.'_ Naruto then kicked the rock into the bush.

Naruto heard a loud grunt of pain before BlackAgumon burst out of the bush with a large vain bulging on top of his head and yelled out "WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR!!"

Naruto just folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him "For being a baka. Now, just what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be waiting back at the apartment."

BlackAgumon just shoots Naruto a glare before shrugging his shoulders "I got bored. So I thought that I would come and check this place out. Anyway, how did you know I was here?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes at BlackAgumon before answering "I was bored out of my mind in class. I mean seriously, who gives a fuck what X equals it's not like we're even gon'a need this algebra stuff." BlackAgumon just gave a confused look and rose a non-existent eyebrow. Seeing this Naruto continued "Sorry, got a little of topic there. Anyway I was just looking out the window and saw you moving around in the bush."

BlackAgumon then rubbed the back of his head and seamed to look a little sheepish "Oh!" Before he could say anything ells Naruto noticed a small group of people walking over in their direction and pushed BlackAgumon back into the bush before quickly sitting down with his back against the trunk of the tree.

As the small group passed by them Naruto and BlackAgumon heard them talking about something "So who do you guys think did that anyway?" One of them asked only to be answered by someone saying "It had to be aliens. Think about first the crop circles and and now this." The first one answered with a quick "Ya think?" The third member of the group then decided to speak up "Na, it had to be ghosts. You know, the ones that ate all the cafeteria food last week." The group then continued on past Naruto and BlackAgumon.

Once they past by BlackAgumon came back out of the bush and turned towards Naruto again with a confused look on his face "What was that all about?"

Naruto just let out a sigh before slowly shaking his head "Someone painted over the soccer field last night. It's obviously just someone's idea of a prank but all the students just keep coming up with their own ideas. Each one seams to just get more and more ridicules."

BlackAgumon just raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto and had a large smirk on his face "You haven't started doing your pranks again have you?"

Naruto just scoffed before shooting BlackAgumon a glare "Even if I was _considering _to pull one of my old pranks, I wouldn't do one that lame."

BlackAgumon just let out a sigh before speeking up "Okay, okay, it was just a joke, geez."

Naruto just let out a snort "Leave the jokes to the dog eared bunny." Naruto then stood up and looked over at BlackAgumon "Come on, lets go. We've got better things to do then just stay around here anyway."

BlackAgumon just gave Naruto a confused look before saying "Don't you still have another lesson after this brake?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, but it's been five days of this already and besides I need to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Hearing this BlackAgumon just shot Naruto a glare. Naruto then let out a sigh '_Besides after what happened in the last lesson it would probably be better to stay away from Jenrya, at least for now.'_ Naruto then looked around to see if anyone was watching them before walking around behind the tree and putting his hands into the cross seal and whispering out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." There was a small puff of smoke that revealed the bunshin of Naruto. The bunshin then nodded to Naruto before walking away back to the building. Naruto then looked back over at BlackAgumon before saying "All right, let's go." BlackAgumon gave a quick nod before following Naruto over to the wall.

* * *

Hidden in a nearby tree a small white Digimon, Calumon was standing on a branch with a large smile on his face as he watched a group of kid playing a game of soccer.

One of the kids in a red tank top with a white eleven written on it kicked the ball right into the back of the net. The group started cheering at this causing Calumon's ears to expand while the boy who made the shot started jumping up and down pumping his fist into the air calling out "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Seeing this Calumon started bouncing up and down himself giggling slightly before quietly saying "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." as well. Calumon's eyes then seamed to have starts in them as he got a far away look on his face."

_--__Calumon's Daydream__--_  
Calumon was running along the field with a similar red tank top with a white ten written on it while constantly kicking the while and black soccer ball in front of him past everyone ells on the field. Random players started shouting out.

"He's unstoppable. The best player ever."

"He's to good."

"I want my mummy."

Calumon then jumped into the air with the ball still in front of him and spun around in the air sending the ball shooting right into the back of the net. A loud chorus of "Yay Calumon, yay Calumon, yay Calumon!" then broke out.

_-- __End Calumon's Daydream__--_  
Calumon then had a large smile on his face as he closed his eyes and squealed out "Yay me." Calumon then opened his eyes again and looked out at the game going on again before he heard a rustle in the bush behind the tree and turned around to see Naruto and BlackAgumon walking over to the wall.

Naruto knelt down in front of the wall and BlackAgumon jumped on his back. Seeing this Calumon tilted his head to the side watching what they would do next. Naruto then looked around to see if anyone was watching before jumping up the wall. He landed with one foot on the wall before pushing off going further up the wall. Once Naruto made it to the top of the wall he placed his left hand on the top of it and flipped over the top before landing on the other side of the wall.

Calumon looked back and forth between the soccer game being played and the wall that Naruto and BlackAgumon had just climbed over. He let out a small giggle before his eyes extended and he jumped into the air and gliding over onto the top of the wall. Once Calumon landed on top of the wall he looked around and saw Naruto and BlackAgumon just turning round the corner. Seeing this Calumon called out "Yay, time to play." before letting out a small giggle and gliding after Naruto and BlackAgumon.

* * *

As Naruto and BlackAgumon continued to walk down the street BlackAgumon turned his head towards Naruto with a confused look on his face before saying "So, what exactly is it that we're doing now anyway?"

Naruto just shrugged before looking up towards the sky "Hadn't really thought about. I just wanted to get away from the school building. I guess we'll just walk around town for awhile and keep an eye out for any digital fields."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto "So you're saying that you had no reason what so ever for just ditching your last lesson of the week and draging me down town like this."

Naruto just looked at BlackAgumon out of the corner of his eye "First off, I didn't ditch class, I left a Kage Bunshin and secondly if you hadn't decided to turn up there in the first place I wouldn't of had to drag you along with me." Before Naruto could continue he and BlackAgumon both heard a high pitched giggle. Naruto turned his head in the direction that the giggle had come from only to meet a white blur latch onto his face "What the?" The white ball then pulled back slightly allowing Naruto to get a better look at it after blinking a few times "Hu... Calumon?"

Calumon looked up at Naruto with a large smile on his face "Uh hu. Hi."

Naruto blinked a few more times before raising an eyebrow at Calumon "Uh, just what are you doing?"

Calumon let out another giggle before saying "Eskimo kisses." before rubbing his nose on Naruto's. After a few seconds BlackAgumon started laughing at the sight before Calumon jumped off of Naruto's face and landed on BlackAgumon's head. Calumon looked back up at Naruto and saw his right eyebrow twitching. Seeing this Calumon's ears retracted back into his head before saying "You're not happy are you?"

Naruto looked down at Calumon before letting out a sigh "I'd be happier if you didn't do that. But anyway, just what exactly are you doing here?"

Calumon's ears extended again before he started jumping up and down happily on top of BlackAgumon's head calling out "Playing." Calumon then suddenly stopped jumping around as his stomach started rumbling. He then tilted his head to the side with his ears retracting again and looked up at Naruto with large eyes before giving out a nervous chuckle.

Naruto's left eye narrowed slightly as he looked down at Calumon before letting out a sigh and shaking his head slightly "You're hungry aren't you?" Calumon nodded his head slightly before Naruto let out another sigh "All right then. Come on let's go."

Hearing this Calumon's ears once again extended and he started jumping up and down again on BlackAgumon's head with a large smile on his face calling out "Yay, yay, yay!"

As Naruto turned around to start walking again BlackAgumon spoke up "This is great and all but can I just say one thing first...?" BlackAgumon's eyes then moved so that they were looking up towards Calumon "Get off my head!"

BlackAgumon then started to shake his head slightly before Calumon jumped off of BlackAgumon's head and glided up on top of Naruto's head instead. Naruto just rolled his eyes before letting out a small sigh "Well now that that's taken care of, can we get going." Naruto, with Calumon clinging on top of his head, and BlackAgumon started walking down the street again

* * *

.Naruto walked over to a small bench on the side of the bench with BlackAgumon still at his side and Calumon sitting on his head "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." BlackAgumon then jumped up onto the bench before sitting down with his arms folded over his chest.

Calumon then slid down Naruto's head slightly with his ears retracted so that he was looking at Naruto in the eyes before saying "How come?" Calumon seamed to get a sad look on his face then "Where are you going?"

Naruto just let out a small sigh before asking "You're hungry, right?" Calumon gave a slight nod at this before Naruto continued "Well there's a bakery over there." and pointed to the bakery slightly up the street "and I doubt that they'll be to welcoming to Digimon." After being told this Calumon's ears extended again before jumping off of Naruto's head and landing on BlackAgumon's again.

A bulging vain then appeared on top of BlackAgumon's head before he said "What is your fascination with sitting on my head." Seeing where this was going Naruto let out a small sigh before turning around and walking over to the bakery.

As Naruto made it up to the bakery he thought to himself '_Hu, I wonder what Calumon actually wants. Well he's a cream puff himself so I guess that would work.'_ When Naruto entered the bakery the bell above the door chimed indicating that someone had entered.

A woman behind the counter with shoulder length brown hair looked up and gave him a warm smile "Hello, welcome to the Matsuda bakery. How may I help you this evening?"

* * *

BlackAgumon was currently sitting on the bench with a large vain popping out of his head with Calumon sitting next to him as people walked by casting strange looks in his direction. '_Hurry up Naruto. I can't take much more of this.'_

Calumon let out a sigh before turning his head towards BlackAgumon "How much longer?"

BlackAgumon just narrowed his right eye at him before answering "For the last time, he's only been gone two minutes."

Calumon then looked down at his feet before saying "But I'm hungry now." Hearing this BlackAgumon let out a sigh before Calumon jumped up onto his feet "Hey I know, let's play a game."

BlackAgumon turned his head towards Calumon and raised a non-existent eyebrow at him "And just what are we supposed to play waiting here."

Calumon looked down with a thoughtful expression on his face before his ears extended again and he started jumping up and down "Oh I know, I know." BlackAgumon looked back down at Calumon before he continued "I spy with my little eye."

BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes at this '_Oh Kami, you gotta be kidding.'_

* * *

The brown haired woman put a white bag on the counter. Naruto then picked the bag up and said "Thanks."

The woman then gave Naruto a warm smile saying "Have a good evening and please, come again."

Naruto then walked over and out of the door while thinking to himself '_Matsuda, where have I heard that before?'_

Once Naruto was out of the bakery a voice called from the back room "Hey mum, I'm heading out to the park I'll be back later."

The brown haired woman turned her head around and called out "Takato!" but that was as far as she could get as she heard the back door closing behind him.

Naruto walked down the street back up to BlackAgumon and Calumon only to hear BlackAgumon say "Stone." Calumon then shook his head saying "Nope." Hearing this BlackAgumon started looking around the area thoughtfully before saying "Uh, street light." Again Calumon shook his head again while happily chanting "No, no, no, no, no."

Watching this Naruto raised an eyebrow at them '_Okay.'_ Naruto then walked up to the two of them with the bag in hand "Uh, what are you two doing?"

Hearing this BlackAgumon and Calumon look over at him. Noticing the bag in his hand Calumon started jumping up and down chanting out "Yay, yay, yay." Naruto then sat down on the bench next to Calumon and took a small paper bag out of the larger bag before handing it to Calumon. Calumon literally dove into the paper bag before coming back out of it holding a cream puff in his hands. Calumon looked at it for a second before putting the entire thing in his mouth. After a few seconds his ears expanded again before letting out a small giggle "Hmm, yum." Calumon the dived back into the bag and pulled out another one.

Naruto looked down at Calumon '_I guess he likes them.' _Naruto then looks over at BlackAgumon who looks back at him and simply shrugs. Naruto then took another two smaller paper bags out before passing one to BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon then pulled a danish before looking over at Naruto with a raised non-existent eyebrow. Seeing this Naruto simply said "I thought you'd like to try something new. Anyway it's got cheese in it." BlackAgumon then proceeded to eat into the danish while Naruto ate his own. After Naruto and BlackAgumon were done he pulled out to bottles of cola while handing one over to BlackAgumon. As Naruto started drinking it he caught site of Calumon staring up at him from the corner of his eye "You want to try some, don't you?"

Calumon gave him a bright smile before responding "Yes please." Naruto then let out a small sigh before placing the bottle of cola in front of Calumon. As the bottle was about the same size of Calumon he jumped up to the bottle and pulled it back before taking a sip of it. After a few seconds Calumon's ears extended again before he started to happily chug down the drink. Once he was done Calumon let out a content sigh before jumping up and dancing around singing "I was hungry, now I'm not 'cause I've got yummy in my tummy."

Naruto and BlackAgumon looked down at Calumon before turning towards each other. Naruto then spoke up "Maybe he had to much sugar." BlackAgumon just nodded his head at this.

After a few minutes Naruto looked up into the air and saw that the sky was now an orange colour. Seeing this Naruto let out a sigh "Well I guess it's getting late." After saying this Naruto and BlackAgumon got up off the bench and were about to walk off.

Before they could however Calumon called out "No, wait." Hearing this Naruto and BlackAgumon turned back around to face him "Don't go, play with me."

Naruto and BlackAgumon just looked at each other before Naruto turned back to Calumon "Sorry Calumon, but it's getting kind of late now." Hearing this Calumon's ears retracted back into his head and he tilted his head to the side staring up at Naruto with large puppy dog eyes with unshed tears. Naruto looked down at Calumon with his right eyebrow twitching '_Must not fall for it.'_ He and BlackAgumon then turned their heads towards each other before both of them let out a sigh. Naruto then turned back towards Calumon before hanging his head in defeat "Okay, what do you want to do?"

Calumon's ears then expanded before he started jumping up and down "Yay, I know just the game."

Calumon then jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder before whispering into his ear. After hearing what Calumon said to him Naruto turned his head towards Calumon and raised an eyebrow at him "Uh, are you shore about this?" Calumon just giggled slightly while nodding his head before climbing up on top of Naruto's head.

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto with a look that said both confused and concerned "What does he want to do?"

Naruto then turned his head away from Calumon and towards BlackAgumon before letting out a sigh "You'll find out when we get there." BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes at this before Naruto looked up at Calumon "So do you want to go back the way we came or do you want take the fast way."

Calumon slid down his head slightly so that he was in front of Naruto's face and seamed to have a thoughtful look on his face before his ears expanded again and he happily chanted "Fast way, fast way, fast way!" Hearing this Naruto had a small smirk on his face while BlackAgumon just groaned, not liking where this was going.

Naruto looked around for a second before walking into a small alleyway with Calumon still on his head and BlackAgumon close behind him. Once they made it into the alley Naruto took another look around before another smirk appeared on his face and he bent down to let BlackAgumon get onto his back. Seeing this BlackAgumon took the time to speak up "Hu, noway! I know where this is going and I don't like it."

Naruto just turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Oh come on Agumon, you don't want to make Calumon cry do you?" Calumon surprisingly catching on turned his head towards BlackAgumon and gave him the same puppy dog eyes with the same unshed tears.

Seeing this BlackAgumon scrunched his eyes shut and turned his head away before one of his eyes opened slightly and he caught sigh of the look on Calumon's face before letting out a loud sigh and hanging his head before turning his head towards Calumon and Naruto with narrowed eyes "I hate you." Calumon just smiled happily at his victory before BlackAgumon climbed on Naruto's back.

Naruto then stood back up with BlackAgumon on his back and Calumon on his head before speaking up "Okay you two, you better hold on tight."

Calumon tilted his head to the side before saying "Hu, how comAHHhh..." That was as far as Calumon could get before Naruto leapt up into the air and started jumping up from wall to wall. Calumon let out a shrilled scream for a moment before it turned into an exited laugh.

Once Naruto made it up to the top he landed on the roof in a crouch before BlackAgumon spoke up "I _hate it_ when you do that."

Hearing this Naruto just let out a small chuckle before standing back up and jumping from roof top to roof top. Calumon started to laugh loudly and his ears expanded again before he chanted out "Faster, faster, faster!"

Hearing this Naruto had a small smirk on his face and he let out a small chuckle "If that's what you want."

Hearing this BlackAgumon held on tighter while crying out "No-oh-oh-oh, please do-oh-oh-ohn't." Ignoring BlackAgumon's plea Naruto started to pick up speed as the wind flew through his hair and Calumon's ears. BlackAgumon's and Calumon's eyes seamed to water from the wind blasting them in the face. After a few minutes the sun finished setting before Naruto jumped off of the roof of the school and landed in the middle of the soccer field.

Once Naruto stopped moving Calumon let out a small laugh and jumping off of his head landing on the ground in front of him and doing a small spin on one foot before squealing out "That was the most fun ever!"

Hearing this BlackAgumon just slides off of Naruto's back and falls on the ground while saying "Fun he says."

Naruto then turned his head towards Calumon "So?" Hearing this Calumon looks up at Naruto before running over to a large shed and tried to open the door. Seeing a padlock on the door Naruto calls out to Calumon "It's locked Calumon."

Hearing this Calumon looked further up the door and saw the padlock before jumping up to get a better look at it "A door earring?" He then tried pulling it off before dropping back down to the ground and running off.

Seeing Calumon run off BlackAgumon pulls himself back up off of the ground before speaking up "What's he up to now?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before Calumon jumped back up to the padlock holding a small rock in his hands before saying "It just needs some gentle persuasion." Calumon then started to slam the rock onto the padlock a few times until it finally broke off "Yay me."

Naruto and BlackAgumon just stared at Calumon with slightly widened eyes before they both said "That's what he calls 'gentle persuasion'!"

Naruto and BlackAgumon were leaning against a nearby tree with their arms crossed over their chests side by side, watching as Calumon came back out of the shed and started drawing random white lines over the field. Seeing this BlackAgumon turns his head towards Naruto "I'm no expert on this or anything, but those lines don't make any sense, do they."

Naruto just continued watching Calumon and slowly shook his "No, I don't think they do." Naruto then let out a sigh before facing BlackAgumon "But this does explain one thing." BlackAgumon just looked up at Naruto and raised an eyebrow at him. Seeing this Naruto continued "Now we know who it was that painted the field before." BlackAgumon just turned his head back towards Calumon before nodding his head in agreement.

Naruto and BlackAgumon continued to watch Calumon as he finished drawing lines and took out a soccer ball before he started kicking it around. After a few seconds Calumon looked around and his ears retracted into his head before he ran up to Naruto and BlackAgumon and started jumping up and down while calling out "Play with me, play with me, play with me!"

Naruto looked down at Calumon with a seat drop forming on the back of his head before turning his head towards BlackAgumon "Agumon, go play with him."

BlackAgumon seamed to stumble for a second before stammering out "Wh-what? Why me? Why don't _you_ go entertain him?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Because if you do, I'll let you off training tomorrow." Naruto then added to himself '_Besides there's no way I'm gon'a play any of Calumon's crazy little games.'_

BlackAgumon seamed to be thinking it over for a second before turning his head from Calumon to Naruto and saying "Deal." BlackAgumon then walked off with Calumon.

Naruto just watched the two of them play Calumon's version of soccer until Calumon made a shot and actually scored. Calumon started jumping up and down while cheering "Yay me!"

BlackAgumon just stared at Calumon with a dumbstruck look on his face before glaring at him and yelling out "I demand a rematch!" Hearing that Calumon started jumping up and down again with his ears extended again yelling out "Yay!"

Seeing this Naruto just rolled his eyes at them before letting out a sigh and saying quietly to himself "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

The next morning Takato and Guilmon were walking down the street towards the school when Guilmon spoke up as they were nearing the building "So how come it's okay to come her today?"

Takato just let out an amused chuckle before answering "Because it's the weekend."

Guilmon just turns his head towards Takato with a confused look on his face "Weekend?"

Takato nods his head and answers "Yeah, no ones at school, see?"

Guilmon just nods his head before he suddenly has a confused look on his face again "Right. Wait, but you and I are here, see."

Takato just shrugs his shoulders "But no one ells is gon'a be here, see." Takato and Guilmon then turned round at the entrance to the school and were about to enter when they saw the principal and one of the sensei with their backs turned to them looking out over the soccer field.

The principal then spoke up "This is even worse then the last time. Do you have any idea what our chalk budged is going to be this year, and we're hosting the big hopscotch tournament."

The sensei then turned his head towards the principle "I have an idea, why don't we just use some ground up bread crumbs?"

The principal raised an eyebrow at him "Bread crumbs? Have you been reading that fairy tail book again?"

A few minutes later Takato and Guilmon were by the rabbit pen. Takato was inside pouring a bucket filled with cabbage leave and carrots onto a tray. Three white rabbits then hopped up to the tray while Takato let out a small chuckle "Eat up guys, don't worry it's not from the cafeteria." Takato then looked up at Guilmon who was outside of the pen sniffing a fourth rabbit that was stood up on it's hind legs staring right back at him. Takato then let out another chuckle "Making a new friend Guilmon." Guilmon then stood up straight and looked off in another direction. Seeing this Takato walks up to him "What's wrong?"

Guilmon sniffed the air again "I smell Digimon." Guilmon then ran off in the direction of the Digimon.

Takato let out a gasp "Digimon? Careful it might be dangerous, and me without a weapon, unless of course it's afraid of rabbits. Oh wait this'll work."

Guilmon then stopped by a large piece of equipment next to a fence and pointed to the equipment "Back there."

Takato then walked up to him with a broom in hand "Right." Takato and Guilmon then both walk around from the opposite side of the equipment before both let out a confused "Hu." There sitting against the piece of equipment was the sleeping form of Calumon. Takato then lowered the broom and stared at Calumon "Hey, he's a cute little guy." Calumon then opened his eyes and looked over at Takato. Takato then lifted his left hand into the air and said "Hi."

Calumon's eyes then shot wide open before his ears expanded and he jumped to his feet while calling out "Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello."

Takato then knelt down in front of Calumon and said "Hey there." Takato then tried to pick Calumon up only to have him jump back slightly "What's wrong? Don't be afraid, were your friends." he then tried to pick Calumon up again only to have him jump off to the side.

Calumon then started giggling like crazy before yelling "Play!"

Takato just smiled at him before saying "Okay." He then tried to pick him up again only to have him jump back again. Takato then turned to face Calumon "Tell you what lets play later, okay."

Calumon then started shaking his head like crazy and chanted out "No, no, no, no, no."

Takato then let out a sigh '_Why do I always get the difficult Digimon.'_

* * *

BlackAgumon opened his eyes and let out a long yawn while stretching his arms. After a few seconds he looked around and found that he was in Shinjuku park on the branch of a tree. Seeing this one thought came to mind _'Why am I in a tree?'_ He then turned his head around and saw that Naruto was still asleep with his back against the trunk of the tree, his head also seamed to be turning from side to side with beads of sweat running down his head. Seeing this BlackAgumon just let out a sigh before shaking his head '_Must be having another nightmare.'_ BlackAgumon then moved over to Naruto and started shaking him by the shoulders "Naruto, wake up. Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes shot open before he jumped up shouting "Sasuke!" Naruto then lost his balance on the tree branch and started falling off. Trying to regain his balance Naruto grabbed a hold of BlackAgumon's arm, causing BlackAgumon's eyes to widen before he was dragged off the branch as well.

Naruto landed on his back with his legs against the trunk of the tree while BlackAgumon lay across his chest. BlackAgumon then turned his head towards Naruto and narrowed his eyes into a glare before saying "You and your nightmares."

Naruto just rolled his eyes "Whatever." He then let out a sigh before saying "Now get off me." Naruto then pushed BlackAgumon off his chest before rolling to the side and getting back up to his feet.

Once BlackAgumon also got back to his feet he turned his head towards Naruto "Okay, here's a question. Why were we in that tree in the first place?"

Naruto just let out a sigh "You fell asleep last night after we left and there was no way I was going to drag you back to the apartment." He then let out a sigh before saying to himself "That's what happens when you play Calumon's crazy games till gone midnight."

BlackAgumon hearing this narrowed his eyes at Naruto "There was no way I was gon'a let that little cream puff show me up."

Naruto just rolled his eyes while shaking his head "But you lost every time."

BlackAgumon just shot another glare at Naruto "Like anyone could understand those fucked up rules of his."

Hearing this Naruto's eyebrow starts twitching "That's exactly my... sigh... Never mind, come on lets go."

BlackAgumon raised a non-existent eyebrow at him before saying "Where are we going now?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Since I said I'd give you the day off I want to check some of the other areas around Shinjuku. Now come on let's go." Naruto then started to walk off towards the exit of the park.

BlackAgumon let out a sigh before hanging his head '_Great another day of boring exploring. Oh well maybe we'll get lucky and run across some wild Digimon to fight.'_ BlackAgumon then lifted his head back up to see that Naruto was already leaving the park. Seeing this BlackAgumon ran after Naruto yelling out "Hey. Damn it Naruto, wait up!"

* * *

A few hours latter Naruto and BlackAgumon continued down a narrow street with different houses on either side of them. BlackAgumon then turns his head towards Naruto "Where the _hell_ are we going exactly?"

Naruto just let out a sigh before answering "We're not _going _anywhere. We're just looking around, observing the surrounding area. And at the same time we're keeping an eye out for any opponents we might stumble upon."

BlackAgumon just rolls his eyes before saying "Yeah, whatever."

Naruto let out a small chuckle hearing this before he stops for a second with his eyes narrow while he looks out of the corner of them before he starts walking again '_Hu, looks like we're being followed.'_

Naruto's sudden stop didn't go unnoticed by BlackAgumon however as he turned his right eye towards Naruto before saying quietly so that only he could hear him "What's up?"

Without looking down at BlackAgumon, Naruto responded also quietly "We're being followed."

BlackAgumon then asked "Is it human or Digimon?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes for a second before responding "It's a Digimon, but the energy feels... familiar."

BlackAgumon just had a confused look on his face "Familiar? Oh, don't tell me it's Calumon again. I can't take another moment around that anoying cream puff of a Digimon."

Naruto just shook his head slightly "No it's not Calumon, it's..." His eyes then widened slightly before a smirk appeared on his face '_So that's who it is.'_ BlackAgumon then turned his head towards Naruto expecting him to continue. Seeing this Naruto turns his head and looks ahead of himself, seeing a side path on his right Naruto moves his head to indicate BlackAgumon to follow him. Once the two turn the corner into a dead end they walk forwards a few steps before Naruto stops with a smirk on his face while speaking up "All right, you can come out now, Renamon." As soon as he finished saying this Renamon fazed into existence at the entrance of the dead end with her arms folded over her chest. Naruto and BlackAgumon then both turned to face her with narrowed eyes before Naruto let out a sigh "Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, mind telling me why you've been tailing us?"

Before Renamon could say anything however Ruki walked into view before shooting Naruto a glare "She's been tailing you because I told her to."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Why would you be having Renamon following us around?" Naruto then let out a small chuckle "Trying to keep a close eye on me hu?"

Ruki just scoffed "Yeah, you wish lover boy." Naruto just rolled his eyes before shooting her his own glare. Ruki then let out a small sigh before continuing "If you must know, I have questions for you."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at her "Such as."

Ruki just looked from side to side before narrowing her eyes at Naruto "Not here." She then turned around and started walking away before stopping and looking over her shoulder at Naruto "Follow me." Ruki then continued to walk off while Renamon fazed out.

Naruto just rolled his eyes again before looking up at the sky from the corner of his eyes and muttering out "Yeah sure, whatever." Naruto then started walking after Ruki with BlackAgumon still at his side.

* * *

A few minutes later they were in a large back yard. There was a large pond in the middle of it with a small curved bridge running across it that looked like it was made out of cement. There was also a small path leading to an open wooden porch. Renamon was currently sitting on the branch of a tree next to the pond while BlackAgumon was leaning against the trunk of the same tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Ruki was sitting down on the porch in front of the small path leading to the pond while Naruto was over on her right leaning against a wooden beam with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest facing in the direction of the pond. Naruto then let out a sigh before opening his eyes "So, what do you want?"

Ruki just narrowed her eyes "Like I said, I have questions for you."

Naruto just snorted at that "I know that, get to the point already."

Ruki shot a glare at Naruto before letting out a small sigh "In that battle against DexDorugamon..." She trailed off turning her head away from him "How... How did you make Agumon digivolve?"

Hearing her ask this question Naruto just let out a quiet chuckle "Truthfully I'm entirely sure myself. I just swiped the Digivolution card and the next thing you know he's BlackGreymon, aside from that I have no clue." Naruto finished up with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

Ruki turned her head back towards Naruto and raised an eyebrow at him "What do you mean you have no clue. It had to have been more then just swiping a Digivolution card, 'cause I've swiped that damn card over and over with no results."

Shrugging his shoulders again Naruto just looks slightly up at the sky "Beats me. I've had no luck trying to get him to digivolve again." He then let out a small chuckle and lowered his head again "I don't know, maybe it was just a fluke or the heat of the battle or something."

Ruki then raised her other eyebrow at Naruto "A fluke?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders again before Ruki narrowed her eyes at him "And speaking of 'the heat of the battle', why didn't that digital reptile of yours absorb DexDorugamon's data after the battle?"

Naruto just looked out over the pond with narrowed eyes "Because I told him not to."

Ruki just gave him a confused look before glaring at him "Please don't tell me that you've got the same deluded idea as Brainiac, that a defeated Digimon will be sent back to the digital world."

Naruto just let out a snorted at hearing this "Please. Death is still death, the remaining data left behind will either be absorbed by another Digimon or fade out of existence. There is no return trip for them."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at him after hearing that answer "Then why not just absorb the data? As a tamer shouldn't you be making your Digimon as powerful as you can?"

Naruto's eyes just dropped to the floor "Because... I just... I don't want..." Naruto trailed off as an image of IceDevimon appeared in his mind as his words ran around in his head '_Beautiful isn't it. These are all the opponents I have defeated and loaded, they were friends to some, maybe even partners.'_ Naruto then started grinding his teeth together '_No way, there's no way I will turn Agumon into that!'_

Ruki getting annoyed with Naruto silence let out a small growl "Well!"

Naruto just let out an annoyed sigh "Ah, who cares? Power is pointless if you don't have the skills to use that power to it's full potential."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at him before saying "What the hell do you mean 'power is pointless'?"

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh before shaking his head "You really are just a rookie aren't you?"

Ruki sent an icy glare at Naruto before yelling out "What are you talking about, Whiskers!?"

Naruto just shook his head and shrugged "Exactly what I said. Look it's like this, Renamon is more powerful then Agumon..." Hearing this Ruki had a small smirk on her face before Naruto continued "However Agumon still holds the advantage. You see Agumon may have less power then Renamon but he knows how to utilise the power he does have to a greater degree then Renamon does."

Ruki's smirk turned into a scowl hearing this "And I suppose that that little fight you and Agumon had last week was just a way for him to utilise his power?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle "First of all it's training, a sparing match..."

BlackAgumon then cut Naruto off by yelling out "I still say it's torture!"

Naruto then shot a glare at BlackAgumon before yelling out "Well no one asked you!" Hearing this BlackAgumon muttered something incoherent under his breath. Naruto then lets out a sigh before continuing what he was saying "Anyway, yeah, the training helps Agumon develop his skills along with his reflexes and reaction times as well as slightly increasing his power levels. So yeah works all way round." He then adds to himself mentally '_And it also helps me increase my own skills but you don't need to know that.'_

Ruki just scoffed at this "Hu, whatever. I still say it's better just to download the Digimon's data, besides you still gain battle experience from the fight anyway, so what's the difference?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and snorted "Whatever, you've got your way of doing things, I've got mine. Not that I really care or anything so lets just leave it at that."

Before Ruki could respond to this however they heard a voice call out from inside the house "Ruki!" Hearing this Renamon jumped out of the tree and ran behind the back of the house out of sight, but not before grabbing BlackAgumon by the arm and dragging him along with her causing BlackAgumon to give out a startled "Waaah!" Once the two were out of sight the same voice spoke up "You home?" Naruto and Ruki then turned their heads in the direction of the door as it slid open revealing a woman with short brown hair with a few grey areas here and there. She was wearing a light purple skirt and a long sleeved yellow top with a green apron over it. She then turns her head towards Naruto and smiles at him "I hi, sorry I'm not used to Ruki bring boys home. What's your name?"

Naruto blinked a few times before responding "Uh, Naruto."

Ruki looks at the woman before saying "He's not going to be long, Grandma."

Naruto nodded his head before looking over at the pond again for a second "Yeah, I should get going soon."

Ruki's Grandma then continued "Why don't I make some snacks for the two of you, it'll only take a second to pop some cookies in the oven? How would you like them Naruto?"

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eyes "No thanks, I really should get going."

While this was going on Renamon had BlackAgumon held in a headlock behind behind the wall while BlackAgumon was flailing his arms around trying to get free from the choke hold as his face started to change from black to blue.

Ruki's Grandma looked between Naruto and Ruki and saw her hod that he wouldn't be staying long. She then looked back over at Naruto before saying "Well by, hope you come and see up again." She then started to slide the door closed again.

Naruto then looks out of the corner of his eyes over towards the pond "Uh, yeah I guess."

Ruki then spoke up "Your not." and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at that.

Once the door was fully closed Renamon let go of BlackAgumon who dropped down to his hands and knees take a few deep breaths while muttering out "What, are you trying to kill me or something?" Hearing this Naruto and Ruki turn their heads in their direction while Renamon just let out a small chuckle and shrugged it off. After a few seconds BlackAgumon managed to get his breath back before standing back up and looking over at Naruto before saying sarcastically "Well that wasn't the least bit awkward."

Naruto just let out a sigh before shaking his head slightly "No kidding."

Hearing this Ruki just turned her head towards Naruto with a confused look before narrowing her eyes at him "What, like you don't have grandparents."

BlackAgumon bit his lip hearing this while Naruto just turned to face Ruki with a glare "Maybe I don't." Naruto then paused for a second before continuing "I've already told you this but still don't go poking around in my past." Naruto then pushed off the support beam he was leaning on and looked over at BlackAgumon "Agumon, it's time we left."

BlackAgumon gave a quick "Yeah, sure." He then lets out a short yawn "I was getting board anyway." BlackAgumon then walked over to Naruto before they walked over to the back gate. Once they were over there Naruto cast Ruki one last look before he and BlackAgumon walked out and closed the gate behind them.

Ruki just stared at the closed gate for a second with narrowed eyes before asking herself "What was that about?"

Renamon walked up to her and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest staring at the gate before speaking "I would guess that he has some painful memories in his past he doesn't want brought up." Ruki, not actually expecting an answer just turned her head towards Renamon with a confused look on her face. Renamon then continued "From the way he responded it might have something to do with his family."

Ruki's eyes dropped to the floor before she stood up and walked over to her room while saying quietly to herself "Who cares about, his problems have nothing to do with me."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as Naruto and BlackAgumon walked along the street heading back to their apartment. BlackAgumon cast a glance at Naruto who seamed to be lost in his own thoughts '_Grandparents? I never thought about that. Do I actually have any or did I ever have any, but then that leads to the question of do I even have any family. Ah this is to annoying, why does one question leave to another? Sigh, they don't realise how lucky they are.'_ Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts as he heard a high pitched giggle. Naruto stopped in his tracks and lifted his head up "Was that?"

BlackAgumon looked up at him "Oh please don't tell me..."

They then heard the giggle again before a voice spoke up "Yay, Guilmon faster haha."

BlackAgumon hung his head and muttered out "Oh crap."

Naruto looked over at the other side of the street where the voice was coming from and saw Guilmon running along with Calumon on his head "Now what are those two up to?" Naruto then watched as they turned round a corner and ran through the school entrance. Seeing this Naruto let out a sigh "Here we go again." Naruto then turned his attention towards BlackAgumon "Come on we better keep an eye on them."

BlackAgumon just let out a frustrated sigh "Oh man, we're never gon'a get back home." Ignoring BlackAgumon's wining Naruto ran over to the other side of the street over to the wall. After a few seconds BlackAgumon lifted his head up and saw Naruto already about to climb over the wall shouted out "Hey, wait for me, bastard!" Once BlackAgumon made it over Naruto just rolled his eyes before grabbing a hold of BlackAgumon "Hey what are you doing?"

Naruto just looked down at him "Hey quiet down a second." He then turned his head up towards the top of the wall with a large smirk on his face.

BlackAgumon saw the smirk on his face and could only think one thing "Oh crap! Don't even think about it Naruto!" Naruto then bent his knees while channelling chakra into his legs before jumping up the wall while BlackAgumon simply called out "Oh shit!" Once Naruto reached the top of the wall he placed his left hand on top of it before flipping over and landing on the floor while dropping BlackAgumon on the ground. BlackAgumon let out an annoyed grunt before faceing Naruto "You did that on purpose."

Naruto slapped his hand over BlackAgumon's mouth "Shh, keep it down. Now come on we gotta keep an eye on those two." Naruto then let go of BlackAgumon and started to walk off before stopping and turning back towards him with a small smirk on his face "Oh, and you really think I would do something like that." After saying this Naruto turned back around again and continued to walk off.

BlackAgumon just shot a glare at his retreating figure while muttering out "Bastard." before pulling himself up off the floor and following Naruto. Once Calumon and Guilmon came into view Naruto leaned back against the same tree from the day before with his arms folded over his chest while BlackAgumon did that same against the side of the tree on Naruto's left. BlackAgumon then turned his head over in the direction of Calumon and Guilmon before letting out a sigh "What are they doing now?"

Calumon then jumped off of Guilmon's head and grabbed hold of one of the locks attached to the shed before saying "Again, there's three door earrings, this thing wears way to much jewellery. Who's it trying to impress?"

Calumon then turns his head towards Guilmon to see him poking his head out of a large hole before he spoke up "We can dig a tunnel underneath the door." Calumon started cheering before jumping into the hole after Guilmon.

Seeing this BlackAgumon just shakes his head "Should of known." Naruto just nods his head in agreement.

After a few minutes Calumon and Guilmon came racing out of the hole and started painting lines on the soccer field again. While Guilmon was painting the lines Calumon called out "And don't forget the line that makes you hop like Frogmon for the whole game if you cross it."

Guilmon just nodded his head and said "Okay hold on."

Naruto just turns his head towards BlackAgumon "Is there even really a Frogmon?"

BlackAgumon just raises an eyebrow at him before saying "How should I know?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Well you are a Digimon."

Hearing this BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto before letting out an annoyed sigh "So, it's not like I've met every Digimon out there."

Naruto just nodded his head "Hu, true enough I suppose." After a few minutes Calumon and Guilmon were finished with drawing lines and Naruto tilted his head to the side "Say Agumon, doesn't that kind of look like the mark on Calumon's head.

BlackAgumon turned his head towards Naruto and was about to answer when he noticed Naruto narrow his eyes, seeing this BlackAgumon spoke up "Now what's up."

Naruto continued to look over in the direction of Calumon and Guilmon "There's something coming." As soon as he finished saying this a large digital field suddenly burst out of the ground like a geyser.

Seeing this Calumon looks over at Guilmon with a worried expression on his face "Oh, what did you do?"

Guilmon quickly turns his head towards Calumon "Me!?" The field then filled the area before a black void appeared before a small grey demon looking Digimon jumped out of it. It had three claws on each foot and spiky orange hair on top of it's head, along with blood red eyes and two pairs of bat like wings coming out of it's shoulders. It then started to laugh before Guilmon walked up to it and bent down while sniffing it.

The little demon like Digimon then jumped back from Guilmon " Get back foul creature. Fear my wrath."

Guilmon stayed in the same position before saying "Don't be scared, I wouldn't hurt a tiny thing like you."

The little demon like Digimon then started stamping it's foot on the ground "I'm not tiny, I'm a dangerous Digimon who's power will make you tremble with fear."

Seeing as this wasn't going anywhere Naruto pulls out his digivice and points it towards the tiny demon like Digimon. A holographic image on the Digimon appears over the screen before Naruto starts to read off the information "Vilemon a small demon virus type Digimon, attacks are Nightmare Shocker and Demon Darts" Naruto then looks up at Vilemon and then back at his digivice before looking back up at Vilemon and raising an eyebrow "That tiny little thing is a champion, no way."

BlackAgumon then looks up at Naruto "Uh, shouldn't we give them a hand?"

Naruto just put his digivice away and let out a small yawn "Na, lets just relax and enjoy the show."

BlackAgumon just shrugs before leaning against the tree again, just in time to see Vilemon jump into the air and launch a blue sound wave at Calumon and Guilmon with a cry of "Nightmare Shocker!" The attack lands just in front of Calumon causing him to fall on his back. Vilemon then called out "Don't seam so tiny now hu?" while Calumon pulled himself back up. Vilemon then jumped into the air again while firing another "Nightmare Shocker!" Seeing this both Guilmon and Calumon both turned around and started running away from the incoming attack.

Guilmon and Calumon then started to slowly split up from each other as Vilemon chased after them before turning towards Calumon. Seeing this Calumon called out "Hey why are you chasing after me, Guilmon's the one who insulted you."

Hearing this Guilmon shouts out a shocked "Hey!" before Vilemon responds to Calumon "I don't care, Demon Darts!" Vilemon then fires out a glowing blue dart out of each finger towards Calumon. Calumon continues to run while the darts hit the ground around him until a shock wave from one of the explosions causes Calumon to fall over again.

Seeing this Vilemon let out a dark chuckle before Guilmon turns around and fires a red fireball at him with a cry of "Pyro Sphere!" Vilemon seeing the incoming attack narrowly avoids it before it passes right underneath him. Vilemon then charges towards Guilmon.

Watching the battle Naruto turns his head to the right to see Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon enter the area. Naruto then let out a small sigh before saying "About time they showed up."

Hearing Naruto, BlackAgumon looks over towards them and nods his head "Yeah, no kidding."

As Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon enter enter the digital field Takato calls out to Guilmon while Terriermon simply asks "Who is that guy?" Jenrya then pulls out his own digivice and reads off the information to Takato and Terriermon.

Takato then pulls a card out of his pocket and looks at it before a smile appears on his face "This will even out the playing field." Takato then proceeded to swipe the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFY... Hyper Wing, activate!" Six glowing white wings then appear on Guilmon's back before Takato calls out "Get him."

Guilmon just turns around and says "Right" before jumping into the air heading towards Vilemon. Guilmon stops a few feet away from Vilemon before firing another red fireball with a cry off "Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon's Pyro Sphere attack just passed over Vilemon who is knocked out of the sky by the shock wave of the attack.

Seeing this a sweat drop appeared on the back of Naruto's head "You gotta be kidding me. He was hovering in the air, he was only a few feet away and he still missed his target. Sure it's a small target, but come on."

BlackAgumon just turned his head towards Naruto "Uh, are you sure you don't want me to get involved in this?"

Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon "Uh, give them a second."

Once Vilemon pulled himself off the ground Takato called out "Not so easy now the Guilmon can fly too." while Guilmon landed back on the ground and his wings vanished.

Vilemon balled up his fists and called out "Ah, nuts!" He then crosses his arms over him head preparing to launch him next attack.

Seeing this Jenrya calls out "Terriermon it's your turn."

Terriermon starts to charge into the battle while calling out "I'm on it."

Jenrya then pulls a card out of his pocket before swiping it through his digivice "DIGIMODIFY... Hyper Speed, activate!"

Terriermon then charges at Vilemon at full speed. Vilemon then jumps up and cries out "Nightmare Shocker!" He then starts to fire out a blue sound wave before Terriermon tackled him out of the sky. The attack was knocked of course and headed towards Takato, Jenrya and Guilmon. The three drop to the ground and the attack passes harmlessly over them. Calumon then runs over to them "Are you okay?"

Watching the battle Naruto slaps his hand over his face before dragging it down "Okay, that's it this is to embarrassing to watch any more." Naruto then turns his head towards BlackAgumon "Okay, this has gone on long enough, take him out."

BlackAgumon just unfolded his arms and let out a sigh "Finally."

Vilemon then flies back into the sky before calling out to the small group of tamers and Digimon "Hahaha, had enough yet fools?"

Jenrya looked over at Takato who was shuffling through his cards "Hurry up!"

Takato just looked at the cards in his hand "I can't decide."

Vilemon then pulls his right arm back and starts to call out "Demon Dar..."

Before being cut off "Yeah right, your to tiny to bother with." Vilemon then turns round to face Ruki with Renamon standing next to her with her arms crossed over her chest "But a fights a fight, Rena..."

This time it was Ruki who was cut off with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" Hearing this Ruki's eyes widen slightly while Vilemon turns around to the source of the voice only to be hit head on with a glowing hot fireball. Vilemon was engulfed in the fireball and screamed out in pain before bursting into red flakes of digital data.

Once the flakes of data faded and the digital field dispersed Ruki, Takato, Jenrya, Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon all turned their heads towards Naruto who was still leaning with his back against the tree and arms crossed over his chest while BlackAgumon stood right next to him. Ruki then shot an icy glare at Naruto before yelling out "What the hell was that!?"

Naruto just lifted his head and looked at all of them with a small smirk "I would call it target practice, but I don't that would even qualify."

Ruki just grit her teeth and balled her hand into a fist "That's not what I meant, That was our."

Hearing this Naruto just snorted "Your fight, yeah right how could it be your fight you hadn't even launched an attack, besides you only just turned up."

Ruki just pointed an accusing finger at him "Oh, and I suppose you've been here the entire then."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Actually I was here before Vilemon. I would have faced him straight away, but I thought I'd just sit back and enjoy the show." Ruki just narrowed her eyes at him, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I would have just stayed out of it but these two" he points over towards Takato and Jenrya "were just to embarrassing to watch any more." A small smirk then appeared on Ruki's face at the end of that. Naruto then turned his attention towards Takato and Jenrya while waving his hand passively in front of his face "No need to thank me."

Takato then turned his head towards Naruto "Thanks? Digimon are living creatures and you kill them."

Terriermon then jumped up on Jenrya's shoulder before Jenrya turned his attention towards Naruto and Ruki "He's right you know, they are alive."

Naruto just snorted before shooting a glare at them and saying sarcastically "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were playing catch with fireballs."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at them "What does it matter Digimon are nothing more then data anyway." Ruki then turns her head towards Renamon "Renamon." The two of them then turn around and start to walk away until Ruki stops and looks down at her feet where Calumon is standing.

Calumon just looks up at Ruki while his ears expand "Hi, wan'a play?"

Takato then calls out "Hey don't you touch him!"

Ruki just narrows her eyes before continuing to walking off "Hu, come on Renamon. Why would I want to wast my time with these goggle heads anyway?"

Naruto just shakes his head at this and turns around with BlackAgumon still at his side before calling out "We're out of here!" The two of them then start walking off in another direction.

Seeing Naruto and Ruki leaving Takato calls out "Yeah, well... good riddance." He then crosses his arms over his chest "Man, what's their deal?"

Calumon then looks over in the direction that Naruto and BlackAgumon are heading in before gliding after them calling out "Hey guys wait up."

Seeing Calumon gliding off Takato calls out "Hey wait, it's dangerous out there."

Calumon just seams to ignore Takato and continue towards Naruto and BlackAgumon. Jenrya then turns towards Takato "He's a strange little Digimon isn't he. I don't think he even wants a tamer."

After a few seconds Calumon managed to catch up with Naruto and BlackAgumon and landed on BlackAgumon's head. Feeling Calumon on his head BlackAgumon looks up at him and lets out an annoyed sigh "Oh, not you again." BlackAgumon then started shaking his head "Get off my head!"

After a few seconds of continuously shaking his head Calumon finally let go and did a few spins in the air with his ears extended while letting out a giggle before looking back at BlackAgumon while still floating in the air "Hey Agumon, come on lets play."

BlackAgumon just yelled out "NOOOO!!" and started running down the street while Calumon chased after him calling out "Uh, come on, please."

Naruto just continued to watch the two run down the street as he walked after them while shaking his head and letting out a frustrated sigh "Well here we go again."

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Nightmare Shocker**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Vilemon  
Description: Emits a supersonic wave from it's mouth.

**Demon Darts**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Vilemon  
Description: Throws laser darts at his opponent.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go. Sorry if it seamed a little dull but don't worry things will start to pick up in the next few chapters.

Okay, the first time that BlackAgumon Matrix Digivolves should the virus sealed within him interfere and cause him to digivolve into SkullGreymon?

1). / 41Yes  
2). / 18No

Okay since I keep getting questions about Impmon I'll tell you now, he'll be making his first appearance in the next chapter. Oh and since everyone keeps asking, yes Naruto will start fighting Digimon and wont just be relying BlackAgumon to handle everything. His first real fight will be in chapter 11.

Next time "Ch09 Guilmon's Vanishing Act" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	9. Ch09 Guilmon's Vanishing Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch09 Guilmon's Vanishing Act

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street with a black and red backpack slung over his right shoulder with his headphones in his ears listening to his I-pod and his eyes slightly narrowed '_Damn you Agumon, using up all the hot water again, you could at least worn me first. And I don't care what he says I _do not _talk in my sleep!'_ Naruto then let out a small sigh '_Oh well, as long as he actually stays at the apartment today everything should be okay.'_ He was then brought out of his thoughts as something landed on top of his head "What the?"

All of a sudden whatever it was that landed on his head slipped down to reveal itself to be Calumon with a large smile on his face before he said "Hi, what you up to?"

Naruto plucks the the headphones out of his ears while saying "Oh, hey Calumon, nothing much just heading to school." While inwardly thinking '_How the hell did I not notice his approach?'_

Calumon just blinked a few times "School hu?" Naruto just grunted a reply while slightly nodding his head. Calumon's ears then extended before he let out a loud giggle and climbing back on top of Naruto's head "Yay! Let's go, go, go."

Naruto just shook his head slightly while he continued to walk down the street before letting out a sigh and saying "You know, Agumon's back home if you want something to do." '_That'll teach him for using up all the hot water.'_

Calumon let out another giggle before saying "I'll go play with him later. I want to try this meatloaf stuff Guilmon was talking about. He said I would find it at school."

Naruto's right eyebrow started twitching '_The cafeteria meatloaf, how can Guilmon eat that? No scratch that, how can he _like_ it? What, does he have an iron stomach or something?" _Naruto continued walking with Calumon ridding on his head until he came to a street lamp that had a dent in it at the top. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked up at the dent '_Hu, so that's the only indication of what happened yesterday.'_

Calumon looked up in the direction that Naruto was facing and tilting his head to the side before asking "What are you looking at?"

Naruto blinked a few times "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what happened here yesterday."

Calumon then called out "What, what! What happened, what!? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" while slightly bouncing up and down on Naruto's head causing him to let out a slightly annoyed sigh.

_-- __Flashback__ --_

Naruto and BlackAgumon were running down the street when a digital field came into view in front of them. Seeing this BlackAgumon calls out "There it is!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes "Gees, how could you tell?" BlackAgumon cast Naruto a quick glare as the two continue to race towards the digital field. Once they reach it Naruto suddenly stops in his tracks with slightly narrowed eyes. BlackAgumon then turns around and gives him a confused look, Naruto then speaks up "Looks like we're a little late to the party." He then lets out a small sigh before walking bast BlackAgumon "Oh well, we're already here so we might as well enjoy the show."

As Naruto walks into the field BlackAgumon just lets out a sigh and hangs his head "Oh man, come on. I haven't had a real fight for almost two weeks now." He then let out another sigh before walking into the digital field after Naruto.

Once Naruto entered the field he noticed a large blue dinosaur like Digimon that resembled an Allosaurus. It had large red stripes running down it's tail and on it's legs and neck. It had green eyes and red hair running down it's neck with two red and white feathers in it. A few feet in front of it stood Renamon preparing to start the battle. Naruto then heard a voice and turned his head over towards Ruki, she had her digivice pointed out and was reading off the data on the Digimon "Allomon, an Armor dinosaur type, let's see if his Dino Burst attack has any real bite to it."

BlackAgumon walks up to Naruto while saying "So it's Renamon versus Allomon then."

Naruto cast a quick look at him before nodding his head "Yeah, should be a good match up."

Hearing this Ruki turns her head towards them before shooting them a small glare "What are you doing here, Whiskers?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Well we were planing on enjoying a good battle." He then lets out a small sigh while Ruki narrows her eyes "But seeing as we're a little late to claim this one I guess we'll just sit back and enjoy the show." Naruto then starts walking over to the near wall "Besides not much point in running all the way here only to just turn around and leave."

Ruki had a small smirk on her face before calling out "Just make sure you don't interfere!"

Naruto continued to walk over to the wall and waved his hand in the air passively "Yeah, yeah. Like I would." Naruto then turned around and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest while BlackAgumon did the same on his left. Naruto then lifted his head up with a small smirk "Just make sure this match isn't to dull."

Ruki's smirk changed into a small scowl before she turned her attention back towards Renamon "Walk all over him."

Renamon then leaped into the air towards Allomon "My pleasure." Renamon then started spinning in mid-air before kicking Allomon in the head and back fliping back onto the ground. Renamon then jumped back into the air to attack Allomon again. Seeing this Allomon spins around and slams his tail into the side of Renamon while saying.

Seeing this Ruki says to herself "Scaly bum." Renamon then lands on the ground next to her from the force of the attack. Ruki then digs through her deck and pulls out a card before swiping it through her digivice "Time to fight, DIGIMODIFI... Agumon's Frozen Wind, activate!"

Renamon then flips back onto her feet before leaping into the air above Allomon "You look a little over heated." An icy wind then started gathering around Renamon's right hand. Renamon then held her hand back above her head "How about a nice cool breeze, Frozen Wind!" Renamon then thrust her hand forwards as a large blast of icy clod air blasted towards Allomon. At the same time Allomon opened his mouth and fired out a stream of fire with a cry of "Dino Burst!" The two attacks collided and seamed to be holding off each other.

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto "Frozen Wind? I've never heard an Agumon being able to do that."

Naruto just lets out a sigh before pulling a card out of his deck and showing it to BlackAgumon "It's an attack that belongs to SnowAgumon." BlackAgumon just looks at the card before turning to Naruto and nodding his head. Naruto then puts the card back in his deck before turning his attention back towards the battle.

Ruki looked up towards Renamon who was continuing to struggle against Allomon's attack "What are you doing? This isn't some silly little game!"

Renamon attempts at put more mower into her attack while saying with gritted teeth "He's to strong." Allomon then starts putting more power into his own attack as the flames of his Dino Burst starts to push Renamon's attack back until she's hit with the full force of the attack sending her flying back straight into a nearby street lamp with a grunt of pain before sliding down it.

Seeing this Naruto winced slightly before looking up at the large dent in the street lamp "Oww, that had to hurt."

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto "Don't you think we should help out with this?"

Naruto turned his head from Renamon to BlackAgumon and raised an eyebrow at him "Would you want someone to interfere in one of our battles?" BlackAgumon opened his mouth to say something before closing it and hanging his head. Seeing this Naruto had a small smirk on his face "I didn't think so."

Allomon then started slowly advancing towards the downed form of Renamon at the base of the street lamp. Ruki then called out to Renamon "Come on get up, if you digivolved you could beat him!"

Allomon continued to advance on Renamon and lowered his head as if he was about to take a bite out of her when all of a sudden Guilmon came running into the digital field and fired a large red fireball at Allomon with a cry of "Pyro Sphere!" Terriermon then appeared next to Guilmon and started spinning rapidly creating a small green tornado around his body. With a cry of "Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon launched the green tornado at Allomon as well. The two attacks rammed into the side of Allomon causing him to stumble off course. Terriermon and Guilmon then ran up to the side of Renamon facing in the direction on Allomon.

A scowl then appeared on Ruki's face before she turned around to see Takato and Jenrya running into the digital field. Once they come to a stop Takato lifts up his goggles while Jenrya takes off a pair of sunglasses and looks over at Ruki with a frown on his face "I knew it had to be you."

Ruki then turns her head in the direction of Allomon "This Digimon's mine, why don't you wannabes find somewhere ells to play."

Takato blinks at the insult before calling out "Wannabes!?"

Jenrya takes this as time to speak up "You don't have to be so nasty, why are you always making your Digimon fight anyway?"

Hearing this Naruto snorts before looking over at Jenrya and saying sarcastically "Oh yeah, why fight when you can just let Dino-butt there..." He the jerks his head in the direction of Allomon "Run amok down town."

Takato turns his head in the direction of Naruto before blinking a few times "When did you get here?"

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders and lets out a sigh before say sarcastically "Well aren't you observant."

Ruki just turns her attention back towards the Allomon before pulling out another card out of her deck and swiping it through her digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Hyper Chip, activate!"

Renamon then pulled herself off the ground and started walking towards Allomon. As she passed by Guilmon and Terriermon she spoke up to them "You shouldn't be here, stay out of my way."

Guilmon had a confused look on his face and said "But why?"

Renamon just ignored them and continued to walk towards Allomon "Lets finish this." The same icy cold wind then surrounded around Renamon again, seeing this Allomon let out another burst of fire with a cry of "Dino Burst!" Renamon then just lifted her right hand up and called out "Frozen Wind!" The icy wind completely stopped the stream of fire in it's tracks before Renamon called out "I think you need a cold shower." The icy wind then completely engulfed and extinguished the flames before crashing into Allomon.

Allomon was then slowly covered by ice bit by bit "How is this possible? I always hated the ice age." Allomon was then completely frozen solid by Renamon's attack.

As the icy wind died down Renamon called out mockingly "Now don't move. God Boy." Renamon then jumped up into the air and curled up her arms and legs "Now by by hansom." Renamon then extended her arms while shards of diamonds appear. The shards of diamonds then head straight for Allomon as Renamon give a cry of "Diamond Storm!" Once the attack hits, Allomon then burst into red flakes of digital data before changing from red to blue being absorbed by Renamon.

Renamon then stands next to Ruki as the digital field vanishes. Ruki then turns around "Renamon it's time to go." Ruki then starts to walk away while Renamon fades back out.

Takato then takes a step forwards and calls out "Hey wait a minute. Can't we just talk."

Ruki then just stops in her tracks and says "Sure, I've got something to say. Don't _ever_ try that again little boys Renamon and I work alone."

Naruto then then stands up from leaning against the wall and let out a yawn while stretching his arms "Well as interesting as this is I've got better things to do." He then turns around and starts walking away in the opposite direction with BlackAgumon at his side.

Jenrya then turns his head in the direction Naruto was heading before calling out "Wait!"

Hearing thins Naruto and BlackAgumon stop for a second before Naruto calls back "What?"

Takato then looks back and forth between Naruto and Ruki before letting out a frustrated sigh "What's with you two, can't we work together, you know as a team?"

Naruto just called out without turning around "No, we can't."

Takato just stared at Naruto's back "Why not?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, even though no one could actually see it "Look, I work alone and I fight _alone_. Like it or not I don't really care, but that's just the way it is." He then let out a small sigh as he slightly turned his head towards the sky while absent-mindedly placing his right hand on the metal plate of the Hitai-ate tied around his left bicep "I wont carry anyone's wait on my back, not any more." Naruto and BlackAgumon then just continued to walk off.

Takato turned his head towards Jenrya who seamed to be in his thinking pose before he said "What did he mean by 'not any more'?"

Takato just shrugged before they both just heard Ruki "humph" and turn around to see her walking away.

_-- __End Flashback__ --_

Calumon just stared up at the dent in the street lamp with wide eyes and let out an "Ohhhh" sound. Naruto just shock his head slightly at this before he started walking again "Come on I'm gon'a be late at this rate." Naruto then reached down by his belt and picked up his digivice before scrolling through the different screens until a digital clock appeared on in. Naruto's eyes then widened slightly "Shit! At this rate I really am going to be late." Naruto then took a quick look from side to side while clipping his digivice back to his belt before running into a back ally. Naruto then looked up the side of the wall as a small smirk appear on his face "Okay Calumon, hold on tight."

Calumon looked up at the wall before Naruto stated jumping between the sides of the ally up towards the roof of the building while Calumon let out a squeal of joy. Once Naruto reached the top he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the school building while Calumon kept on laughing and calling out "Faster, faster, faster!"

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he started to channel chakra into his legs while picking up speed "You don't have to tell me twice." After a few second the school building came into view before Naruto jumped onto the roof and let out a sigh "That's gotta be a new record."

Calumon let out a small giggle "That was even better then the last time." Calumon then jumped off Naruto's head and started gliding off the roof "Well I'm going to go find this meatloaf Guilmon was talking about, by by Naruto."

Naruto just rolled his eyes "Yeah see ya later." He then finishes of under his breath "That is if the meatloaf doesn't kill you first." Naruto then lets out a sigh before turning around and heading down the stairs from the roof down to the corridor. Naruto was about to turn around the corner when he spotted Takato and Jenrya just a little way down the corridor.

Naruto was about to turn around and head down the other way when Jenrya spoke up "Wait start again from the beginning."

Naruto then started walking away when he stopped in his tracks hearing what Takato said "Okay we were just walking and I don't know it was like half of him was there and the other half was starting to be rubbed out by an eraser." Hearing this Naruto turned around and walked up leaned against the wall behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jenrya then looked out the window before facing Takato "Well Digimon aren't of this world, maybe some of them can't last long here and they get pulled back into their world or something like that. Or maybe our world eliminates them like the body eliminates a virus."

Hearing this Naruto lets out a small snort causing both Takato and Jenrya to turn to face him "I doubt it. If the this world eliminates Digimon, then why would it only be effecting Guilmon? Not to mention that Guilmon is one of, if not the strongest rookie I've ever seen. If that was what was happening then I'd be more worried about Calumon and he's complete fine from what I've seen."

Takato just blinked a few times at Naruto before saying "How do you keep doing that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Takato in confusion before Takato continued "You know just appear without us even noticing."

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders "Can I help it if your not that observant."

Jenrya then clears his throat in order to gain their attention "Well regardless, the point of the matter remains that it is happening to Guilmon."

Takato then turns his attention back towards Jenrya "But Guilmon just got here, he just can't go back to the other side."

Terriermon then appears from behind Jenrya and climbed up onto his shoulder "Momentai, the world I'm from, the world your from there really just the same world if you think about it."

Takato just raised an eyebrow at him "Well thanks professor, but I want him here."

Naruto just let out a sigh "That's easy." Takato then turns his head towards Naruto with a confused look on his face. Seeing this Naruto continues "Look, all I know is that nothing happens for no reason. So you just need to find out what the reason behind this is."

Takato slumped his shoulders "Yeah, but that's easier said then done."

Jenrya then puts his his hand on his chin "If it's even possible."

Takato then turned his attention back towards Jenrya "What? What are you trying to say Jenrya? Do you know something, tell me."

Jenrya just turns his head and looks down out of the window "I just know that nothing can last forever Takato, nothing. I'm sorry."

Takato just turns around and says "Well this can and it will." before running off.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Jenrya "Way to go."

Jenrya lets out a small sigh "We all have to face the truth eventually Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes before letting out his own sigh "Well that's true." Naruto then opened his eyes again "But that also counts for you as well." Jenrya then turned around to face Naruto with a confused face, seeing this Naruto continues "Being a pacifist isn't going to help anyone."

Jenrya turns to fully address Naruto "Look fighting is always the answer. Digimon are living creatures and we shouldn't needlessly killing them."

Naruto just shakes his head slightly "I get where your coming from, I do, and in an ideal world that would be true but we happen to live in the real world. We as tamers don't get a choice in the matter 'cause we're the only ones who can. If we don't fight then it is everyone's lives that are being put in danger." Naruto then lets out a small sigh before lifting his head up to meat Jenrya's glance "And that's why I will continue to fight, no matter what." After finishing what he was saying Naruto pushed himself up off the wall and started walking back down the corridor.

As Jenrya watched Naruto walk away Terriermon turned his head towards Jenrya "You know he's got a point."

Jenrya let out a sigh "Maybe he does Terriermon, and I can understand his reason for wanting to fight. But still I don't think we should be killing the Digimon that appear in this world just because they may become a threat."

As Naruto continued to walk down the corridor a voice called out "So do you think we should check in on Guilmon later?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and let out a small sigh "Yeah we'll head out to look of him after sch... wait a minute." Naruto then spins around to see BlackAgumon leaning against the wall looking up at him "What the _hell_ are you doing here!"

BlackAgumon just waved his hand in the air passively "Relax, no one saw me and even if they did I'm just a kid in a suit, right."

Naruto just slapped his forehead "That's besides the point, and can't be a kid in a suit during school especially on _school_ grounds."

BlackAgumon just lets out a sigh "All right, all right. I'll just stay hidden for the rest of the day and then meet up with you once schools out for the day. But still what are going to do about Guilmon?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes slightly "After school over we'll go check in on Guilmon and see how he's doing. Then if he's fine we'll just keep a close eye on him for the day and see if anything happens." BlackAgumon nods his head at this before Naruto turns around while saying "Just keep out of trouble, last thing we need is anyone seeing you." Naruto then started walking away before stopping and looking over his shoulder at BlackAgumon "Oh and just so you know Calumon's somewhere around here." With that said Naruto continued walking away.

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes slightly hearing this "Ah, crap."

* * *

During class Naruto had his head resting on the palm of his hand as he looked out of the window, lost in his own thoughts '_Why would Guilmon be fading in the first place, could it have something to do with the reason why there's no information on him? Or maybe his data hasn't completely stabilised or whatever it that need to be done for him to exist in this world or something.'_ Naruto then let out a quiet frustrated sigh before whispering out quietly to himself "Ah, this is to confusing."

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts as his sensei, Moory finished what he was drawing on the board and turned to address the class "All right class the city wants me to talk to you about the tunnel beneath Shinjuku park that's for use when the rain causes flooding, but I'm sure you guys already know all about it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this '_Tunnel?'_ As Moory continued his talk on the tunnel, Naruto had a small smirk on his face as his thoughts were ells where '_Hu, I think I may have just found a new training area. It's seams out of the way of everyone, so we wont have to worry about anyone catching us off guard, of course I'll still have to check it out first, but it should do nicely.'_

* * *

After classes where done for the day Naruto was walking down the corridor when he noticed BlackAgumon leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Once Naruto was in front of BlackAgumon, BlackAgumon opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto "So, what are we going to be doing about this problem with Guilmon?"

Naruto let out a small sigh and continued walking down the corridor while BlackAgumon pushed off the wall and started walking after Naruto before Naruto said out "We'll head over to the park and check on Guilmon. If he's okay we'll keep an eye on him for the day just to make sure nothings going on."

BlackAgumon just nodded his head until he noticed that they're heading up towards the roof of the building. BlackAgumon then turns his head towards Naruto with a raised, non-existent eyebrow "Uh, why are we heading up to the roo..." BlackAgumon then trails off as his eyes widen from realisation and he lets out a sigh "We're going to be jumping from rooftop to rooftop aren't we?"

Naruto just continued walking until he came to a door in front of the stairs leading to the roof "Yeah, so? It's faster then simply walking and besides you'll only be ridding on my back."

Naruto then heads up the stairs while BlackAgumon lets out a small sigh before hanging his head before walking up the stairs after Naruto while muttering out "That's the problem. I _hate_ being a passenger, you have no control over where you're going."

Once Naruto and BlackAgumon made it up to the roof Naruto took a quick look around before putting his hands into the cross seal and called out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke stood a perfect Bunshin of Naruto. Naruto then took off his backpack and tossed it at the Kage Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin then caught the backpack and put it on it's back before nodding it's head and headed back to their apartment. Seeing this BlackAgumon turned his head towards Naruto with a confused look. Naruto then looked over and saw BlackAgumon's expression "What? It's not like I was going to carry my backpack around all day. Besides I can't carry it and you at the same time, can I?"

BlackAgumon just shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh "Well, I guess not." BlackAgumon then continued to walk over to Naruto when a thought came to mind "Hey, since we're 'roof hopping' anyway, do you think we should check in on Renamon... I mean Kyubimon... I mean, oh you know what I mean. But still do you think we should check to make sure that she isn't 'vanishing' either?"

Naruto nods his head while leaning down to allow BlackAgumon to clime onto his back "Might as well, I mean if we do we can find out if this is just effecting Guilmon or not." BlackAgumon then nods his head before climbing onto Naruto's Back. Naruto then stood back up and took a running start before jumping off the roof of the building and landing on the next, causing BlackAgumon to let out a quiet yell, before he continued running from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of where Ruki lives '_Hopefully Ruki wont see us, we don't really have time for a battle.' _Naruto let out a small sigh remembering when he told Ruki to challenge him only after Renamon had digivolved '_Then again, after what happened last night I can't help but wonder if she still would challenge me to another battle.'_

_-- __Flashback__ --_

It was currently night out as Naruto ran through the park with BlackAgumon close behind. Naruto looked over his shoulder at BlackAgumon "Hurry up or we'll miss out chance."

BlackAgumon just shot him a small glare "Hey it's not my fault we were on the wrong side of town." BlackAgumon then pointed in front of them "Hey there it is!" In front of them appeared a large digital field.

As Naruto and BlackAgumon entered the digital field Naruto looked around at all the webs that were covering the field "What's with all the webs?" BlackAgumon was about to say something when they heard a cry of "Diamond Storm!"

Hearing this Naruto and BlackAgumon ducked down behind a tree before looking out from it just in time to see Renamon, who was hung upside-down from a thread of webs, launch her Diamond Storm attack as a large black spider like Digimon with a large white skull and crossbones on it's abdomen pulled itself back up a long strand of webbing. It had a golden coloured helmet over the top of it's head with nine green eyes on it and a horn poking out either side of it. The attack sailed through the air and destroyed the web that was covering Ruki. Seeing this BlackAgumon let out a small sigh "Great, so I take it that we're not gon'a get involved in this battle either?"

Naruto just shook his head "No, seams we're a little late to this one as well."

BlackAgumon then lets out an aggravated sigh "That the second time today we've been late to the battle and missed out."

Naruto just shrugs and pulls out his digivice before pointing it at the spider like Digimon "Oh well, what can you do." An image of the Digimon then appeared above the screen while Naruto read off the information to BlackAgumon "Dokugumon, an Insectoid virus type Digimon. Champion level. Attacks are Poison Thread and Venom Blast."

Naruto then looks up from his digivice as Renamon called out "Ruki get out of here, now!" Dukugumon then turned around and started walking back up the web towards Renamon.

Ruki just pulls out a card from her deck "I'm not going anywhere!" Ruki then proceeds to swipe the card through her digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Snimon's Twin Sickles, activate!"

Renamon then folds her arms over her chest "Time to cut loose." Renamon then extends her arms as her hands are replaced with two large metal sickles cutting herself free from the web before flipping out of the way of Dokugumon and jumping back into the air before launching two pink crescent blades of energy out from the sickles towards Dokugumon with a cry of "Twin Sickles!"

The two blades of energy headed straight towards Dokugumon but were knocked away with the two horns on it's helmet before lunging at Renamon "Now it's my turn." Dokugumon then tackles into Renamon before sinking her fangs into her causing Renamon to scream out in pain.

Ruki then calls up to Dokugumon "Leave her alone!"

Dokugumon then lands back on the web "My pleasure." Dokugumon then throws Renamon back onto the web.

Renamon then struggles to lift her head up in the direction of Ruki "Ruki, save yourself." Dokugumon then fires out a poisonous purple blast at Ruki with a cry of "Venom Blast!"

Before the attack can connect however Renamon appears in front of Ruki and takes the blast of the attack. Renamon then lets out a grunt of pain as Ruki stairs up at Renamon "No. Oh Renamon, why'd you do it?"

Renamon just looks back at her "Because, you're my partner." Renamon then falls back down towards the ground as Ruki tries to catch her.

Ruki then just drops down to her knees next to Renamon "I'm so sorry, Renamon."

Calumon then appears out of nowhere and walks up behind Ruki with the triangle on his forehead glowing red slightly "Game over."

Over behind the tree BlackAgumon narrows his eyes before turning his head towards Naruto "Just give the word, and I'll burn that spider into ash."

Naruto just shook his head slightly while looking at Calumon "No, not yet. Give it a minute, if things don't improved then we'll get involved in this." BlackAgumon just turned his head away and back towards the battle with his eyes still narrowed before slowly nodding his head."

Renamon still down on the ground speaks weakly to Ruki "Ruki get away while you can."

Ruki continues to look down at Renamon while still down on her knees "No, don't go away. Please don't leave me."

Renamon replies weakly "I have to. Please go." Before slowly closing her eyes.

Seeing this Ruki's eyes widen slightly "No wait, you can't. RENAMON!" Ruki's digivice then starts to give off a bright white light before Renamon starts to give of a similar white glow before her eyes snap open.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of blue digital data started racing around Renamon forming what looked to be a large blue egg of swirling data. "Renamon digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data Renamon's skin was pealing off of herself revealing blue square lines covering a slightly darker blue glowing form of Renamon. Renamon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on her new form. The blue shell of data exploded revealing a larger yellow nine tailed fox with a yin yang symbol on her head and the tips of her nine tails and her four paws were glowing a ghostly blue. "Kyubimon!"

Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he says just loudly enough for BlackAgumon to hear "_Kyubi_...mon?" BlackAgumon turns his head towards Naruto with a worried look on his face. Naruto just looks down at BlackAgumon and narrows his eyes slightly "Don't give me that look. It just caught me by surprise, I mean I just never thought I'd see a Digimon version of my 'inner demon' is all."

BlackAgumon just nods his head before slightly narrowing his own eyes at Naruto "Just remember that Kyubimon isn't the Kyuubi No Yoko."

Naruto just snorted at this "What do you take me for. I know that just because they're both nine tailed foxes doesn't mean their anything alike." Naruto then lets out a small chuckle before saying "Still, I wonder what Kyuubi's reaction would be to finding out about a Digimon using it's name."

Back on the battle ground Ruki just stairs at Kyubimon in shock "You did it, but how?"

Kyubimon replies without taking her eyes away from Dokugumon "It was you Ruki, You made me digivolve."

Calumon stairs up at Kyubimon while the red glow from the triangle fades away "Game time."

Dokugumon sends a glare at Kyubimon "Let's play, Poison Thread!" Dokugumon then turns around and fires out a large web towards Kyubimon.

Seeing this Kyubimon closes her eyes "It's payback time." She then extends her nine tails as a ghostly blue fireball appears on the tip of each tail. Kyubimon then calls out "Fox Tail Inferno!" as she fires the nine blue fireballs up the threads of the web burning them all up.

As the flames advance Dokugumon jumps off the web before the flames they can hit her "Not so fast hot stuff."

Seeing this Kyubimon jumps up towards Dokugumon with the burning web all around them "Step into my parlor." a large blue flame then engulfed Kyubimon as she cried out "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then started spinning in a ball of flue flames before a dragon forms off it and head straight towards Dokugumon. Dokugumon lets out a scream while being engulfed in the flaming blue dragon before exploding into flakes of red digital data before turning blue and being absorbed by Kyubimon. The digital field then disappears Kyubimon then landed in front of Ruki before speaking up "Ruki. Now do you understand."

Ruki just nods her head "Yeah, at least I think I do."

Kyubimon then continued "I couldn't digivolve until you really cared about me, Ruki."

Seeing this BlackAgumon turns towards Naruto "Okay, what now?"

Naruto just lets out a small sigh "Come on, might as well head home." Naruto then turns around and starts to walk away before turning to face BlackAgumon who was still behind the tree "Come on already, let them have their moment."

BlackAgumon just turns around and runs after him "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

_-- __End Flashback__ --_

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts as BlackAgumon yelled out "Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO, snap out of it! I'm not falling just because of your daydream."

Naruto just turned his head towards BlackAgumon with his eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitching "Agumon, what the hell? Are you _trying _to make me deaf?"

BlackAgumon's eyes just widen slightly before he calls out "Just keep your eyes on the path in front of you."

Naruto just rolled his eyes before turning his head back around "You know, I do know what I'm doing. I mean I could do this in my sleep."

BlackAgumon just snorts at that "Yeah well I'd rather not be a passenger when you do that." and then he mutters out to himself "Not that I want to be one now."

Naruto just turns his head to the side slightly and glares at BlackAgumon out of the corner of his eye "Hu, what was that?"

BlackAgumon just blinked a few times before letting out a nervous chuckle "Hu, oh nothing, nothing at all."

Naruto turns his head back around again "Hu, whatever then." He then narrowed his eyes as he finished "And I didn't mean I _would _do it in my sleep."

After a few minutes Naruto and BlackAgumon land on the roof of the building next to where Ruki lives. Naruto then let BlackAgumon off his back before BlackAgumon looked out into the backyard "Well I don't see her anywhere."

Naruto lets out a sigh before standing up "Yeah, but this is Renamon we're talking about. She's always fading in and out, so how can you tell."

BlackAgumon nodded his head at this "True." He then turns his head towards Naruto "Can you sense her digital signature anywhere?"

Naruto turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Well..." He trails off as his eyes widen slightly before spinning his head around "You could say that." as soon as he finished saying this Renamon appears right in front of him.

Renamon stood right in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest looking down at them before speaking up "Well, what are you doing here?"

BlackAgumon stood next to Naruto and looked up at Renamon with slightly narrowed eyes "We're just checking up on you." Hearing this Renamon's eyes narrowed slightly.

Naruto just shook his head slightly at BlackAgumon before turning his attention back towards Renamon "Look, have you been... Ah, how do I put this. Fading?" Renamon raised an eyebrow at this before Naruto continued "I don't mean the way you normally do, more like being erased."

Renamon seamed a little taken back by this for a second before regaining her composher and simply said "No." before casting a quick look at BlackAgumon "Why?"

BlackAgumon catching the quick look shook his head before saying "Hey, don't look at me I haven't been vanishing or whatever you wan'a call it."

Renamon then narrowed her eyes at Naruto "Then why would you be asking?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Overheard Takato saying that Guilmon seamed to be vanishing earlier so I just wanted to check up on the other Digimon around the area."

Renamon then let out a small chuckle "Sounds like you're worried about us."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes "Tch, please." He then turned his head to the side "The only reason I'm checking on the rest of you is to make sure this isn't going to be effecting Agumon in anyway." He then turned his head back towards Renamon "That's all, got it?"

Renamon closed her eyes into what looked like a smile and let out a quite chuckle "I see."

Naruto then turned around and started walking away while saying "Good." Naruto then stopped and turned his head around to face Renamon again "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this." Renamon then raised an eyebrow before Naruto continued "I don't need anyone thinking I'm going soft."

Renamon then lowered her eyebrow "I see." She then vanished from the roof top before reappearing in Ruki's room. She looked out the window and watched as BlackAgumon climbed onto Naruto's back and the two of them started running from rooftop to rooftop.

Ruki then turned her attention towards Renamon "So, who was out there anyway?"

Renamon turned around to face Ruki while leaning against the wall "It was that tamer with the BlackAgumon."

Hearing this Ruki just raised an eyebrow "Whiskers? What was he doing here?"

Renamon closed her eyes before responding "He wanted to talk."

Ruki had a confused look on her face at this "About what?"

Renamon then opens her eyes and looks over at Ruki "Apparently Guilmon seamed to be being erased, so he wanted to find out if this was specifically effecting just Guilmon or if the rest of us were being effected as well."

Ruki seamed to be lost in thought for a moment before a small smirk appeared on her face "If you ask me it sound like Whiskers is going soft." Renamon let out a little chuckle at hearing this. Ruki then looked up at her with slightly narrowed eyes "What's so funny?"

Renamon had an amused look on her face "He said if I told anyone why he was here that they'd think that he was going soft. Apparently he was right." Hearing this Ruki turned her head away with a slight blush on her face.

* * *

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch through Shinjuku park with BlackAgumon on his back when he jumped from the branch he was currently standing on to the ground in front of the stairs leading up towards a small hut. Naruto then let BlackAgumon off his back before the two headed up the stairs towards the the small cement hut. Once they reached it Naruto raised an eyebrow at it "So this is where Takato keeps Guilmon hu."

BlackAgumon then looks inside the hut "Hu, looks like Guilmon isn't here." BlackAgumon's right eye then started twitching before he called out "What the hell has Guilmon been doing to this place?"

Naruto walks over to BlackAgumon with a confused look on his face until he looked into the hut at the spot BlackAgumon was looking at. Naruto's eyes then slightly widen at the sight "Woh." At the back of the hut seamed to be a large pit that looked like it had been dug out by Guilmon "Now I can understand why Takato would keep Guilmon here."

BlackAgumon then turned his head towards Naruto with a raised non-existent eyebrow "Guilmon's not here, do you think that we're to late. I mean maybe he already faded away."

Naruto just shook his head "No I don't think so. It's more likely that Takato just came and picked him up for the rest of the day." BlackAgumon just nods his head at this before Naruto turned around and started walking back down the stairs while calling back to BlackAgumon "Come on."

BlackAgumon turned around and followed after Naruto down the stairs "So where are we going now?"

Naruto turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Like I said earlier we're going to be keeping an eye on Guilmon for the day so we need to go find him and probably Takato, so come on." BlackAgumon just let out a sigh before they reached the reached the bottom of the stairs. Naruto then crouched down again while BlackAgumon just hung his head before climbing onto Naruto's back. Naruto then stood up straight before jumping onto the tree branch again before he started jumping from branch to branch heading out of the park.

* * *

A few hours later the sun had already set while Naruto was still jumping from roof to roof looking for Guilmon. Then all of a sudden Naruto stopped and looked over to his left with wide eyes to the street below. Seeing this BlackAgumon turns his attention towards Naruto "Okay, what's up?"

Naruto just pointed down at the street and said "That." BlackAgumon looked down at the street.

Down on the street was Takato and Guilmon who's body from the neck down was now transparent. Guilmon looked up at Takato and said "I think I'm going away."

Takato just ran up to Guilmon and hugged him "No, Guilmon please hold on. I just got used to having you around. I can't imagine life without you any more, you can't go."

Guilmon's head then became transparent as well "I'll do my best to stay here."

Takato then fell through Guilmon's body and landed on the ground. Takato then turned his head to see what was left of Guilmon's body "Guilmon." Guilmon's body then completely disappears leaving a small amount of glowing red digital flakes before they start to disperse into the air. Takato then calls out "No, don't leave me. Guilmon!" Takato then pulled himself up to his feet and said quietly to himself "He's gone. I can't believe it, Guilmon's really gone. It's like he was never here and there's nothing I can do." A beeping sound then comes from Takato's digivice. Takato then pulls out his digivice "What's this?" A compass then appears on the screen with a small red arrow on it. Seeing this Takato's eyes widen slightly "That's Guilmon's signal."

As Takato ran off Naruto and BlackAgumon jumped down from the roof of the building and landed on the street. BlackAgumon then jumped off of Naruto's back "Well that was strange." Naruto just narrowed his eyes in the direction where Guilmon had just vanished before walking over to the area until BlackAgumon called out "Naruto!" Naruto spun around and his eyes widen as he sees BlackAgumon starting to fade as well.

Naruto rushes towards BlackAgumon and pushes him back. BlackAgumon then fell on his back a few feet away before standing back up and shooting Naruto a glare. Naruto looks down at BlackAgumon ignoring the glare before saying "Hold your arm out in front of you."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes before raising a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto "O-kay." BlackAgumon then lifts his arm out in front of himself but quickly retracts it as it started to fade out again "What the heel!"

Naruto's digivice then started going off before he unclipped it from his belt and looked down at the compass on the screen "There's some kind of digital field. This could be the cause of all this." Naruto then looked over at the fence and the building behind it.

BlackAgumon then called out "Hey isn't that the entrance to that tunnel that runs under Shinjuku park?"

Naruto just nodded his head "Yeah it is... Hey wait a minute." Naruto then turns his head head towards BlackAgumon with slightly narrowed eyes "How did you know the tunnel was here?" BlackAgumon had a nervous look on his face "You were hiding in the closet weren't you?"

BlackAgumon just turned his head to the side not looking at Naruto "Uh, no." Catching Naruto narrowing his eyes further out of the corner of his own, he then let out a sigh before hanging his head "Yes."

Naruto just turns his head back in the direction of the fence before he let out a tired sigh "Huh, well whatever." BlackAgumon gives Naruto a confused look before he continues "I mean it's not like it really matters now." He then walks up to the fence "And anyway I've got to take care of this now." Naruto then started climbing over the fence before turning his head towards BlackAgumon "I'm going to go take care of this weird digital field."

BlackAgumon's eyes just widened slightly while his mouth slightly open before he yells out "Hey, just what the hell am I supposed to do! In case you forgot I can't even _enter_ the area!"

Naruto just lands on the ground on the other side of the fence and turns his head in the direction of BlackAgumon "No, I didn't forget." Naruto then stood back up and started walking towards the entrance of the tunnel while passively waving his hand in the air "Just wait there for me."

BlackAgumon just narrows his eyes at this "Just wait?" He then lets out an annoyed sigh and leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes close "He knows it's not my style to just wait around." He then slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head up "Huh, bastard."

* * *

A little girl dressed in pink with purple shaded hair and and dark brown eyes. She was currently staring at the intercom with an image of Takato on the screen. She then called into the intercom "Hello, hello, hello..."

Takato then yells out "Stop saying hello and get Jenrya! Uh, please."

The little girl then turned around and called out "It's some angry kid, for Jenrya."

Hearing this Takato calls out "I'm not angry!"

* * *

Naruto walked down the steps leading to the tunnel, once he entered the tunnel his eyes widened slightly "This could take longer then I thought." Looking down the tunnel there was no end in sight and no sign of the digital field. Seeing this Naruto let out a sigh "Well better get started."

As Naruto continued to walk down the tunnel he took in the sight on the tunnel while thinking to himself '_Hu, well there doesn't seam to be anything that could burn in here, so that's a plus.'_ A small smirk then appears on Naruto's face '_Yeah once this little digital field is taken care of this place should make the perfect training area, I mean it's not like anyone with be able to sneak up on his and keep themselves hidden to observe our training.'_

* * *

Ruki slides open the door and walks in to find her grandma sitting in front of a computer typing on the keyboard while saying out loud to herself "So I said Girlfriend, as if. Don't go there."

Seeing this Ruki walks up to her and looks over her shoulder while muttering out "Granny chat."

Ruki's grandma then turns her head towards her "You know I bet your mum would get you a computer if you wanted one."

Ruki just raised an eyebrow at this "Computers are boring."

They then heard a knock coming from the door. Hearing this Ruki's grandma spoke up "Maybe that's your mother now, would you go get that?"

Ruki let out a small sigh before leaving to open the door. Once she opened the door she let out another annoyed sigh at seeing Takato and Jenrya with Terriermon on his shoulder. Ruki then let out a sarcastic "Great."

* * *

BlackAgumon still leaning against wall lets out an annoyed sigh "Uh, how much longer is he gon'a take."

BlackAgumon was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call out "Ah, what's wrong lizard lips? Don't look to me like your to happy..." BlackAgumon then pushes himself off the wall and glares up at a small purple imp like Digimon with a white face and green eyes. He had a yellow smiley face on his stomach and was wearing a red bandanna tied around his neck and a pair of red gloves. The small Digimon was laying down on the top of a street lamp while looking down at BlackAgumon "But then again what self respecting Digimon would be following orders from some snot nosed brat like your some kind of pet or something. Am I right?"

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at the little Digimon "I don't need advice from some Halloween reject, I'm not Naruto's pet we're partners." BlackAgumon then shakes his head slightly "And just who the hell are you anyway?"

The Digimon just raises an eyebrow at BlackAgumon "Names Impmon, and I gotta say your _partner_ doesn't seam all that impressive. He's got you believing you can't do anything on your own. It's the the most pathetic thing I've ever seen, you digislaves are all the same deep down you wanna be just like me. After all who wouldn't want to be like me, handsome and free as a bird in a tree boom, boom."

BlackAgumon had a sneer on his face for a second before it changed into a small smirk and lent back against the wall "Pathetic hu? I guess you've never seen a mirror before then. It's sad really that you'd think that I would give a fuck as to what you've got to say. Now get out of here before I blast you."

Impmon then narrowed his eyes at BlackAgumon "Hey that was rude you know, didn't your little human teach you manners hu?" Seeing BlackAgumon ignoring him Impmon stood up on the street lamp with his hand behind his back "Apparently not. Well maybe I can teach you something. Today's lesson will begin with tough love." Impmon then lifted his hand into the air and extends his finger. A small fireball then appears on his fingertip before he throws it at BlackAgumon with a cry of "Badda-Boom!" BlackAgumon then turns his head in the direction of the fireball before in explodes in front of his face. BlackAgumon then pushes himself off the wall and sends a glare at where Impmon was standing only to see he's gone. Impmon's voice then calls out "Hey take it from me lizard lips, you gotta quit being stupid to really be free. Get away from that human immediately." Impmon then starts to laugh his head off as it seams to fade into the distance.

BlackAgumon lets out an annoyed sigh before leaning against the wall again with an annoyed look on his face and arms crossed over his chest again. He then muttered out "Bastardised freak show."

* * *

Takato, Jenrya and Ruki were walking down the street heading to the area outside the tunnel when Takato suddenly spoke up "Uh, don't you think we should get that Naruto guy's help in this as well? I mean he is a tamer to."

Jenrya just put his hand on his chin while Terriermon jumped off his shoulder. Ruki just snorted at this "We don't need him, and anyway do you have any idea where to find him? I mean do you even know where he lives?"

Takato just let out a long "Uhhh" before hanging his head "No."

Ruki just rolled her eyes at this before Jenrya spoke up "Well anyway, he always just tends to turn up. I mean he's always the one who finds us."

Takato lets out a sigh "Well that's true." Takato then looks over at Jenrya "How does he do that anyway?" Jenrya just looks back over at him and shrugs his shoulders. The three of them then turn round the corner when Takato sees BlackAgumon leaning against the wall near a street lamp "Hey isn't that...?" Takato trails off as BlackAgumon looks up at them and rolls his eyes.

Ruki then narrows her eyes at BlackAgumon before saying "What are you doing here, and if your here then where's Whiskers?"

BlackAgumon just lets out a snort before turning his head in the direction of the tunnel "Well _Whiskers_ is in there."

Jenrya then raises an eyebrow at him "Then why aren't you in there with him?"

BlackAgumon just rolls his eyes before letting out a snort and saying sarcastically "Because I don't have a death wish." Seeing the confused look on their faces BlackAgumon just lets out a sigh "You'll see."

Ruki then shakes her head "Whatever lets just get going already." They then started walking towards the tunnel again.

As Renamon walked past BlackAgumon he called out "I wouldn't do..."

He was then cut off as Renamon called out "Ruki!"

Hearing this Ruki, Takato and Jenrya turn around to face Renamon only to see that her hands are fading. Seeing this Ruki lets out a small gasp before Takato called out "She's disappearing to!"

Ruki then calls out "Don't move."

BlackAgumon then lets out a sigh before shaking his head causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. BlackAgumon then looks over at them "Why do you think I'm waiting here?" He then lifts up his arm into the area only for Takato, Ruki and Jenrya to see it starting to fade as well before he lowers his arm again as it seams to re-solidify.

Jenrya then puts his hand back on his chin in a think pose "Whatever it is that's causing this, it seams to only effect the Digimon." Hearing this BlackAgumon just rolls his eyes before Jenrya faces Renamon "Renamon, you better leave before you start to disappear to."

Renamon just turned her head towards Ruki "Ruki?"

Ruki just answers "It's okay, you can go."

Renamon then fades out of the area before Terriermon speaks up from up on the wall "I suppose you want me to leave to hu? Fine." Terriermon then starts walking away along the wall.

Ruki then turns her attention towards Jenrya "Don't order my Digimon around, got it. She's mine."

Jenrya then turns towards Ruki "I'm just trying to keep them out of danger."

Ruki then just shrugs her shoulders "Why bother, Digimon are just data who cares if they disappear."

BlackAgumon then looks over at Ruki "Hey, I'm standing right here you know!"

Ruki just raised an eyebrow at him "So, what do I care?"

BlackAgumon sent her a small glare before turning his head to the side while Takato yelled out at Ruki "Be quite! I don't care what you say, Guilmon was my friend and I'll do everything I can to find him. With or without you."

Jenrya then picks up his digivice as it started beeping. The same small compass appeared on the screen before he called out "I'm getting a signal, come on let's go and find Guilmon."

Takato and Jenrya then head off and start climbing up the fence while Ruki just watches them while mocking them by saying under her breath sarcastically "Let's go find Guilmon." She then looks at her digivice as it also starts to beep "Waist of time." BlackAgumon then lets out a small chuckle. Hearing this Ruki shoots him a glare "What are you laughing at?"

BlackAgumon just has a smirk on his face as he looks over at her "Who me? Nothing, just enjoying this amusing scene play out. Don't mind me." He then turns his head back around.

Ruki then shoots him a glare before turning towards the fence "Fine."

* * *

Takato and Jenrya stood at the mouth of the tunnel staring down it before Takato speaks up "Why don't they ever make tunnels that aren't dark and scary?" They then turn around hearing a door open and see Ruki walking in "Hey Ruki you decided to come. That's awesome." Hearing this Ruki shot Takato a glare making him take a step back "Or you know, whatever."

Ruki just looks down at them before saying "A tamer doesn't walk away from danger."

Jenrya just turns around "Yeah right" and starts to walk down the tunnel. "Enough talking, let's go find Guilmon."

Takato and Ruki then run up to him while Takato says "Yeah, but it is kinda creepy down here, right guys"

Ruki just rolled her eyes "Oh brother."

* * *

Naruto continued to walk down the tunnel with his right eyebrow twitching slightly '_Oh come on, just how much longer until I find this thing?'_ Just then a small white glow came into view, seeing this Naruto let out a small sigh "About time." Naruto then started running towards it until he stood right in front of the digital field. Naruto's eyes then narrowed slightly '_I can sense Guilmon's signature coming from this thing.' _"He's definitely inside this thing."

Naruto then reached a hand out and touched the surface of the digital field before a serge of electricity ran through his body causing him to yell out in both surprise and pain. After a few second Naruto was pushed back from the surface of the digital field as he skid along the floor while yelling "Shit!" Once Naruto came to a stop he stared at his hand as smoke rose from it before furiously shaking it to try and get some feeling back into it while muttering out "Fucking hell that hurt."

Naruto then narrowed his eyes as he took his eyes off his hand and towards the digital field '_Okay, lets try this.'_ Naruto then jumped into the air towards the digital field with his fist pulled back while pumping chakra into it. Naruto then thrust his fist forwards connecting with the surface of the digital field causing large sparks of blue electricity to fly out from where Naruto's fist had connected. After a few second Naruto is propelled from the digital field again and skids on the ground once again before spinning around and throwing a kunai at the digital field only to see a few sparks fly off before the kunai bounced off and hit the ground. Seeing this Naruto grit his teeth "Damn it!"

Naruto then grabbed his digivice off his belt and held it out "Come on this things gotta be able to do something." after a few seconds Naruto brought his digivice back up to his face before flipping though the different screens on it. Not finding anything that could help Naruto let out a frustrated sigh "Come on, do something." Naruto then started to furiously shake the digivice before calling out "Stupid piece of junk." and clipping it back on his belt.

Naruto then turns his attention back towards the digital field before narrowing his eyes into a hand glare "Fine then we'll do this the hard way." Naruto then put his hands into the cross seal and calls out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke there stood six Bunshins of Naruto along with the original. The six Bunshins then nod their head to the original Naruto before all seven held their right hands out to the side before a ball of swirling blue chakra appeared in each one. Four of the Bunshins then jumped into the air towards the digital field while Naruto and the other two Bunshins ran along the ground all crying out "RASENGAN!"

The seven attacks connected with the surface of the field causing a large amount of electricity to fly off. One by one Bunshins started to go up in clouds of smoke until there was only two left along with the original Naruto. The last two Bunshins then went up in a cloud of smoke while the real Naruto was thrown a few feet back and landed on his back before skidding another few feet along the ground. Once Naruto came to a stop Naruto took a few deep breaths before lifting his right hand into the air as smoke seamed to be rising from it "Oh man, this sucks." Naruto then let out an annoyed sigh before his hand dropped to the ground again and he yelled out "Just what the _hell_ does it _take_ to get in that thing!"

* * *

Takato, Ruki and Jenrya continued walking down the tunnel when Ruki called out "How long is this stupid tunnel anyway?"

Takato then says "My sensei says it goes all the way to the next town."

Ruki just rolls her eyes at this "That's so stupid!"

Jenrya then speaks up "Yeah so you said."

Takato the says "It's to bad they don't have one of those people movers, you know like at the airport. That would come in handy right about now don't you think."

Ruki just narrows her eyes "It's not funny you know. I don't want to walk all the way to the next town just to find your little friend."

Before anyone could say anything further they heard a small chuckle before a voice called out "What's the matter getting tired already." The three of them then looked towards the source of the voice only to see Naruto laying on the ground before he pushed himself up onto his elbow and narrowing his eyes at them "And what the hell are you three doing down here anyway?"

The three of them continued to stair at Naruto while he pulled himself to his feet. It was then that Ruki noticed a few burn marks on the fingers of his right hand as well as some smoke rising from the glove "So Whiskers, what happened to you?"

Naruto just turned around and motioned towards the digital field "That." Takato then looked over towards the digital field before running towards it. Seeing this Naruto yelled out "Don't touch it!" Hearing this Takato stopped in his tracks before turning towards Naruto with a confused look on his face causing Naruto to lift his right hand into the air and flexing it "That is of cause unless you enjoy being electrocuted."

Takato's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and he spun around to face the digital field "But Guilmon's inside of that thing, I know it. Guilmon!"

Ruki just rolled her eyes at him "Don't be stupid how can you possibly know that?"

Takato just answered without turning around "I don't know how. I just feel that he's in there."

Hearing this Naruto's eyes narrow '_Could he actually detect Guilmon's digital signature.'_ Naruto then shakes his head slightly "Anyway, that still doesn't tell us how to enter the..." Naruto then trails off as a beam of light then shoots out of Takato's digivice. Naruto, Ruki and Jenrya then grab their digivices as the same beam of light shoots out of them. Seeing this Naruto says sarcastically "Oh sure, now it responds."

Jenrya looks over at the others before saying "Digivices connect us to our Digimon, maybe we can use them." He then points his digivice into the digital field soon followed by Takato, Naruto and Ruki.

Takato then calls out "Look something happening!"

A section of the digital field then opens up as Jenrya called out "It's opening!"

Takato then pulls his goggles down over his eyes before running into the digital field "Guilmon! Hold on I'm coming!"

Jenrya then pulls out a pair of sunglasses before chasing after Takato "Hey wait!"

Naruto and Ruki shared a quick glance before they both pulled out their own pair of sunglasses and running in after them while Naruto lets out an annoyed sigh before saying "This is so..."

Only to have Ruki cut him off by saying "Stupid." before they vanished into the digital field.

Inside the digital field the four of them started floating around uncontrollable when Jenrya finally says "Maybe the digital world from the TV show is real and we're in it."

Naruto just shakes his head at this "Somehow I don't think this is the digital world."

Takato ignores them and lifts up his goggles "Guilmon. I think I see him." He then starts to move through the digital field as if he was swimming. "Cool this is how I fly in my dreams."

Jenrya then starts 'swimming' after Takato "Hey, wait up!"

Naruto and Ruki follow close behind as Ruki says "You and your dreams." while Naruto just rolls his eyes.

After a few seconds they see Guilmon tied up in some kind of blue digital rope. Takato then calls out "There he is. Guilmon wake up."

Guilmon then opens his eyes and looks up at Takato groggily "Right now, five minutes."

Takato then lets out a chuckle "Don't worry boy, I'll get you out of their, some how."

Naruto then pulls out a few shuriken preparing to throw them when something appears behind them "What the hell?"

It then takes on the appearance of a glowing white ball before it starts deleting the the blue ropes leading towards Guilmon. Seeing this Ruki yells out "Look, it's being erased!"

Seeing the thing deleting the ropes heading towards Guilmon Takato calls out "I can't reach him in time." He then turns his head towards Jenrya "Help!"

Jenrya nods his head before turning towards Ruki and shouts out "Hey!" to get her attention

Ruki and Jenrya then grab Takato by the arms before Takato looks over at Naruto to see him holding the shuriken in his hands preparing to throw them "Hey what are you doing?"

Hearing this Ruki and Jenrya turn their attention towards Naruto as he turns his head towards Takato and says "Just get ready to grab him." He then turns his attention back towards Guilmon and narrowed his eyes "Don't worry, I wont miss." Takato then nods his head towards him before facing Ruki and Jenrya who give him a quick nod. Ruki and Jenrya then pull Takato back before throwing him towards Guilmon while Naruto throw his six shuriken in Guilmon's direction.

The shuriken flew ahead of Takato and cut through the blue digital ropes binding Guilmon, freeing him before Takato appeared in front of him and was caught in a hug by Guilmon before Takato said "I thought I was going to loose you for shore."

Guilmon then started to glow a bright red before a bright red path appeared leading out of the digital field. Seeing this Jenrya called out "He's created a road for us." Before 'swimming' down onto the road.

Ruki was close behind while saying "Yeah, well Renamon could have done the same thing."

Naruto just let out a snort while following them towards the road "Whatever, anyway Agumon wouldn't have been dumb enough to get caught in this in the first place."

Jenrya, Ruki and Naruto then landed on the road before running out of the digital field while Takato turns to face Guilmon once the two of them land on the road "You okay?"

Guilmon just nods "Skating on sausages."

Hearing this Naruto just raises an eyebrow '_Forget it, I don't even want to know. Although that probably explains the meatloaf.'_ Naruto then calls out to them "Will you two hurry up before we get trapped in here, 'cause I really don't want to find out what would happen then." Guilmon and Takato both nod their heads before the both start running after Naruto, Ruki and Jenrya.

* * *

Once the five of them made it out of the tunnel Naruto walked up towards BlackAgumon. Seeing this BlackAgumon turned his attention towards Naruto "About time you got back. So I take it it's been taken care of now?"

Naruto just nods his head "Yeah, ever thing's been taken care of now." He then motioned his head down the street "Come on let's go." BlackAgumon nodded his head before the two started to walk away.

Naruto stopped in his tracks however when he heard Takato call out "Hey, Naruto wait a minute!" Naruto then looked over his shoulder at Takato, Ruki, Jenrya and Guilmon as Terriermon jumps out of somewhere and lands on Jenrya's shoulder and Renamon appears next to Ruki. Takato then continues "I just wanted to say thanks." He then looks around at Ruki and Jenrya "I mean I never would have got Guilmon back without you guys. I don't know how to thank you guys."

Guilmon then speaks up "That's easy, just say thank you."

Naruto just lets out a sigh before turning his head back around "Yeah, whatever." He then turns his head towards BlackAgumon "Let's go." BlackAgumon then nods his head before the two of them then continue on down the street.

Ruki then looks over at Takato "Look at you, blubbering over data." She then turned around and started walking down the street herself as Renamon faded out of the area.

Once Naruto and Ruki are out of sight Takato turns to Jenrya "I don't think I'll ever understand those two."

Jenrya nods his head "Yeah, I hear you." He then turns around and starts to run off while saying "Well I've gotta get home now."

Takato nods his head before calling out to Jenrya "Yeah, I gotta get going to." He then turns his head towards Guilmon "Night, Guilmon." The two then ran off in the opposite direction before Takato calls out "Tomorrow I'll bring you some ice cream."

Hearing this Guilmon just yells out "Yay, ice cream."

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Frozen Wind**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: SnowAgumon  
Description: Fires an icy blast of super cold wind at the opponent.

**Dino Burst**  
Armor Level Technique  
User: Allomon  
Description: Fires a stream of fire out of it's mouth.

**Twin Sickles**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Snimon  
Description: Snimon launches two pink crescent beams from his sickles.

**Poison Thread**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Dokugumon  
Description: Shoots poisonous threads from it's mouth.

**Venom Blast**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Dokugumon  
Description: Fires a poisonous blast from it's mouth.

**Dragon Wheel**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Kyubimon  
Description: Kyubimon spins at high speeds causing her body to be engulfed in blue flames, while in this state Kyubimon summons a mystic dragon that emerges from the fames and strikes her opponent.

**Fox Tail Inferno**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Kyubimon  
Description: Ghostly blue fireballs appear on the tips of all nine of Kyubimon's extended tails before being launched at her opponent.

**Badda-Boom**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Impmon  
Description: Impmon creates a small fireball on the tip of his finger and then hurls it at his opponent.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go.

Okay, the first time that BlackAgumon Matrix Digivolves should the virus sealed within him interfere and cause him to digivolve into SkullGreymon?

1). / 50Yes  
2). / 19No

Next time "Ch10 Roar Growlmon!" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	10. Ch10 Roar Growlmon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch10 Roar Growlmon!

* * *

Naruto was running through Shinjuku park with BlackAgumon at his side. The sun had set a few hours ago and the only light was coming form the moon. After a few seconds of running through the park they came to an open area just as a digital field exploded out of the ground. Naruto then turns his head towards BlackAgumon "About time we finally got an opponent."

BlackAgumon had a smirk on his face "No kidding." The two of them then ran into the digital field before looking around to find the Digimon. Not seeing anything BlackAgumon's eyes narrowed "Where the hell is it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes into the field "It's here, somewhere. I can sense it." Naruto then turned his head slightly to the left "There!" A black silhouette formed in the field before stepping forwards to reveal a green goblin like Digimon with a small red Mohawk and a wooden club in it's hand with four bolts sticking out of it. Naruto then took out his digivice as an image of the Digimon appeared over the screen "Goblimon an Oni, virus type. Rookie level. Special attack is Goburi Strike."

BlackAgumon looks up at Naruto "Rookie level?" Seeing Naruto nod his head BlackAgumon let out a small sigh "Oh well. At least it's something." BlackAgumon then raises his head towards Goblimon and narrows his eyes at him "Let's do this." BlackAgumon charged at Goblimon as Naruto just re-clipped his digivice back onto his belt and crossed his arms over his chest.

Seeing BlackAgumon charging at him, Goblimon just rose his club into the air before swinging it down in an attempted to take BlackAgumon's head off. BlackAgumon just ducked under the swing before jumping towards Goblimon and head-butting him in the stomach. Goblimon let out a grunt of pain before BlackAgumon spun around in mid-air and backhanded him across the jaw. BlackAgumon then continued his spin and pushed off Goblimon with his feet before flipping in the air and landing on the ground a few feet away with a smirk on his face. Goblimon then lifted his free hand up and rubbed his jaw. Seeing this BlackAgumon's smirk widened "Aw, what's wrong, did I hurt you?"

Goblimon then let out an annoyed growl before charging at BlackAgumon swinging his club down towards BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon just back flips out of the way as the club smashes into the ground. Goblimon then swings his club to his right as BlackAgumon places his clawed hand on the club. Goblimon's eyes widened in confusion as he looks at the area BlackAgumon was in only to see that he wasn't there any more. Goblimon then moved his head towards the club when he hears BlackAgumon call out "Hey, over here!" Crouching down on the outstretched club was BlackAgumon with his right arm extended and left one on the club with a large smirk on his face. BlackAgumon then pushes off the club and launches himself towards Goblimon before throwing a fist at his jaw. The force of the hit sent Goblimon flying back a few feet and landed on his back while BlackAgumon lands back on his feet with his smirk never leaving his face.

Goblimon then pulls himself back up off the ground and glares over at BlackAgumon. Seeing the same smirk on BlackAgumon's face Goblimon charges at him with his club held over his head screaming out a battle cry. Goblimon then attempted to slam his club down on BlackAgumon, however BlackAgumon simply twisted his body around the club and launches an elbow into Goblimon's gut. BlackAgumon then continued by jumping up slightly while grabbing Goblimon's arm and flipping him over his shoulder. Goblimon lands on his back while BlackAgumon spins with the flip and slams the heel of his foot into Goblimon's gut. Goblimon let out a grunt of pain as BlackAgumon flipped away from him. Goblimon then climbs back to his feet and narrows his eyes at BlackAgumon before charging him again while wildly swinging his club which BlackAgumon continues to dodge effortlessly.

Seeing this Naruto lets out a small sigh and shakes his head slightly "Agumon, finish it already. This is getting dull."

BlackAgumon continues to dodge the club while letting out an annoyed sigh "Fine. Ruin my fun why don't you." The claws on BlackAgumon's right hand then start to give off a grey glow before he spins around with his arm extended slamming his claws through the club, snapping it in two before continuing the spin with a cry of "Claw Slash!" before he stabbed Goblimon in the gut with his claws. Goblimon throw his head back and screamed in pain before exploding into flakes of red digital data. BlackAgumon then turns to face Naruto and lets out a board sigh "That was way to easy."

Naruto just rolled his eyes "Whatever. At least you got to fight." A smirk then appeared on BlackAgumon's face before Naruto narrowed his eyes and just turned around before walking off "Come on, let's go." BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes before running to catch up.

Naruto and BlackAgumon continue walking though the park until a man in a blue suit and a woman in a pink suit ran right past them screaming their heads off. BlackAgumon just blinks a few times before turning his head towards Naruto "Okay, what was that about?" Naruto just shrugs his shoulders before they hear a loud laughter fill the air. Naruto and BlackAgumon then continued heading in the direction of the laughter until they see Impmon rolling around on a park bench laughing his head off. BlackAgumon just lets out a sigh before shaking his head "Great, not this freak again."

Hearing this Impmon stops laughing and stand up while looking up at Naruto and BlackAgumon before a smirk appears on his face "Well if it isn't lizard lips, huh, and I see you're with your little human." Impmon then jumps off the bench while Naruto raises an eyebrow at him. Impmon then turns around with his hands behind his head and takes a few steps while saying "Well like I said before lizard lips, that little snot nosed kid of a tamer don't look like much." Naruto narrowed his eyes at this while Impmon turned his head towards them again "If you ask me you'd be better off ditching the little snot."

Impmon's eyes widened slightly as all of a sudden a shuriken flew past him scrapping his cheek. He then looked up to see Naruto shooting him an icy glare, seeing this a small smirk appeared on Impmon,s face "Huh, a tough guy hu?" Impmon then held his right hand into the air and a small fireball appeared on his finger tip "Then take this, Badda-Boom!" He threw the fireball at Naruto only to see him raise his right hand into the air and close it around the fireball, snuffing it out. Seeing this Impmon's eyes widened slightly "What the?" Naruto then slowly opened his hand back up revealing a swirling ball of blue chakra, causing Impmon to yell out "What the hell?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed further at Impmon "Little snot, hu?" Naruto then charged at Impmon with his right hand held back before thrusting it forwards towards Impmon with a cry of "Rasengan!" Seeing this Impmon's eyes widened before he jumped into the air just before Naruto's Rasengan made contact with the ground. As the Rasengan connected with the ground a small explosion was caused sending dust flying. Impmon looked down at the cloud of dust with wide eyes before Naruto stood back up and back handed Impmon across the face sending him flying to the side.

Once Impmon hit the ground he lifted his head up and shot a glare at Naruto "I'm not loosing to some snot nosed human!" Impmon then pushed himself up off the ground and charged at Naruto before jumping into the air and throwing punches at Naruto. Naruto just brought his hands up blocking each punch that Impmon launched. Impmon continued to throw punches at Naruto "You're about to be Badda-boomed."

Naruto just rolled his eyes before bringing his right knee up into Impmon's gut, knocking the wind out of him, before spinning around on the spot and delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of Impmon sending him flying into the side of a tree. Naruto watched Impmon slide down the side of the tree onto the floor from the corner of his narrowed eye "Pathetic."

Hearing this Impmon lifted his head and looked up at Naruto with narrowed eyes "I'm not pathetic. I'm the strongest Digimon around and I don't need some _Tamer _to prove it."

Naruto just turned his attention back to the path in front of him "Tch, you're weak, and your not worth my time." Naruto then turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Let's go." BlackAgumon gave a slight nod of his head before they continued walking down the path.

Seeing this Impmon yelled out "Hey, where are you going?! Get back here and fight me!" Naruto and BlackAgumon just ignored Impmon and continued down the path. Impmon then shakily pulled himself back up to his feet and balled his right hand into a fist before calling out "What, are you afraid to fight me!? Afraid I'll digivolve!?" Impmon then watched as Naruto and BlackAgumon disappeared from view before dropping down onto his knees and pounding his fist into the ground over and over again "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" He then lifted his head up slightly as a small smirk appeared on his "I'll prove it, I'll prove I'm the strongest." Impmon then pulled himself back up onto his feet and brought his fist up to his face "And then no one will call me week again!"

* * *

The next day Naruto was sitting at his desk in class with his head resting in the palm of his left, looking down at a sheet of paper with a board look on his face while tapping a pencil on the desk. He let out a quiet frustrated sigh while thinking to himself '_Who the hell was the person who came up with the idea for Algebra? Well whoever it was should get themselves shot. I mean come on when the fuck are we ever going to use this crap.'_ Naruto's eyes then drifted up towards the clock at the front of the room before he let out a quiet sigh '_How much longer is this going to last?'_ A quiet chuckle escaped Naruto's throat '_And Agumon calls training torture. I should make him sit through this crap.'_ Naruto turned his attention towards the closet door at the back of the class when he hears a small yawn coming from it '_Oh don't tell me.'_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Moory let out a small cough to get the class's attention. Hearing this Naruto turned his attention towards Moory before he spoke up "Okay class, I've been told that there have been reports of a child playing in Shinjuku park after dark. Now I'm not saying I believe it's any of you would do that but I need to remind you all not play in the park after dark, okay?" The class then gave a cheer of "Okay!" while Naruto just rolled his eyes.

A voice then quietly said behind Naruto "Guess what I heard, get this guys there's some kind of pint-sized pyromaniac lose in the park." Hearing this Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly '_Pint-sized pyromaniac, huh?'_ Naruto then shifted his gaze to the clock again as a bell went off, signalling the end of class '_Hu, finally.'_

Naruto continued to sit at his desk while everyone ells started packing their things away and headed out of the room. Naruto's attention was brought to the front of the class when a small group of girls started talking amongst themselves "So do you wanna know what I heard? This'll really make you mad. Some kid is going around picking on couples in the park, while they're kissing, can you believe it?"

Naruto turned his head to look out of the window and narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking back to the couple running away from the previous night. Naruto let out a small sigh before whispering out "Impmon." '_Why do I get the feeling that that little annoyance is going to become a real problem latter.'_ Feeling someone's eyes on him he turns his head towards the group of girls only to find them glaring at him. Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow at them "What?"

One of them then spoke up "Yeah it had to be a boy." Another one of them pointed an accusing finger at Naruto "Yeah, confess."

Naruto just lets out a snort before narrowing his eyes at them "Oh please. Who are you trying to kid anyway? Oh sure you act like you care about what's going on, but we all know you don't really plan on doing anything about it. Face it, unless this actually affects you directly you don't really give a damn." Naruto lets out another snort before continuing "And the only reason you're accusing me of this is because I'm the only other person still in the room. It's sad really."

The group narrowed their own eyes at Naruto before one of them speaks up "Yeah, well just because you don't care doesn't mean we don't." Another one of them nods her head before speaking "Yeah, and you wanna know what I think?"

Naruto just rolls his eyes before saying sarcastically "Enlighten me."

A small smirk appeared on her face before she continued "I think you really are the one behind all this. I mean you're the weird new kid who tends to keep to himself. Did you really think that we'd all think it was all a coincidence that all this started shortly after you arrived here?"

Naruto just let out another snort before waving his hand in the air passively "Yeah whatever. It's not like I really care about your opinion of me anyway." Naruto then turned his head back in their direction with narrowed eyes "Now buzz off, you're starting to piss me off, and trust me that's not something you want to do." They looked like they were about to say something until Naruto's gaze turned into an icy glare and they slowly left the room. Once they left the room Naruto let out a tired sigh and muttered to himself "Irritating" before standing up from his desk and turning his head in the direction of the closet door "You can come out now." The door to the closet slowly opened and out walked BlackAgumon who let out a nervous chuckle before Naruto let out another sigh and shot BlackAgumon a slight glare "I thought I told you not to hide in the closet."

BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry already." his look seamed to soften slightly then "Hey, you okay?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him in confusion "Uh, yeah. Why?"

BlackAgumon just looked over at the door "Well you know... with that whole thing a second ago."

Naruto just snorted at this "Yeah of course I am. I don't care what their opinions of me are. You've known me long enough to know that by now."

BlackAgumon's eyes seamed to narrow slightly while he crossed his arms over his chest '_Yeah, I _do_ know you. That's why I know that no matter how much you deny it, it _does _still have an affect on you to hear things like that. After all we've both been through similar experiences.'_

BlackAgumon was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Naruto let out a loud yawn "Well e on lets go already." BlackAgumon shook his thoughts out of his head before following Naruto out of the door and out of the building.

Just as they were about to walk out of the gate Naruto stops in his tracks and motions BlackAgumon to do the same just as they both heard Jenrya's voice "And you think it was Guilmon. I don't know Takato, he doesn't really look like a kid to me."

Hearing this Naruto and BlackAgumon move just round the corner to see both Jenrya and Takato near a tree just before Takato says "Hey that's right! Can you see him with a backpack." The both of them started laughing at this while Naruto just raised an eyebrow and looked down at BlackAgumon who just shrugged his shoulders.

Terriermon then suddenly appeared out of the tree hanging upside-down hanging off a tree branch causing Takato and Jenrya to stop laughing before he spoke up "Wise up guys, they just think it's a kid because it's to small to be an adult."

Jenrya just seamed to close his eyes before saying in an annoyed tone "Did I ask you?" Terriermon just remained quiet while Jenrya opened his eyes again "I didn't think so. Anyway I heard the principle telling the senseis that they have to start patrolling the park tonight."

Takato's eyes seamed to widen slightly at hearing this "What, but that's horrible they're gon'a catch Guilmon this time for sure."

Naruto then turned his attention towards BlackAgumon "Come on let's go." BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto before nodding his head.

The two then continued out of the gate and down the street. After a few minutes BlackAgumon turns his head towards Naruto "Takato doesn't seam to have much faith in his partner does he?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Considering it's Guilmon can you really blame him for even considering the potability?"

BlackAgumon raised his hand up as if about to say something before dropping it back down and hanging his head "Uh, I guess not." Hearing this Naruto had a small triumphant smirk on his face as the two continued on down the street.

* * *

Later that night Takato and Guilmon were inside a small hut in the park. Takato watched Guilmon burying some food in the ground and asked "Why are you burying your dinner?"

Guilmon answered without even turning around "Because then I get to dig it up later and eat it."

Takato stood back up right while laughing before saying "I had to ask. Logic is not your middle name."

Guilmon just continued burying his food "Nope, don't have a middle name, haha."

Takato just looked down at Guilmon "Promise me you'll stay inside tonight okay boy."

"Okay."

Takato walked out of the hut before starting to run down the steps while saying to himself "I am so late." before stopping in his tracks and turning his head back in the direction of the hut '_Please listen just this once.'_ Takato then continued down the steps.

A few minutes latter Guilmon was finishing burying his food while saying to himself in a singsong voice "Bread in box, bury the box." A loud whistle was then heard as Guilmon turned around to see where it had come from only to see Impmon "Hey." Guilmon walked up to Impmon "Did you come for more bread? Sorry but I just finished burying it."

Impmon just said sarcastically "Hoping it'll grow."

Guilmon turned his head to the side and placed a claw on his cheek "Oh, I never even thought of that."

Impmon spun around and pointed a finger at Guilmon "I was making fun of you pineapple head, don't you get it but how could you, how are you gon'a lean anything locked up in this stupid cage. Come with me my little red disciple and have some fun."

Guilmon had a confused look on his face "Hu, me go with you?"

Impmon just folded his arms over his chest "That is if you aren't afraid of the dark."

Guilmon started 'dancing' on the spot saying "Not afraid, not afraid, not afraid."

Impmon hearing this jumped away from the hut and onto the stairs while saying "Good grief." before turning his head towards Guilmon "Chicken."

Guilmon just tilted his head to the side "Don't like chicken. Takato said promise me you'll stay inside tonight so I stay."

Impmon just let out an exaggerated sigh "'Takato told me to stay inside.' If Takato told you to set your foot on fire would you do it? I think not so why listen to him this time, hum?" Impmon then turned around and started walking away "Ah forget it, your no fun."

Guilmon seamed taken back by this "Hu, but I am fun, really." After a few seconds of thinking it over Guilmon ran out of the hut after Impmon while calling out "Wait for me!"

* * *

Naruto looked out the window of his apartment before letting out a small sigh before looking at the digital clock on his digivice. A small smirk then appeared on his face "Okay, it's time."

Hearing this BlackAgumon walked up to Naruto with a confused look on his face "Time for what?"

Naruto turned his attention towards BlackAgumon and his smirk widened slightly before he said "Time to go out for a while."

Naruto started to walk over to the door before BlackAgumon called out to him "That's no answer! It's already dark out, now where the hell are we going?"

Naruto continued towards the door before pulling it open and saying "We're heading to the underground tunnel, the one under Shinjuku park."

Hearing this BlackAgumon's eyes widened slightly before he yelled out "Are you nuts?! I can't go there, are you _trying_ to get me erased?!"

Naruto just turned his head towards BlackAgumon and looked at him over his shoulder "Relax, we already took care of that weird digital field so that shouldn't happen this time." A small chuckle then escaped Naruto's throat "And besides even if it does happen again you'll have a few seconds to move back out of the area before you're erased."

BlackAgumon let out a small defeated sigh "Well that's true I guess, but still... What the fuck are we even going there for?!"

Naruto just turned his head back towards the entrance before saying "It's the perfect place to get some training in. We can use our different attacks without anyone being able to find out, so we wont have to worry about being found out, plus I don't think anything can actually catch on fire down there so that's a plus." Naruto then proceeded to walk out of the apartment.

BlackAgumon just watched Naruto walk out of the apartment with his mouth hanging slightly open before he closed it and said to himself "So... we're going to a place that could possibly kill me if we're not lucky _and_ the reason we're going there is so we can take part in more of these torture sessions he calls training." BlackAgumon then lets out a loud a sigh before adding "Why me, why?"

Naruto's voice then came calling from outside "Hey Agumon, get your but down here! Come on, you coming or what?!"

BlackAgumon just let out an aggravated sigh before calling out "Yeah, yeah I'm coming you bastard! Just wait a second will ya!" BlackAgumon then proceeded to run out the apartment after Naruto while slamming the door shut "Hey! Naruto you bastard I said wait!"

* * *

Impmon was currently walking through Shinjuku park with Guilmon close behind asking "Are we there yet?"

Impmon just replied with an annoyed "No."

"Are we there yet?"

Impmon yelled out "No! Uh yeah." Impmon ducked under a bush and pocked his head out of it.

Guilmon followed him into the bush and pocked his own head through the bush before turning his head towards Impmon "Excuse me but am I supposed to be having fun?"

Impmon just turned his head towards Guilmon "Just watch and learn." Impmon then ducked back under the bush before creating a small fireball on the tip of his finger tip before throwing it into the air and causing it to float in circles around a nearby couple. The couple seamed shocked by the floating fireball before Impmon came bursting out of the bush, scaring the hell out of the couple causing them to run away screaming. Impmon jumped onto the ground while bouncing from one foot to the other "Did you see the look on their faces? It was absolutely priceless."

Guilmon had a confused look on his face before turning his attention towards Impmon, who was laughing his head off "Is that it?" Guilmon then proceeded to walk out of the bush and walk away "I don't get it, I'm going home."

Hearing this Impmon stopped laughing and turned around to see the retreating form of Guilmon "Hey, where are you going? I'm just getting warmed up." Impmon the turned around and lit a small fireball on the tip of his finger before looking up at a statue in front of him "Hey what are you looking at, Badda Boom!" Impmon launched the fireball at the statue burning it's forehead.

* * *

Takato was walking through the park but his mind was currently on Guilmon '_I can't believe I left him there. What if they find him? They'll lock him up and I'll never see him again, or worse they'll think he's a viscus monster a threat to society.'_ With that thought in mind Takato yelled out "I wont let them do it!" before turning around and running back in the direction of the hut '_I have to be the lousiest tamer on the face of the Earth. Why did I have to make him so big?'_ Once Takato made it up the stairs to the hut he yelled out "Guilmon!" before finding that the hut was actually empty "No, you promised me you wouldn't go outside. I'll never see you again except on the news, Digimon autopsy."

At that moment Guilmon came walking up the stairs and looked over at Takato, talking to the hut, before he tilted his head to the side and said "Who are you talking to, Huh? You have a new friend?"

Hearing this Takato turns around to see Guilmon before running down the stairs stopping right in front of him "Where have you been, you scared me half to death?"

Guilmon had a large smile on his face before saying "Oh Takato I wish you had been there, I scared some people and they screamed really loud and ran away, but it really wasn't any fun so I came home and here I am."

Takato just had a shocked look on his face "I can't believe it, it really was you. That's it! Guilmon...! I just can't take this any more, you hear me?! I've had it with you...! I've had it!" Takato then proceeded to run down the rest of stairs.

Guilmon just looked down the stairs towards Takato with a confused look on his face as his ears drooped slightly before he quietly said to himself "Takato, what did I do wrong?"

* * *

Impmon was just wondering around the park, kicking an empty can around while muttering to himself "Meh, Humans are starting to boar me, so predictable, so pathetically... huh." Impmon was brought out of his thoughts as a digital field came into view. Seeing this Impmon called out "That's more like it someone's bio-emerging." before running up to it and jumping on top of a gazebo. Impmon looked up at the large Digimon in the digital field. It looked like some kind of large, black demonized dragon with two pairs of wings, the larger of the two sets seamed to have a few holes in them. It had three black claws on it's feet and five crimson ones on it's hands along with a pair bat wing like ears and four glowing red eyes.

The demonized dragon like Digimon then turned his attention towards Impmon before Impmon spoke up again "Hey, you there, four eyes what you doing huh? Aww I'm sowwy wittle Babydramon can't get out of da mean old digital field. Haha guess you're not so tough now are you haha. What do you say to that huh? Not a thing." The demonized dragon like Digimon just narrowed it's eyes before letting out a loud roar causing Impmon to let out a small chuckle "Oh I'm so scared. Aww big mean big Babaydramon gon'a take Impmon's head off? That's so sweat." Impmon then ran his finger down the side of the digital field that seamed to slice through it. The demonized dragon like Digimon then started to walk through the digital field causing Impmon's eyes to widen "Aw come on I didn't mean it, I'm laughing with ya." The Digimon then let out a dark chuckle before hitting the side of the gazebo knocking Impmon off it before the Digimon took off into the air. Impmon looked up at the Digimon and said to himself "Uh, this is what's called a tactical error."

The Digimon continued to fly over Shinjuku park, who was seen by Guilmon before he left his hut and chased after the Digimon before it headed out over the city while knocking tiles off roofs. This was seen by Takato who looked up at the Digimon before saying to himself "Guilmon" and chasing after it as well.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking down the street heading towards the tunnel under Shinjuku park while BlackAgumon was walking next to him with his arms crossed over his chest and his eye narrowed while shooting Naruto an annoyed glare every so often. After seeing this Naruto just rolled his eyes at him "Get over it already."

BlackAgumon just turned his head towards Naruto and shot him another glare "Bastard! When I say wait your suppose to actually _wait_, not run off down the street."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "What's the problem, you caught up didn't you?"

BlackAgumon's eyes narrowed "That's beside the point!"

A small chuckle escaped Naruto's throat "Just think of it as a warm up before we start the actual training." BlackAgumon let out an annoyed sigh while shaking his head and walking just ahead of Naruto muttering under his breath. The only word Naruto could make out was "Bastard." Naruto let out a small chuckle before suddenly freezing on the spot and turning his head back in the other direction.

Noticing Naruto had stopped in his tracks BlackAgumon turned around and looked up at Naruto only to see him looking off in another direction. Seeing this BlackAgumon's eyes narrowed slightly "What's up? Another Digimon?"

Naruto turned his attention back towards BlackAgumon before his digivice started beeping. As Naruto unclipped his digivice from his belt a holographic compass appeared over the screen pointing in the direction that Naruto was previously facing. Naruto looked up from the compass towards BlackAgumon "Looks like training is going to have to wait." He then turned around and started heading in the direction the compass was heading in while calling back "Come on, let's go!"

A small smirk appeared on BlackAgumon's face "Well beats training." With that said BlackAgumon ran down the street after Naruto.

* * *

Ruki was currently in her room sitting in front of a small table going through her cards just before Renamon fazed into the room behind her "Are you ready to fight Ruki?"

Ruki just looked at Renamon out of the corner of her eye before getting up and clipping her digivice onto her belt "Is that a rhetorical question." She then left the room with Renamon close behind.

* * *

The large demonic dragon like Digimon flew up to the top of a large skyscraper before looking down over the city "Who out there is worthy of me." It's four red eyes narrow as it sees Guilmon running over a bridge heading towards him. It let out a dark chuckle before charging down at Guilmon who just looked up at it.

Takato came running up onto the bridge just as the Digimon flew over both him and Guilmon "Guilmon!" Seeing the Digimon Takato pulled out his digivice and pointed it at the Digimon. A holographic image of the Digimon appeared over the screen before Takato read out the information on it "Wow, Devidramon. Man he gives the evil eye a whole new meaning. Hn, champion level, virus type, ouch. That Crimson Claw attack of his looks nasty." Takato looked up from his digivice at Guilmon who's golden eyes had turned feral and was letting out a low growl at Devidramon who was glaring right back at him.

On the street just below the bridge Ruki and just arrived and looked up at the bridge to see Devidramon. "Renamon!"

Ruki was about to pull a card out of her deck when Renamon fazed in behind her and simply said "Not this time, I can't."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh "Don't tell me whiskers beat us to the punch again."

At this point Naruto along with BlackAgumon just jumped down from a tree branch before Naruto turned his attention towards Ruki "Hey, don't look at us, we just got here."

Hearing this Ruki turned around to face him with a slightly confused look on her face "Wait if your here then who's up on the bridge?"

Before Naruto could say anything BlackAgumon turned is head towards the bridge with narrowed eyes and said "So this is Guilmon's fight huh?." He then turned his head towards Renamon who slowly nodded hers. Seeing this BlackAgumon just lets out an frustrated sigh "Fine."

Ruki turned her head back towards Naruto but before she could say anything Jenrya came running up with Terriermon hanging off his shoulder "Ruki, Naruto where's Takato?"

Ruki just turned her attention back towards the bridge before saying "Up there."

Terriermon looked up at Devidramon and said "Right in the line of fire, haha."

Jenrya shot a small glare at Terriermon "That doesn't help!"

Back on the bridge Guilmon charged up a red fireball before firing it at Devidramon with a cry of "Pyro Sphere!" As the attack came in range of Devidramon he simply swatted it out of the air with his right hand before flying up into the air.

Takato looked down at his digivice before swiping a card through it "DIGIMODIFI... Power, activate!"

Guilmon turned towards the area where Devidramon was currently floating in before launching a powerful red fireball at him with another cry of "Pyro Sphere!" Devidramon just wrapped his arms and wings around him, shielding him from Guilmon's attack before letting out a dark chuckle.

Takato looked up at Devidramon with wide eyes "Oh man, that should of worked." Takato then pulled out another card from his pocket before swiping it through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Hyper Wing, activate!" Six large glowing white wings appeared on Guilmon's back before he flew up into the sky towards Devidramon only to be knocked back down and crash into a wall causing his wings to vanish. Seeing this Takato says out loud to himself "No way."

Back on the ground Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he realise direct attacks aren't going to work?"

Terriermon just says "Apparently not."

Takato pulls out another card before swiping it to "DIGIMODIFI... Speed, activate!" Guilmon quickly stands up as a large clawed hand charges straight at him. Seeing this Guilmon runs to the side of the bridge before being knocked further back by Devidramon.

Ruki just stared up at the ongoing battle with narrowed eyes "Speed is useless here, does he have any idea what he's doing?"

Naruto just shook his head slightly "This is getting to pitifully painful to watch." With that said Naruto charged off towards the bridge with BlackAgumon right behind him. Seeing this Ruki just let out an annoyed sigh before running after him while Renamon fazed back out.

Jenrya just looked over at Naruto and Ruki before turning his head back towards where Takato was "He's a basket case." Jenrya then turned his attention back towards Naruto and Ruki before running after them while Terriermon jumps off his shoulder while looking in another direction.

* * *

A short distance away Impmon was standing on top of a street sign with his fists lifted into the air while watching as Devidramon continued to beat down on Guilmon "A left and a right and a fight, fight, fight. Now that's entertainment, look at him go. Oh pineapple head is getting sliced, diced, minced and..." Impmon's eyes widen as he tries to take a step to the side only to fall of the side of the sign, however he managed to catch before completely falling off "Little less enthusiasm old boy, less on the boom more on the ba." Impmon then manages to pull himself back up onto the sign before yelling out "Serves you right for walking out on me! I've outdone myself with this one, haha. This is so much better then scaring humans."

At this point Terriermon drops out of a tree a few feet behind Impmon with his arms folded over his chest while holding onto a branch of the tree with his left ear before nodding to himself "I know Guilmon didn't have it in him, not clever enough." Terriermon then let out a small chuckle before dropping out of the tree and landing back on the ground.

Hearing the tree rustling Impmon stopped dancing around on the street sign and turned around to look at the tree "Huh?" Impmon's eye narrowed slightly before turning his head back around "I'm seeing things. It's either that or a dog eared bunny rabbit just flew by, shesh." Impmon finished by rubbing his nose and staring back out at the battle going on.

* * *

Back in the battle Guilmon let out a cry of pain as he was slammed against the side of the wall again by Devidramon. Seeing this Takato called out in a concerned voice "Guilmon!" before shuffling through his pocket "I'm running out of cards, oh man." With that said the cards fell out of his pocket and onto the ground.

While Takato was franticly searching though the cards scattered on the ground Naruto, BlackAgumon, Ruki and Jenrya with Terriermon hanging off his shoulder came running up to him while Terriermon called out "Yo, hey there Takatomon. Guess what i just found out. Guilmon's innocent, well mostly innocent." The four of them then stop in front of Takato before Terriermon continues "He was set up by that nasty little puppy kicker Impmon. Now go tell him your not mad any more." Terriermon finished by lifting his ear into what looked like some kind of thumbs up gesture.

Hearing this Naruto just lets out a silent grown and shook his head slightly before muttering to himself "Uh, I should of just finished him off." Ruki turned her head towards Naruto with a confused look on her face before raising an eyebrow at him. Seeing this Naruto just shrugs "It's nothing, don't ask."

Takato turned his attention away from Terriermon and towards where Guilmon was "Uh, I was wrong." Devidramon's tail flew through the air towards Guilmon as the tip of the tail opened up pinning Guilmon to the wall. Seeing Guilmon struggling to get out from underneath Devidramon's tail Takato called out "You have to get up!"

Guilmon tilted his head so that he could look over at Takato "I... am trying."

Unseen by everyone ells Calumon suddenly flew into the area behind the group while Takato continued "You just have to try harder, please Guilmon I don't want to loose you. You're my best friend!"

A small smile seamed to appear on Guilmon's face before Devidramon's tail tightened it's grip around him but not before he managed to grunt out "I'm... your best friend? You're not... mad?"

Takato just smiled back at Guilmon "I can't stay mad at you and it's my fault for not trusting you Guilmon."

Guilmon looked back over at Takato "Trust me." He then let out another grunt of pain as Devidramon's tail tightened around him again.

Seeing this Takato yells out "Guilmon!" right before the triangle on Calumon's forehead started glowing red.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of red digital data started racing around Guilmon forming what looked to be a large red egg of swirling data. "Guilmon digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data Guilmon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing red square lines covering a slightly darker red glowing form of Guilmon. Guilmon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The red shell of data exploded revealing a large red dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured eyes and silvery white hair. He had three white claws on both it's hands and feet with black tips on them. He had a white belly and black markings over his body along with the digital hazard symbol on his shoulders. He also had a large spike on each of his forearms. "Growlmon!"

Seeing Growlmon Naruto let out a long whistle. Growlmon let out a loud roar and started to walk towards Devidramon while Calumon flew off complaining that Growlmon's roar was hurting his ears. Devidramon let out a small growl before jumping back into the air. Seeing this Growlmon fired out a large orange glowing fireball at Devidramon with a cry of "Pyro Blaster!" Devidramon managed to dodge at the last second as the blast flew past him and slammed into skyscraper behind him.

As Devidramon started flying up around the building Growlmon started climbing up the side of the building attempting to get closer to him. Seeing this Devidramon called out "Back for more." Devidramon then charged straight towards Growlmon while letting out a large roar. Once Devidramon came in close enough the spike on Growlmon's left arm extended out and started to glow bright blue. With a cry of "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon struck out at Devidramon with his spike turned blade. Devidramon managed to narrowly dodge the attack as the blade passed closely under his chin before he latched onto Growlmon.

The two continued to struggle against each other while Naruto, BlackAgumon, Ruki, Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon ran back down onto the street road below to get out of the way of the two battling Digimon. Takato looked up at Growlmon and Devidramon before saying "Well this is good."

Naruto just looked over at Takato before turning his attention back towards the battle "Yeah, but for which one?"

Devidramon pushed himself off of Growlmon causing Growlmon to be turned around with his back towards Devidramon. Devidramon then flew up behind Growlmon and grabbed him by the shoulders before flying up into the sky still holding on to Growlmon "Going up."

Seeing this Terriermon spoke up "Guess it's good for Devidramon."

Jenrya just gave Terriermon an anoyed look "Terriermon, that's not helping."

Takato and Jenrya ran back onto the bridge leaving Naruto and Ruki still on the street road with BlackAgumon and Renamon while Devidramon continues flying through the air still holding onto Growlmon until he suddenly drops him onto the bridge again causing him to smash right through it. Seeing this Takato looks into that large dust cloud that had been picked up and called out "Growlmon!" before running up to the destroyed part of the bridge and looking back down for Growlmon.

Still in the dust cloud Growlmon opened his eye and for a second it seamed to glow red through the dust before he stood back up and looked up at Devidramon who was currently charging straight down towards Growlmon at full speed. Seeing this Growlmon fired out another powerful glowing bright orange and white blast of fire with a cry of "Pyro Blaster!" causing the others to cover their eyes from the light being emitted form the attack. The blast of fire hit Devidramon head on breaking him up into flakes of red digital data before turning blue and being absorbed by Growlmon.

Naruto looked out over Growlmon and narrowed his eyes slightly before a smirk appeared on his face "Not a bad battle, I guess." Hearing this Ruki looked over at him with a confused look before Naruto continued with a shrug "I mean considering they're Takato and Guilmon after all." Ruki's confused look turning into a small smirk as a quiet chuckle escaped her throat.

BlackAgumon just lets out a snort while sending a small glare at Growlmon "I could match him."

Hearing this Renamon turns her attention towards BlackAgumon "But could you match him and win?"

BlackAgumon sent an icy glare at Renamon while Naruto and Ruki both just rolled their eyes at them before Naruto looked down at the digital clock on his digivice and letting out a sigh "Looks like tonight's training is cancelled for now." Hearing this BlackAgumon tore away his look from Renamon and a small grin appeared on his face before Naruto started walking off while calling back "Come on Agumon, let's go."

BlackAgumon just nodded hid head "Right." and took a few steps towards Naruto before turning around and facing Renamon again "And I'd definitely win against him." BlackAgumon then turned around and ran after Naruto calling out "For Kami's sake Naruto, wait up will ya." Renamon just let out a chuckle at seeing this.

* * *

The next day Naruto was walking down the corridor having just finished school for the day when he sees Terriermon run up to Jenrya and Takato before he starts bouncing back and forth on his feat while comically pointing back down the way he had just come "The park... with the thing... and the kids... on his tail... snoring... sigh... Growlmon!"

Hearing this Takato's and Jenrya's eyes seamed to widen before they both called out "Growlmon!" Jenrya then proceeded to pick Terriermon up before he and Takato both ran out of the building and out of the gate.

Naruto just stood there for a few seconds just blinking before he raised an eyebrow looking at the spot that they were just standing in a few seconds ago "Okay, What the hell was that about?"

BlackAgumon just seamed to walk out of a shadowed corner opposite Naruto and just shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at BlackAgumon before turning his head away from him and let out a small sigh "You know Agumon you're getting pretty good at the whole stealth thing."

BlackAgumon just shrugged with his eyes closed before a smirk appeared on his face "Well what do you expect. Considering my partner is a shinobi I was bound to pick up things from you."

Naruto's eyes just narrowed slightly before he looked over his shoulder at BlackAgumon "That's x-shinobi."

BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes at this "Yeah, yeah whatever." BlackAgumon let out a sigh before turning his attention back to Naruto "So anyway, what are we gon'a do about Takato and Jenrya? I mean should we follow them and find out what's going on?"

Naruto just lets out a sigh "Well I guess we..." Naruto was cut off from finishing what he was going to say when his digivice started beeping. Naruto unclipped his digivice and looked down at it before the holographic compass appeared over the screen again "Well I guess that settles that." Naruto turns his head in the direction of BlackAgumon "Come on, we've got a next opponent."

A small smirk appeared on BlackAgumon's face as he and Naruto started running down the corridor heading out of the building "So, where is it we're going now anyway?"

Naruto held up his digivice and looked back down at the compass before looking over his shoulder at BlackAgumon "Looks like it's at the park. Now come on lets go."

* * *

Once Naruto and BlackAgumon reached the park BlackAgumon started turning his head from side to side looking around the area for a digital field "Okay, we're here. Sooo, where the _fuck_ is the digital field."

Naruto lifted up his digivice and looked down at the holographic compass only to see a pulsing circle broken up into quarters surrounding it instead of the usual arrow pointing in the direction of the Digimon. Seeing this Naruto lifted his head back up with narrowed eyes "According to the digivice we should be right on top of it."

BlackAgumon just looked over at Naruto and raised a non-existent eyebrow at him "Maybe the stupid thing's broken." All of a sudden a large digital field burst out of the ground like a geyser right in front of them causing BlackAgumon to let out an irritated sigh "Or not." BlackAgumon's eyes then narrowed slightly as he looked around the digital field "Okay now that the digital field is here, where's the freakin' Digimon!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he scanned around the digital field "It's here somewhere, I can sense it." A silhouette of a figure then slowly began to appear in the digital field. Seeing this Naruto pointed towards it's location "There!" A small smirk began to appear on BlackAgumon's face as the figure came into view. It looked like a large green skinned ogre with long silver hair. It had two large black horns with two red rings on them extending from the top of it's head. There were two silver spikes sticking out of both of it's shoulders along with a skull and crossbones mark on it's left bicep. It also seamed to have red tap raped around it's shins and left forearm. It seamed to be wearing a black skirt and was holding a club made out of bone in it's right hand with a few metal spikes at the end of it.

Seeing the Digimon Naruto raised up his digivice towards it as a holographic image of the Digimon appeared over the screen. Naruto then proceeded to read off the data on the Digimon "Ogremon, an Oni virus type Digimon. Champion level. Attacks are Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel." Naruto turned his attention away from the digivice and towards BlackAgumon "You ready?"

BlackAgumon just turned to him with a smirk on his face "You should know by now. I'm always ready for a good fight." With that said BlackAgumon charged straight towards Ogremon at full speed while Naruto just shook his head slightly at him with his own smirk on his face. Seeing BlackAgumon charge at him, Ogremon took off at full speed towards him as well. Once they got within striking distance of each other Ogremon swung his club down towards BlackAgumon causing BlackAgumon to dodge to right just before the club slammed into the ground. Seeing this Ogremon rushed his club towards BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon jumped up and over Ogremon's strike while spinning in the air. Once BlackAgumon landed back on the ground he jumped towards Ogremon and slammed into his gut with a powerful head-butt.

Ogremon stumbled back from the force of the attack while holding his gut with his left hand before shooting a glare at a smirking BlackAgumon. Ogremon then charged back at BlackAgumon swinging his club wildly at him causing BlackAgumon to jump back slightly before ducking and dodging club swings left and right. Ogremon brought his club down for one last strike against BlackAgumon however BlackAgumon did a small back flip in mid-air narrowly missing the club before landing on top of it. Ogremon let out a frustrated growl and narrowed his eyes at this before quickly lifting his club back into the air with BlackAgumon still standing on top of it. BlackAgumon had a large smirk on his face at this before using the moving club as a spring board and jumping high into the air. BlackAgumon looked down at Ogremon with the smirk still on his face '_Time to try out the new rapid fire.'_ With a cry of "Pepper Flame!" BlackAgumon fired out five powerful black fireballs.

Ogremon managed to dodge around the first three as they sailed past him and hit the ground causing small explosions and dust clouds to be picked up. The fourth fireball however managed to strike Ogremon right in the chest causing him to stumble back a few feet before being hit by the fifth one and being knocked back a few feet off his feet and land hard on his back. While this happened BlackAgumon landed back on the ground next to Naruto, who currently had his arms folded over chest, with a large smirk on his face.

At this point Ruki came charging into the digital field to see Ogremon pulling himself off the ground with smock rising from his chest before he sent a glare in the direction in front of him. Ruki followed his line of sight to see Naruto and BlackAgumon across from him. Seeing this Ruki let out a frustrated sigh before Renamon fazed into the area next to her "Seems this is Agumon's fight now."

Hearing this Ruki looked over her shoulder at Renamon before letting out a frustrated sigh "I suppose." Ruki turned her attention back towards Naruto and BlackAgumon before a small smirk appeared on her face "I can let it go this once."

Ogremon narrowed his eyes at BlackAgumon before he charged at him at full speed With his club held back. Once Ogremon was right in front of BlackAgumon he slammed his club down. Seeing this BlackAgumon jumped back a few feet out of the way of the attack before the club slammed into the ground right next to Naruto creating a small crater in the ground. Naruto didn't even flinch at this however and simply said "You're to slow." Hearing this Ogremon turned his glare on Naruto and raised his club over his head preparing to strike Naruto. Seeing this Ruki's eyes widened. She dove into her deck preparing to have Renamon enter the fight but stopped when Naruto turned his right eye towards Ogremon and said "Fool, keep your eyes on your opponent, not me." Before Ogremon could even move BlackAgumon delivered a powerful head-butt to Ogremon's chest, pushing him away from Naruto.

BlackAgumon brought his feet up and pushed off of Ogremon causing him to stumble back further. While pushing off Ogremon BlackAgumon preformed a back flip in mid-air while firing out three black fireballs, one after the other, at Ogremon with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The fireball each connected with Ogremon pushing him further back while the last one knocked him of his feet again while BlackAgumon landed back on his feet again with the same smirk on his face at seeing Ogremon down again.

After this happened Ruki ran up behind Naruto, as Renamon appeared next to her, and shot a glare at him before yelling out "You baka, Whiskers. What was with that stunt there? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Hearing this Naruto let out a small chuckle before looking over his shoulder at Ruki with a smirk on his face "You almost sound like you're worried about me." Ruki turned her head away from Naruto as a blush appeared on her face. Seeing this Naruto let out a small chuckle before turning his attention back towards Naruto "You don't need to worry about me, I know what I'm doing." Ruki looked at the back of his head again with a questioning look on her face, but before she could say anything Naruto continued "Just watch."

Ogremon slowly pulled himself up to his feet and sent another glare at BlackAgumon. Seeing Ogremon back on his feet Naruto called out at BlackAgumon "Agumon, time to end this."

BlackAgumon just nodded his head slightly "Yeah, yeah I'm on it." BlackAgumon then held out his right arm and his claws started to give off a grey glow before he started charging towards Ogremon dragging his glowing claws in the ground picking up a dust cloud behind him. Seeing BlackAgumon charging at him Ogremon pulled his left fist back before thrusting it forwards with a cry of "Pummel Whack!" A dark purple energy flew off him fist towards BlackAgumon. The attack seamed to connect with BlackAgumon as a large dust cloud was created until BlackAgumon burst out of it, still dragging his glowing claws in the ground, with out a single scratch on him "Close, but not close enough!"

Seeing BlackAgumon emerge from the dust cloud Ogremon raised his club ready to strike BlackAgumon. As BlackAgumon got close enough Ogremon brought his club down as BlackAgumon started to spin around on his left foot before slamming his claw through Ogremon's club, braking it in half.

Seeing this Ruki raised an eyebrow at Naruto before a small smirk appeared on her face "What's with the spin? Your little reptile trying to be a ballerina or something?"

Naruto just shook his head slightly and narrowed his eyes slightly "The spin adds momentum to the attack, making the strike more powerful." Hearing this Ruki's eyes widened slightly before she let out a "hmm" and turned her attention back towards the battle.

BlackAgumon jumped up onto the broken part of the club, using it as a stepping stone to get closer to Ogremon while continuing his spin. Then with a cry of "Claw Slash!" BlackAgumon stabbed his clawed hand into Ogremon's chest. Ogremon let out a cry of pain before BlackAgumon pushed off and started to flip over Ogremon. Time seamed to slow down as BlackAgumon was right on top of Ogremon looking down at him. Ogremon's eyes seamed to widen in what looked to be fear before BlackAgumon opened up his mouth and fired out a powerful black fireball at point blank range at Ogremon's face with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" Ogremon let out another cry of pain as BlackAgumon finished his flip and landed behind him with his back to him. Ogremon fell to the ground face first before exploding into flakes of red digital data before it dispersed into the air along with the digital field.

BlackAgumon turned around with a small smirk on his face as he walked back over to Naruto, Ruki and Renamon "Well, how was that? Didn't even need a modify card that time."

Naruto just let out a small chuckle "Not bad, but don't get cocky you've still got a way to go still." BlackAgumon just sent him a small glare at hearing this before Naruto's digivice started to beep again. Hearing this Naruto unclipped his digivice and looked down at the screen to see the compass appear above the screen again. Seeing this a smirk appeared on Naruto's face "Seams we have another opponent already."

Hearing this Ruki spoke up "Don't count on it, this one's mine."

Naruto turned his attention away from his digivice and narrowed his eye at Ruki who in return shot Naruto with a glare. The two kept this up for a minute until Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Fine, you can have this one, I guess." Hearing this a smirk appeared on Ruki's face. Naruto then looked back down at his digivice before walking off in the direction that the arrow was pointing in "Come on then." BlackAgumon and Ruki then followed after him while Renamon just faded back out.

After walking through the park for a few minutes Ruki turned her attention towards Naruto and narrowed her eyes at him "So where is this Digimon anyway, whiskers?"

Naruto just continued looking down at his digivice and answered without even looking up "According to the digivice it should be just behind that bush." Naruto finished by pointing at a bush on the other side of the path.

Before anyone could say anything however they heard a voice that sounded remarkably like Terriermon "That must be one ugly store."

Hearing this both Naruto and Ruki both let out an annoyed grown before BlackAgumon said "You've got to be kidding me."

Once they reached the area the voice came from they saw Growlmon, painted in green and brown paint in a camouflage style, trying to hide in the surrounding area while Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon were facing the other way with their eyes covered. Seeing this Naruto's eyebrow started twitching "You gotta be kidding me. What the hell?"

BlackAgumon just raised a non-existent eyebrow at this "What is this, Digimon daycare or something?"

Ruki just shook her head with narrowed eyes "And they call themselves tamers." After a few minutes of Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon trying to find Growlmon with no luck Naruto, BlackAgumon and Ruki walk into the open before Ruki calls out "Pathetic."

Hearing this Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon turn around to face them before Naruto lets out a sigh "I'd say it's more foolish then anything."

Ruki just ignored him before continuing "A person may not be able to see him, but any Digimon who wanted to could find him in a heart beat."

Jenrya just narrowed his eyes at hearing that "Prove it."

Ruki just shrugged before calling "Renamon." before Renamon fazed in beside her.

Takato started looking from side to side for some reason before looking back at Renamon "Where do you come from all the time? Do you just wait around to scare us?"

Naruto just let out a yawn before leaning against a tree drawing everyone's attention before he spoke up "You don't need a Digimon to find him. He's right over there." Naruto finished by pointing off in the direction he could sense Growlmon's digital signature coming from.

Ruki's eyes seamed to widen slightly before she turned her attention towards Renamon "Renamon?"

Renamon seamed to catch on and started looking around the area with her eyes glowing white before saying "He is right Ruki. Growlmon is indeed there." She finished by pointing in the same direction.

A smirk then appears on Naruto's face "Told you. There's no way you can hide from me."

Jenrya just looks over at him "How did you know? You didn't even seam like you were trying to find him."

BlackAgumon just lets out a snort "He's always been good at this sort of thing." BlackAgumon then turns head away from them "He's actually better at it then I am. It's kind of embarrassing really."

Naruto just lets out a small chuckle "Yeah, I'm the best."

Ruki just rolled her eyes before turning towards Renamon "Renamon."

Renamon just responded with a "Yes Ruki."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes slightly "Teach dino boy a lesson."

A small smirk seamed to appear on Renamon's face "My pleasure."

Hearing this Takato runs up in front of Renamon with his arms outstretched "Wait!"

Ruki just shoots a glare at him before folding her arms over her chest "You guys aren't tamers, you guys are a joke. Digimon aren't supposed to hide, there supposed to fight."

Jenrya just lets out a growl at this "You better just back off Ruki."

Ruki just keeps her glare up before mockingly saying "Or what you'll run off and hide on me. Ooh I'm so scared."

Naruto just rolls his eyes at the whole thing before narrowing his eyes at them "Is there a point to this 'cause quite frankly this whole conversation is starting to bore me."

Takato just looks over at Naruto before looking back and forth between Ruki and Jenrya "Yeah come on guys there's really no reason for us to be fighting over Growlmon. Can't we just be friends." Naruto just rolled his eyes at this again before it started to rain causing Takato to look up into the sky "Hey it wasn't supposed to rain today."

Terriermon just called out "Since when is the weatherman ever right?" There was a short silence before Terriermon continued "Hello, anyone gon'a answer me." There was another short silence "Fine!"

Growlmon's voice then called out "Uh Takato I think we're gon'a have a problem."

Takato just turned his head in the direction of Growlmon's voice "Problem, why?"

They then all look over at Growlmon before Jenrya says "The rains making the paint run."

Terriermon then just shouts out "Ah, so he'll be brown instead of grey and green, what's the big deal?"

Jenrya just turns his attention towards Terriermon "No, it's making the paint run off."

Naruto's right eyebrow just started twitching "Water based paint. One question, why?"

Ruki just shook her head at them "You guys are even more pathetic then I thought." Ruki then turned around and started walking away "See ya later losers. Renamon!" Renamon then faded back out of the area.

Naruto just shook his head before turning around and started walking away through the bushes "Agumon! Come on we're leaving."

BlackAgumon just turned around to face Naruto "Right, right behind you." BlackAgumon then followed Naruto out of the area.

Once they were out of the area Takato ran up to Growlmon with tears running down his cheeks and hugged his left arm "What are we gon'a do Growlmon? I can't afford oil based paint. If only you could turn back into Guilmon."

Growlmon just looked down at Takato before saying "Please don't cry Takatomon my arm is starting to run."

As the rain starts to stop Jenrya just says out to Takato "It'll be all right Takato."

Terriermon just nods his head "Yeah, if worst comes to worst we could always just move to Antarctica."

Jenrya narrows his eyes at him "Terriermon!"

Terriermon answers back with what sound like a slightly annoyed edge to it "What? Well we could."

Takato looks over at them a little thankfully "Thanks Guys. Sorry for the water works."

Rays of light then appear down on them causing Jenrya and Terriermon to look up into the sky before Terriermon says "Hey it's stopped raining. Takato look." Takato didn't seam to move "Jeez, will you just look already."

Takato then looked up into the sky as well while a rainbow appeared to form in the sky. Seeing it Jenrya says "A rainbow, wow."

Terriermon just looks up at it in fascination "Yeah, it sure is pretty whatever it is." After a few seconds Terriermon calls out "Now those are the colours we should of painted Growlmon."

Jenrya just raises an eyebrow at this "Terriermon we wanted him to blend in, not stick out like a sore thumb."

Terriermon turns his head towards Jenrya "Well he'd blend in if he was in the sky, Uh I have to explain everything to you." Growlmon then started to glow as small flakes of light started coming off his body heading into the sky. Terriermon turns his head towards Growlmon and notices this "Hey what's happening to Growlmon?"

Jenrya looks over at Growlmon "Those flakes of light must be digital matter and it looks like the rainbow is drawing them out of him, or maybe the Sun is just kind of drying him out. I don't know, it's weird."

Terriermon just shrugs his shoulders "Not as weird as what I found in-between Growlmon's toes when we were painting him."

Jenrya raised an eyebrow at him "True."

Growlmon started glowing brighter before his form shrank and the light died down revealing Guilmon. Takato then looked over at him "Growlmon... Guilmon, whoever you are. You're back to being Guilmon." Hearing that Guilmon started looking himself over before Takato let out a relieved sigh "Things are finally back to normal. Well as normal as they get."

All four of them then look back up towards the rainbow before Terriermon speaks up "Sooo, we need to find a rainbow every time Growlmon wants to turn back too Guilmon." After a short silence Terriermon continues "How come no one wants to answer me today?"

* * *

As Naruto and BlackAgumon continued through the park Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened slightly as a chill ran down his spine. Seeing that Naruto had stopped moving BlackAgumon turned his attention towards Naruto "Hey, yo Naruto!" Naruto seamed to be brought out of it and looked over towards BlackAgumon who raised a non-existent eyebrow at him "You feeling okay?"

Naruto just nodded his head slightly "Yeah, fine." Naruto then narrowed his eyes slightly '_It's him, _he's_ here.'_

BlackAgumon seamed to think this over for a moment before shrugging his shoulders "Well if your sure." BlackAgumon then just turned around and continued to walk on.

Naruto quickly caught up to BlackAgumon and kept walking through the path although BlackAgumon kept casting quick glances at Naruto who had to seam his eyes narrowed in concentration of his thoughts '_There's no doubt about it. He's defiantly here, I'd know the putrid digital signature of that demonic frozen bastard anywhere.'_ Naruto then whispered out so quietly even BlackAgumon couldn't here him "IceDevimon."

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Goburi Strike**  
Rookie Level Technique  
User: Goblimon  
Description: Pummels his opponent with his club.

**Crimson Claw**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Devidramon  
Description: Slashes it's enemies with it's long, sharp claws.

**Pyro Blaster**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Growlmon  
Description: Shoots a powerful fireball from it's mouth.

**Dragon Slash**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Growlmon  
Description: Charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes his enemies with them.

**Pummel Whack**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Ogremon  
Description: Fires dark energy from his fist.

**Bone Cudgel**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Ogremon  
Description: Whacks enemies with his bone club.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go.

Okay, the first time that BlackAgumon Matrix Digivolves should the virus sealed within him interfere and cause him to digivolve into SkullGreymon?

1). / 58 Yes  
2). / 20 No

Okay I know I've said that Sasuke will eventually becoming a tamer, but that wont happen until after the D-Reaper. I've also decided that another two characters from the Naruto world will becoming tamers as well and I'm going to let you decide which they will be.

First choice.  
1). Shikamaru partner Ryudamon  
2). Choji partner KoKabuterimon  
3). Kiba partner Labramon  
4). Shino partner Fanbeemon  
5). Neji partner Kudamon  
6). Lee partner Coronamon

Second choice.  
7). Ino partner Lalamon  
8). Hinata partner Lunamon  
9). Tenten partner Dracomon

Next time "Ch11 Frozen Hearts of Ice" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	11. Ch11 Frozen Hearts of Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch11 Frozen Hearts of Ice

* * *

Ruki was currently walking down the street looking down at the path in front of her lost in her own thoughts '_Digivolving, I don't understand it.'_

_-- __Flashback__ --_

As Guilmon was being crushed by Devidramon's tail Takato yells out "Guilmon!" before Guilmon starts to glow a bright red colour.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of red digital data started racing around Guilmon forming what looked to be a large red egg of swirling data. "Guilmon digivolved too..." The red shell of data exploded revealing a large red dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured eyes and silvery white hair. "Growlmon!"

_-- __End Flashback__ --_

Ruki looked up from the path for a second while saying to herself "I've seen hamsters with more battle experience then Guilmon but still he could digivolve, and so could that weeny little rabbit."

_-- __Flashback__ --_

_Smoke covered the area from were Renamon's Diamond Storm had just hit. Jenrya seeing the explosion Terriermon was caught in ran up to him crying out "No." At that point a bright light was emitted from his digivice. _

"Digivolution."

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming what looked to be a large green egg of swirling data. "Terriermon digivolved too..." The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had gattling guns for hand and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!"

_-- __End Flashback__ --_

Ruki's eyes then narrowed slightly "At least Whiskers and Agumon actual had battle experience, but still..."

_-- __Flashback__ --_

Naruto's digivice gave off a small glow before he turned to face BlackAgumon with a determined look on his face "Let's do this." He then turned to face DexDorugamon again as he closed in on them before swiping a card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Digivolution, activate!" The glow from Naruto's digivice then changed into a bright light.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of dark purple digital data started racing around BlackAgumon forming what looked to be a large dark purple egg of swirling data. "BlackAgumon digivolved too..." The dark purple shell of data exploded revealing a large black dinosaur like Digimon with golder coloured stripes and eyes and a large brown mask covering most of his head with a large horn sticking out of the front and another on each side of it with a red ring around them. "BlackGreymon!"

_-- __End Flashback__ --_

Ruki then returned her gaze to the path in front of her "And when it happened to Renamon."

_-- __Flashback__ --_

Renamon says weakly "Please go." Before slowly closing her eyes.

Seeing this Ruki's eyes widen slightly "RENAMON!" Ruki's digivice then starts to give off a bright white light before Renamon starts to give of a similar white glow before her eyes snap open.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of blue digital data started racing around Renamon forming what looked to be a large blue egg of swirling data. "Renamon digivolved too..." The blue shell of data exploded revealing a larger yellow nine tailed fox with a yin yang symbol on her head and the tips of her nine tails and her four paws were glowing a ghostly blue. "Kyubimon!"

_-- __End Flashback__ --_

Ruki just continued walking down the street while saying to herself "It's what I've wanted for the longest time. I should be satisfied." She then stopped in her tracks and let out a sigh "But still... I feel like there's something I'm missing." The air around her then seamed to drop a few degrees causing her to let out a gasp as a shiver ran down her spine. Ruki then turned around only to find nothing there "What was that?" '_That's weird, I could of sworn I felt something.'_ Ruki turned back around and was about to continue walking down the street when she noticed Calumon right in front of her.

Calumon looked right up at Ruki before cheerfully saying "Hi."

* * *

Naruto was currently running through the streets of Shinjuku with his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched shut bearing his teeth. Anyone who saw him coming down the street heading in their direction moved out of his way. Only one thing was going through his mind at the moment '_Damn it, he's here! I can sense his presence, he's close by.'_

BlackAgumon was running close behind him with a confused look on his face as he looked at the back of his partner. He kept calling out to him every now and again only to have Naruto ignore him and keep on running '_Damn, what's this about? What could cause him to act like this?' _BlackAgumon's eyes narrowed slightly as he called out his name again "Naruto! NARUTO!!"

This time Naruto did look back at BlackAgumon over his shoulder with narrowed eyes but still however kept running "What?!"

BlackAgumon seamed a little taken back by the way that he had said this for a second before recomposing himself "What the hell is going on here? What the fuck could get you so riled up like this?"

Naruto just turned his attention to the path in front of him while he continued to run down it "No time to talk. Just keep up!"

Hearing this BlackAgumon's right eye started twitching and ground his teeth together for a minute before letting out an annoyed sigh and narrowing his own eyes at the back of Naruto "Fine!"

After a few more minutes Naruto came to a stop and started furiously looking around "Damn it! He was here, I know he was. Where is he?"

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto with a raised non-existent eyebrow "He who?" Getting no reply again BlackAgumon's look turned into an annoyed glare while folding his arms over his chest before yelling out "Damn it, Naruto! Answer me! Where is who? Who are we looking for?"

Naruto continued to look around while saying "That frozen bastard, IceDevimon."

BlackAgumon seamed to stiffen at this for a second before saying "Are you sure? I mean I can sense him anywhere. And if he was here wouldn't your digivice of alerted us to him by now?"

Naruto just turned his head towards BlackAgumon and shot him a small glare "I know what I sensed. He's here somewhere, I'm sure of it." Naruto then went back to looking around the area for any signs of IceDevimon.

BlackAgumon let out another annoyed sigh while shrugging his shoulders "Maybe your just seeing... Uh, sensing things. I mean there's no way he could have been here. There isn't even residual energy from a digital fie..." However that was a far as he could get before Naruto yelled out.

"There!" Naruto pointed off into the direction he was facing "Found him." He then proceeded to run off in the direction again '_I found you, you demonic bastard. You wont get away from me.'_

BlackAgumon just stared after him for a second before letting out an annoyed sigh and running after him "Damn it." '_This is going to be a long, anoying, day.'_

* * *

Ruki was continuing to walk down the street only this time with Calumon following close behind her. After a few minutes of this Ruki stopped in her tracks and turned to face Calumon with narrowed eyes "I don't have any food, so why are you following me?"

Calumon just looked up at her with large playful eyes "Wan'a play, huh?" He then bounced along the path towards Ruki before jumping into her arms "Here I go!"

Ruki just looked down at the little Digimon in her arms with narrowed eyes "What are you doing?!"

Calumon brought his face up to Ruki's "Eskimo kisses."

A voice then called out behind them drawing Ruki's attention towards it "Ruki!" The origin of the voice turned out to be a woman with long blond hair wearing a white and pink dress with a bright blue handbag over her shoulder.

Once she got right in front of Ruki, Ruki took a step back before looking up at her "Mum, what are you doing here?"

Ruki's mother just tilted her head to the side before leaning down towards her "What a day. Oh, we had photo shoot but before we could start all these people showed up wanting my autograph, and asking me the secrets to my youthful good looks. They just wouldn't leave me alone, we couldn't get anything done all day. Being famous and popular can be a pain in the neck. You are so lucky you don't know how that feels." Some time during this little 'talk' Ruki had taken several steps back while the small crowd around them had started looking between Ruki's mother and several posters of her on a nearby wall.

Ruki just looked at her mother with her eyebrow twitching slightly while Calumon, who was still in Ruki's arms, watched the whole thing with a large smile on his face "Yeah, lucky me. Well I gotta go."

Ruki started to turn around and was about at walk away when her mother called out to her "Wait!" Hearing this Ruki turned around before her mother continued "Ruki, I think your toy is just adorable."

Ruki just looks down at Calumon "You had to be cute, didn't you?" Calumon just stairs up at her with his smile still plastered on his face and blinked a few times at her.

* * *

Later Ruki made it to in front of some sort of shrine before putting Calumon back down on the ground and crouching down to his level "Listen you little squirt, I immune to your little utsy cutesy act, so scram." Calumon's seamed upset at hearing this before he turned around and ran of seemingly crying slightly. Seeing this Ruki stood back up "Keep going shorty." Once Calumon was out of the area the air around her seamed to drop a few degrees again causing another shiver to run down her spine before she whispered out "Renamon."

The air seamed to return to normal again as she turned around to see nothing again. Renamon then fazed in, in front of a tree "You called."

Ruki just turned around to face her before calling out "Where have you been?!"

Renamon turned her head to her right "Watching you from over there."

Ruki just seamed to hand her head slightly at this "Oh."

Hearing this Renamon turned her attention towards Ruki "You don't look well, Ruki is there something troubling you?"

Ruki turned away from her and started walking away "N-nothing, I'm fine."

Once Ruki left the area Renamon started looking around the area until she noticed something coming up behind her "Huh?" Turning around she just let out an annoyed groan at who she saw, Impmon.

Impmon just looked up at her with his right eye narrowed slightly "Hey there fine and foxy, so we meet again."

Renamon looked down at him with what looked like an annoyed look "Oh it's just you." With that said Renamon just started to walk away.

Seeing this Impmon started waving his fist in the air "What do ya mean just me, come back here. Oh, check out miss high and mighty." He then added quietly to himself "Maybe a good fight will knock her off her perch." before calling back out to Renamon "Hey I heard Terriermon call you a fat tailed bully. If I were you I'd teach that egg shaped loud mouth a lesson." Renamon just stopped in her tracks before closing her eyes before letting out a "Ha." Hearing this Impmon started waving his fist in the air again "What your gon'a let him get away with that!"

Renamon opens her eyes again before answering without even turning around to face Impmon "Terriermon wont fight."

Impmon seamed confused by this before saying "Why not?"

Renamon turns around slightly to look at Impmon out of her right eye "His tamer has forbidden it."

Impmon just let out a confused "Huh?" as Renamon turned around and continued to walk away. Once she was out of the area Impmon said to himself "What kind of Digimon doesn't fight? Those rotten humans, they've turned him into a pet, a digipoodle." Impmon's face then turned into a smirk "But if Terriermon can't fight back, then I could whip his bunny butt and steel his lunch and get away without a scratch. Think of the potabilities."

* * *

Naruto continued to run down the street heading towards the area where he just felt IceDevimon's digital signature coming from with BlackAgumon close behind him. While running down the street Naruto kept thinking to himself '_I have to find him, that frozen bastard.' _He then cast a quick glance at BlackAgumon for a second '_I have to face him myself, alone.'_

_-- __Flashback__ --_

Naruto moved over to BlackAgumon and plucked the card he was holding out of his clawed hand. BlackAgumon turned towards Naruto and yelled out "Hey, give that back!"

Naruto just turned the card around and let out an exhausted sigh as he saw that it was an Agumon card "Let it go Agumon."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto "Let it go, let it go?! How can you say just let it go? That bastard wiped them out and you want me to just let it go?! I wont just let it go, I'll find that freak and when I do I'll tear him apart!"

Naruto just glared at BlackAgumon and narrowed his own eyes "No, you wont. When we find him again I'll be the one to take him down. Don't let your desire for vengeance be the only thing to drive you, because if you do then you wont be any better then him, just a cold blooded monster."

After hearing this BlackAgumon lowered his head "It's just that..."

Naruto interrupted him by handing him back the Agumon card "It's okay to remember them, just don't let the memory of their death be the thing that destroys you."

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto and took the card. He looked down at the Agumon card in his clawed hand before looking back up at Naruto. "Just promise me one thing. When the time comes, take him down, don't let him kill anyone ells." Naruto gave him a reassuring nod before BlackAgumon continued "Just make sure you don't die."

Naruto gave a small nod "That demonic frozen bastard wont know what hit him."

_-- __End Flashback__ --_

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued to run down the path in front of him '_I made a promise, and I _will_ keep it. I have to do it alone, if Agumon is the one to finish him he'll start down a dark path.' _Naruto's eyes then narrowed further '_And I wont let that happen. Not to him.'_

After a few more minutes of running Naruto and BlackAgumon found themselves in front of some kind of shrine. Naruto started turning his head from side to side trying to find any sign of IceDevimon while BlackAgumon just let out an annoyed sigh "Well what do you know, he's not here."

Naruto continued to look around the area before turning his attention towards BlackAgumon "He was here, I know he was." Naruto's eyes then narrowed 'A_nd so where Ruki and Renamon along with, sigh, Impmon. Strange.'_

BlackAgumon folded his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Naruto before saying to himself "Sure doesn't look that way." Hearing this Naruto shot a glare at BlackAgumon who just let out a sigh before turning his head back towards Naruto "Look, there isn't any indication that he was here. No lingering data floating around, no signs of a digital field, nothing."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes further at BlackAgumon "I _know_ he was here." Naruto's eyes then widened slightly '_There's his signature again.' _Naruto then turned around and started to run while calling back to BlackAgumon "Come on his signatures coming from this direction." After a few second Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked back over at BlackAgumon only to see he hadn't moved "What are you waiting for, come on!"

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at him "There is no signature, he isn't anywhere near here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him "You've said it yourself my abilities at sensing a Digimon's digital signature are a lot more acute then yours are." BlackAgumon just snorted at this not buying it so Naruto continued "Agumon, he's here, I know he is." his eyes then softened slightly "Trust me."

BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh and walking up to Naruto "Fine." Naruto then turned around and ran off in the direction he sensed IceDevimon's digital signature coming from with BlackAgumon close behind him, looking up at Naruto's back with slightly narrowed eyes.

* * *

Ruki stood in one of the rooms in her home with her mother kneeling in front of her holding up a dress "Oh what about this dress with the lase sleeves, or this one. Try it, it'll make you look more like a girl.

Ruki just closed her eyes and lowered her head "Am I being punished for something? I told you before I can't stand cute things like this."

Ruki's mother turned her attention away from the mirror beside them and looked strait at Ruki "Uh, well what about that stuffed toy I saw you holding?"

Ruki looked down at her for a second contemplating what to say "That was for a science project, we had to measure the effects of gravity on small objects so I through it off a bridge." Ruki's mother just let out a sigh before Ruki turned around and started walking away "I'm out of here."

Ruki's mother seamed to deflate at that and her eyes travelled down to the floor "Well, I guess she's still into tomboy shiek."

Ruki's grandmother who was sitting at a table just behind them turned around to face her "Ruki just has her own style, that's all, honestly dear there are more important things in life then looking pretty." she finished by eating a strawberry.

While she was saying this Ruki's mother was looking at the same mirror before turning her attention towards her "Really, like what?"

While this was going on Ruki was walking down the wooden porch when the air around her seamed to drop again causing her to let out a startled "Huh?" before diving into her room and slamming the doors shut behind her. After a few seconds of getting her breathing back under control she called out in a slightly shaky voice "Renamon!"

Being called Renamon fazed into the corner of the room "Yes Ruki."

Ruki sat down at the table in the middle of the room looking at the door before turning her attention towards Renamon "Go and see what's out there, okay."

Renamon just walked up to the doors "As you wish." She opening them and sticking her head out the door to look around the porch before returning to the room and closing the door again.

Without turning around Ruki just asked "Well who was it?"

Renamon just looked down at her "No one."

Hearing this Ruki shun around and looked up at Renamon "Don't lie to me, I know some thing's out there." Renamon just looked down at Ruki was a concerned look on her face. Seeing this Ruki narrowed her eyes at Renamon "What's that look for?"

Renamon didn't move, only saying "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to protect you."

Ruki just stood up and shot a small glare at Renamon "You don't need to protect me! I don't know why you even say stuff like that."

Renamon looked straight at her "Because Ruki, I'm your partner."

Ruki's eyes just seamed to narrow further "Let's get this straight, I don't buy all this stuff about partners and feelings!" Renamon seamed a little taken back by this as her eyes seamed to widen slightly. Seeing this Ruki looked down at the floor for a second "I don't need you." She then proceeded to walk out of the room leaving Renamon just standing there "I don't need anybody."

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon continued to run down the path as Naruto's eyes widened slightly '_Damn it! His signature disappeared again. Oh well, I can at least check out his last location, hopefully find some clue as to where that bastard is.'_ Naruto's eyes then narrowed again as he continued down the path while whispering out to himself "You can't hide from me."

After a few more seconds Naruto stopped running and ended up in front of a fairly large house. BlackAgumon looked up at the house and raised an eyebrow at Naruto before letting out an annoyed sigh and saying sarcastically "So, now he's at Ruki's and Renamon's place huh?"

Naruto just turned his head in the direction of BlackAgumon and shot his a small glare "Hey, I'm just following the digital signature. I can't help where it ends up."

BlackAgumon just folded his arms over his chest before turning his head away from Naruto and muttered out to himself "Yeah, right."

Naruto just let out a low growl at this before turning around "I know he was here." Naruto then looked up at the door and let out a sigh "Well might as well get this over with." Taking a deep breath Naruto knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened revealing Ruki "Yeah." Once Ruki saw that it was Naruto her eyes narrowed at him "Oh, it's just you whiskers, great." She then looked over at BlackAgumon to see he had a board and annoyed look on his face before turning her attention back towards Naruto "So, what do you want?"

Naruto turned her head to the side avoiding looking at Ruki "Look, this is gon'a sound a little... weird. But you haven't, by chance, seen a... demonic ice devil walking around here, have you?"

Ruki visibly flinched at this and her eyes seamed to widen slightly '_Ice?'_ however this was missed by Naruto and BlackAgumon as they both had their heads turned away. Ruki managed to compose herself before simply saying "No." She then turned her head in the direction of BlackAgumon as he let out out a snort and said under his breath something that sounded like "Told you that freak wasn't here." Ruki then looked over at Naruto to see that he was shooting BlackAgumon an annoyed glare out of the corner of his eyes while letting and a low growl at him. Seeing this Ruki narrowed her eyes at Naruto and asked "Why?"

Naruto just turned his head to the side again looking away from her "Just thought I felt something."

Ruki raised an eyebrow at him "Riiight." She then took a step back and started to close the door "Well if that's all."

Once Ruki shut the door BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto "Satisfied now?"

Naruto just looked up at the sky before looking back down the road with narrowed eyes and started to walk down it calling back to BlackAgumon "Come on."

BlackAgumon just let out a sigh before looking up at Naruto "Where are we going now?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to face BlackAgumon "We're going to look around down town, see if we can find anything on IceDevimon down there."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at him "Damn it, Naruto! You're starting to get obsessed with. I'm telling you he not here!"

Naruto shot BlackAgumon a glare "And I'm telling you he is here." '_I know it's him, I'd recognise that digital signature anywhere."_

BlackAgumon's eyes just seamed to narrow further at him "Look no one wants to see that frozen freak more then me, but. He's. Not. Here."

An annoyed growl escaped Naruto's throat before he yelled out "I know what I sensed!"

BlackAgumon's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed again "Get a grip! You're loosing it!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at BlackAgumon hearing this "I know what I sensed, Agumon. But if that's the way fell about it, then maybe I'll just head this one sollo."

BlackAgumon just let out a snort "Yeah right, you know your lost without me. You'd just end up getting your ass kicked."

A vain on the side of Naruto's head seamed to bulge at this while he let out an angry growl "You seam to have forgotten just who it was that trained you. I don't need you. I can get along just fine without you. I never needed anything from anyone before and I don't need anybody now."

BlackAgumon just looked up at Naruto a little taken back by this before narrowing his eyes "Is that a fact?"

Naruto just looked down at BlackAgumon "Yeah, it is."

BlackAgumon's eyes just narrowed further while he let out a growl "Fine then, go search for your imaginary ice devil. It's not like I need _you_ anyway, after all I can get along just fine without you to."

Naruto and BlackAgumon just shot an icy glare at each other before Naruto called out "Fine."

Hearing this BlackAgumon just snapped back "Fine."

They both just continued to glare at each other before both yelling out "Fine!" and turning around from each other. They both started walking in opposite direction down the street before stopping for a second and casting a glance at each other over their shoulders. They both just turned away from each other and continued down the path in their own direction while both saying "Who needs you anyway."

* * *

Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon where currently in Shinjuku park. While Guilmon was playing around chasing around a butterfly, Jenrya and Terriermon were watching at Takato held up a card above his head "Okay here we go." Takato the proceeded to swipe the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... activate!" He then looked over at Jenrya and Terriermon "So how'd I do?"

Jenrya and Terriermon just stared at Takato before Jenrya just shrugged "Not bad."

Takato had a small frown on his face at this "Not bad?"

Jenrya just let out a sigh "Let's just work on strategies okay. Have you heard of combos?"

Takato just said "Sure, Uh I think I have. That's when you use two or more cards at a time right."

Jenrya pulled two cards out of his pocket "Right, and if you use them in succession you can get some pretty potent results. It's a good thing to keep in mind."

Jenrya then put the cards back in his pocket before Takato said "Yeah, that and the other million things you've told me."

Out of nowhere Impmon suddenly dropped out of a nearby tree "Well if it isn't the dumb dumb club." Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon just let out a groan as they turned around to see Impmon before he continued "Well did you miss me boys?"

Jenrya turned his attention away from him "Just ignore him."

Terriermon looked up at Jenrya "Easy for you to say, you can't smell him."

Takato just said "Let's go." before turning his head towards where Guilmon was "Guilmon come on!"

Impmon started stomping up and down on the branch he was standing on "I just want to have a friendly fight, give you all a friendly butt kicking." Takato, Guilmon, Jenrya and Terriermon then started walking away from the area '_Renamon was right they wont fight, well here's my chance to blast some sense into them.'_

As Takato, Guilmon, Jenrya and Terriermon continued walking away Terriermon looked back over at Impmon giving out a "Hmm" Before Jenrya said to him "Terriermon don't touch him."

Terriermon just let out a sigh "I know."

Impmon lit a fireball on the tip of his finger before flinging it at them with a cry of "Badda-Boom!" Seeing the incoming fireball Terriermon started spinning around creating a small green tornado around his body before firing it at Impmon's attack with a cry of "Terrier Tornado!" The attack destroyed Impmon's attack before it kept going and slammed into Impmon sending him flying.

Jenrya just watched as Impmon flew away "Terriermon what did I just say?"

Terriermon just shrugged "I didn't actually touch him ya know."

Jenrya just let out a chuckle before lightly hitting Terriermon on the head "You are incorrigible."

* * *

The Sun was currently setting causing the sky to turn a golden orange colour. Renamon was sitting on top of a roof staring off into the sunset '_Terriermon and his tamer, their relationship is so different from mine and Ruki's. I wonder, if I acted more human would she except me, would she finally let me get close to her.'_ Renamon then looked down at the path below and saw BlackAgumon walking by with his arms folded over his chest '_Agumon?'_

BlackAgumon was walking down the path with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed while muttering to himself "Bastard, I can't believe he'd actually say that." He then let out a sigh '_Still, was I any better for what I said.'_ His eyes then widened slightly as he sensed something '_A Digimon.'_ BlackAgumon then spun around on his heel with the claws on his right hand glowing grey. He looked up at a street lamp only to see Renamon standing on it. Seeing this he let out a sigh and his claws stopped glowing before he said "Oh, it's just you Renamon."

Renamon just looked down at him with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing here? It's rare to see you away from your tamer, where is your tamer anyway?"

BlackAgumon just turned his head away from Renamon and narrowed his eyes "I don't know, he can go jump off a bridge for all I care." Renamon let out a small chuckle at this causing BlackAgumon to cast a glare at her "And just what pray tell is so funny?"

Renamon just looked down at him "I just find it amusing that you and your tamer act more like siblings towards each other rather then just partners."

BlackAgumon just turned his head away from her with a slight blush "Is that so, well what makes you say that?"

Renamon just lets out another chuckle "I've seen you two around often enough. Your usually bickering and arguing with each other like any other siblings I've seen, not to mention your little 'brotherly spat' earlier."

BlackAgumon just looked at the ground "You saw that?"

Renamon just nodded her head "Yes, but don't you think you should have gone with him anyway, just in case?"

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes "Naruto can take care of himself, he's the last person I'd be worried about." BlackAgumon then looked up at Renamon "What about you, shouldn't you be looking after Ruki?"

Renamon just looks back over to the sunset "Like your tamer, Ruki doesn't want me around right now."

* * *

Ruki was walking down an underground path when the air temperature seamed to drop again causing her to shiver slightly before turning around and yelling out "What do you want?!"

But the only thing behind her were two men wearing suits, one green, one blue. The one wearing green just looks at her before saying "Nothing."

Ruki then lets out a silent gasp as she sees some sort of white figure gliding up the stairs over at the side. She then pushes past the two men in the suits saying "Get out of the way!" and runs up the stairs chasing after whatever it was that just headed up them. After a few seconds she stops at the top of one set of stairs next to a closed metal door "Hey I saw you, you creep. Now come out!" Getting no reply Ruki backed up against the door and started to look around the area. After a few second Ruki placed her right hand against the door and her left over her chest before taking a few deep breaths. It was then a pair of arms shot out of the solid door and grabbed Ruki before she could even move. A small digital field appeared for a second while a dark laughter came out of it. Once the digital field dispersed There was no sign of Ruki or the figure that had just grabbed her.

* * *

Naruto was walking down a street in down town Shinjuku looking down at the path in front of him '_So I'm on my own again huh?'_ Naruto then let out a small sigh as he looked up into the nights sky '_Maybe I did go a little to far with him this time.'_ Naruto looked back down from the sky to the street path before letting out a small sigh "Guess I should probably apologise to him." Naruto's eyes then narrowed as he sensed IceDevimon digital signature again "But first things first."

Naruto looked across the street in the direction he could sense the signature coming from before looking up at the top of the building, only to see that it was covered in ice. Seeing this Naruto's eyes narrowed "He's definitely here this time, that demonic frozen bastard." With that said Naruto ran across the street towards the building before pumping chakra into his feet. Not caring if anyone saw him Naruto put one foot on the side of the building before continuing to run up the side of the building towards the ice covered roof. He heard a few gasps coming from the people below '_It doesn't matter, no one here really knows me, and I doubt that they got a good look at me.'_ With that in mind Naruto continued to run up the side of the building with his eyes narrowed "I'm coming for you, you frozen bastard."

* * *

Ruki found herself in some kind of blue void that seamed to be made out of ice causing her to shiver with her arms wrapped around herself "It's so cold." A figure then slowly emerged out of the ground behind her that turned out to be IceDevimon. IceDevimon then quickly wrapped his white wings around Ruki causing her to let out a gasp.

IceDevimon lifted her off her feet before looking down at her "Welcome to my humble abode."

Ruki just asked without looking at IceDevimon "Are you a Digimon?"

"Yes."

Ruki then asked "So this is a digital field?"

IceDevimon just looked around before looking back down at Ruki "Exactly, Beautiful isn't it? It suits you perfectly."

Ruki just looks down at the ground "It suits me?"

A small grin appears on IceDevimon's face as he looks down at Ruki "The way treat people, how you think your cold as ice. You have no time for warm weak relationship. You always expect perfection from yourself and others, you demand it." Ruki just absent-mindedly nodded her head before IceDevimon continued "I'm the only one who understands you, Ruki. That is why we are destined to become partners."

Ruki still looking at the ground just says "Partners, us?"

"Yes."

"No I can't. I... I... I already have a partner. Renamon." Ruki finishes by looking over to the side.

* * *

Once Naruto reached the top of the building he flipped up and landed on top of the roof. Once Naruto landed on the ice covered roof top he started walking towards the centre of it while turning his head from side to side looking for any trace of IceDevimon "Okay, now I'm here. I can still sense his presence, so I know he's still here. But still where is he?"

Naruto then felt the ice he was standing on start to shake slightly. Looking down at this Naruto noticed pillars of ice appear on the other side of the ice he was standing on, with Digimon trapped inside them "What the hell? These are all of that bastard's... opponents, but why would he make them appear here." Naruto then looked around the inside of the 'ice cavern' inside until his eyes narrowed as they lay on IceDevimon "I found you." His eyes then widened slightly as he noticed IceDevimon had a hold of Ruki "What would he want Ruki for?" Naruto's eyes then hardened again as a swirling ball of chakra appeared in his right hand "I'll figure that out later. As for now..."

* * *

Ruki moved her hand over her digivice just before IceDevimon placed his hand over hers "I want to show you something."

Ruki just said half-heartedly "What is it?"

IceDevimon just looked back down at Ruki "To prove I'm worthy of being your partner I've set-up a little show and tell, so you can see my power for yourself." IceDevimon then spread his wings out as ice pillars formed all around the area. Each pillar of ice had a Digimon frozen in it "For years I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and absorbed their data. They were friends to some, maybe even partners." Ruki's eyes widened hearing this before IceDevimon continued "But as you once said, they are mearly stepping stones."

Ruki just looked around at the Digimon trapped within the pillars of ice "I never said that."

A smirk soon appears on IceDevimon's face "Ah but you did. I fight to digivolve, you make your Digimon do the exact same thing."

Ruki just seamed to frieze before saying "No, I couldn't see it before but there's more to Digimon then just fighting. I would eat dirt before I ever let Renamon become what you are. A monster."

IceDevimon's smirk just seamed to widen at this "Better a powerful monster then a weak nobody..." IceDevimon was then cut off as a large explosion went off above the ice roof causing the area around and below it to be covered in smoke before something dropped down in the smoke. Seeing this a frown appeared on IceDevimon's face before quickly turning back into a smirk "Seams we have an uninvited guess." Ruki just stared at the smoke with slightly widened eyes.

A voice then sounded from the smoke as the silhouette of a person appeared within it "Still using the same old lines, huh? What do you rehears this or something..." The figure then stepped out of the smoke revealing itself to be Naruto with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed dangerously at IceDevimon "You demonic frozen bastard."

Ruki just stared at Naruto with slightly widened eyes before whispering out "Naruto?"

IceDevimon just let out a dark chuckle "Ah, Uzumaki, a pleasure to see you again."

Naruto just snorted at this "Tch, yeah I bet."

IceDevimon just lets out a sigh "Pity you had to turn up just as my new tamer and I were just getting acquainted, but you know the old saying 'business before pleasure'." At the end of this IceDevimon let go of Ruki, dropping her to the ground before turning his full attention towards Naruto.

As Ruki backed away from IceDevimon Naruto spoke up "To bad, you wont be getting a tamer today or any day for that matter. To quote my former sensei 'your future is death'."

IceDevimon then gave out a dark chuckle "Speaking of partners, where would that BlackAgumon you call a partner be." Hearing this Ruki looked over at Naruto only to see him looking at the ground out of the corners of his eyes. IceDevimon let out another dark chuckle "Oh, did we have a little falling out?"

Naruto still looking down at the ground started to speak "I told you before." Naruto's head then shot up and he aimed an icy glare at IceDevimon "I don't need a partner, and I still don't. Not to take you down anyway!" With that said Naruto charged straight towards IceDevimon.

Seeing Naruto charge at IceDevimon Ruki's eyes widened slightly '_What does he think he's doing? He can't take on a Digimon, he's gon'a get himself killed.'_

The same smirk appeared on IceDevimon's face as he watched Naruto charge towards him "Just what do you hope to accomplish by this? We've been down this path before, you can't even hope to defeat me."

Naruto just glared hatefully up at IceDevimon as he closed in on him "Shut up freak! That was then and _this _is _now!_" Naruto finished this by jumping into the air in front of IceDevimon before throwing a barrage of punches at him, however IceDevimon either managed to dodge or block the attacks. Seeing this Naruto's eyes narrowed before he spun around in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of IceDevimon. IceDevimon however brought his left arm up and blocked the strike before pushing Naruto back.

Being pushed back by IceDevimon Naruto flips back in the air. IceDevimon brought his index and middle fingers on his right hand up to his forehead before pointing his fingers in the direction of Naruto while firing a blue beam out of his for forehead with a cry of "Tundra Freeze!" Hearing this Naruto landed on his hands before continuing to do back flips in order to evade IceDevimon's attack. IceDevimon's beam hit the ground just as Naruto back flipped away from it causing pillars of ice to shoot out of the ground. IceDevimon's beam followed Naruto creating more ice pillars to shoot up until Naruto pushed off the ground back into the air while pulling out three shuriken and throwing them at IceDevimon.

Seeing the incoming projectiles heading towards him IceDevimon brought up his left arm to defend himself causing the shuriken to embed themselves into his arm. As Naruto landed back on the ground behind the ice pillars IceDevimon shot him an annoyed glare before thrusting his right arm out in the direction of Naruto with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon's arm then extended towards Naruto with his claws pointed towards him. As IceDevimon's arm extended towards Naruto it ploughed through the ice pillars shattering them on contact. Once IceDevimon's claw was right in front of him, Naruto flipped up in the air and landed on IceDevimon's arm before running along it towards IceDevimon himself. As he was running towards him a ball of spiralling blue chakra started to form in his right hand.

Seeing the ball appear in Naruto's hand Ruki's eyes widened "What the?" '_What is that thing?'_

As Naruto continued to run along IceDevimon's arm a smirk appeared on IceDevimon's face as he started retracting his arm back to himself. Once IceDevimon's hand was right behind Naruto he back flipped off his arm and into the air while still keeping his forwards momentum. Naruto then dove down on IceDevimon with his right arm held back before thrusting it towards IceDevimon with a cry of "Rasengan!" Seeing this IceDevimon extended his wings and took off into the air just before Naruto's Rasengan connected with the ground causing a large explosion to cover Naruto from view.

Ruki just stared at the explosion with a dumbfound expression '_How is something like that even possible?'_

IceDevimon just stared down at the smokescreen created by the explosion until Naruto comes flying out of it heading straight towards towards him. Seeing this a smirk appeared on IceDevimon's face "Fool." IceDevimon then brings his right arm up by his head with his hand held out straight out before slashing down at Naruto with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon's smirk widened as his strike connected with the side of Naruto's neck, however his smirk soon disappeared as a large smirk appeared on Naruto's face right before he went up in a poof of smoke.

Naruto then appeared above IceDevimon with his hands clasped together around the side of his head "Now who's the fool." Naruto then delivered a powerful strike to IceDevimon's back causing him fly towards the floor. IceDevimon collided with the floor on his hands and knees causing a few cracks to appear on the floor. IceDevimon then turned his head around before seeing Naruto descending upon him with his hands clasped together again over his head. Seeing this IceDevimon pushes of the ground with his left hand managing to dodge out of the way before Naruto's strike connected with the ground causing a few more cracks to form.

IceDevimon looked over at Naruto with a smirk on his face as he got back up to his feet "I'll admit, your skill have improved Uzumaki. But what will you do when I do this?!" IceDevimon then turns around and heads straight at Ruki with his arm drawn back and claws extended, ready to strike.

Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened "Shit!" He then started pumping chakra into his legs and started running in Ruki's direction hoping to intercept the attack before it hit '_Damn it, I gotta make it!'_

Seeing IceDevimon heading straight at her Ruki took a step back only slip on the ice. She then looked back up only to see IceDevimon just a few feet in front of her thrusting his arm towards Ruki with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" Ruki's eyes widened for a second before scrunching them shut and letting out a scream.

* * *

Renamon was currently sitting on top of the same street lamp as earlier, looking up at the night sky while BlackAgumon was leaning against the bottom of it with his arms folded over his chest and his head hung slightly with his eyes closed. It was then that Renamon lowered her head from the sky and looked directly in front of her while BlackAgumon's head snapped up and his eyes opened. They both then just said one word each "Ruki! / Naruto!"

Renamon then looked off into the direction that she felt Ruki in before Ruki's last words to her appeared in her mind '_I don't need you. I don't need anybody.'_

BlackAgumon was also looking off in the same direction as the last thing that Naruto said to him also appeared in his mind '_I don't need you. I can get along just fine without you. I never needed anything from anyone before and I don't need anybody now.'_

* * *

Takato, Guilmon and Jenrya, with Terriermon hanging off his shoulder were currently running up the stairs of the building towards the frozen roof. Once they reached the door at the top of the stairs Takato looked over at the door leading to the roof before saying "This is it, does anyone have any bright ideas?"

Jenrya looked up at the door in front of them "Just one..." Takato pulled down his goggles over his eyes while Jenrya pulled out his shades "let's try not to get ourselves creamed."

The four of them then burst through the door and onto the roof. They started looking around the roof until their eyes landed on Naruto, Ruki and IceDevimon, however when they did their eyes widened at the sight before them and they let out a shocked gasp.

* * *

After a few seconds of waiting for the blow to hit, nothing happened. Ruki then slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up only to see Naruto standing between IceDevimon and herself with his back to her. Before she could say anything however she heard what sounded like slowly dripping water. Looking down to the floor to see what it was here eyes widened as she saw that what was dripping onto the floor was blood, _Naruto's_ blood. Ruki looked back up towards the back Naruto, eyes still wide from the shock of this, just as Naruto slowly turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. Seeing this she said the only thing she could think of "Why?"

Naruto just let out a small chuckle "Yeah, why did I..? I wonder." He then closed his eyes for a second before opening them again "No... Maybe I already know." Naruto then looked down at his hands that were rapped around IceDevimon's wrist, who's claws were still embedded in Naruto's torso. Images of the remaining Konoha 12 minus Sakura appeared in his mind, followed by Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and then finally BlackAgumon "I keep pushing people away from me, so that I don't have to go through the pain of being of being turned on and abandoned." The images of Sasuke and Sakura then appeared in his mind causing him to grind his teeth.

Ruki just continued to stair up at him with wide eyes unable to bring herself to say anything but one thought did pass her mind as she listened to what he was saying '_Abandoned?!'_

Naruto tightened his grip on IceDevimon's wrist before looking up into his smirking face "What you told me, the first time we met. I wanted nothing more then to prove you completely wrong, to show that I wasn't like that." Naruto's head dropped down back to looking at his own hands "But, when I forced my self to really take the time to look, I realised... You were right about be." At this IceDevimon's smirk just grew wider while Ruki just looked up at him in confusion before he continued "My heart _is_ encased in a block of ice. But as least..." Naruto's head then shot up and he stop IceDevimon an icy glare before shouting out "At least it's still there! Unlike you I still have a heart, it may be encased in ice but at least I still have one."

IceDevimon's smirk then changed into a sneer hearing this "Is that a fact? Well then..." His seer then changed back into a smirk before he yelled out "Die Naruto!" IceDevimon's claws then dug in deeper, causing Naruto to grunt out in pain, until they shot out of his back. Ruki's eyes widened as she saw IceDevimon's claws sticking out of Naruto's back, stained red from blood. IceDevimon let out a haunting laugh before pulling Naruto closer to himself "Pity really."

Naruto managed to pull his head up to look IceDevimon in the eye before saying "Bastard." Hearing this IceDevimon let out another chuckle before pulling his hand back and launching Naruto into the ice wall opposite them, causing Naruto to let out a pained cry once he hit it.

Seeing this Ruki spun around with still wide eyes and yelled out "Naruto!" before watching him slump down the wall and onto the floor leaving a small trail of blood on the wall where he had slid down it.

IceDevimon then let out a sickening laughter before he heard a startled gasp and turned his attention towards Takato and Jenrya "Ah, more uninvited guests."

Hearing this Takato turned his attention away from the form of Naruto and looked at IceDevimon before turning towards Jenrya "What do we do?"

Jenrya just stared at IceDevimon with his right hand clenched "This is not good, he's much stronger then any other Digimon we've ever defeated before." He then turned his head back towards Takato and Guilmon "What we really need is an effective strategy to deal with him." Guilmon seamed to give a slight nod of his head at this.

Terriermon then looked up at Jenrya "Like a kick in the pants."

Hearing this Jenrya looked down at Terriermon "I wish it were that easy."

Takato turned his attention towards IceDevimon before calling out "Ready Guilmon?!" Guilmon just gave a nod of his head to this before Takato continued "Go for it!"

Guilmon then said to himself "Ready, set and go." before running towards IceDevimon.

Seeing this Jenrya looks down at Terriermon "Terriermon, here's your chance."

Terriermon nods his head at this "Well it's about time!" He then took off with Guilmon towards IceDevimon.

As Guilmon and Terriermon continued to advance on IceDevimon, said Digimon just turned his attention towards them "Goody, goody, time to fight." His eyes then started to give off a bright blue glow before he fired a beam at them, freezing them in a block of ice. Seeing this Takato and Jenrya both call out to their respective Digimon right before IceDevimon let out a demonic laugh.

IceDevimon's laughter was cut short however as a small shuriken whizzed past him cutting his cheek slightly before a voice sounded out "What exactly is so funny?" Hearing this everyone turned their attention to the direction that the shuriken and voice had come from.

Standing by the ice wall with his left hand against it and head held low was Naruto. Seeing this Ruki just whispered out "Naruto?"

IceDevimon just sneered at him before a smirk appeared on his face again "So the shinobi still wants to play."

Hearing this Ruki, Takato and Jenrya all had one thought running through their minds '_Shinobi?"_

Naruto just let out a small growl before he lifted his head to look at IceDevimon "That's x-shinobi!"

IceDevimon just let out a dark chuckle at this "You may have left but you will never be able to turn your back on what you are."

Naruto glared at IceDevimon with his jaw clenched shut, grinding his teeth before yelling "What do you know about it anyway, huh?!" Naruto then pushed off the wall and started charging towards IceDevimon again.

As Naruto passed Ruki still heading towards IceDevimon she just called out "No, stop." while thinking '_What's he doing, he's going to get himself killed. Why is he doing this?'_

As Naruto reached up to IceDevimon he jumped up into the air and attempted to deliver a roundhouse kick only to have IceDevimon bring his left arm up to block the kick. A small smirk then appeared on Naruto's face before he twisted his body slightly causing him to wince slightly from the wounds in his torso. Naruto then delivered a left hook to IceDevimon's face. However IceDevimon bent his back absorbing the blow from the hit. Seeing this Naruto pushed off IceDevimon's chest with his left foot, jumping into the air. IceDevimon brought himself back up to his full hight before looking up at Naruto to see him flipping forwards about to deliver an axe kick. IceDevimon then brought his arms over his head and blocked the blow before pushing Naruto back causing him to back flip in the air landing on his feet and hands while skidding across the ice slightly.

Naruto looked up at IceDevimon only to see him charging at him with his fist pulled back, seeing this Naruto pushed off to left spinning in the air, narrowly evading IceDevimon's fist. Once Naruto landed back on his feet he immediately had to bend back as IceDevimon's clawed hand passed right over him with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" Naruto then span around on his hand before delivering a low sweeping kick to IceDevimon's legs knocking him off balance. As IceDevimon continued to fall his and Naruto's faces met before a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face. Naruto pushed himself up onto his hands allowing him to deliver a high kick to IceDevimon's chin, knocking him back up. A sneer appeared on IceDevimon's face before he grabbed Naruto around the leg causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly. IceDevimon then started swinging Naruto around by his leg before slamming him through one of the nearby ice pilers causing it to brake in half. IceDevimon swung Naruto around one last time slamming him into the broken off part of the ice pillar, shattering it, before throwing him through the air.

Naruto managed to grab onto the top of one of the pilers of ice before swinging around it and standing on the side of it with his hand still grabbing the top of it. IceDevimon looked over at Naruto with a large smirk on his face "Just what are you trying to pull, you can't hope to fight in that condition. Your movements are becoming sluggish."

Naruto just shot a glare at IceDevimon "Hn, whatever." while thinking to himself '_Damn it, he's right. I wont be able to keep this up much longer.'_ Naruto just pushed himself off the ice pillar towards IceDevimon "Just fight!"

IceDevimon just let out a sigh "The warriors pride huh? Fine then." IceDevimon then thrust his clawed hand out in the direction of Naruto before his arm started stretching towards him with a cry of "Frozen Claw!"

Seeing the incoming attack Naruto just shouted out "Oh shit!" before IceDevimon's hand encircled his head pushing him back slamming through Ice pillar after Ice pillar until finally slamming him into the icy wall again. Once IceDevimon's arm retracted Naruto dropped to his knees before collapsing to the ground. Naruto then moved his arms to the side and slowly started to push himself back up "No, I'm not gon'a lose."

IceDevimon just let out another sigh before looking at the ice celling above Naruto before a smirk appeared on his face. With a cry of "Avalanche Claw!" A barrage of icicles were then fired out of his wings before colliding with the celling above Naruto causing a large explosion.

Hearing the explosion Naruto looked up at it only to see that part of the ice falling down on top of him causing his eyes to widen at the sight while shouting out "Oh, crap!" before the ice crashed into him knocking him back down to the floor and partly covering him.

Seeing this Ruki, Takato and Jenrya's eyes all widened in concerned shock before Naruto started to push himself back up again before muttering something out that sounded like "Damn." and collapsing back onto the ground. Seeing this Ruki called out "Naruto!" but got no response and just whispered out to herself "Naruto."

As IceDevimon started an insane laugh Takato looked out over Naruto "Is he?"

Jenrya just shook his head slowly while saying "I don't know, Takato."

Takato then looked over at IceDevimon as he continued to laugh before looking down at the still frozen Guilmon and Terriermon "We've got to get them out."

Hearing this IceDevimon turns his attention towards them before calling out "I here one becomes quite warm just before freezing."

Jenrya turns his attention towards IceDevimon "Your so twisted it's scary." He then proceeded to pull a card out before swiping it through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Heat, activate!" Terriermon started to give of a small red glow from within the ice before it suddenly died out. Jenrya then looked over to the downed form of Naruto before turning towards Ruki "I don't get it, where are Agumon and Renamon?"

IceDevimon just let out a dark chuckle as Ruki looked down towards the ground "Renamon's gone. Even if I called her, she wouldn't come."

Takato turned away from the block of ice housing Guilmon and looked over at Ruki "Huh, but Ruki, why not?"

IceDevimon just looked over at Ruki "Come on Ruki fess up, did you two have a fight? Just proves she's to weak to be with such a special tamer such as you. You need a partner who understands you, who appreciates you and who craves your cold strength." IceDevimon then threw his arms into the air towards the ice pillars in the icy celling "Embrace the future I offer you."

Ruki's eyes widened at this before she closed them tightly shut while saying out loud to herself "Renamon." An explosion was then heard coming from above them before a large hole appeared in the ice revealing Renamon and BlackAgumon. Seeing this Ruki stared up at her "I can't believe it."

A large smirk appeared on IceDevimon's face as he looked up at Renamon "Ah, the infamous Renamon, I'd love to sit and chat but I have to destroy you."

Hearing this Ruki turned her attention towards IceDevimon "No."

BlackAgumon just shoots a glare at IceDevimon "What am I, chopped liver or something?" Something then catches his attention out of the corner of his eye before turning his head towards it. His eyes then widen as he sees Naruto laying on the ground "Naruto." BlackAgumon then shoots an icy glare at IceDevimon before yelling out "You bastard!" BlackAgumon jumps into the air and fires out a black fireball at IceDevimon with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" IceDevimon just flew up into the air evading the attack before charging at BlackAgumon and delivering a chop to the side of his head with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" sending him crashing through a pillar of ice and onto the floor.

Seeing this Renamon then jumped into the air before calling out "Diamond..." Only to be cut off as IceDevimon flew from the spot he just attacked BlackAgumon from straight to he and grabbed her around the waist before throwing her to the ground with another cry of "Frozen Claw!" As Renamon hit the ground IceDevimon flew straight down towards her. Renamon then jumped back up to her feet and spread out her arms before calling out "Diamond Storm!" But before the attack could begin to form IceDevimon delivered a chop to the side of her neck with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" As IceDevimon then flew back a few feet he watched as Renamon dropped to her hands and knees before falling to the floor.

Seeing this Takato called out "Ruki, she has to digivolve now!"

Ruki just looked from Naruto to IceDevimon and then to Renamon '_I can't let her digivolve, she might end up like IceDevimon.'_ Renamon then started to pull herself off the ground as Ruki turned her head away '_Forgive me.'_

IceDevimon just looked over his shoulder at Ruki "Why do you look at her like that? A Digimon is only useful if it can fight, tell me, why do you care for this pathetic creature?"

Ruki's fist just started shaking before she said "She's my friend." She then lifted her head and sent a glare at IceDevimon "I care because Renamon's my friend!" After saying this Ruki's digivice seamed to give off a bright light.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of blue digital data started racing around Renamon forming what looked to be a large blue egg of swirling data. "Renamon digivolved too..." The blue shell of data exploded revealing a larger yellow nine tailed fox with a yin yang symbol on her head and the tips of her nine tails and her four paws were glowing a ghostly blue. "Kyubimon!"

Ruki just looked over at Kyubimon in shock "Why did you digivolve?"

Small blue fireballs then appeared on each of Kyubimon's nine tails as she called out "Fox Tail Inferno!" The same fireballs then appeared around IceDevimon, however he took off into the air before the flames could hit him. Seeing this Kyubimon ran after him "Where do you think your going frosty? Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then started spinning around before firing off a blue flame in the shape of a dragon towards IceDevimon. Seeing this IceDevimon fired out a blue beam with a cry of "Tundra Freeze!" freezing the fire before it shattered and fell to the ground. IceDevimon then gave out a cry of "Avalanche Claw!" firing a barrage of icicles from his wings at Kyubimon.

Seeing Kyubimon being blasted with icicles Ruki's eyes widened slightly "Kyubimon."

As Takato and Jenrya watched this Takato continued to pound away on the block of ice trapping Guilmon and Terriermon "We've gotta help!"

Jenrya just pulled a card out of his pocket "I've got it!" He then proceeded to swipe the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Expansion, activate!" Terriermon's small body then began to expand within the ice causing the ice to crack before it finally shattered into pieces freeing the two trapped Digimon.

Terriermon's body then returned to it's normal size before Takato called out "All right now it's our turn!"

IceDevimon just looks over at them hovering over the fallen form of Kyubimon "I don't think so, boy."

However before anything could happen a small pressure hit the air around them. Looking around everyone found the source to be Naruto, who was slowly pushing himself up off the ground while blue chakra was swirling around him on the ground. Seeing this BlackAgumon pulled himself up with a small smirk on his face "Show time."

Naruto continued to slowly push himself off the ground as his black headband seamed to be slashed through the centre of it causing it to slide off his forehead and hit the ground. Naruto then pulled the Hitai-ate off his left bicep before tying it around his forehead "Like I said, I'm your opponent." Naruto finished off as lifted his head up facing IceDevimon, revealing that blood was now trickling down his arms and forehead.

IceDevimon let out a sinister chuckle at this causing Naruto to narrow his eyes at him before his eyes seamed to widen slightly as the image of Sasuke in his curse seal Lv. 2 form appeared above IceDevimon. Seeing this Naruto clenched his fist and started grinding his teeth before a voice called out to him "Naruto."

Hearing this Naruto just turned his head to the side to see BlackAgumon standing next to him "A-Agumon?"

A small smirk then appeared on BlackAgumon's face "What, you sound surprised that I'm actually here."

A small chuckle escaped Naruto's throat "Maybe I am, a little."

BlackAgumon just snorted at this "Hey, we may fight at times but we're still partners..." as small smile then appeared on his face "And friends." After saying this BlackAgumon turned his attention to IceDevimon and his eyes hardened into a glare "Now, it's time we take this freak down."

Naruto just shook his head at this "No." Hearing this BlackAgumon's head spun around to face him with a confused look before Naruto continued "This is something I have to do... alone."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at him "You can't be serious? You can't take him down in your con..."

However Naruto cut him off from going further "Agumon!" Once Agumon turned his full attention back to Naruto he continued "Trust me. I can do this."

Seeing the look in his eyes BlackAgumon just let out a sigh before "All right, but just remember your not alone. I'm right here if you need me." A small smile appears on Naruto's face for a second before he turns his attention towards IceDevimon.

IceDevimon let out a dark chuckle before looking out over Naruto "So the shinobi is finally ready to play, huh?"

Naruto's eyes just narrowed at this "Play time's over, you frozen bastard" Naruto then reached around behind his back, under his jacket and pulled out a round metal ring with a large blade sticking out of it "I'll end this." Naruto's pupils then flashed into slits for a second before turning back to normal. Naruto held out the weapon in his right hand before three more blades appeared from behind the first and moved round the metal ring before Naruto called out "Fuuma shuriken!" Naruto then started spinning the held out shuriken before charging towards IceDevimon.

Seeing Naruto charge towards him IceDevimon fired out a blue beam towards him with a cry of "Tundra Freeze!" As the beam ran across the ground creating pillars of ice behind it Naruto jumped to the right evading the beam as it passed right by him. Seeing this IceDevimon fired another beam at him only to have Naruto vanish and appear on the other side of the pillars of ice before he jumped up onto them and continued running along them. Once Naruto was close enough to IceDevimon he jumped up into the air before bringing the large shuriken down on him. However seeing this IceDevimon jumped to the side narrowly evading the blades of the shuriken. Naruto then pushed off the ground towards IceDevimon, who swung his arm out with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" The spinning blades of the shuriken met IceDevimon's arm causing sparks to fly. As Naruto and IceDevimon came face to face from the struggle against the two attacks, a sick grin appeared on IceDevimon's face "You can't beat me boy, you forget we know everything about you."

Naruto just sneered at IceDevimon as his eyes flashed red for a second before he yelled out "Then you should know not to piss me off!" The two then jumped back from each other before Naruto pulled out two kunai knives with his left hand and threw them at IceDevimon. Seeing the incoming projectiles IceDevimon fired another blue beam at the first one with a cry of "Tundra Freeze!" freezing the first kunai knife solid, slowing it down slightly so that the second slammed into it causing both of them to spin off in different directions away from IceDevimon.

Seeing this a small smirk appeared on IceDevimon's face before the fuuma shuriken came sailing towards him, however it passed harmlessly past him causing his smirk to reappear on his face as he looked out over towards Naruto "Just what were you aiming at?"

A smirk then appeared on Naruto's face as he pulled his right hand towards his chest while calling out "This!" Light seamed to be reflected of a thin metallic wire extending from Naruto's hand to the fuuma shuriken before the shuriken seamed to turn around and head back towards IceDevimon causing his eyes to widen. The shuriken then proceeded to spin around IceDevimon tying him up in the wire before the shuriken finally struck him in the back causing him to let out a pained yell."

IceDevimon then looked out over at the smirking form of Naruto with narrowed eyes that soon turned into a hated glare "You bastard, you'll pay for this!" IceDevimon then flexed his arms snapping the wire before grabbing a hold of the end of it and pulling Naruto off his feet. IceDevimon then proceeded to swing the wire around causing Naruto to crash through several ice pillars before Naruto pulled out another kunai knife and slashed through the wire, however due to the speed his moving at he slammed into the ice wall causing to let out a cry of pain while a large cloud of mist to appear around him, blocking him from view.

Everyone's eyes seamed to widen at seeing this while Ruki just shot a small glare at BlackAgumon "Aren't you gon'a help him."

BlackAgumon just cast an eye over at Ruki before saying "It's not over yet." He then turned his attention back towards the battle "Just watch." At hearing this everyone just turned their attention back towards the cloud of mist just before Naruto came bursting out of it towards IceDevimon with his right fist pulled back. Seeing this a small smirk appeared on IceDevimon's face before he delivered a chop to the side of Naruto's head when he came into range with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" However a smirk appeared on Naruto's face right before he exploded into a cloud of smoke causing a sneer to appear on IceDevimon's face.

Before IceDevimon could make his next move however he felt a knee connect with the side of his head. After delivering the blow to the side of IceDevimon's head, Naruto placed his right hand on top of IceDevimon's head and spun around before delivering an upwards kick to his jaw with his right foot and pushing of his face with his left leading him to do a back flip in mid-air. Recovering from the kick to his jaw IceDevimon looked to see Naruto halfway though with his back flip glaring down at him before continuing his flip and delivering another kick to his jaw while pushing off with left foot again. However this time it caused IceDevimon to stumble back a few feet while Naruto did a combination of a spin and back flip landing back on the floor a few feet away from IceDevimon with his back turned to him.

Naruto then raised his right arm into the air before turning around slightly and fixing IceDevimon with a hard glare. IceDevimon just sneered at him before a ball of blue swirling chakra then appeared in Naruto's raised hand. Seeing the ball of Chakra Jenrya's and Takato's eyes widened, not understanding how something like that is possible. IceDevimon then charged at Naruto with his right arm extended with a cry of "Frozen Claw!" Once IceDevimon was in range Naruto ducked under his strike before thrusting his right arm forwards with a cry of "Rasengan!" The Rasengan connected with IceDevimon causing him to cry out in pain as Naruto continued to push him back into the ice wall. Once IceDevimon collided with the wall Naruto continued to push the Rasengan into him while holding out his left hand as a second Rasengan formed in it before he also thrust it into IceDevimon along with the first with a cry of "Second strike!"

After a few more seconds of IceDevimon screaming in pain Naruto jumped back away from him and watched as the two Rasengans died down revealing the form of IceDevimon however he seamed to be having some trouble keeping his form together as his form seamed to be flickering in and out. IceDevimon then shot a glare at Naruto and charged straight at him "I won't go alone. Frozen Claw!" Naruto just let out a sigh before flashing through hand seals before landing on Tora (Tiger). Naruto then took a deep breath with his right hand held up next to his mouth in a half Tora (Tiger) sign before calling out "Katon! Gokakyu No Jutsu!" before breathing out a large fireball, engulfing IceDevimon. Seeing Naruto breath out a fireball everyone's eyes, except BlackAgumon's, widened at the sight. As the flames continued to engulf IceDevimon, he let out an ear splitting scream before bursting into red flakes of red digital data.

The flakes of data just passed by Naruto as he dropped down onto one knee. BlackAgumon then appeared beside Naruto "Bro, you okay?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "Bro?"

BlackAgumon just let out a small chuckle as he turned his head away from Naruto "Yeah, because we act more like siblings then partners."

Naruto looked over at him and just gave a confused "Huh?"

BlackAgumon just let out a defeated sigh and hung his head while saying "Well it made sense when Renamon said it."

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face at that "Oh, so when Renamon said it, huh?"

BlackAgumon just sharply turned his head towards Naruto "Shut up!" He then turned his head to the direction of the other tamers who seamed to be gathered around Ruki. BlackAgumon then let out a small sigh before asking "So what should we do now?"

Naruto just looked over at the other tamers before turning his attention back towards BlackAgumon "Let's leave, for now, I really don't feel like answering any questions that they might have for me at the moment." BlackAgumon just nodded his head at this and helped Naruto back up to his feet before the two quietly left the rooftop without anyone noticing.

While this was happening Takato and Jenrya along with Guilmon and Terriermon walked up to Ruki to see her staring off into empty space before saying "I hate 'em."

Takato just rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her "Well he's gone now."

Ruki just continued to stair out in the same direction "Not him." She then shouted out "I hat Digimon, all of them!"

Ruki then started walking away as Takato called over to her "Ruki you don't mean that." Kyubimon then pulled herself off the floor and started walking off in the other direction before Takato turned his attention towards her "Kyubimon, where are you going?" Kyubimon then proceeded to jump off the roof before fading out while Ruki walked through the door leading to the stairs out of the building. Takato then called out to both of them "Hey, what's wrong with you?! Aren't you guys supposed to be friends?!"

Once Ruki made it through the doors she noticed a small trail of blood on the floor leading down one of the setts of stirs. Looking down at the trail her eyes soften slightly as she sees Naruto leaning against the side of the wall for support while walking down the stairs with BlackAgumon just in front of him. BlackAgumon then turns his head around to face Naruto "Come on hurry up."

Naruto just shot a small glare at BlackAgumon before saying "Does the term blood loss mean anything to you?" BlackAgumon just shrugged his shoulders as Naruto lets out a grown and stumbles slightly.

Seeing this Ruki takes a few steps towards him before BlackAgumon appears at his side and continues to help him down the stairs while saying half-heartedly "You are so useless."

Naruto just rolls his eyes at this before saying "Ah, shut up." Ruki just continues to watch them for a second with a small smile on her face before steeling her gaze and walking down the second set of stairs away from Naruto and BlackAgumon.

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Katon! Gokakyu No Jutsu**: _(Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu)_  
C Rank Technique  
User: Uzumaki Naruto  
Description: Fires a large fireball at his opponent. The power varies depending on the amount of Chakra used.

**Frozen Claw**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: IceDevimon  
Description: Slashes enemies with his sharp claws.

**Avalanche Claw**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: IceDevimon  
Description: Fires a barrage of icicles from his wings.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go.

Okay I'll say it now, that little combination that Naruto used near the end of the fight with IceDevimon, with the whole flipping and Rasengan was based off Gogeta's Stardust Braker attack from DBZ (which I also don't own) I just used it 'cause I've always wanted to see Naruto do something like that.

Okay, the first time that BlackAgumon Matrix Digivolves should the virus sealed within him interfere and cause him to digivolve into SkullGreymon?

1). / 62 / Yes  
2). / 22 / No

Okay now which two characters from the Naruto world do you want to become tamers latter on in the story.

First choice.  
1). / 25 / Shikamaru, partner Ryudamon  
2). / 1 / Choji, partner KoKabuterimon  
3). / 4 / Kiba, partner Labramon  
4). / 5 / Shino, partner Fanbeemon  
5). / 4 / Neji, partner Kudamon  
6). / 13 / Lee, partner Coronamon

Second choice.  
7). / 10 / Ino, partner Lalamon  
8). / 26 / Hinata, partner Lunamon  
9). / 15 / Tenten, partner Dracomon

Next time "Ch12 Partnership Revived" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	12. Ch12 Partnership Revived

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

AN/. Okay I just want to say to everyone that I know it's been a long time since I last updated, like three months… yeah, really sorry about. Anyway this is the largest chapter I have ever written, coming up to over 20,000 words, so I hope this makes it up to everyone.

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch12 Partnership Revived

* * *

It had been one week since the battle with IceDevimon, and Naruto had yet to have been seen, that is of cause until today. Naruto was currently walking down the street of Shinjuku. His look had taken a slight change since his battle with IceDevimon. He still had his red and black sneakers with the metal buckle on them, but he now wore black jeans with a long golden dragon design running up the left leg along with his kunai holster strapped to his right and a brown leather belt with a silver fox buckle around his waist. He still had his digivice and card deck on either side of his belt. He had an open red and black sleeveless jacket (AN/ Think Marcus' jacket from the second half of Digimon Savers only black instead of white.) revealing a sleeveless crimson red shirt and the necklace given to him by Tsunade. He also had on red and black fingerless gloves and a black wristband that ran up from his left glove to his elbow. His hair fell freely from the lack of head band or Hitai-ate. BlackAgumon was currently walking along at his side. Naruto let out a quite growl as he rubbed his left shoulder '_Damn that fox. A small scratch he'll heal it over a day. With enough of his chakra in my system he'll heal a life threatening injury in a matter of seconds. But anything else he'll take his goddamned own sweet time to heal. I swear he just likes seeing me suffer, that bastard.'_

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts as BlackAgumon turned his head to look up at him "Hey bro, Naruto, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Naruto then turned his head towards BlackAgumon and narrowed his eyes "And stop calling me bro."

BlackAgumon let out a small chuckle at his while shrugging his shoulders "Yeah, yeah whatever." BlackAgumon looked down the path in front of them again before saying "Where are we going now anyway?"

Naruto simply replied saying "There's something I need to get."

Hearing this BlackAgumon cast a curious glance at Naruto "And what would that be?"

A small smirk slowly appeared on Naruto's face as he closed his eyes "You'll find out soon." BlackAgumon's eye started twitching hearing this, however he didn't say anything further on the matter, and only let out a small sigh.

A few minutes later Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head in the direction of a store sign "Ah, here we are."

Seeing Naruto come to a stop BlackAgumon looked out over at the sign Naruto was looking at before raising a non-existent eyebrow "A blacksmith? What are we doing at a blacksmith's place?"

Looking down at BlackAgumon a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face "He actually prefers the term 'metal sculptor'."

BlackAgumon slowly turned his head towards Naruto with a somewhat confused look on his face "And how the hell do you know that?"

Shrugging his shoulders the smirk on Naruto's face only seamed to widen "Who do you think I get all my kunai and shuriken from?" With that said Naruto turned around and started to walk into the store while calling over to BlackAgumon "Now come on."

BlackAgumon's right eye seamed to start twitching again at this "Uh, okay… metal sculptor, sure whatever." And with that BlackAgumon let out another small sigh before following Naruto into the store.

Once the two made it inside the store BlackAgumon cast a quick look around the room. The walls were filled with different kinds of weapons and metal plates for just about anything you could think of. Before he had a chance to voice his thoughts however a loud gruff voice called out "What'da ya want? Can't ya see I'm busy? Go away and come back later!"

BlackAgumon looked in the direction of the voice only to see the back of an old man behind the counter. Naruto let out a small chuckle at this while shaking his head '_Same old Ryuho.' _He then looked back up at the man behind the counter "Hey, Jiji! I wasn't under the impression that that applied to me!"

Hearing this, the old man, Ryuho, turned around. It was at this point that BlackAgumon got a good look at him. He had silvery grey hair, which seamed to naturally spike up at the back, with a patch of light brow on ether side of his head. His eyes were a sort of torques colour with a few wrinkles under them and a pipe was resting out of the corner of his mouth. He wore a pair of brown pants and a sleeveless dark green shirt that revealed surprisingly well muscular arms for a man his age. Over his shirt he had a white apron and a pair of black gloves on his hands. Upon seeing Naruto Ryuho's eyes seamed to light up and a smirk appeared on his face. He then reached out over the counter and placed his hand on top of Naruto's head before ruffling up his hair "Well, if it ain't me favourite little customer."

Naruto's eye started twitching at this while BlackAgumon was doing his best to hold back his laughter. After a few more second Naruto swatted his had away before shooting him a small glare "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? And I'm not short!"

Ryuho just huffed before crossing his arms over his chest "Yeah, well I'm not that old either!" He then let out a sigh before unfolding his arms and looking back down at Naruto "So, what'da ya want anyway? If it's about that special order of yours, the materials won't be gettin' here for another week."

Naruto let out a grown hearing this "Well that sucks. Ruin my fun why don't you."

Ryuho just let out a laugh hearing this "Only you would find messin' around with somethin' like that fun."

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto with a confused look on his face from hearing this "What's he talking about? What special order?"

Naruto just turned his head towards BlackAgumon with a large smirk on his face "That's for me to know. Don't worry you'll find out when it gets here." BlackAgumon just turned around and crossed his arms over his chest while muttering out something that sounder like 'Secretive bastard'. Naruto just let out a small chuckle at this before turning his attention back towards Ryuho. Noticing him giving BlackAgumon a strange look Naruto spoke up "Just ignore him. He's just a little too much into Digimon."

Ryuho turned his attention away from BlackAgumon and back towards Naruto "A little?" This earned a quick "Hey!" from BlackAgumon.

Naruto just shook his head before looking back up at Ryuho "Now as for why I'm here. As much as I would of loved to have been able to pick up my order, I did come for a somewhat different reason."

Raising an eyebrow at this Ryuho simply said "Oh, and what might that be?"

Naruto delved into his pocket and pulled out Sasuke's old Hitai-ate before placing it on the counter "I need you to make two more plates like this one, but without the symbol. Instead I want you to place this symbol on it." He finished by pulling out a card with the image of a pixelated Dinosaur appearing out of a squared D. (AN/ The symbol on the blue card.)

Ryuho just raised an eyebrow at him from hearing this "That's a rather simple order, coming from you at least.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at this "It's more for sentimental reasons then anything." He then raised an eyebrow at Ryuho "What don't tell me that after all the other requests you've taken from me that it's this simple one that you can't handle?"

Ryuho just snorted at this "As if, Gaki. Your order just through me there for a minute that's all. Usually you only order the sharp and pointy items."

Blinking a few times Naruto simply said "Sharp and pointy?" before shaking his head "Whatever, so how long should this take you to do?"

Ryuho looked down at the plate on the counter before looking back up at Naruto "For such a simple order I'd say 'bout a couple hours."

Naruto just nodded his head at this with a small smirk on his face "That all, huh? And here I was worried it'd take a couple of weeks."

Hearing this Ryuho narrowed his eyes at Naruto "Gaki, I can't make the item without the required materials. And your order's just plain weird. I mean, what sane person wants diamonds melted into the metal. Diamonds!"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "I would."

Snorting at this Ryuho looks back down at Naruto "I said what _sane_ person." Naruto just narrowed his eyes at this while BlackAgumon couldn't help but agree with Ryuho "I mean come on, you want me to melt diamonds into metal. Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

Naruto just snorted at this and rolled his eyes "Ah, stop complaining. It's not like you can't do it, and you are getting paid for it, right?"

Ryuho rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face "Well, yeah…"

He was cut off as Naruto turned around "Then stop complaining." He then started walking towards the exit of the store with BlackAgumon close behind before he stopped at the door and turned around to face Ryuho again "We'll be back in a couple of hours to pick up the plates."

Ryuho just waved his hand in front of his face "Yeah sure go." With that said Naruto nodded his head and walked out of the door. Once he was out of the door Ryuho chuckled to himself "There goes one strange kid. But at least he's good for business." He then turned around while saying to himself "Now where did I put that book?" After a few seconds he pulled a small orange book off one of the shelves and flipped it open to where he left off before Naruto entered the room. While giggling to himself he said "I've gotta find out where that gaki found this thing."

As Naruto and BlackAgumon continued back down the street BlackAgumon turned his attention towards Naruto and gave him a confused look "Why are you getting a new plate for your Hitai-ate made? I thought you didn't want anything to do with your old shinobi life, what with the referring to yourself as an x-ninja."

Naruto let out a small chuckle at this before he looked out over the street path again with slightly hardened eyes "As much as I hate to admit it, that ice cube of a bastard, IceDevimon had a point. No matter what I do I will always be a shinobi, and I can't do much about that."

BlackAgumon just shook his head at this while shrugging his shoulders "Okay, I'll forget I just heard you say that IceDevimon was right about something." Naruto let out a chuckle at this before BlackAgumon looked back up at him and continued "But if that's the reason then why not get the Konoha symbol put on it. I mean if you can't escape being a shinobi then why cover up your past by putting a new symbol on it?"

Naruto let out a sigh before shaking his head "You just don't get it, do you?"

Before Naruto could go any further however BlackAgumon looked up at him with narrowed eyes "Then explain it to me."

Naruto shot him a small glare before letting out another sigh "I was about to, if you hadn't interrupted me. Now as I was saying. IceDevimon was right about me still being a shinobi, but I'm not going to be anyone's little tool _again _and that includes Konoha. I won't be under anyone's thumb; I'll be a shinobi for my own reasons and no one else's. That's why I'm going to wear my own Hitai-ate and not Konoha's. But I will still keep it, if only as a symbol of past. Besides this new Hitai-ate marks me as both a shinobi and a tamer, right?" He finished with a small chuckle.

BlackAgumon raised a non-existent eyebrow at this "Okay… that makes sense, I think. But why bother getting two plates. I mean are you afraid one will get damaged during a battle with a wild Digimon or something?"

Rolling his eyes Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon before replying like it was the simplest thing in the world "Well there are two of us."

BlackAgumon just blinked a few times at this with a confused look on his face "Huh, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not a ninja."

Naruto just snorted at this "Yeah, well I'm a ninja and I have been the one training you. I've been incorporating my own training into yours anyway. You're practically the Digimon equivalent of a ninja now anyway, if only a genin. And I'm gonna continue to train you to become the most powerful and skilled of all…" He cut himself off as both he and BlackAgumon turned around a corner and almost walked into someone. However his eyes widened slightly when he aw who it was "…Ruki." Standing in front of him was staring down at the path in front of her was Ruki. She was wearing a white shirt with a long sleeved grey buttoned up jacket over it. She had a bluish dark grey short skirt on and a black backpack slung over her shoulder. Inwardly Naruto was thinking to himself '_Great! Just great! I was hopping to avoid the others for now. There are probably a lot of questions they want to ask that I don't want to answer. Kami hates me!'_

Upon hearing his voice Ruki quickly looked up at him with slightly widened "Naruto?" She then narrowed her eyes at him "What are you doing here Whiskers!?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this before he narrowed them at her "What am I doing here. What are you doing here?" He then raised an eyebrow at her before letting out a small chuckle "Never thought I'd see you in a skirt."

A small blush appeared on Ruki's face before she turned her head away from him "I was heading home from school. Stupid uniform." She muttered out the last part to herself before turning her attention back towards Naruto and shot him a glare "Now answer the question. What are you doing here?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at this "What's to say? I'm walking around downtown. Dropping stuff off, picking other stuff up. You know, the usual everyday stuff."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes further at him "Don't you have school or something?"

Naruto just snorted at this before shaking his head slightly "Well I don't see you at school right now. And besides I took the week off for time to recover from that battle against that demonic basted of an ice devil."

Ruki cast a quick glance at the ground as the memory of the condition Naruto was in after his battle with IceDevimon. She then looked back up at him with a determined look in her eyes "Speaking of that battle, I have question for you of about what happened during the fight."

Letting out a sigh Naruto shook his head "I was afraid you'd say that." A small smirk appeared on Ruki's face hearing this before Naruto turned his attention towards her again "Okay, so what is it you want to know?"

Ruki just cast a quick look around the area before turning her attention back towards Naruto "Not here." She then pushed past Naruto and BlackAgumon before continuing to walk down the street. After a few seconds she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Naruto "Come on."

Naruto and BlackAgumon sheared a quick glance before BlackAgumon just shrugged his shoulders. They then continued down the path to where Ruki was waiting for them. Once they made it up to Ruki Naruto turned his head towards her "So where are we heading to?"

Turning around Ruki started walking again along with Naruto and BlackAgumon "Like I said I'm heading home."

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face before he let out a small chuckle "So you want me to walk you home then."

Ruki just turned her head away from Naruto to hide the slight blush that had appeared on her face before narrowing her eyes "Shut up, Whiskers!"

As they continued to walk through the street Ruki kept casting the occasional quick confused glance at Naruto. After a while Naruto caught one of her glances and turned his attention towards her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

Ruki quickly averted eye contact and turned her head away from him and to hide the new blush from being caught before barking out "Nothing!" while inwardly thinking '_Agh! What the hell is wrong with me? What was I thinking?'_

Naruto just blinked a few times with his eyebrow still raised "Uh, okay I guess." Shaking his head he turned his attention towards BlackAgumon who looked up at him with his own confused look before shrugging his shoulders. Seeing this Naruto let out a sigh and continued down the path.

* * *

Once they made it to their destination Ruki started walking up the stone path, leading to the house, before Naruto called out "Hey, how come every time you wanna talk you drag me to your place?"

A small blush appeared on Ruki's face again '_Damn him, does he have to word it like that? Is he even doing this on purpose? I can't tell, stupid Whiskers!'_ Instead of voicing her thoughts she simply said, without turning to face him "Is that really a problem?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at this, not that Ruki could see it, and said "Well, I guess not."

A small smirk then appeared on Ruki's face while she continued to walk towards the house while saying "Then don't ask." Once she reached the front door she turned around to face Naruto's direction again "Wait 'round back." She motioned to the side path leading around the house "I'll be there in a minute." With that said she walked into the house.

Naruto just shook his head slightly "Yeah sure, whatever." He and BlackAgumon then walked around to the backyard and stood in front of the pond. While they were waiting Naruto spoke up while looking out over the pond "Hey Agumon."

Being called BlackAgumon lifted his head up and looked over at Naruto "Yeah."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly before he continued "Is it just me or can't you sense Renamon anywhere near here?"

BlackAgumon seamed to think this over for a few seconds before nodding his head at Naruto "Yeah, now that you mention it I can't sense her anywhere near here. Why is that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Don't know." He then heard the door slide open "But I guess we'll find out later." With that said Naruto turned around to see Ruki walking out of the back door in her usual blue jeans and broken heart T-shirt. Seeing her walking up to them Naruto let out a small sigh "So… What is it that you want to know?"

Ruki stopped in her tracks at this point and looked down at the ground before looking back up at Naruto with determination in her eyes "What exactly are you?"

Naruto seamed a little taken back with this and could only answer by saying "Uh… What?"

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at hearing this "Don't play dumb! Humans can't breathe fire or make little balls of energy appear in their hands. So what are you?"

Naruto just blinked a few times at this "I see." He then let out a small chuckle causing Ruki to just give him a look that clearly said 'and what the hell is so funny?' After a few seconds Naruto just shook his head "Sorry to ruin your little theory but I'm completely human. And as for the whole breathing fire thing, it's really not that difficult if you know how."

Ruki just raised an eyebrow at this "If that's the case, then how come you're the only one I've seen able to use these abilities, why not other people?"

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto replied "Yeah _if_ you know how it's pretty easy, but it's not exactly public knowledge."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at him "Then how the hell do you know about it?"

Letting out a sigh Naruto shook his head "The information can be found in the five hidden ninja villages. I was born and grew up in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves."

Ruki crossed her arms over her chest hearing this while narrowing her eyes "I've never heard of these villages."

Naruto let out a small chuckle before shrugging his shoulders "Well of cause you've never heard of them. They're _hidden ninja_ villages. What part of that makes it sound like they'd be easy to find any information on them? I mean they're ninja. That practically screams secrecy." Naruto finished by nodding to himself while adding to himself mentally '_Of cause the fact that they're in another world adds to that, but you don't need to know that.'_

Ruki simply raised an eyebrow at this "Then why keep these things secret. Think of what it would be like if this was public knowledge."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulder at this "Like I said ninja are pretty much secretive by nature. Besides…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at this point "If you think about what would happen if everyone knew about it, it's probably better that they are kept secret."

Ruki raised an eyebrow at this "How so?"

Letting out a sigh Naruto shook his head slightly "In these villages these skills aren't taught to everyone. The basic skills are taught to potential ninja, then once they become actual ninja they're taught the more advanced skills. To the hidden villages these ninja represent power, military power. Because of this wars have been fought between the different villages time and time again over the strength of these villages or the Jutsu they posses. So far there have been three great shinobi wars. These wars involved all of the villages with the last war just being a little over a decade and a half ago. And there's already been talk of a fourth starting. Now think what it would be like if the entire world knew about these techniques. The world would be in a constant state of war, and it would be far worse then the secret wars going on between the different villages."

Ruki's jaw was hanging slightly after hearing this before she recollected herself and looked back at Naruto "Wait… Only ninja are taught these techniques. Then that means…" She trailed off.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah… I was a ninja of Konoha, was for about six months. I left a couple a months ago." Naruto let out a small chuckle at the look on Ruki's face "I've never killed anyone if that's what you're thinking."

Ruki's attention snapped back towards Naruto hearing this "I wasn't…"

Before Ruki could continue however Naruto closed his eyes for a second and let out a quiet chuckle "Sure…" he then let out a small sigh before looking up at the sky "You know I thought I had put the whole ninja thing behind me, but after the fight with that bastard IceDevimon I realised I'll always be a ninja. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna continue to blindly follow Konoha. I'll find my own way."

Ruki just raised an eyebrow at this "So… Why did you leave Konoha anyway?"

Naruto looked down at the ground out of the corner of his eyes "My reasons for leaving are my own. I might tell you about them someday but not today." BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto before looking back down at the ground knowing what he was talking about.

Looking between the two another thought occurred to Ruki before she spoke up "How do you even use the techniques anyway?"

Naruto turned his attention away from the ground and towards Ruki "So you want to know what the source of these techniques is, huh?" Seeing Ruki give a quick nod Naruto continued "The source of all the techniques used can be found in the energy known as Chakra…"

Ruki cut Naruto off before he could continue while raising an eyebrow at him "Chakra?"

Naruto just let out a small sigh hearing this "Chakra is formed from spiritual energies, that can be increased through training, and physical energy that is drawn from every cell in the body. Moulding the correct amounts Chakra can be used in a variety of ways. From strengthening muscles or breathing fire to even walking on water."

Ruki just scoffed at this and narrowed her eyes at him "Walk on water, yeah right. Now I know that that isn't possi…ble…" She said until Naruto stepped up onto the surface of the pond causing Ruki's eyes to widen slightly and her mouth to hang.

Turning around to face her again a smirk appeared on Naruto's face "Does that prove that it's possible?" All Ruki could do was stair in disbelieve while slowly nodding her head. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he walked back off the pond "As I was saying. All living beings have Chakra, even you." He finished by motioning towards Ruki.

Snorting at this Ruki narrowed her eyes again "I think I would know if I had this Chakra stuff."

Naruto just let out a chuckle before shaking his head slightly "Oh you've got Chakra alright. You've even been using it, if only subconsciously." Seeing Ruki raise an eyebrow in confusion Naruto pulled out a card from his deck before continuing "Every time you swiped a card through your digivice you subconsciously placed a small amount of your Chakra into the card. The digivice then scans the Chakra and converts it into the native energy that the Digimon use before transferring it to the Digimon." Naruto then placed his hand on his chin "Come to think of it, the affect probably has to do with the amount of chakra added and the way it's moulded." He then shrugged his shoulders "But that's only a guess."

Ruki just raised an eyebrow at this before narrowing her eyes again "You make it sound like this Chakra stuff is the key to everything."

Naruto just scoffed at this before shrugging his shoulders slightly "For all I know it is." He then let out a small chuckle "Guess it's a good thing your Chakra reserves are higher then average, huh?"

A small smirk appeared on Ruki's face hearing this "Guess that means I'm better then you."

Naruto just snorted at this "Hardly." He then narrowed his eyes slightly "I said they were higher then average, I didn't say they were higher then mine." Ruki just raised an eyebrow at this causing Naruto to let out a sigh "My reserves are abnormally high. To put it simply I have more then double the amount of Chakra that you have. That doesn't mean I'm better, well I am but not because of that. The more Chakra you have the harder it is to gain control over it."

Ruki narrowed her eyes again at this point "How do you know how much Chakra I have anyway?"

Naruto shook his head slightly before responding "Once you gain enough control over your own Chakra you can sense the Chakra in others. The more control you have the further away you can sense it. Another interesting thing is that everyone's chakra is slightly different so if you know what a certain persons Chakra signature feels like you can locate them pretty easily, sort of like a nature homing chip."

Ruki's eyes just seamed to narrow further hearing this "So does that mean that you can track me down wherever I am?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at this "If you're in my range then yeah, as well as Takato and Jenrya just as easily. But I could just as easily find any of the Digimon."

Ruki raised an eyebrow at this "And just how would you pull that one off?"

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face at this point "The energy that Digimon have isn't quite the same but it's remarkably similar to Chakra. Guess it has to be for the digivice to be able to convert Chakra into this energy. Anyway this energy is just as easy to sense as Chakra."

Ruki seamed to be thinking this all over before her eyes widened "So that's how you were able to find Growlmon in the park so easily last week." Naruto simply nodded his head at this before Ruki looked back up at him "And I don't suppose you could teach me how to use this Chakra could you?"

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders "I could…" He then narrowed his eyes slightly "But just because I could doesn't mean that I will, at least not yet. I need to continue my own training first along with Agumon's." Crossing his arms over his chest Naruto then continued with his own question "And speaking of Digimon partners where's Renamon anyway?"

Ruki just looked away at the ground "I don't care, why should I? Renamon only wanted me to make her digivolve; I'm not falling for it anymore. All that partner stuff was nonsense anyway. She never really cared about me, no matter what she said… If she cared she'd be here." Ruki's voice started off hard but seamed to soften slightly towards the end.

Naruto just shook his head at this before narrowing his eyes slightly "Ever think that maybe she's thinking the same thing?" Ruki turned her attention back towards Naruto with a somewhat confused look on her face. Seeing this Naruto continued "That maybe if you cared that you'd be there."

Ruki just turned her head to the side slightly while narrowing her own eyes "She's just data."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "You don't even believe that yourself." Hearing this Ruki turned her attention towards him again with another confused look on her face before Naruto continued "If you truly believed that, that Digimon were nothing but data, then you wouldn't care if Renamon was here." At this point Ruki looked back down at the ground slightly "But you do care, I can see it in your eyes." Ruki's head shot up hearing this and her eyes seamed to lock with Naruto's "You feel hurt and betrayed by the fact that she's not here. Maybe even abandoned."

Ruki just shot a glare at Naruto hearing this "You think you can figure me out, huh? Don't think you can read me like some open book!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed into his own glare at this point "I know the look in your eyes. I've seen it in my own." Naruto let out a small hollow chuckle at this point "Yeah, I know what that feels like." Ruki's glare seamed to soften at this "But then… maybe that how Renamon also feels. That maybe you've abandoned and betrayed her." Ruki's eyes seamed to widen slightly at this before she turned her head away while Naruto let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders "Oh well, I'm sure when the time comes you'll know what to do."

Ruki turned her attention back towards Naruto after that "But I…" However she was cut off when they heard a voice call out "Ruki!!" Hearing this Ruki spun her head around to the direction of the back door while Naruto raised an eyebrow. Ruki then turned her attention back towards Naruto while saying "Crap, that's my mother."

Naruto and BlackAgumon shared a quick glance before turning their attention back towards Ruki "Uh… so?"

Ruki quickly walked up to Naruto while saying "You don't understand. She can't find me out here with anyone." She then started shoving Naruto, with BlackAgumon ahead of him, out of the back gate "Especially with you."

Naruto just looked over his shoulder at her while being shoved out the door "Huh… What? Why me especially?"

Ruki finished shoving him out the gate before both he and BlackAgumon turned around to face her. Ruki just let out a sigh "My mother's, uh… Well she sort of lives for relationships, specifically trying to get me into one. If she sees us together she'll take it completely the wrong way." At the end of this a small blush appeared on Ruki's face before she slammed the gate shut leaving Naruto and BlackAgumon just standing there, blinking a few times. The two then shared a quick glance before shrugging it off.

Ruki leaned her head against the gate and let out a small sigh before the back door of the house slid open and Ruki's mother walked out onto the porch. She then looked around until taking notice of Ruki "Oh Ruki, there you are. Are you here alone?"

Ruki just turned around to face her keeping her face blank "Yes."

Her mother just seamed to raise an eyebrow at this while placing a finger on her chin "Oh… You sure? Could of sworn I heard you talking with someone out here."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes slightly at this "Yes I'm sure, mother. There's no one else out here."

Her mother seamed to deflate slightly at this "Oh, well okay then." She then turned around and walked back into the house.

Once the door slid shut Ruki let out a sigh of relief before her grandmother walked around the corner of the house holding a cup of tea in her hands "Don't worry dear, I'm sure she didn't see him."

Ruki's eyes seamed to widen slightly before turning her attention towards her "Grandma, how long have you been there?"

Her grandmother just took a sip of her tea before saying "Oh just long enough to see you shove him out the gate."

A small blush appeared on Ruki's face again from being caught before her mother came back out into the backyard "What, Ruki had a boy 'round." She then shot Ruki a large smile "Oh, Ruki, I'm so happy for you. So tell, who is he? What's he like?"

Ruki just narrowed her eyes slightly while shaking her head "Great." She then let out an annoyed sigh "Stupid Whiskers."

* * *

It was a little while later and Naruto, along with BlackAgumon, where currently running through the park. As they continued to run through the park BlackAgumon called out "Are you sure about this?"

Without braking pace Naruto looked over his shoulder back at BlackAgumon "What, you still don't trust my senses?"

BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes before shaking his head "That's not what I meant. You said you could sense multiple energy signatures, do you really think it's a good idea to take them on alone?"

Naruto just snorted at this "Of cause it is. We haven't had a battle all week and I'm itching for a fight." He then let out a small chuckle "And it's too late to turn back now."

The two of them appeared in an open field containing a baseball field surrounded by a metal fence. Without stopping a large smirk appeared on Naruto's face before he grabbed a hold of BlackAgumon and jumped up onto the fence before pulling himself the rest of the way up the fence and flipping over the top of it, landing on the other side in a low crouch before letting go of BlackAgumon. Said Digimon shook his head for a second before shooting a glare at Naruto "Was that really necessary?"

Naruto's smirk widened slightly as he stood up and shrugged his shoulders "Ah, quit complaining. We got work to do."

Not two seconds after he said this a digital field burst out of the centre of the field before engulfing the rest of the field, along with Naruto and BlackAgumon. A small black portal then appeared in the field before five red, humanoid, insect like Digimon flew out of it, one after the other. They were covered in re battle armour and had two arms and legs with spiked, black, shoulder and knee pads. They had three sharp black claws on each foot and hand, as well as a long red tail with a silver spike on the end and two pairs of white insect like wings on their backs.

Seeing the five red insect like Digimon hovering just above the ground Naruto pulled out his digivice and pointed it at them before a holographic image of one of them appeared above the screen while Naruto read of the information "Flybeemon, an insectoid data type Digimon. Armor level. Attacks are Lightning Sting and Poison Stinger." Putting his digivice away Naruto stared out at the Flybeemon with a large smirk on his face before casting a quick glance at BlackAgumon "Well let's get to work."

Before Naruto and BlackAgumon could move however one of the Flybeemon charged towards them, forcing the both of them to jump out of the way in opposite directions. Once the first Flybeemon had separated them the remaining ones charged in for the strike, two towards Naruto and two towards BlackAgumon. Seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before jumping into the air over the first one, while in a sideways spin, and delivered an axe kick to the head of the second one, knocking it to the ground. A smirk appeared on BlackAgumon's face as he started charging towards his own advancing opponents. Once close enough BlackAgumon fired out a black fireball at the first Flybeemon with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The attack collided with one of Flybeemon's wings causing it to fall out of the air, but not before BlackAgumon jumped up onto it and pushed off its head. Flying towards the last Flybeemon the claws on BlackAgumon's right hand started glowing grey and with a cry of "Claw Slash!" he struck Flybeemon across the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Before Naruto could land back on the ground the first Flybeemon that had charged at them turned around and pointed its tail in Naruto's direction. With a cry of "Poison Stinger!" it fired the silvery tip of its tail at him. Seeing this Naruto pulled out three shuriken and using the momentum from the spin threw them in the direction of the incoming projectile. Each one of the shuriken hit dead on with the projectile and bounced back off, but it did however manage to slow it down. Once Naruto landed back on the ground he pulled out a single kunai from his holster and swung his arm out knocking the projectile away with the blade of the kunai. With that out of the way Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Flybeemon while spinning the kunai on his finger and slamming it back into his holster. Naruto then took off charging towards the Flybeemon that had fired the projectile.

The Flybeemon that Naruto had just delivered an axe kick to pulled itself up off the ground and shook its head. It then took notice of the fact that BlackAgumon had his back turned towards it before jumping back into the air. Red lightning then appeared around its tail before it fired it at BlackAgumon with a cry of "Lightning Sting!" hearing this BlackAgumon turned his head around only for his eyes to widen as the red lightning came closer towards him. BlackAgumon quickly dived to the side and landed in a roll just as the lightning connected with the spot he had just been standing in. BlackAgumon looked over at the Flybeemon that had just tried to attack him in the back and shot a hate filled glare at it. However his eyes widened again as he heard another cry of "Poison Stinger!" Looking in the direction of the voice he saw the Flybeemon he had just hit with his claw slash fire its stinger towards him. Seeing this BlackAgumon fired another fireball with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" BlackAgumon's Pepper Flame connected with Flybeemon's stinger and caused a large explosion, covering BlackAgumon in a cloud of black smoke. BlackAgumon jumped back out of the cloud and shook his head "Ah, come on!" He then turned his head towards Naruto and saw him charging towards a Flybeemon. Seeing this, a smirk appeared on him face "That could work."

As Naruto continued to charge towards the Flybeemon it held out its arms and red electricity surged around it before it fired it at Naruto with a cry of "Lightning Sting!" Seeing the incoming red lightning Naruto bent down and skidded across the ground, in a crouch, towards the Flybeemon, as the lightning soared over his head and connected with the ground behind him. Once Naruto reached just in front of the Flybeemon he pushed himself back off the ground with his left foot while extending his right leg and delivering a kick to its head causing it to be launched into the air.

While Naruto's leg was still extended BlackAgumon came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Naruto's leg before using it as a makeshift poll and swinging around it before launching himself off in the direction of another Flybeemon. While heading towards it the claws on his right had started glowing grey again before he plunged it into the chest of the Flybeemon with a cry of "Claw Slash!" The Flybeemon let out a scream of pain as BlackAgumon flipped himself up onto its head and pushed himself into the air, above another Flybeemon, just before the Flybeemon he had just jumped off burst into red flakes of digital data. BlackAgumon looked down at the Flybeemon below him as its wings stopped beating and it landed back on the ground. Seeing this, a smirk appeared on BlackAgumon's face and with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" BlackAgumon fired out a barrage of multiple black fireballs at the Flybeemon. Flybeemon's eyes seamed to widen at this before BlackAgumon's Pepper Flame attacks collided with it, creating a large ball of black fire around it. BlackAgumon landed on the ground a few feet away behind the burning Flybeemon, with a smirk on his face, before the flames died down revealing a smoking Flybeemon before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into red flakes of digital data.

Naruto jumped back to his feet and shook his head slightly '_Did he have to do that?'_ He then looked up at the Flybeemon he had just kicked into the air before narrowing his eyes at it. He channelled chakra into his legs before jumping off the ground towards the Flybeemon in the air while pulling his kunai out of his holster again. The Flybeemon shook its head, trying to clear its vision, but before it could do anything Naruto grabbed his kunai in both hands and stabbed it deep into Flybeemon's chest. Flybeemon let out a cry of pain before Naruto swung his arm to the side while continuing to drag his kunai through Flybeemon, nearly cutting it in half, before it burst into red flakes of digital data. Naruto then spun around in midair as he head a cry of "Lightning Sting!" His eyes widened slightly as he saw a Flybeemon on the ground firing a blast of red lightning at him. Naruto quickly placed his kunai back into his holster before flipping through hand seals and landing on Tora. (Tiger) He then took a deep breath with his right hand held up next to his mouth in a half Tora (Tiger) sign before calling out "Katon! Gokakyu No Jutsu!" before breathing out a powerful ball of fire in the direction of the Lightning Sting attack. The two attacks collided creating a large explosion blocking Naruto from view behind a large cloud of smoke. Naruto then came charging out of the smoke head first, heading towards the Flybeemon that had just attacked him, his right arm held back with a ball of swirling blue chakra in it. Flybeemon's eyes seamed to widen at this before Naruto thrust his arm forwards with a cry of "Rasengan!" and slammed the ball into Flybeemon, before flipping in the air and landing next to BlackAgumon, just as the Flybeemon burst into red flakes of digital data.

Naruto and BlackAgumon shared a quick glance before turning their attention towards the one remaining Flybeemon, which seamed to be shaking from seeing the other four Flybeemon already defeated. A small smirk appeared on both Naruto and BlackAgumon's faces before they both quickly nodded their heads and took off towards the last Flybeemon. Flybeemon moved back slightly before shaking its head and narrowing its eyes at Naruto and BlackAgumon. It then crossed its arms over its chest as red lightning started forming around its body before it fired the collected lightning at Naruto and BlackAgumon with a cry of "Lightning Sting!" Seeing this Naruto and BlackAgumon both jumped into the air to evade the attack while Naruto flipped through hand seals again and black flames appeared in BlackAgumon's mouth. Naruto finished his seals on Tora (Tiger) before taking a deep breath and breathing out a ball of fire with a cry of "Katon! Gokakyu No Jutsu!" while BlackAgumon fired out multiple balls of black fire with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The two attacks seamed to merge together forming a large ball of purple flames. Flybeemon watched on in horror as it was engulfed in the fireball. Naruto and BlackAgumon landed back on the ground as Flybeemon let out a scream of agony before bursting into red flakes of digital data.

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he looked over at BlackAgumon "Well that wasn't so hard."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head "Yeah right, speak for yourself." He then looked back up at Naruto only to see him looking around the area with narrowed eyes. Seeing this BlackAgumon raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him "What's up now?"

Naruto just continued to look around the area while saying "Something isn't right here." BlackAgumon just gave him a confused look before Naruto continued "We've defeated the Flybeemon, so why is the digital field still here? And why can I still sense a collection of presences in the area?"

Shrugging his shoulders BlackAgumon began to speak up "Well maybe you're just…" However he was cut off as the ground began to shake slightly before a large black vortex appeared in the middle of the digital field. Naruto and BlackAgumon just stared at the vortex as Flybeemon after Flybeemon continued to fly out of it until they were surrounded by an army of around twenty. BlackAgumon's eye started twitching seeing this "Oh, shit."

Naruto just looked around at the Flybeemon surrounding them "Ah, well, um, this… could be a problem."

Hearing this BlackAgumon spun his head around towards Naruto before he yelled out "Gee, do ya think!" It was at this point that each of the Flybeemon charged at Naruto and BlackAgumon. Seeing this both Naruto's and BlackAgumon's eyes widened slightly before they started jumping and weaving in between the charging Digimon. After a few seconds of this the Flybeemon started circling them again while Naruto and BlackAgumon stood back to back in loose defensive stances. Keeping an eye on the surrounding Flybeemon, BlackAgumon spoke up "Maybe this would be a good time to bust out the Bunshins."

Naruto nodded his head "That might be a good idea." Naruto then brought his hands up into an altered Ohitsuji (Ram) seal that resembled a cross before calling out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" There were two puffs of smoke before a Bunshin of Naruto appeared on ether side of him and BlackAgumon.

A small smirk soon appeared on Naruto's face before he looked over at BlackAgumon and his Bunshins "Ready?" Receiving a nod from each of them Naruto turning back towards the Flybeemon in front of him "Then, break!" With that said all four of them separated heading into a different section of the Flybeemon.

Naruto ran towards the Flybeemon directly in front of him while dodging to the side as another Flybeemon charged at him. Once Naruto made it in range he jumped up before slamming him right knee into the Flybeemon's face knocking it back but not before Naruto flipped off it and preformed a midair back flip landing on top of another Flybeemon. It was at this point that Naruto heard a twin cry of "Poison Stinger!" Turning his attention towards the origin of the voices he saw two puffs of smoke before receiving the memories of what just happened from his Bunshins. Letting out a sigh Naruto thought to himself sarcastically '_Well they lasted long.'_ Shaking that thought out of his head he pulled out his kunai again before stabbing it into the head of the Flybeemon he was currently standing on and jumped off, before it exploded into red flakes of digital data, towards another Flybeemon, higher in the air. He held his hand back as a ball of swirling blue chakra formed in it before slamming it into its chest with a cry of "Rasengan!" As Naruto's Rasengan tore through the Flybeemon's chest Naruto pushed off it flipping back into the air before the Flybeemon exploded into red flakes of digital data.

While still in midair Naruto looked over towards BlackAgumon to see him slashing a midair Flybeemon through its chest with a cry of "Claw Slash!" before pushing off it heading higher into the air towards Naruto's direction before the Flybeemon burst into red flakes of digital data. As Naruto and BlackAgumon neared each other Naruto heard multiple cries of "Lightning Sting!" Hearing this Naruto looked around with slightly widened eyes at what he saw. Flying around them was a group of about six Flybeemon, each one firing off a red blast of lightning towards Naruto and BlackAgumon. Seeing this Naruto quickly reached out and grabbed BlackAgumon's shoulder while forming a half Ohitsuji (Ram) seal with his other hand. Wind started swirling around both Naruto and BlackAgumon and just before the six blasts of lightning would have hit them Naruto and BlackAgumon disappeared into thin air causing the six blasts to collide with each other and explode on contact.

Naruto and BlackAgumon both reappeared on the ground in another swirl of wind before BlackAgumon quickly started turning his head from side to side wondering what had just happened before looking at Naruto who had a large smirk on his face before saying "And you said that learning the Shunshin No Jutsu would be a waste of time."

BlackAgumon Just crossed his arms over his chest before turning his head away while muttering out something that sounded like "Shut up bastard." The two of then looked up into the air as they heard the beating of wings. Above them was the army of Flybeemon looking down at them with what looked like a heated glare. Seeing this BlackAgumon let out a nervous chuckle "Ah shit."

Naruto and BlackAgumon quickly got back into their defensive stances, back to back again. Naruto looked around at the Flybeemon before letting out a sigh "Huh, I think we're outnumbered here."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at this "Well I hate to say I told ya so."

Shaking his head Naruto said "Then don't."

BlackAgumon just looked around at the Flybeemon as they started to advance on them "But it's the last thing I have to look forwards to."

Naruto and BlackAgumon continued to watch as the Flybeemon descended upon them with out moving from their positions when they heard a voice call out "Diamond Storm!" Hearing this Naruto looked up to see Renamon in the air curled up into a ball with shards of diamonds all around her before she extended her arms and the shards of diamonds flew down at the Flybeemon. Most of the Flybeemon moved back away from the attack while one or two of them got caught in the attack and burst into red flakes of digital data. Renamon then landed on her feat right in front of Naruto and BlackAgumon before Naruto just said "Renamon?" Renamon just looked around at the surrounding Flybeemon before looking over her shoulder at Naruto and BlackAgumon "Well is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face "Well normally I would be pretty annoyed about someone intruding on one of our fights." He then looked around at the surrounding Flybeemon while saying "But I think we could make an exception this time."

Renamon just let out a chuckle before taking up a battle stance "Well shall we."

Naruto and BlackAgumon shared a quick glance before both nodding and taking up their own stances either side of Renamon before Naruto simply said "Lets."

* * *

Ruki was currently running through the park when she entered the open field and came to a stop a few feet from the fence slightly out of breath. She stared at the Digital field held within the metal fence, which Naruto, BlackAgumon and Renamon were currently inside fighting with the Flybeemon, with a worried look on her face as she subconsciously placed a hand on her digivice "Renamon."

It was at this point that Calumon came jumping bouncing into the area and looked at the digital field before turning his attention towards Ruki before his ears retracted into his head and he tilted his head to the side "Ruki, what's wrong?"

* * *

Naruto pushed off the head of another Flybeemon, jumping higher into the air, his hand held back with another ball of swilling chakra in his hand. As he neared the Flybeemon above him he spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of its head, knocking it out of its guard, before finishing his spin and slamming his hand into the Flybeemon's chest with a cry of "Rasengan!" As the Flybeemon burst into red flakes of digital data Naruto heard a cry of "Lightning Sting!" and turned around in midair to see Renamon knocked to the ground.

After being knocked to the ground Renamon flipped back up onto her feet before charging back at the Flybeemon that had just attacked her. Once she was in range she launched two quick punches at it before spinning around and knocking it to the ground with a hit from tail. Right after knocking the Flybeemon to the ground she spun around on the spot and slashed through another one with glowing blue claws. The Flybeemon burst into red flakes of digital data before turning blue as Renamon started to load its data. As Renamon was loading the data she heard a cry of "Poison Stinger!" coming from behind her and looked over her shoulder at she the Flybeemon she had just knocked to the ground back up and pointing its stinger at her. Seeing this Renamon's eyes widened before hearing a yell of "Katon! Gokakyu No Jutsu!" A blast of fire then engulfed the Flybeemon before it could launch its attack.

Once the flames died down the Flybeemon burst into red flakes of digital data and Renamon looked in the direction the flames had come from to see Naruto before he called out "Forget about the data for now!" He then spun around and plunged his kunai into the head of a Flybeemon, that was trying to sneak up behind, causing it to burst into flakes of data before he turned his attention back towards Renamon "If you have to download the data do it _after _the battle!" With that said Naruto turned around and headed back into the hoard of Flybeemon.

Renamon just turned around after Naruto entered the battle again and faced the Flybeemon in front of her. She then clenched her hand into a fist before narrowing her eyes at the Flybeemon in front of her '_Is a tamer really that important?'_ She then jumped into the air towards the Flybeemon while whispering out to herself "Ruki, where are you?"

* * *

Ruki continued to stair at the digital field as Jenrya ran into the area with Terriermon hanging off the shoulder. Jenrya came to a stop right in front of the metal fence before turning his attention towards the Direction Ruki was standing in. Seeing her Jenrya called out "Ruki, why are you outside? You're missing the fight, that's not like you. Where's Renamon? Is she in there?" He finished by looked over at the digital field.

Ruki just continued to stair at the digital field before Calumon looked up at her and tilted his head to the side "She needs you."

* * *

Naruto jumped into the air towards a Flybeemon before delivering a kick to its head while performing a midair back flip, knocking the Flybeemon back. Once he landed back on the ground he threw a kunai with an explosion tag wrapped around it. Once the kunai embedded itself in the Flybeemon's chest the tag caught fire and exploded causing the Flybeemon to burst into flakes of data. Naruto then looked around the area as he heard two cries of "Claw Slash!" and "Power Paw!" to see both BlackAgumon and Renamon slam their respective glowing hands into separate Flybeemon. As the two Flybeemon exploded into flakes of data BlackAgumon and Renamon jumped back and landed back to back before taking up their battle stances. Seeing this a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face "Well those two are working pretty well together."

* * *

Ruki just continued to stair at the digital field before turning her head away and scrunching her eyes shut. After a few seconds she turned around and ran out of the area just before Calumon started bouncing after her calling out "Where are you going?"

Seeing Ruki run out of the area Jenrya called out "Ruki!" while Terriermon watched her leave while still holding onto Jenrya's shoulder "What's with here?"

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon both jumped towards a Flybeemon before they both pulled back their right hands. A swirling call of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand while the claws on BlackAgumon's gave off a grey glow. BlackAgumon thrust his arm forwards with a cry of "Claw Slash!" slamming into Flybeemon's crossed arms, forcing it to open its guard, before Naruto thrust his own hand into the Flybeemon's chest with a cry of "Rasengan!" Upon contact Flybeemon let out a cry of pain before bursting into flakes of data.

Naruto and BlackAgumon then both turned around to find Renamon charging towards the last two. As Renamon continued to charge the remaining two Flybeemon crossed their arms over their chests as red lightning started surging around them. Then with a cry of "Lightning Sting!" they fired their combined attacks at Renamon. Seeing this Renamon jumped into the air and flipped over the attack before landing in front of the Flybeemon. She then launched two quick punches at the first one before spinning around and hitting the second one with her tail. As the two Flybeemon pulled themselves off the ground Renamon jumped into the air and brought her arms across her chest before shards of diamonds appeared around her. Then with a cry of "Diamond Storm!" Renamon spread her arms out before the shards of diamonds descended upon the Flybeemon, piercing through them and causing them to burst into red flakes of digital data. Once Renamon landed back on the ground the flakes of data turned from red to blue as Renamon downloaded their data "I did it. I beat them without Ruki's help."

As the digital field started to clear up, Renamon heard Naruto clearing his throat and turned her attention towards him and BlackAgumon before Naruto spoke up "Well, hate to fight and run but I really don't want to go through the whole Ninja explanation again." Naruto then placed his hand on BlackAgumon's shoulder before turning his head to the side "And thanks for the help and everything."

A small smirk appeared on Renamon's face "It's killing you to admit you needed help isn't it."

Naruto's head spun round in the direction of Renamon with an indignant look on his face along with a small embarrassed blush "Sh-shut up!" He then brought his hand up into a half Ohitsuji (Ram) seal before a swirl of wind appeared around them, and just before they disappeared Naruto looked out of the corner of his eyes while saying "And we didn't _need_ anyone's help." Renamon just let out a small quiet chuckle at the whole thing.

* * *

Once Ruki made it out of the park she continued walking on down the path while looking down at the floor "Renamon only wanted me to help her digivolve, I'm not falling for it anymore. I don't need her."

Following close behind, Calumon looked up at Ruki with a concerned look on his face "Human's can be so silly. Sometimes their up and sometimes their down, they got to learn to go with the flow." With that said Calumon stopped in his tracks and turned around.

* * *

As the digital field completely cleared up, Renamon walked over to the side of the field before looking up at the top of the fence and jumping over it. Once she landed on the other side of the fence she started to walk out of the area before she heard Jenrya call out from behind her "Renamon! Ruki was here, I think she was worried about you."

Renamon simply stopped in her tracks hearing this before closing her eyes "She is? Are you sure?"

It was at this point that Terriermon pushed himself up on Jenrya's shoulder "She was all white faced and jumpy, you know. She was in a bad way."

Opening her eyes Renamon turned to face Jenrya and Terriermon while saying "Ruki? I doubt it."

Jenrya's eyes seamed to soften as he looked up at Renamon "Renamon, you two fit together. You should be partners not enemies."

Renamon simply turned her full attention towards Jenrya before saying "Partners?"

It was at this point that Terriermon noticed Calumon running back into the area and let out a small laugh "'Bout time, I wanna play." He then jumped off of Jenrya's shoulder and ran over to Calumon.

At the same time Calumon ran towards Terriermon "Me too." The two of them then collided into each other between Jenrya and Renamon before falling back onto the ground and started laughing at each other.

While this was going on Renamon kept her eyes focused on Jenrya "Partners, you keep using that word. Am I supposed to know what it means?"

Jenrya just tiredly shook his head at this "It's like this, Terriermon and I are both friends and equals."

Raising an eyebrow at this Renamon just asked "Equals?"

Nodding his head Jenrya continued "Exactly, we know each others strengths and weaknesses."

Renamon seamed to be thinking this over while Terriermon got back up and faced Calumon again "Guess what, Jenrya taught me Tai-chi. You wanna learn?"

Calumon just tilted his head to the side in confusion "How do you do it, huh?"

"You start like this." Terriermon said, balancing on one foot, while lifting his other leg and arms into the air.

Calumon tried to mimic Terriermon's movements but started shaking back and forth "Like this?"

While Renamon still seamed to be thinking this through Jenrya spoke up again "Both of you must have had something in common or you wouldn't of become partners in the first place. It's no coincidence, I'm sure of it."

Renamon still had the same thoughtful look on her face while Calumon fell over before Terriermon looked over at him and said "This is gonna take longer then I thought."

* * *

It was a little while later and Jenrya, with Terriermon still on his shoulder, and Takato were walking down the street when Jenrya spoke up about his conversation with Renamon "It was one strange conversation, I could tell ya that. What would you of said?"

Takato just turned his head in the direction of Jenrya hearing this, with a raised eyebrow before he said "About Guilmon? I don't know. It's hard to put in words. He's not exactly your average Digimon, huh? He's my friend; I can rely on him no matter what. But Renamon and Ruki they don't seam to understand that, I wish we could help."

Jenrya just nodded his head "Me too."

After Jenrya said this Takato continued "It's so weird, I bet it's just eating her up, huh."

Without turning his attention away from the path in front of him Jenrya spoke up "I would imagine that it is but with her you just never know."

Takato just nodded his head at this before a thought to came to mind "Hey, what about Naruto? Maybe he could talk to her. I mean he's pretty much into fighting as much as Ruki, probably more so actually. I bet he'd be able to get through to her."

Jenrya just seamed to think this over for a second before saying "Well maybe, but he's been missing for about a week now. And I don't know, something seams off with him."

Takato looked at Jenrya questionably at this "Uh, what do you mean by 'off'?"

Jenrya took a quick glance at Takato "Remember that battle with IceDevimon?" Receiving a nod from Takato, Jenrya continued "Well, it's just that those attacks he used. You know the whole energy orb and the breathing fire; no human should be able to do that."

Takato nodded his head at this "I guess that's true. So do ya think he's some sort of Digimon or something?"

It was at thins point that Terriermon spoke up "Ah come on, when was the last time you saw a Digimon bleed?"

Jenrya just nodded his head at this "Well that's true. He was pretty beat up after the fight. That's probably also why he hasn't been seen since."

Takato nodded his head "Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how the guy was able to breath fine."

A large grin appeared on Terriermon's face "Maybe he ate too many hot peppers."

Shaking his head Jenrya said with a little irritation in his voice "Terriermon."

"What?!"

As the Jenrya and Takato turned around the corner Jenrya suddenly stopped before Takato turned his attention towards him "Hey what's the hold up?"

It was at that moment that they noticed at tall blond haired man walking up to them. He was wearing a dark grey suite with a blue undershirt and a dark blue tie. He also wore a pair of dark shades and had a lighter in his right hand. Once he was in front of them he spoke up "Are you Matsuda Takato?"

Takato just seamed to blink a few times before saying "Uh, yeah. Yeah that's me."

Hearing this the blond haired man turned his attention towards Jenrya "That must make you Lee Jenrya."

Jenrya just narrowed his eyes at this "What about it?"

The blond haired man just continued "You were hanging around the Shinjuku guardrail yesterday, weren't you? You've been under observation. This game you're playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby."

Jenrya just glared up at him "Just who are you, and what do you care what we do, huh?" As soon as Jenrya finished saying this they heard a voice call out Takato's name.

Hearing this seamed to startle Takato and Jenrya slightly before the blond haired man pushed his shades further up his nose "Consider this a warning." And with that said he turned around and ran off.

Seeing this Jenrya called out "What… Wait a minute, what do you mean by warning? This isn't exactly normal adult behaviour you know." He then took off after him before Takato could call out to him.

Before Takato could do anything however a girl around his own age with brown eyes and shoulder length hair with a single pigtail ran up him. She was wearing a green dress with a pale yellow t-shirt underneath it. Once she was right in front of Takato she called out his name again before Takato spoke up "Uh, hi Juri."

The brown haired girl, Juri then spoke up "Hi, I know it isn't polite to listen in on people's conversation, but I just couldn't help it. Why were you arguing with Kenta and Hirokazu?"

"Arguing?"

Juri just continued "It sounded like you were arguing about a real Digimon."

Takato seamed slightly taken back by this before nervously saying "A real Digimon."

Bringing Takato out of his thoughts Juri called out "Will you stop repeating me! Is it true?"

Takato seamed to think this over for a moment "Uh… If I told you that it was would you believe me, you wouldn't me scarred?"

Juri just answered strait away "I'd believe you. I wanna see him, please?" Hearing this Takato just let out a laugh until he realised just what she had said and looked back at her to see the pleading look on her face.

* * *

In an open area at Shinjuku Park, surrounded by trees and bushes, BlackAgumon jumped back as a kunai passed over the spot he had just been standing in before he dropped to the ground on his back, panting heavily. He then managed to lift his head up off the ground and narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who had just dropped to the ground in a sitting position and seamed slightly out of breath as well "Bastard."

Naruto just waved a hand in front of his face "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He then lay back on his back and looked up into the sky as a small bird flew by overhead. After a minute or two of just laying there, getting their breath back, Naruto spoke up "You're getting at this."

BlackAgumon just let out a snort hearing this "What did you think, that I was gonna get weaker?"

Naruto just shook his head "Shut up…" They went back to silence again for a few seconds "I think I'll have to start using my Jutsu in our spars soon."

BlackAgumon just let out a groan hearing this "Great just what I need. So now instead of kicking my ass you're just gonna torch me with a fireball. You know none of the others have to go through this."

Naruto just scoffed at this "None of the others train whatsoever." After saying this Naruto heard BlackAgumon mumble something out that sounded something like "Sadistic freaking ninja bastard." Naruto just let out a quite chuckle hearing this before lying back down. The two of them just lay there in silence for about another fifteen minutes before Naruto sat back up and looked over at BlackAgumon "Hey Agumon?" Hearing this BlackAgumon opened his left eye before casting a quick glance at Naruto, signalling him to continue "What time would you say it is?"

BlackAgumon just let out a small tiered sigh before sitting up and looking over at Naruto "I don't know…" He then turned his attention towards the sky, more specifically the soon to be setting sun, before turning back towards Naruto "About seven thirty, I think, why?"

Naruto just closed his eyes for a second before reopening them "Seven thirty that means it's been about four hours." Naruto then pulled himself up to his feet before looking towards the direction leading back into town "Let's get going."

BlackAgumon pulled himself back up to his feet before looking over at Naruto "So just where are we going now?"

Naruto just looked up at the sky for a second before looking back in the same direction "It's been about four hours; Ryuho should be done with the plates by now. Come on it's about time we go pick them up." With that said Naruto took off through the bushes.

BlackAgumon just let out a sigh hearing this before he noticed Naruto walking off. Seeing this BlackAgumon called out "Hey wait up!" before he took off after Naruto while saying to himself "Damn it, why does he always leave me behind like this?"

Naruto and BlackAgumon continued on down the path until they reached the base of the stairs leading up to Guilmon's hut. At this point Naruto grabbed BlackAgumon by the arm and pulled him into the bushes, causing BlackAgumon to give out a quick "Hey!" before jumping up on to a tree branch hidden by leaves. Of cause BlackAgumon being dragged up the tree landed on the branch hard before pulling himself back up and turning towards Naruto and yelling out "What the hell are you doing!? And why fuck did you drag me up this trehmph-hmph…" Before he could finish what he was saying Naruto slammed his hand over BlackAgumon's mouth and motioned for him to keep quiet.

Naruto pulled back some of the leaves and looked out while quietly saying to BlackAgumon "Do you really want Takato to know we're here?" After saying this he looked out to see Takato walking up the stairs leading towards Guilmon's hut but he wasn't alone. Naruto noticed he was leading a brown haired girl, Juri, to the stairs as well. Seeing this Naruto simply said "Now just what is he up to?"

Takato continued to lead Juri up the stairs until they reached the metal gate covering the entrance. Once there Juri leaned over and tried to look inside but couldn't see anything in the dark hut. After a few seconds she simply asked "Does he live here?"

Takato just turned his attention away from the hut and towards Juri "Huh, oh, yeah that's right."

Juri brought her hand up to her chin before asking "A real Digimon?"

Takato nodded his head at this and started opening the gate while saying "Amazing isn't it, wait till you see him. I created him you know."

Juri had an astonished look on her face hearing this "You did, wow. What kind of Digimon is it?"

A large grin appeared on Takato's face before he turned his attention towards Juri again "He's tough and baby can he fight. His special attack is Pyro Sphere." Once that was said Juri turned her attention back towards the hut before a small snort was heard from inside and Guilmon's eyes gave off a bright yellow glow. This seamed to take Juri back a little.

Back up in the tree Naruto's right eyebrow was twitching furiously "What the hell is he thinking? Does the word secrecy mean anything to him? People aren't just gonna accept this, their gonna panic. And what the hell does he mean he '_created'_ Guilmon?" BlackAgumon just blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to see how things would play out.

Seeing Juri seamed to be taken back slightly from the glowing yellow eyes Takato stepped in front of her and raised his hands up, almost defensively "I was just kidding, it's fake you know rubber eyes, flash light. I had you going there didn't I; you know how us boys are."

Juri seamed a bit shocked at this and just blinked a few times at Takato "Huh… but you said."

Takato started rubbing the back of his head with a large grin on his face "I'm sorry if I…"

However he was cut off as Guilmon walked up beside him "Hey Takato." Takato's eyes seamed to widen a bit in shock hearing this before Guilmon continued "I'm hungry, did you bring some bread?" Juri just pointed a finger at Guilmon before letting out a startled scream.

Back up in the tree Naruto let out a sigh before shaking his head "A little to late to grow a brain on the matter, when you're already _at _the hut. Maybe the goggles really do cut off the oxygen supply to his brain."

BlackAgumon just raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Naruto hearing this before slowly and sarcastically saying, while shaking his head "Yeah right."

While Juri was still pointing at Guilmon, Takato dropped his head into his hands while letting out a groan before Guilmon said "You brought a friend instead."

After a few seconds Juri charged at Guilmon and enveloped him in a hug while squealing out "Kawaii!"

Seeing this Naruto just raised an eyebrow while saying "Oooookay."

BlackAgumon just stared at the whole thing with his mouth wide open "Did she just call Guilmon _cute_? I mean yeah sure Guilmon is a lot of things, but cute, that's one word I would never use to describe him."

Apparently Takato thought the same thing as he turned his attention towards Guilmon and Juri "Did you say cute? You meant cool didn't you?"

Guilmon just looked over Juri's shoulder and over at Takato "I don't mind cute, but who is she?"

Juri let go of Guilmon at this point and stood back slightly "Ops, I'm sorry. I'm Juri." She finished by taking a hold of Guilmon's clawed hands.

Guilmon just looked up at "I'm Guilmon nice to meet ya." He then turned his attention towards Takato "Is she your girlfriend?"

Takato seamed slightly taken back by this before he started rubbing his head "Well she's a friend."

"Guilmon guess what?" Saying this Juri started rummaging through her pocket "I've got a little present for you." She then pulled out a small pink flower sticker and put it on the end of Guilmon's nose "I'm gonna put it right here. Perfect."

Guilmon crossed his eyes trying to get a look at it before turning towards Takato "Not bad. What do you think?"

Takato's eyebrow started twitching at this while letting out a nervous chuckle "It's cute, alright."

Naruto just shook his head at the whole thing "I can't believe that actually turned out alright. But just the same, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't just hear Takato call Guilmon cute."

BlackAgumon just nodded his head at this "I'm just gonna pretend this entire thing never happened."

Naruto just turned his attention towards BlackAgumon "Yeah, that's a good idea." Naruto then turned his attention back to the direction they were heading down before all that happened "Come on, we better get going before Ryuho closes up the store for the day." With that said BlackAgumon gave a quick nod of agreement before the two of them took off through the trees.

* * *

Down in the City Renamon stood on top of a large skyscraper looking down over the area thinking to herself '_I won the fight, so why do I feel like I lost? Something doesn't feel. Something's missing.'_ She then took notice of Impmon jumping from rooftop to rooftop "Now what is he up to?"

Impmon continued jumping over rooftops until he came to a stop on the edge of one and looked down at a small brown hair boy and girl fighting over a teddy bear. Watching this Impmon narrowed his eyes while thinking '_Human's, look at them. Dogs have more sense.'_ Impmon continued to watch the two until his eyes widened slightly as a memory appears to him.

_-- Flashback --_  
Impmon was standing in-between the two brown haired kids before the girl pointed at the boy and said "Impmon, Makoto was a bad boy and broke my toy, so go and teach him a lesson. Ya hear me?"

Impmon just turned his attention towards her and asked "Bad boy?"

Before anything could be said however the brown haired boy, Makoto yelled out "It was broken in the first place, and what about the videogame you took from me!?"

The girl, Ai yelled out "I did it because you always take mine without my permission!"

"Yeah but mama said I could and she's the boss, so take that fat face!"

Ai just narrowed her eyes at him before yelling out "You're a big liar. I'm gonna send Impmon after ya and you can he'll find out the truth!"

"Impmon, she's a big brat and a big fat liar!"

"Don't believe that weasel; now get him before he brakes anything ells!"

Makoto grabbed a hold of Impmon's arm and started pulling him towards himself while calling out "Impmon!"

Seeing this Ai grabbed a hold of Impmon's other arm and started pulling on it as well "Impmon!"

The two of them started arguing with each other as the pulled Impmon back and forth until Impmon yelled out "Knock it off!"

_-- End Flashback --_  
Impmon just continued to watch the both of them until the arms of the teddy bear they were fighting over tore off and they fell on their backs before they started crying. Impmon just rapped his arms around himself and started shaking until he heard something land on the roof behind him and turned around with narrowed eyes "Well, what!?"

Behind him Renamon looked down at him "What is wrong with you?"

Impmon just turned his attention away from her before saying "Huh… Not a blessed thing toots, now toddles." With that said Impmon jumped off the roof and continued on his way.

A sort time latter the sun had started to set causing the sky to turn into a mixture of orange and reds. Impmon was walking on the banisters at the top of a large building, humming a little tune to himself before he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Renamon standing above him on top of a billboard before. Seeing her looking down at him he yelled out while shaking his fist "Quit following me!"

Renamon just looked down at him "I have a question."

Impmon lowered his fist hearing this "And you assume I care. Actually I do care. Wanna know why I care? Because I'm sure it's gonna be something stupid!" Renamon then just jumped off of the billboard and landed on the banisters right in front of Impmon. Seeing this Impmon turned to the side slightly and closed his eyes while saying "I've learned not to expect much from you human loving digiduds. But maybe there's hope for you, darling, coming to yours truly for the answers. So tell me foxy what can I do you for?" He finished by looking at Renamon out of the corner of his eye and raising a finger into the air.

Once he finally stopped talking Renamon simply said "Why don't you have a partner?" This seamed to take Impmon by surprise and caused him to lose his balance, as he started spinning his arms around in circles to try to regain it before he fell off the building. Not taking notice of this however Renamon continued "Why should a Digimon have a partner?"

Once Renamon asked this Impmon regained his balance and let out a sigh before shrugging his shoulders "Ya got me. No self respecting Digimon needs a partner 'specially a human."

Renamon just continued to look down at him, unmoving "Are you sure?"

Impmon just put his hands on his waist and looked up at the sky "Of cause I am. Humans can be selfish. I'd stay far away from them if I were you. They're trouble with a capital T. I'm sorry fox face did I go a little to fast for you? Ah forget about it."

Impmon then jumped to the corner on the building, still on the banister before Renamon spoke up again "How can we digivolve or increase our strength unless we have a partner?"

At this point Impmon spun around to face Renamon "Ah come on, you're not really buying that one! The powers inside of you forget all the rest!"

"How do I find it?"

Impmon seamed to be taken back by this question before he recomposed himself "I guess you're not very bright. Don't expect me to tell you what to do, you gotta figure it out for yourself."

"I see, I think I get what you're trying to say." Renamon finished by narrowing her eyes slightly.

Impmon stamped his foot down before shaking his arms up and down at his sides "You get what I'm saying!? You're just a noodle like all the rest of them; I get it I get it. Well you're not Einstein and frankly ya make me sick to my stomach!"

"I'll leave you alone then." Renamon then turned around and started to walk away.

Impmon just blinked a few times at this point "Ya wha'?" He then jumped back to his previous spot and shook his fist at Renamon as she jumped up the side of the building next to the one they were standing on "Hey I got a lot more to say, don't you wanna hear!? Ah, Bu-boom."

A short distance away Renamon came to a stop and stood on top of a crane, looking out over the city "Do I need Ruki to fulfil my destiny?"

* * *

As Ruki walked back into her house she started heading towards her room before her grandmother poked her head out of the doorway towards Ruki's direction "You're back late today, where've you been?" She then completely stepped out of the doorway as Ruki stopped in her tracks "Hey, would you mind running out and getting me some potatoes? I need them for a special recipe I'm making."

Without turning around Ruki just said in an annoyed voice "Why?"

A small smile appeared on her grandmother's face "Well, because it wouldn't be potato soup without them. Aren't you hungry dear?"

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at this "I hate potatoes, and I don't want any food." With that said she continued heading towards her room. Once she made it to her room she threw her digivice into the wicker bin, which was next to the door, before walking over to the table near the side of the wall. She sat down at the table a glanced down at her hand as Naruto's words past through her head '_I'm sure when the time comes you'll know what to do__.__'_ She then narrowed her eyes and balled her fist '_Just how the hell am I supposed to know what to do?'_ Letting out a frustrated sigh she leaned her head down against the table and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds passed the door to Ruki's room slid open again, revealing her grandmother "Would you like to talk about it?" Ruki remained silent at this before her grandmother spoke up again "You barely ever speak to me. How am I supposed to know what you want? I'm trying to understand you but you always treat me like I'm the enemy. I was your age once you know, if you just give me a chance I might be able to help. Please Ruki, tell me what's wrong."

Without moving from her position Ruki spoke up "Just forget it, you wouldn't understand."

A frown appeared on her grandmother's face hearing this "Maybe you're not old enough to understand this, but no one can make it in this world on their own. People are meant to be together, you're expecting way too much of yourself Ruki." Ruki didn't respond to this and just continued sit at the table with her head resting on it.

* * *

The sky began to turn dark as the sun continued to set. Renamon still remained still, standing atop the same crane, looking out over Shinjuku seemingly lost in thought '_I hate to admit it but Impmon might be right.'_ Renamon's attention was then brought out over the more forest like section of the surrounding park as a digital field burst out of the ground, like a geyser, shooting up into the sky, before dying down and spreading out through the area. Seeing this Renamon said out loud to herself "I must rely on the power within me. I am alone in this world." With that said she clenched her left fist before fading out of the area.

Reappearing in the surrounding area, Renamon looked up at the digital field and narrowed her eyes at it slightly before slowly walking inside of it. As she entered the field Renamon heard a screeching cry that seamed to be coming from all around here. Looking around the area for the source of the screeching, Renamon soon looked strait up and found a Digimon descending on her. The Digimon appeared humanoid for the most part with two legs covered in white feathers that ended in a pair of dark grey bird like feet with dark reddish coloured talons. It had a long white tail with faint golden stripes along it along with what looked like a silver belt. It seamed to have a dark red top on that reached up to around its head with a white feather poking out of either side of its head. It appeared to have a silver helmet like metal hat and armour covering its chest and shoulders. In place of arms it had a pair of white wings with faint golden tips. The Digimon came down on Renamon aiming a kick at her. Seeing this Renamon quickly jumped out of the way just before the Digimon's foot connected with the ground. Renamon flipped in the air before landing across the area from the Digimon before she narrowed her eyes in a glare at it.

* * *

Back at Guilmon's hut, as the sun had now set, Juri started walking down the stairs before stopping and turning around to face Takato and Guilmon again. She gave them both a quick wave, which they returned, before calling out "See ya!" Guilmon gave a quick "Bye bye!" before Juri continued "I'll come visit again."

Takato just blinked a few times at this and said "Oh, okay… anytime." With that said Juri turned around and continued walking down the stairs. As Takato and Guilmon watched her leave Guilmon's eyes started twitching as the sticker, which was still on the end of his nose, tickled it. Oblivious to this however Takato spoke up "Guilmon, do you think she likes me?"

Guilmon replied, while still twitching trying not to sneeze "Uh, well…" However that was as far as he could get before he couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a sneeze, blowing the sticker off his nose and shocking Takato out of his little daze.

It was at this point that Takato noticed Jenrya, along with Terriermon, run into the area and stop at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing this Takato called out "Hey Jenrya!"

Coming to a stop at the base of the Jenrya took a second to regain his breath before looking up at Takato and Guilmon and said "He got away from me. Whoever he is he sure is sneaky!"

Takato just nodded his head at this "Yeah, I noticed."

Jenrya brought his had up to his chin into a thinking position while saying "He knew way too much about us."

Once Jenrya had said this Guilmon's eyes turned feral and he let out a low growl as he heard a screeching cry. Seeing this Takato turned towards him before saying "Something the matter Guilmon?" However rather then replying Guilmon took off down the stairs while Takato called out after him "What is it?!"

As Guilmon reached the bottom of the stairs Jenrya moved to the side to avoid Guilmon before he continued running off in the direction the screech had just come from. As Guilmon headed towards the source of the screech Takato came running down the stairs to meet up with Jenrya while Terriermon jumped off of his shoulder and took off after Guilmon while saying "That's either a Digimon or a train wreck!" Takato and Jenrya then took off after their Digimon.

* * *

Ruki slowly opened her eyes as she heard a beeping coming from her digivice. She sat back up and looked over at the wicker bin to see the light from her digivice illuminating it. Seeing this she turned back around from it and rested her elbows on the table while placing her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the beeping.

A few seconds latter Calumon just seamed to appear out of nowhere, like he usually does, and walked up to the bin looking at the light "Ohh, I better see what it wants." With that said Calumon jumped up onto the rim of the bin and attempted to grab hold of Ruki's digivice, while his legs were flailing around in the air, before the bin tipped over and fell on its side. Calumon came rolling out of the bin and held the digivice up to his face "Well it's not saying much. The light sure is pretty though."

Before Calumon could do anything else however Ruki turned around to face him "Give it here." She reached down and took the digivice out of Calumon's grasp before looking at it herself.

After a few seconds of staring at the screen she placed it on the ground while Calumon called out "But Ruki." Not taking any notice of Calumon Ruki turned back around towards the table and covered her ears again. Seeing this Calumon looked back down at the digivice and picked it up again "Whatever it said didn't go over very well." With that said he looked back up from the screen of the digivice and up towards Ruki.

* * *

Naruto was heading towards the digital field, as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The light from the moon was reflecting off the metal plate of his new Hitai-ate. The plate was connected to a black fabric that was rapped around his forehead and trailed down to about mid-back, slowly fading from back to red near the ends of the fabric. The old, scratched, Konoha Hitai-ate was wrapped around his belt, hanging next to his card deck holder.

Following close behind, also jumping between tree branches, was BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon was also wearing a new Hitai-ate; the metal plate was attached to a red fabric that was tied loosely around his neck.

As the two continued on to their destination Naruto looked back, over his shoulder, at BlackAgumon. A small smirk appeared on his face "About time you were able to keep up with me."

BlackAgumon's eyes just narrowed into a glare as he continued to keep pace with Naruto "Bastard, after all the crap you've been putting me through I'm surprised I can't move at super sonic speeds."

Hearing this Naruto turned his attention back to looking at where he's going while his smirk twitched into a slight grin and he let out a soft chuckle, that was unheard by BlackAgumon. The two of them continued to race through the trees until they were just outside of the digital field when Naruto heard what sounded like a whizzing sound '_Huh, what the hell is that? It sounds almost like…'_ Naruto's eyes widened at this '_OH SHIT!'_ Quickly turning around Naruto yelled out "AGUMON, GET DOWN!!"

Before BlackAgumon could respond to this however Naruto had turned around and tackled him to the ground, just before several metal objects passed over their heads. Not seeing this however once they hit the ground BlackAgumon blinked a few time before shouting out "What the fuck was that for?!"

Not paying attention to BlackAgumon however Naruto turned his head in the direction of the tree to their side and found that the metal objects were imbedded in it. Seeing what they were Naruto raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes "Kunai?"

Hearing this BlackAgumon stopped glaring at Naruto and stood back up before turned to the tree with a raised non-existent eyebrow "Huh, what the?" Before anything else could be said however they heard laughter fill the area.

Naruto, who was still crouching on the ground, started looking around for the source of the laughter when he and BlackAgumon heard a disembodied voice speak up "Impressive. I'd heard the rumours but I didn't think them to be true." Naruto then turned his attention towards a tree branch when a swirl of leaves appeared on it. The leaves slowly died down revealing a Digimon standing on the branch. The Digimon had a round body that actually seamed to be its head. It wore a purple hat that came down to just above its mouth with two eyeholes cut into it, allowing its golden brown eyes to be seen. Its arm were crossed in front of itself and seamed to be covered in what looked like the sleeves of a fishnet top. It also had on purple and white gloves and black, spiked, shoulder pads. Its legs were also covered in a fishnet material and it had on a pair of purple shoes with what appeared to be two black toes. Finally it had a sheathed katana strapped to its back, using the material hanging down from the back of its hat.

Looking up at the Digimon Naruto pulled his digivice out and pointed it at it. A holographic image of the Digimon appeared over the screen of the digivice before Naruto read out the information "Kougamon, a mutant data type Digimon, Champion level. Its attacks are Ninja Knife Throwing and Koga-Style Swords Dance." Naruto then re-clipped his digivice onto his belt before looking back up at Kougamon with a slight smirk on his face "So he's a Ninja, huh."

Kougamon just stared down at Naruto with a sneer "So the real world has indeed learned of the ninja arts, but I wonder is that the extent of your abilities." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kougamon at this before BlackAgumon started to walk past Naruto and towards Kougamon. Seeing this Kougamon closed his eyes and spoke again "As expected of a tamer sending your Digimon in to do your fighting for you, how disappointing." Kougamon then reopened his eyes "But then again you can't expect a mere _human_ ninja to able to stand up to the flawless abilities of a ninja Digimon." Kougamon finished with a confidant smirk on his face.

BlackAgumon continued towards Kougamon before Naruto stood up and placed his arm in front of him, stopping him from advancing. This caused BlackAgumon to cast a confused look at Naruto. However Naruto was looking up at the smug form of Kougamon with a heated glare. Sensing BlackAgumon's confusion however Naruto spoke up, without taking his eyes off of Kougamon "Not this time. This freak show of a ninja is mine."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto "This is some sort of ninja pride thing, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded his head at this "Yeah, something like that."

Hearing this BlackAgumon let out a sigh before saying "Fine." He then walked over to a nearby tree and lent against it with his arms crossed over his chest "Just remember, don't lose."

Naruto just let out a snort hearing this "That goes without saying." He then turned his attention back towards Kougamon, who was just looking at him passively "Well then, let's find out just how _flawless _you really are." With that said Naruto charged at the tree Kougamon was in while Kougamon narrowed his eyes into a glare and unfolded his arms, preparing for the battle.

* * *

Guilmon rushed into the digital field, growling as he sensed the Digimon inside, with Takato, Jenrya and Terriermon running close behind. Once they made it inside the field Takato and Jenrya came to a stop and remover their shades and goggles while a loud screeching filled the area. Looking in the direction of the screech they saw Renamon standing on the ground looking up at the airborne humanoid Digimon. Seeing this Takato called out "Renamon's in a fight!" Takato pulled out his digivice as the Digimon charged at Renamon. Renamon jumped out of the way of the charging Digimon and flipped in the air before landing back on the ground.

Takato pointed his digivice at the Digimon as a holographic image of it appeared over the screen before Takato read out the information on the Digimon to the others "Wow, its Harpymon. That's one nasty Digimon with a screech like nails down at chalkboard. Renamon's gonna have a tough time dealing with her Wind Seeker attack."

As Takato brought his digivice down Jenrya looked around and called out Ruki's name before Takato spoke up again "I don't see her anywhere."

As they were continuing to look for Ruki, Guilmon and Terriermon charge into the battle against Harpymon. However Harpymon caught sight of this out of the corner of her eyes and turned in their direction before crossing her winged arms over her chest, then with a cry of "Wind Seeker!" Harpymon threw her winged arms forwards shooting out a crescent blue blast of solidified wind in their direction. The blast of wing connected with the ground and ran between Guilmon and Terriermon, creating a deep gash in the ground. The blast from the attack caused Terriermon and Guilmon to lose their footing and both tumbled to the ground.

Taking advantage of Harpymon's momentary distraction Renamon jumped into the air and curled herself up as small glowing shards of diamonds appeared around her body. She then spread her arms out and with a cry of "Diamond Storm!" the shards of diamonds then flew down at Harpymon, however Harpymon managed to twist her body around the attack causing it pass harmlessly under her winged arm before she charged straight towards Renamon. Seeing this however Renamon brought her right arm up and once Harpymon was in range slammed her forearm down against the side of Harpymon's head, knocking her down to the ground.

* * *

Kougamon just watched as Naruto charged towards him with a sneer on is face before he jumped off the tree branch in the air. While in the air he pulled something out from behind his back and threw whatever they were at Naruto with a cry of "Ninja Throwing Knives!"

As Naruto saw the incoming mass of projectiles he pumped chakra into his legs and skidded to a stop while pulling out his kunai. Bringing up his kunai Naruto managed to deflect the projectiles before catching the last one between his fingers. Looking down at it the object in his hand Naruto raised an eyebrow at what he saw "Six star shuriken?" The shuriken in his hand then gave off a bright glow before Naruto's eyes widened and he threw it to the side, right before it exploding "Exploding shuriken?!"

Kougamon just let out a chuckle at this before jumping into the air again before throwing another barrage of shuriken and Kunai with another cry of "Ninja Throwing Knives!" Seeing this Naruto took off again towards Kougamon, weaving in and out of the hail of projectiles. Once finally in range Naruto narrowed his eyes and pumped chakra into his legs before jumping up towards Kougamon. Naruto held out his kunai and once he made it in range of Kougamon he plunged it into him. However his eyes widened as Kougamon body just seamed to turn into leaves before blowing away into the wind. As Naruto headed towards the ground the only thing going through his mind was '_Kawarimi?'_

Once Naruto landed back on the ground in a crouch he slammed his kunai back into his holster before he scanned the area for any sign of Kougamon. However before he could pinpoint his position he heard a rustling in the tree over to his side and quickly turned his head in the direction only to see another barrage of kunai and shuriken heading right for him. Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened slightly "Shit!" He pushed off the ground and almost seamed to glide along the ground before he bent his back as another kunai passed over him, quickly followed by another barrage causing Naruto to back flip away from them.

However when he came to a stop he heard Kougamon call out "Dancing Leaves!" and turned his head to see a swirl of leaves appear behind him, revealing Kougamon with his hand on the hilt of his Katana and a sinister grin on his face. Kougamon then unsheathed his katana and grabbed it with both hands before calling out "Koga-Style Swords Dance!" and bringing it down upon Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened seeing this before Kougamon's blade cut right through him. A large smirk appeared on Kougamon's face as at this "Huh, told you." However his eyes widened as he saw Naruto disappear in a cloud of smoke to be replaced by a log that was split in two from his sword slash "What the?!" However he was cut off as heard Naruto call out "Rasengan!" Turning around Kougamon caught sight of Naruto appearing behind him with a blue ball of swirling chakra in his hand. Naruto thrust his attack towards Kougamon, however Kougamon managed to twist his body out of the way at the last second, narrowly avoiding the attack. Seeing as his attack missed Naruto's Rasengan died down before disappearing. Before Kougamon could counter Naruto placed his hands on the ground and spun his body around delivering a powerful kick to the side of Kougamon, causing him to fly back before rolling along the ground.

Once Kougamon came to a stop he pulled himself up to his feat and re-sheathed his katana before saying "Huh, perhaps you do have some skill." He then shot a glare at Naruto before bringing his hands into the Ohitsuji (Ram) seal "But, don't think you have what it takes to beat me. Bunshin No Jutsu!" Once he finished saying this clones of Kougamon just seamed to run out of him and head towards Naruto. Once they all reached Naruto all of the Kougamon started running around Naruto in circles. As the Kougamon continued to run around Naruto they all called out "By the time you manage to locate the real one it'll be to late." Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked from left to right at the surrounding, laughing, Kougamon before they spoke up again "Now you see, this is the difference between you and me." Naruto then stopped looking around and turned his attention to right in front of himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

Takato and Jenrya watched as Harpymon hit the ground from the force of the blow delivered to her by Renamon when they heard quick footsteps coming closer towards them and turned around to find Ruki running into the digital field, quickly followed by Calumon. Seeing this Jenrya simply called out her name while Takato said "Just in time."

As Harpymon pulled herself off the ground and took off back into the air, facing Renamon again, Terriermon turned away from Ruki and back towards Renamon while saying "Hey Renamon, look who finally made an entrance."

Hearing this Renamon turned her attention away from Harpymon and looked over at Ruki. It almost seamed like a small smile appeared on her face before she turned her attention back towards Harpymon and jumped up into the air towards her with her fist pulled back. Once Renamon was right in front of Harpymon she delivered a powerful punch to her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Before Harpymon could recover however Renamon spun around and delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of her head knocking her out of the sky and causing her to crash into the ground again. Renamon landed back down on the ground and looked down at the fallen form of Harpymon '_Impmon was right. I willed myself strength and it came.'_

Ruki just stared out at Renamon thinking to herself '_Renamon was powerful even without my help. I knew she didn't want me.'_

While Ruki was thinking about this Takato and Jenrya were watching Renamon just standing in front of Harpymon before Takato spoke up "She's frozen like a statue."

With out turning his attention away from Renamon Jenrya spoke up "Isn't she gonna finish off Harpymon and load her data?"

Ruki just blink as she watched Renamon looking down at Harpymon before Renamon spoke up "I could load the data of every opponent I fight and then take them apart one by one." She then closed her eyes before continuing "But what's the point after it's all over?"

While Renamon seamed lost in thought Harpymon started to slowly move. After a few seconds while Renamon's eyes were still closed Harpymon sat up and crossed her winged arms over her chest before calling out "Wind Seeker!" Hearing this Renamon's eyes shot open just in time to see Harpymon throw her winged arms out firing a crescent blade of solidified wind at her. The blade of wind connected with Renamon, throwing her back, as she let out a cry of pain. As Renamon hit the ground Ruki looked on with wide eyes. Harpymon then flew towards Renamon before she tried to stab the talons on her feat into Renamon. Seeing this Renamon rolled to the right before she could be stabbed, however Harpymon then brought down her other foot in another attempt to skewer Renamon on her talons. Renamon then rolled to the left only to have to roll back to the right as Harpymon's foot came down again.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as the Kougamon continued to run around him. He crouched down slightly before jumping into the air. Wind started swirling around him before he seamed to just vanish from the spot he was in. Naruto reappeared on the branch of a tree and through his fist out into thin air; however it seamed to connect with something before Kougamon seamed to shimmer into existence in the same spot Naruto's fist had just shot into, revealing that Naruto's punch had connected with Kougamon right between the eyes, causing him to stumble back slightly. Before he had any chance to recover Naruto spun around a delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Kougamon, sending him flying out of the tree.

As Kougamon continued from the force of the blow, he flew through his bunshins causing them to dissipate. Once Kougamon hit the ground and came to stop he pulled himself up and shot a glare at Naruto as he dropped down out of the tree "How? How did you know?!"

Naruto just let out a snort hearing this "Your bunshins are simply illusions. The wind doesn't move around them and there is no weight in their steps." Naruto closed his eyes and a small smirk appeared on his face "Oh yeah, also…" he then opened his eyes again and finished saying "That don't have any shadows."

Kougamon ground his teeth together hearing this while glaring at Naruto "Bastard, you dare mock me. You're nothing compared to me, you hear me, nothing!" Kougamon then reached behind his back and unsheathed his katana while a large smirk appeared on his face "Okay, you wanna prove you're so tough. Then let's bring this down to one final strike, huh. Or are you afraid of my superior power?"

Naruto just shook his head at this slightly and let out a sigh before narrowing his eyes at Kougamon into a glare and pulling out his kunai again "As you wish. We'll settle this with one final strike." Naruto then moved his kunai into a reverse grip while holding it out in front of himself. Kougamon grabbed his katana in both hands and held it out the side with the tip of the blade touching the ground.

Naruto and Kougamon just stared out over at each other with narrowed eyes hardening into glares. The two stood perfectly still sizing the other up for their final confrontation. The wind blew past both of them and met in the middle of the area swirling around each other. Then as if on some sort of invisible signal the two charged at each other, calling out their one, individual, battle cries. Once the two met in the middle of the area they both swung out with their separate blades. The light of the moon reflected off the two blades as they connected, obscuring BlackAgumon's view of the clash, causing him to turn his head away. Once BlackAgumon turned his attention back towards the area Naruto and Kougamon were on the opposite side of area from where they started. Kougamon was standing perfectly still with his katana held out in front of him with both hands. Naruto was crouched down on one knee with his right arm brought up across his chest, kunai still in hand. Seeing this BlackAgumon pushed himself off the tree and looked over in Naruto.

Naruto's head was held down, shadowing his eyes. Suddenly a large gash appeared running up along his right arm and blood splashed out of it. Naruto let out a small chuckle at this point before slowly raising his head revealing his eyes that now had a hard look to them. The pupils of his eyes had changed into slits and small gold flecks had appeared in the iris of his right eye. Naruto then spoke up revealing that even his voice had developed a hard edge to it "And you call yourself a ninja, you're pathetic."

Hearing this Kougamon looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye before the blade of his katana snapped in half. Kougamon's eyes then widened as he began to fall forwards before bursting into flakes of red digital data.

Naruto then turned his attention back to the direction in front of himself before his eyes widened slightly while they flashed red before turning back to normal. Naruto shook his head slightly before looking back up into the area in front of him. He then lifted up his kunai and started spinning it on his finger before throwing it out in the direction in front of himself.

* * *

As Renamon kept rolling left and right in order to evade Harpymon's talons Ruki reached down to deck in order to pull a card out, however she found it missing. Quietly she said to herself "Oh no." as she remembered leaving her deck by her futon the previous night. Ruki then turned her attention back towards Renamon to see her still attempting to evade Harpymon attacks. Seeing this she started franticly looking around the area until a kunai came flying into the area and imbedded itself in the ground at her feet. Not thinking about where it came from she quickly grabbed it off the ground and started running towards the forms of Renamon and Harpymon.

As Ruki ran past Takato and Jenrya, Jenrya called out "Ruki, come back!"

However Ruki ignored them as she continued to run up to Renamon and Harpymon. When she was close enough she pulled her hand back before stabbing the kunai into Harpymon's back. Harpymon let out a scream of pain before Ruki pulled the kunai back out of her back. Harpymon then spun around and glared down, angrily, at Ruki and let out another shriek as Renamon pulled herself back up off the ground.

Ruki's eyes Widened as Harpymon prepared to strike her. Seeing this Takato yelled out "Ruki!" while Jenrya yelled out "No!" Calumon stared on with wide eyes as the triangle on his forehead lit up giving off a red glow.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of blue digital data started racing around Renamon forming what looked to be a large blue egg of swirling data. "Renamon digivolved too..." The blue shell of data exploded revealing a larg yellow nine tailed fox with a yin yang symbol on her head and the tips of her nine tails and her four paws were glowing a ghostly blue. "Kyubimon!"

Kyubimon then jumped up and positioned herself between Ruki and Harpymon, causing Harpymon to fly back up into the air away from Ruki. Harpymon glared down at Kyubimon and crossed her arms over her chest and called out "Wind Seeker!" However before she could finish her attack Kyubimon spread out her nine tails as small ghostly blue coloured fireballs appeared on the tips of them, and with a cry of "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon fired the nine fireballs at Harpymon. All nine of the fireballs collided with Harpymon knocking her back and cancelling out her attack. Harpymon continued to be pushed back as she let out a screech of pain before bursting into flakes of red digital data.

Surprised by the fact that Kyubimon was just standing there Ruki spoke up "You're not loading her data?"

Without turning around Kyubimon simply stated "No."

Ruki just raised an eyebrow at this in confusion before asking "But, why not?"

"Because I don't need it anymore."

The flakes of data then started to disperse along with the digital field itself while Ruki said "I don't understand."

Kyubimon turned her head around to face Ruki this time before saying "I don't need an opponent's data because I have you."

Ruki seamed to be taken back by this "Uh, because of me?"

Kyubimon then finished turning around and walked up to her "Ruki, you just saved my life. Why did you do it?"

Hearing this Ruki turned her head away "Someone had to do it, you saved my life once."

Narrowing her eyes slightly Kyubimon asked "You were just repaying a debt?"

Without turning her face towards her Ruki spoke up "No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner."

Kyubimon just looked at her for a second before saying "And that's what partners do. We protect each other. Is that what you're saying?"

Turning her attention back towards Kyubimon, Ruki let out a slight chuckle "Yeah, something like that. We'll watch each others backs."

Ruki then remembered the kunai in her hand and looked down at it. Seeing the kunai in her hand Kyubimon spoke up "Where did you get that anyway?"

Ruki just shrugged her shoulders "I don't really know."

She then looked over in the direction that the kunai had appeared from and saw Naruto standing next a tree in the surrounding area as BlackAgumon walked up to him. A small smile tugged at the corner of Naruto's mouth before he gave a slight nod of his head in her direction before he slowly turned around and began walking away, with BlackAgumon close behind. A small amount of wind then swirled up around both of them and they disappeared into night.

Seeing this Ruki looked back down at the kunai in her hand and a small blush appeared on her cheeks before she whispered out to herself "I guess I did know what to do after all."

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Shunshin**: _(__Body Flicker__ Jutsu)_  
D Rank Technique  
User: Uzumaki Naruto  
Description: Lets the user surround themselves in surrounding objects like leaves before teleporting to a short ranged location.

**Kawarimi No Jutsu**: _(__Body Replacement__ Jutsu)_  
D Rank Technique  
User: Uzumaki Naruto  
Description: Lets the user replace themselves with a nearby object, usually to escape an incoming attack and position themselves for a counter attack.

**Bunshin No Jutsu**: _(__Clone__ Jutsu)_  
D Rank/Champion Technique  
User: Kougamon  
Description: The user creates illusionary clones of itself.

**Dancing Leaves**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Kougamon  
Description: Throws Vanishes in a pile of leaves to turn himself into a small tornado to escape or damage the opponent quickly.

**Ninja Knife Throwing**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Kougamon  
Description: Throws several kunai and shuriken that explode on contact with the enemy.

**Koga-Style Swords Dance**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: Kougamon  
Description: Stabs and slashes the opponent with the sword on its back.

**Wind Seeker**  
Armor Level Technique  
User: Harpymon  
Description: Flaps its wings to release guts of wind so strong they cut like knives.

**Lightning Sting**  
Armor Level Technique  
User: Flybeemon  
Description: Shoots off a bolt of red lightning from it's stinger.

**Poison Stinger**  
Armor Level Technique  
User: Flybeemon  
Description: Stabs it's opponent with it's poisonous stinger.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go.

AN/. Okay, I'm closing the poll for SkullGreymon now so the final vote score is 83 for Yes and 27 for No. So the first time BlackAgumon digivolves to Ultimate he will turn into SkullGreymon. Remember SkullGreymon will only be a one time thing, after that he will turn into his true Ultimate form. Okay so SkullGreymon will be making his appearance in three or four chapters.

Secondly, people have been sending me requests to give Naruto a second partner. After thinking about this for awhile I've come up with an idea that would work for him receiving a second partner. His second partner would either be Gatomon or BlackGatomon. Since it would be his second partner there would be some limitation on it, such as being limited to only being able to reach Ultimate. BlackAgumon being his first partner would be the only one Naruto would be able to biomerge with. Now I'm not sure how everyone feels about Naruto having a second Digimon so I've decided to put it to a vote.

Naruto's second partner  
1). / Gatomon  
2). / BlackGatomon  
3). / Just Agumon

Okay now which two characters from the Naruto world do you want to become tamers latter on in the story.

First choice.  
1). / 57 / Shikamaru, partner Ryudamon  
2). / 1 / Choji, partner KoKabuterimon  
3). / 5 / Kiba, partner Labramon  
4). / 7 / Shino, partner Fanbeemon  
5). / 6 / Neji, partner Kudamon  
6). / 23 / Lee, partner Coronamon

Second choice.  
7). / 13 / Ino, partner Lalamon  
8). / 57 / Hinata, partner Lunamon  
9). / 26 / Tenten, partner Dracomon

AN/. I'm just going to say this now, even if Hinata is the one to become a tamer, and it is looking like she will from the way things are going, she will not and I repeat _not _be paired up with Naruto.

Next time "Ch13 Before The Storm" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	13. Ch13 Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man, that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch13 Before The Storm

* * *

The sun had set just an hour ago while Naruto and BlackAgumon were currently running through the street. As they continued to run down the street BlackAgumon called out behind Naruto "How much further is it?"

Without stopping Naruto just looked over his shoulder at BlackAgumon "It should be just at the end of this street."

BlackAgumon looked back up at him before saying "But there isn't ever a digital field in the area, are you sure about this?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before turning his attention back towards the path in front of him "Yes I'm sure! Look it took us a while to get down here, the digital field's probably dispersed but I'm sure the Digimon's still here."

After a few more seconds of running, Naruto came to a stop at the entrance of an underground parking lot. Once BlackAgumon caught up to him he looked over at the entrance before letting out a sigh "You gotta be kidding."

Naruto just turned his attention towards BlackAgumon before he raised an eyebrow at him "What?"

BlackAgumon's eyes seamed to narrow slightly "This is the same place where we fought against Renamon and Guilmon."

Hearing this Naruto turned his attention back towards the entrance "Huh, so it is. Well no matter." He then started walking down the entrance while calling back "Well come on then."

BlackAgumon just let out a sigh and shook his head slightly before following behind Naruto "This better not be Renamon again, that's all I'm saying."

Once they made it down into the parking lot Naruto took a quick look around until he spotted what looked like some sort of dinosaur like Digimon. Its body was covered in dark red, almost black flames. It had three golden coloured claws on both hands as well as a golden coloured helmet covering the top half of its head. Seeing this Naruto spoke while casting a quick glance at BlackAgumon "Somehow I don't think that's Renamon." Hearing this, the Digimon turned its attention towards Naruto as he took out his digivice and pointed it at the Digimon. The usual holographic image of the Digimon appeared above the screen and Naruto started reading off the data to BlackAgumon "DarkLizardmon an evil dragon, virus type Digimon, champion level. Attacks are Dark Flare and Darkness Ray." Naruto finished by casting a quick glance at BlackAgumon "You ready?"

Without even sparing Naruto a glance BlackAgumon took off towards DarkLizardmon while calling back to Naruto "Dumb question!" Seeing BlackAgumon charge towards her DarkLizardmon let out a low growl before starting to fire out multiple fireballs in his direction with a cry of "Darkness Ray!" Seeing the incoming dark fireballs headed towards him, BlackAgumon weaved in and out of them as the claws on his right arm started to give off a grey glow. Each fireball collided with the ground close to BlackAgumon causing small explosions, which only seamed to push BlackAgumon to move faster. As BlackAgumon closed in on DarkLizardmon he jumped into the air and with a cry of "Claw Slash!" slammed his clawed hand into the jaw of DarkLizardmon. DarkLizardmon staggered back a few steps from the force of the impact while BlackAgumon pushed off her chest before landing back on the ground and spinning around to face DarkLizardmon again, with his right arm held out, showing steam rising from the burn marks on his hand. A small growl escaped from BlackAgumon's throat as glared at a recovered DarkLizardmon while shaking his burnt hand. Small black flames appeared in BlackAgumon's mouth and with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" he fired three black fireballs at DarkLizardmon. However as the fireballs collided with DarkLizardmon they only seamed to feed the flames her body was made up off. Seeing this, BlackAgumon let out another growl "Oh, come on!"

Seeing as BlackAgumon's attacks were having next to no effect on DarkLizardmon Naruto pulled a card out of his deck and looked down at it before a small smirk appeared on his face "Huh, it's been a while since you've actually needed my help in a battle."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes hearing this "Just swipe the damn thing already!"

Naruto let out a small chuckle at hearing the frustration in BlackAgumon's voice before swiping the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI... Paildramon's Desperado Blaster, activate!"

Flakes of data started swirling around BlackAgumon until they formed into the twin black and dark green coloured blasters of Paildramon on either side of his waist. A smirk appeared on BlackAgumon's face as he looked up at DarkLizardmon "Let's see you survive this one." BlackAgumon then grabbed a hold of the twin blasters on his waist and aimed them up at DarkLizardmon. With a cry of "Desperado Blaster!" BlackAgumon fired out a barrage of glowing white energy bullets, from the twin blasters, at DarkLizardmon. As the energy bullets connected with DarkLizardmon she let out a pain filled cry before collapsing to the ground. Seeing this BlackAgumon's smirk widened slightly "Well, guess you did… for the moment at least."

A small smirk also appeared on Naruto's face "Well it's about time you launched an attack that worked." BlackAgumon just shot Naruto a small glare hearing this before turning his attention back towards DarkLizardmon. Seeing this Naruto let out a small chuckle "Alright Agumon, time to finish this one…" However before he could finish his sentence they were hit by a blinding light from what Naruto assumed were spotlights.

The wind around them suddenly seamed to swirl around them from what sounded like the rotor blades of helicopters. BlackAgumon raised his left arm up to shield his eyes from the light "What the hell's going on now?!"

Naruto, who was trying to block the light as well, called out sarcastically "Yeah, like I'm supposed to know!" It was then he noticed a small silvery coloured orb roll in-between them and DarkLizardmon. Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened slightly "Ah, crap!" Once he said this smoke started poring out of it. Naruto's eyes then narrowed as he lost sight of both BlackAgumon and DarkLizardmon "Damn, smoke bomb." Naruto narrowed his eyes into the smoke trying to make out any figure in it, when he saw something coming into view "Agumon?"

As it continued to advance on Naruto the siluet continued to increase in size until DarkLizardmon emerged into Naruto's eyesight. Seeing Naruto in front of her DarkLizardmon spoke up. "Please, I want to stay! Make me stronger! Make me Digivolve!" With that said DarkLizardmon lunged at Naruto.

Seeing this Naruto got into a defensive stance and held out his right hand, preparing a Rasengan, "Back off freak!" Before Naruto could make a move however metal wires were shot into DarkLizardmon causing her to scream out in pain as she was electrocuted before collapsing onto the ground. Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion "What the hell?"

As the smoke started to dissipate BlackAgumon walked back up beside Naruto, the blasters already dispersed, "What the hell just happened?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the area DarkLizardmon had just collapsed in as the smoke cleared up revealing a tall blond haired man wearing a dark grey suite with a blue undershirt and a dark blue tie along with a pair of dark shades standing over DarkLizardmon. Without turning around the blond haired man spoke up "Well aren't you gonna thank me, after all I just saved your life? That deserves something." He finished up by looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at him "Yeah right. Just who the hell are you anyway?"

The blond haired man just seamed to ignore his question and spoke up again "This is dangerous work little boy, shouldn't you be napping?"

BlackAgumon let out a low growl hearing this while Naruto let out a snort before responding "Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

The blond haired man's eyebrows seamed to furrow together giving Naruto the impression that he had his eyes narrowed at him from behind his shades before he snapped out "I'll ask the questions! Who do you think you are, attacking Digimon on your own? Do you think this is a game?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this before sarcastically saying "Oh yes… let's play catch with the deadly fireballs."

A man in a blue and white suit then walked up to the blond haired man and handed him a form to sight. While signing the form he spoke up again "Well… since you seam to realise that they're lethal creatures then maybe for your safety I should take your little dinosaur too."

BlackAgumon let out another growl before dropping into a battle stance while Naruto sneered and pulled out a kunai from his holster before taking up his own stance "Let's see you try it!"

As soon as Naruto said this, a group of what looked like six solders came in behind the blond man and aimed rifles at Naruto and BlackAgumon. Seeing this Naruto further narrowed his eyes into a heated glare. The blond haired man then spoke up again as a second group came in to take DarkLizardmon away "Well, probably more trouble then he's worth, right?" He then turned around and walked past the solders while letting out a chuck. He continued to walk to the entrance of the parking lot while saying "Don't say I didn't warn you, little boy."

Naruto just sneered at the retreating form of the man before growling out "Yeah, whatever you bastard!"

The blond haired man then came to a stop at the entrance before saying "Then again your little friend could become dangerous too, maybe I should take him too. After all I could always use more subjects." He then looked over at the soldiers still in front of Naruto "I'll leave its capture to you." With that said he turned around and walked out of the parking lot.

Once the blond haired man was out of sight one of the soldiers in front of Naruto and BlackAgumon spoke up "Okay kid, just hand over the creature and nobody has to get hurt."

Naruto just intensified his glare at them "I don't think so!" With that said he jumped into the air and ran through a few hand seals ending in tora (Tiger) before bring him right hand up to the side of his mouth and called out "Katon! Hosenka No Jutsu!" With that said Naruto blow out six fireballs at the armed soldiers. Each fireball collided with the ground right in front of the soldiers causing them to stumble back. Using this to his advantage Naruto landed next to BlackAgumon and placed his hand onto his shoulder "Okay, time to go." Wind then swirled around both Naruto and BlackAgumon before both disappeared into thin air.

As the blond haired man walked up to the first helicopter he looked over towards the second one to see DarkLizardmon being loaded into it. He then turned around to find the six soldiers walking out of the parking lot. The first one to arrive stopped in front of him before saying "The creature managed to escape containment along with the boy."

The blond haired man just let out a grunt hearing this before looking over at the second helicopter as they finished loading DarkLizardmon into it "No matter, we got what we came for." With that said he pulled himself up into the helicopter before sitting down "Let the _tamers_ play their little game, soon all Digimon will be completely destroyed."

As the two helicopters took off one of the pilots spoke up "Mission complete, returning captive to headquarters."

Once the helicopters were in the air no one noticed that Naruto, channelling chakra into his hands and feet to stick to the bottom of it, with BlackAgumon securely between Naruto's back and the bottom of the helicopter. BlackAgumon then called out over the whirring of the rotors "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Naruto just looked over his shoulder at BlackAgumon "I never said it was a good idea. I just said I wanted to find out what they were doing with DarkLizardmon."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at this "Oh great plan, and what about me? In case you forgot they wanted to capture me too. What happens if we get caught?"

Naruto shook his head at this "We're not going to get caught."

BlackAgumon just yelled out "And how do you know that!"

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto responded by saying "Hey I'm a ninja remember, no worries."

BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes at this "Oh that makes me feel just _so_ much better."

Naruto let out a small sigh hearing this "Quit complaining!" BlackAgumon then mumbled something out but Naruto just ignored it favour of looking out over the twin towers they were heading towards. Seeing them getting closer to them Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly '_I recognise those towers.'_

A few minutes latter the two helicopters landed on top of one of the towers. Seeing that they had come to a stop Naruto looked over his shoulder at BlackAgumon who gave a quick nod in return. Keeping themselves hidden underneath the helicopter they watched as the blond haired man walk up to the entrance to the building before turning around as the group of soldiers brought DarkLizardmon off the helicopter. Seeing this the blond haired spoke up "Take the specimen to the scanning chamber."

Naruto and BlackAgumon watched as they all entered the building before the helicopters started to take off again. Cancelling the flow of chakra Naruto and BlackAgumon dropped to the ground before the helicopters left the ground. Pulling themselves up to their feet BlackAgumon looked over at Naruto while folding his arms over his chest "Well what now then?"

Naruto just looked around for a second before walking over to the side of the roof "Come on." BlackAgumon just let out a sigh before following after him. Once he made it over to where Naruto was standing a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face before he pointed over the side of the building to an air vent one floor down "There's our way in."

BlackAgumon looked over the slide at the air vent before turning his attention back towards Naruto with an annoyed look on his face "You've got to be kidding?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this "Quit complaining and come on." BlackAgumon muttered something incoherent under his breath before jumping back onto Naruto's back. With BlackAgumon on his back Naruto applied chakra to his feet again and started walking down the building towards the air vent. Once he reached the vent Naruto crouched down and pulled out a kunai before using it to pry the cover off the vent "Hope that doest hit anyone."

BlackAgumon just rolled his eyes before Naruto climbed into the vent. As they started crawling through the vent BlackAgumon's eye started twitching as the light seamed to vanish "When you came up this plan did you take into consideration the fact that there aren't any light in the vents and the fact that it's the middle of the _night_!"

Naruto just looked over at BlackAgumon with narrowed eyes "Obviously, I didn't. Now stop complaining so we can find out what's going on around here."

"Well _sorry_ if I'm nervous about sneaking into a place filled with people who were trying to _abduct me..._ AGH" BlackAgumon finished crying out as both he and Naruto came to a point were the shaft came to a vertical drop, causing both of them to fall down it. Naruto pumped his chakra into his hands and feet again and grabbed on to the side of the vent to slow down his decent. Seeing the slight glow from Naruto's chakra BlackAgumon grabbed onto Naruto. Once they came to a stop Naruto let out a small sigh before BlackAgumon yelled out "Oh yeah, this was such a great plan, you freaking bastarmuph…muph!" He finished up as Naruto took one hand off the side of the vent and covered BlackAgumon's mouth.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and glared at BlackAgumon "Keep it down, baka, unless you really do want to get caught."

As Naruto removed his hand from BlackAgumon's mouth, BlackAgumon shot him a small glare before slowly nodding his head "Alright I get your point, now here's a question. Do you have any idea where we are going?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at this "Hey I've never been here before."

BlackAgumon's eye started twitching at this "I really hate you right now, you know that right?"

Hearing this Naruto rolled his eyes "Whatever." He then started crawling down the vent, with BlackAgumon still on his back, until he noticed a new light source appear "Guess that where we need to go."

BlackAgumon just raised a non-existent eyebrow at this "What makes you say that?"

Naruto just let out a sigh at this "If there's a light then that would mean that there's a room that the vent leads into, which is probably in use right now."

BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at Naruto hearing this "How do we even know that that's the room they put DarkLizardmon in."

Naruto's right eyebrow started twitching at this "Do you have to question everything I do?"

Shrugging his shoulders BlackAgumon replied "Hey what can I say, I _like _living thank you."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together while muttering out "Bastard." Naruto continued down to the level where the light was coming from. Once there they both crawled along until they came to the vent cover that led into the room.

Looking through the vent they saw a large dull room with different machines and computers spread around the walls. The odd thing however was that there seamed to a large pool of water, or some sort of liquid with what looked like two thin white bridges standing side to side with each other. Seeing this BlackAgumon let out a whistle "Nice, they have an indoor pool." He then turned his head towards Naruto "How come we never go swimming?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and let out a small sight "Agumon… this really isn't the time for this." He then turned his head towards BlackAgumon "Here's a question however. Why would they put all this electrical equipment around a pool of water, doesn't that seam like a potential health hazard?"

BlackAgumon shrugged his shoulders "Maybe it's filled with some sort of non-conductive liquid instead of water."

Nodding his head slowly Naruto replied "I guess that could be the reason." Once he said this they heard the doors in the room opening to see the same blond haired man from before walk in. seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes at him before saying "Well, hopefully we'll get our answers now." BlackAgumon just gave a quick nod before they both turned their attention back towards the blond haired man.

As the blond haired man walked towards the bridges both Naruto and BlackAgumon heard a voice speak out "What is this place!? Let me out! I don't want to go back!"

Hearing this Naruto and BlackAgumon turned their heads towards each other. Naruto was the first to speak "Was that…?"

Only to be finished by BlackAgumon "DarkLizardmon…? Yeah I think it was." They both then turned their attention back to what was going on in the room.

One of the two men in white lab coats on the bridge with the blond haired man was adjusting some of the settings on one of the machines before he spoke up "Sir, Uh, we're ready to initiate the data scan, but the creature may not survive."

The blond haired man was currently looking over the side of the bridge down at the pool. Without moving from his spot he responded to the man in the lab coat "Huh, you say that as if I should care. It's not as if that thing down there is flesh and blood you know."

The lab coat wearing man looked up at him hearing this "Excuse me, Yamaki-san, sir but it has a real body, it's a life form."

The blond haired man, Yamaki turned around from the pool to face the man "A worm is more of a life form then this thing. They're just packets of data, computer code, zeros and ones. Their ability to appear in our world is a fluke, but our monstrous friend here is not without its use. By analysing its data we can learn how Digimon are created and how they can be destroyed."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "Wow, this guy makes Ruki seam like a Digimon loving saint."

BlackAgumon just slowly nodded his head before they turn their attention back towards the group just in time to see Yamaki turn his attention back towards the men in the lab coats "Proceed with the scan, I want full power." He finished by motioning towards the man behind he machine.

Said man gave a quick "Hai" before flipping the switch on the machine. It was at this point that they could hear DarkLizardmon cry out in pain "Ahh, no let me out of here!"

The man at the machine looked down at the reading on the screen before speaking up "Its particles are dissipating."

The pool started to give off a red glow while Yamaki called out "Don't stop until we have all of its data! We're only steps away from achieving our ultimate goal."

DarkLizardmon gave out one last cry of pain before one of them men in the lab coats spoke up again "It's gone. Its data hasn't disappeared though, just the body. Should I save the data?"

Yamaki just looked down at the man before saying "I don't see the point. We got all the information we needed from the scanning procedure. Eliminate anything that's left."

The man in the lab coat seamed to be taken back by this "W-what? Uh… Yes sir, destroying all particles now." Once he said this he started typing in on the machine before the pool gave off a bright blue glow.

Seeing this BlackAgumon's eyes widened "Holy shit! And they wanted to put me in that thing!"

Naruto just turned his head towards BlackAgumon "And you wanted to go swimming."

BlackAgumon's right eye started twitching at this before he yelled out "Fuck that plan…"

Naruto slammed his hand over BlackAgumon's mouth and narrowed his eyes at him "Keep it down." He then took a quick look back into the room to see if anyone had heard them. Seeing that apparently no one had, Naruto let out a small sigh before removing his hand from BlackAgumon's mouth before motioning his head behind them "Come on, we found out what we need, let's go." BlackAgumon gave a quick nod at this before the two of them turned around and crawled back down the air vent.

Back in the room the blue glow was starting to fade, indicating that DarkLizardmon's data had been completely eliminated. Yamaki looked out over the side of the bridge before speaking up to the men in lab coats "Get used to it. We'll scan as many as we have to 'till they're all gone."

Outside the building Naruto and BlackAgumon came to another air vent cover, on a lower floor. Coming up to it Naruto kicked the cover off before dropping down to the ground, quickly followed by BlackAgumon. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh "Well, this could be a problem."

BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto and crossed his arms over his chest "So what are we gonna do?"

Naruto just let out another sigh and looked down at BlackAgumon "Not much we can do. But one thing's for sure, we can't let them continue it is whatever they're planning."

Raising a non-existent eyebrow BlackAgumon spoke up again "So I take it you have a plan then."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Well if you can call it that." Seeing the look that BlackAgumon was giving him Naruto continued "The only thing to really do would be to sneak back in tomorrow evening and take out those machines before they can complete their plan. I doubt it would stop them permanently, but, it should buy us some time to come up with a more permanent plan."

BlackAgumon just nodded his head "Right." However after saying this he looked up at Naruto with a raised non-existent eyebrow "Wait. Why wait until the evening? Why not sneak in sooner?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes before saying sarcastically "Oh yeah, let's just sneak into the heavily populated governmental building in broad daylight, I'm sure no one will see us." BlackAgumon let out a low growl before muttering something out under his breath. Not paying attention to this however Naruto shrugged his shoulders before continuing "Besides, I've got school tomorrow, remember?"

BlackAgumon stopped glaring at the floor and looked back up at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes before a small smirk appeared on his face "But it's already four in the morning."

Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon with his eye twitching "Okay, fine, I have school in a few hours. Now will you stop contradicting me?"

BlackAgumon just looked over to the side with a thoughtful look on his face before turning back towards Naruto "Uh, no!"

Naruto let out a quiet growl "Whatever!" With that said he turned around and started walking back down the path. BlackAgumon watched as Naruto headed down the path before letting out a sigh and headed off after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting at his desk in class, with his head resting in his left hand. He looked up at the clock on the wall, with half-lidded eyes, and let out a quiet sigh '_Great only 2:30, still another half hour until the end of the torture.'_ He then looked back down at his opened history book '_History, argh, what is the point, I mean it's history it's in the past, who cares. I mean shouldn't you be look to the future, not the past.'_ Naruto then narrowed his eye slightly '_It's not like looking at the past ever really helps!'_ With that thought in mind Naruto let out a quite sigh before his eyes slowly started to slide shut.

Opening his eyes again Naruto found himself standing on a wooden platform looking down at a large crowd of people, looking up at him with hate filled glares. After a few seconds cries of rage burst out from the crowd as they started throwing surrounding rocks at him. Naruto winced in pain the rocks made contact before he glared at the people "Bastards!" Naruto cried out before attempting to charge towards the crown, only to find that he couldn't move. Looking down he found that he was chained to a large wooden stake "What the fuck!"

Before he could say anything ells there came a loud yell of "Enough!"

Naruto look over to the side and the source of the voice only to see Tsunade walking up to him with a scroll in hand. "Baa-chan?" Hearing this Tsunade just glared down at him before ramming her fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto winced in pain before coughing up some blood. He then raised his head back up and shot a glare at Tsunade "What the hell was that for, you old hag?!"

Tsunade just narrowed her eyes "Silence!" She then turned her back to him and faced the crowd. Naruto let out a growl seeing this before Tsunade opened the scroll and started speaking up to the crowd "Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi no Yoko, you are hereby charged with the following crimes, the attempted murder of not only Hyuga Neji, but also Uchiha Sasuke and aiding and abetting the S-ranked missing nin Orochimaru. For these crimes against Konoha you are hereby sentenced to death, by being burnt at the stake."

It was at this point that Naruto noticed a mess of pink hair belonging to Sakura moving through the crowd before stepping onto the platform. Noticing she was carrying a flaming torch in her had, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he watched her walk up to him. As Sakura appeared in front of Naruto she glared down at him and raised her free hand before delivering a powerful slap around Naruto's face, leaving a large red mark on his cheek. Naruto turned his head back towards her direction with a hated glare and let out a growl "Fucking Bitch!"

Sakura just narrowed her eyes at him before spitting in his face. "This is for Sasuke-kun you fucking demon!" She yelled out as threw the flaming torch at his feet. Naruto bit his bottom lip, as he felt the flames lick up at his legs, in an attempt to keep from screaming out in pain. He tightly closed his eyes shut as the flames started to engulf him, but tears of pain freely flowed down his face as he continued to bite back his screams of pain. The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming out "Scream Demon!" Then all of a sudden the pain and heat of the flames disappeared, as did the sound of the cheering crowd.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found himself surrounded by total darkness. Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked around himself, seeing nothing but the never-ending darkness "What the hell is this?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice call out through the darkness "Hmm, the darkness suits you so much more then the ice."

Spinning around Naruto finds a pillar of ice stick out of the 'ground', but it was what was held within that caused Naruto's eyes to widen before narrowing dangerously at the white demonic Digimon encased in the ice "IceDevimon! What the fuck!? You're supposed to be dead!"

IceDevimon's eyes snap open, glowing red, before he lets out an insane laughter. Naruto watches as the surrounding ice starts to take on a dark tinge before turning completely into a dark purple colour; however what catches his attention is the fact that IceDevimon had changed from white to black while his laughter seamed to now hold a darker quality to it. Naruto noticed cracks appearing over the pillar of dark ice before it suddenly exploded, freeing the demonic Digimon within. Naruto shielded himself, bringing his arm up, as shards of dark ice and smoke shot outwards. As Naruto brought his arm back down the smoke cleared from the area where the demonic looking Digimon had been standing. However Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him.

Stand where the demonic Digimon was previously now stood a feminine version of it. The new Digimon was clad in what appeared to be a skin-tight black bodysuit of leather with the design of a white skull over her right breast; however her left leg and left arm, from her shoulder to her elbow, were exposed revealing deathly pale skin. The leather reached up to cover the top half of her head, revealing only her glowing red eyes. Chains were wrapped around her right arm and hung down from her left hip. While her right hand seamed fairly human like her right seamed more demonic with large sharp crimson claws. She had silvery white hair that reached down to just below her waist and a pair of demonic like black wings that lay limp making them seam more like a shredded cape. Finally reaching off her left shoulder was what looked to be a dark spectre, with the same glowing red eyes as the Digimon. The Digimon looked over at Naruto before a small smirk appeared on her face. She let out a small chuckle before saying "You really _are_ suited to the darkness."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at her and let out a growl "Just who the hell are you?!" The Digimon just let out another chuckle before she was engulfed in purple flames. Only her glowing red eyes could be seen through the flames. What caught Naruto's attention however was the large pair of slitted golden eyes that suddenly appeared out of the darkness behind the purple flames. The eyes seamed to be filled with hate and rage as they appeared to glare down at Naruto. Seeing this Naruto calls out "Okay, just what the hell is going on here?!"

Before Naruto could say anything ells a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind causing his eyes to widen slightly. "All in due time." He heard the voice of the person behind him say.

Recognising that this voice was the same one that belonged to the demonic female Digimon who had just been engulfed in purple flames Naruto turned his attention back towards the flames only to see her glowing red eyes still appear within the flames. Seeing her eyes still glowing in the flames Naruto's eyes widened slightly again "How?" '_How can she be behind me and still be in the flames?'_

Before Naruto could come up with anything ells however the Digimon lifted him up slightly off the ground before resting her chin on his shoulder "Hmm, this place truly does suit your true self."

Naruto tore his eyes away from the glowing red ones within the purple flames and looked down at the 'ground' '_True self?'_ He then looked back up and asked "Just where _is_ this place anyway?"

The Digimon let out an amused chuckle, without moving her head from his shoulder "This place is just a representation of your own soul." She then let out another quiet chuckle before continuing "You try to hide it, the rage, the anger and hatred you hold for that village and the people within it. You've always felt this, and these emotions have festered deep inside you, feeding the darkness in your soul." She then tilted her head to the side before whispering into Naruto's ear "Our dark prince, our little demon of the night."

Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing this before growling out "I'm no demon."

The Digimon let out an amused chuckle before tightening her hold around Naruto, holding him closer to herself "That's not what they seam to think."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "They?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Digimon motion her head towards the purple flames. Seeing this Naruto turned his attention back towards the flames, but not before noticing that the golden eyes seamed to still be glaring down at him, filled with rage and hatred and what Naruto thought could be a glint of insanity.

Naruto watched as the glowing red eyes seamed to slowly shrink in size before a small black round pupil. Surrounding the pupil appeared three tomoe marks. Naruto then heard a familiar voice call out, but it sounded as if it was being said from all around him "She is right, dobe…" He watched as the flames died down slightly revealing Sasuke standing in the flames before the flame like markings of the curse seal spread across his body. Once the markings covered Sasuke's body a pair of webbed hand like wings appeared on his back. The glow of the curse seal died down revealing Sasuke in his curse seal's second form. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and locked eyes with him before his usual arrogant smirk appeared on his face "They have and always will see you as what you truly are."

Once he had said this, the rest of the Konoha twelve emerged from behind the flames. Each one just glared up at Naruto with disgust and hatred. One by one each of them spoke out towards Naruto, each one of their voices contained distain and loathing towards him.

"You're the reason my Sasuke-kun ran away from me, you damn beast!"

"Sigh, troublesome demon."

"No monster could ever be considered a comrade."

"No-one could ever see you as more then a monster, baka."

"No damn beast will ever be a part of our pack!"

"You should always keep your enemies close, even a demon."

"D-did you really think t-that you could be considered one of us."

"Did you think you could escape your destiny, like I told you, this is your fate."

"After all, you are what you have always been."

"Our youthful flames shall engulf your un-youthfully dark nature!"

The remaining members of the Konoha twelve started fading into the darkness once all this was said, however Naruto heard a quiet voice calling out through the darkness "The will of fire has truly dwindled." Hearing this Naruto looked out into the darkness whispering out "Oji-san?" It was at this point that Naruto noticed that he was standing back on the 'ground' and that the Digimon that was just holding him was nowhere to be found.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a dark laughter and turned back towards Sasuke just in time to see him stop laughing before he levelled him with another glare, only this one seamed to contain some amusement in it "Do you see now, they will always see you for what you are… a demon!" He then let out another, more insane laughter, as the purple flames once again came to life and engulfed him.

Naruto watched the flames as, like before, the only thing that remained visible was the red eyes of the Sharingan. However the tomoe marks in both eyes disappeared while the pupils in the eyes became slitted, rather then round. Naruto then turned his attention towards the large golden eyes that seamed to be filled with mirth, and Naruto was sure that if there was a mouth to accompany those eyes in would be twisted into a damned arrogant annoying smirk. His attention was brought back to the flames as they seamed to be increasing in size. Looking up into the slitted red eyes they also seamed to be increasing in size along with the flames "Okay, this can't be good." Two pillars of flames burst out from the main flames, like a pair of arms. The two pillars of flames shot out towards Naruto causing his eyes to widen "Oh, crap." The ends of the pillars snapped opened to resemble a pair of hands. As the pair of 'flame hands' grabbed a hold of Naruto, he let out a gasp of breath as they began to squeeze him tightly bust surprisingly despite being made out of fire they didn't burn.

Naruto continued to wince as the flames continued to grow in size and lift him off the 'ground' all the while continuing to squeeze him tighter. As the rate the flames were increasing started to slow it appeared as if they were starting to take on an actual form. Flames from the top seamed to spread further up to give the look of two large 'flame ears'. As the flames seamed to finish forming they started to reseed, showing what looked like dark reddish orange fur. As the purple flames finished reseeding Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what had him in its grasp. Grabbing a hold of him, while glaring down at him with large slitted red eyes, was a giant fox with nine tails swishing around behind it. Seeing this Naruto whispered out "Kyuubi?"

Despite just being a whisper a large smirk appeared on Kyuubi's face from hearing this before it let out a low growl and tightened its hold on Naruto. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed dangerously before it opened its jaws and yelled **"Did you think you could be safe from me kit, me! You're mine kit, MINE!!!"** Kyuubi then let out another, louder, growl. While this was going on the pair of golden eyes seamed to narrow before the slitted pupil in each eye seamed to pulse before they flew open and the eyes seamed to fade back into the darkness.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and narrowed his eyes at it as it continued to glare down at him with uncontrolled hatred '_There is no-way in hell I'm going to show fear to this freak!'_ It was then that Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head around to look down at Kyuubi's hands, were he noticed its once reddish orange fur changing into a yellow colour. Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion "What the hell?" He continued to watch as Kyuubi's fur continued to change colour until it had completely changed from its former reddish orange colour into a sickly neon yellow colour. Naruto then turned his attention away from Kyuubi's fur and looked up into its eyes again only to find that a golden ring had appeared around the slitted pupil in both his eyes. He watched as the golden ring seamed to spread out, similarly to the way the curse seal would, until it covered the irises of Kyuubi's eyes changing them from a blood red to a golden colour that seamed eerily similar to the eyes that had been floating in the darkness mere moments before.

As Naruto continued to look into Kyuubi's now golden eyes he noticed that the pure hatred that they held before in their glare had dwindled slightly but had not completely disappeared, however now they also seamed to hold a hint of insanity "Ah crap, this can't be good." Kyuubi let out a dark and sinister chuckle before its jaws snapped open and it let out a powerful roar. The shear force of the roar blasted into Naruto forcing him to hold his breath and force his eyes shut as the powerful and rank wind that was picked up from Kyuubi's roar continued to assault him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he shot straight up in his seat and took in a sharp breath. This of cause caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and turn their attention towards Naruto. His sensei turned away from the board and looked up from the text book he was holding up towards Naruto "Is there a problem Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto seamed to relax slightly while letting out a quiet sigh before turning his head towards the window "Uh, no… no there's no problem Moory-sensei."

Moory just seamed to raise an eyebrow at this before saying "Well then I suppose you wouldn't mind telling us why you were interrupting class."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this "Well I… uh, that is I umm…" '_Oh crap, what can I say 'sorry, I fell asleep during class and dreamt that my psychotic inner demon tried to devour me?' Yeah that doesn't sound the least bit insane.'_ As Naruto was contemplating a plausible answer to give he overheard a few of the snide, quiet, remarks the rest of the class was making about him. "Ha, what a looser." "Well what do you expect from that social reject." "Yeah tell me about it. I mean he's just as much of a freak as that kid he hangs around with." Hearing this Naruto just narrowed his '_Yeah, I'm the looser, right, like I'd even waste my time with these ignorant fools. They're not worth my time.'_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Moory called out again "Well Uzumaki-san, I'm waiting."

Naruto blinked a few times before looking back up at Moory "Well uh… yeah, about that… well uh, ya see…" However before he could come up with anything the bell suddenly sounded, signalling the end of the school day. '_Yes! Saved by the bell, thank you Kami, for once you're actually deciding to help me.'_ He then turned his attention back towards Moory before saying "Sorry, but I gotta go." With that said Naruto, along with everyone ells in the room, got up and made their way out of the room.

As Naruto made his way out of the building he was heading to the front entrance when he heard a familiar voice call out "Naruto!" Hearing this Naruto looked over his shoulder to find Jenrya jogging up to him with Terriermon's ear draped over his shoulder. Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow "Jenrya, what do you want?"

Jenrya stopped just behind Naruto before looking up at him "Can we talk for a second?"

Naruto moved over to a nearby tree and leaned his back against with his arms folded over his chest "About?"

Jenrya looked over at Naruto "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened back there."

Naruto lifted his head up towards Jenrya's direction and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

All of a sudden Terriermon appeared over Jenrya's shoulder "He means the fact that you just wigged out back there."

Jenrya looked over at Terriermon with an annoyed look on his face "Terriermon!"

"What!? Well he did." Terriermon called out with a somewhat defeated tone towards the end.

Jenrya shook his head and let out a sigh before turning his attention back towards Naruto "Anyway he is right, what happened back there?"

Naruto turned his head to the side away from Jenrya and Terriermon "Nothing happened."

Jenrya folded his arms over his own chest "Really, 'cause it sure didn't seam like nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly while his eyebrow started twitching "Fine, I fell asleep, okay? I mean it _was_ history class."

"He's got a point." Terriermon said nodding his head before looking over at Jenrya "I've wanted to sleep through it more then once." Jenrya just shot an annoyed look at Terriermon resulting in a "Momentai" from Terriermon.

Jenrya just let out another sigh before looking back over at Naruto "Still… that doesn't explain why you…" However before he could finish what he was about to say BlackAgumon dropped out of the tree and landed next to Naruto startling both Jenrya and Terriermon.

Re-finding his place on Jenrya's shoulder Terriermon looked over at BlackAgumon with slightly widened eyes "Jeez, don't do that! It's bad enough having Renamon appearing out of nowhere all the time, we don't need another one."

A small smirk appeared on BlackAgumon's face before he let out a slam chuckle "I guess there are some perks to having a ninja for a tamer." Hearing this both Jenrya's and Terriermon's eyes widened while Naruto cast an annoyed glare at BlackAgumon, before BlackAgumon opened his eyes and looked up slightly at Jenrya and Terriermon realising what he had just said "Oops."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at BlackAgumon and let out a low growl "Oops huh?" He then shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh "What are you doing here anyway? I told you to wait back home 'till I got there."

BlackAgumon just shrugged his shoulders "Meh, I got bored of just waiting around so I thought I'd just meet you here, you know, save time and all that. I mean if we're gonna find out what that blond haired guy in the business suit is up to then we should probably head straight there, right."

Naruto let out another sigh "Yeah that would make sense…" He then narrowed his eyes at BlackAgumon "If I didn't need to head back home in-order to arrange the 'equipment' I'll need." He motioned towards his right thigh, which was lacking the usual kunai holster "Not to mention sort out any modify cards that we might need." He finishes by shaking his head slightly.

Jenrya seamed to come out of his shock at this point "Wait, blond haired guy in a suit?" He then put his hand on his chin in a thinking position before turning back towards Naruto and BlackAgumon "This blond haired guy, did he wear a dark grey suite with a blue undershirt and a pair of dark shades?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "I take it you've met…"

Before Naruto could continue however BlackAgumon cut in "Yeah, that's the guy. Bastard broke in on our battle last night and abducted my opponent."

Jenrya raised his own eyebrow at this "He abducted the Digimon?"

BlackAgumon nodded his head at this "Yeah, then we tracked him back to those twin towers downtown where they were conducting some sort of experiment on it."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at BlackAgumon "You know there is such a thing as to much information."

BlackAgumon shrugged his shoulders at this "Does it really matter, I mean it's not like you're gonna let them tag along anyway."

Hearing this Jenrya turned his attention back towards Naruto "You're gonna sneak into the building and find out what he's up to aren't you." A quick glance from Naruto told him all he needed to know "I'll call Takato and Guilmon to give a hand and I'm sure Ruki and Renamon wouldn't want to miss out on this."

Naruto just pushed off the tree and turned towards Jenrya "No. Agumon and I can handle this by ourselves, so just leave it to us." BlackAgumon just gave a quick nod and also pushing himself off the tree before Naruto continued "No offence or anything but as of how things currently stand you guys will only slow me down."

With that said Naruto and BlackAgumon continued heading out of the area but not before BlackAgumon looked back over his shoulder back at Jenrya and Terriermon "Yeah, just sit back and leave this to the pros."

Once Naruto and BlackAgumon made it out of the area Jenrya let out a sigh right before Terriermon seamed to snap out of his thoughts "Did he just say he's a ninja! As in one of those super shinobi like that Hayabusa guy!"

Jenrya let out another sigh and shook his head slightly "I guess he could be, it would explain the whole breathing fire thing… Huh, wait a minute, Hayabusa? Have you been playing online again?"

Terriermon just turned his head away from him "Uh, no?"

Jenrya narrowed his eyes slightly at this "Terriermon!"

Terriermon let out a nervous chuckle "Ah come on Jenrya, Momentai!"

* * *

As Takato walked into the park, he had a slight frown on his face as he noticed two people around the swing-set. The first was leaning back against the metal bar at the side of the swings '_Hirokazu.'_ He had brown eyes and brown hair that was spiked up in back with a dark blue and green visor on. He wore a black T-shirt with a yellow cross in the middle, a pair of tanned cargo pants with grey and pale blue sneakers and a pair of brown wristbands. The second one seamed to be sitting on the swing and looking down at his feet '_Kenta.'_ He had dark green hair and dark brown, almost black, coloured eyes with a pair of glasses on. He wore a button up grey shirt, left open to reveal a plain orange undershirt accompanied by a pair of dark grey cargo pants and pale green and grey sneakers. Walking up to them Takato forced a small smile onto his face before calling out "Uh, hey guys!"

Hearing this both Hirokazu and Kenta both looked up from the ground before both gave a quick reply of "Hi/Hey."

Takato just stopped in his tracks a few feet away from the two before his smile seamed to drop "So, what's up?"

Before they could respond to that however they heard what sounded like someone making barking sounds. Turning around the three of them found out that it was coming from Juri with what looked like an orangey yellow dog hand-puppet. She then looked over in their direction before calling out "So what are you boys up to today, playing Digimon?"

Kenta just snorted at this while narrowing his eyes slightly "No way, Digimon's for kids."

Hirokazu just nodded his head at this "Yeah, it's all just pretend anyway."

Hearing this Takato turned his attention away from Juri and back towards Hirokazu and Kent "Well Guilmon's real."

Hirokazu just shook his head slightly and let out a sigh "Oh, not that again. Listen dude you're not scarring anyone with that oversized stuffed dinosaur of yours okay."

Kenta looked up at Hirokazu as he said this before looking back down at his shoes "Uh, yeah."

Juri just seamed to watch on in confusion "But Guilmon's not a toy."

Both Hirokazu and Kenta seamed slightly taken back by this before Kenta turned his head away from them "Whatever, we're just not into playing Digimon anymore, it's lame."

Takato just turned his full attention towards them and looked down slightly "You don't have to dump on it. If you don't like it then don't play."

Juri seamed to be getting worried as she watched the three of them "Uh-oh, what's wrong with them?" Then a small smile seamed to appear on her face "I know." She then brought up her hand-puppet and started a conversation with it "Ruff, boys are silly; sometime they fight even when there's nothing to fight about. It's all just pretend, right?" Juri just nodded her head at this "Yeah, that's right."

Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta just seamed to stair at this in confusion before Hirokazu pushed himself off the metal poll and turned his attention towards Kenta "Kenta let's go hang at my place." With that said he started walking off.

Kenta quickly got to his feet and started following Hirokazu "Yeah, let's leave Takato with his kiddie game."

Hearing this Takato looked down at the ground slightly before whispering out to himself "It's not a game."

Juri just looked over in Takato's direction in confusion for a few seconds before calling out "Where'd they go, did I say something wrong Takato?"

Takato just shook his head slightly while quietly saying "It's not you."

Trying to lighten up the mood slightly Juri brought her hand-puppet back up and started using it to talk again "Ruff, hey are you gonna play with Guilmon today?"

Takato's head shot up hearing this before he gave Juri a slight glare "Juri I'm not just playing!" Juri seamed slightly taken back by this. Seeing this Takato softened the look on his face before looking away "Uh, I… I gotta go." With that said Takato turned around and headed off.

* * *

Once Naruto and BlackAgumon made it back to their apartment Naruto opened the door and walked over to the cabinet against the far wall and started looking through the draws for different shuriken and kunai knifes. As he placed a few shuriken on top of the cabinet he heard BlackAgumon speak up "Don't you think we should have just accepted help from Jenrya and the others help, instead to turning them down?"

Naruto just let out a sigh as he pulled out his kunai holster "No. This is going to be about stealth. While I agree that Renamon would probably be of great help with this and Terriermon might, _might, _be of some help with this if he can keep his mouth under control, which I seriously doubt, but can you honestly see Guilmon being quiet and stealthy? Then there's Ruki, Takato and Jenrya, none of them have had and kind of training for this kind of thing, let alone any experience. If they were to help out my attention would be divided between what we have to do and keeping them out of danger. It'll be better just for the two of us to do this on our own."

BlackAgumon just closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest "Do you really feel that way or are you just looking for reasons to keep them at arms distance from you."

Hearing this Naruto just stopped what he was doing and looked down at the smoke bombs he had just taken out, contemplating what BlackAgumon had just said "I…"

However before Naruto could really come up with an answer BlackAgumon let out a sigh "Oh well, not like it really maters, you did have a point in that they don't really have any experience in handling this kind of thing." BlackAgumon then started walking over to the small kitchen "I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?"

Naruto just shook his head at this "Na, I'm good. Actually wait, before you go have you seen my Fuuma shuriken, it's not with the rest of my equipment?"

BlackAgumon just stopped in his tracks and brought a claw up to scratch the side of his head "Uh, yeah, it's in the fridge. I'll just go get it for you."

Naruto just nodded his head as he continued to put the rest of his shuriken and kunai into his kunai holster, not really paying much attention "Okay, thanks… Wait what!? What the hell is it doing in the fridge!?"

BlackAgumon seamed to freeze hearing this as sweat started to appear on the back of his head "Uh… you see, about that…"

Before BlackAgumon could get any further however Naruto just let out a sigh "Never mind, somehow I think I don't even want to know."

BlackAgumon just nodded his head while letting out a nervous chuckle "That's probably a good call." With that said BlackAgumon continued towards the kitchen while muttering something under his breath that sounded like "Last time I listen to Calumon."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this before shaking his head with a sigh. He then finished putting everything he needed into his kunai holster before strapping it to his right thigh. Naruto then looked over to the corner of the room where his futon was, along with his card. As he walked towards the pile of cards resting on top of the futon the images from his dream flooded back into his mind. Naruto then reached for the pile of cards and started to shuffle through them '_I know that was IceDevimon, and I'm guessing that the black version of him was just the basic Devimon, but who was that one that looked like a female version of him?'_ He then stopped when he came to one card in specific and whispered out "LadyDevimon." After saying that he could have sworn he saw the image on the card wink at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this before giving out a quick "Na" However he did unclip his digivice from his belt and looked back down at the card in his hand again "However, I wonder." Naruto then swiped the LadyDevimon card through his digivice and watched as its stats appeared with the usual holographic image of LadyDevimon '_LadyDevimon, a fallen angel Digimon, virus type. Huh, she's an ultimate level. Believed to be an Angewomon that fell under the powers of darkness, her special attack is Darkness Wave.'_ Naruto looked up from his digivice before looking back down at the card still in his hand before he shook his head slightly '_Get a grip Naruto it was just a dream.'_ He looked back down at the card "But still…"

However before Naruto could further his thoughts he heard BlackAgumon's voice call out from behind him "What are you doing?"

Naruto pushed a button on his digivice cancelling the information display of LadyDevimon before turning around to face BlackAgumon while slipping the LadyDevimon card into his back pocket. BlackAgumon just looked at Naruto in confusion with a coke glass in his right clawed hand and Naruto's Fuuma shuriken in his left. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him "What, I was just checking the stats on a card."

BlackAgumon just raised his own non-existent eyebrow "Uh, okay." He then let out a sigh before handing out Naruto's Fuuma shuriken "Anyway, here."

Naruto took the Fuuma shuriken off BlackAgumon and placed into the hidden compartment on the inside of the back of his jacket "Thanks." Naruto then walked back over to him futon and picked up the deck of cards that was already in the deck case before strapping it back onto his belt while BlackAgumon downed the rest of the coke that was in the bottle. Naruto then turned his attention back towards BlackAgumon and tightened his new Hitai-ate "Right, let's get going."

BlackAgumon gave a quick cry of "Yeah, let's do this" before he threw the empty glass bottle over his shoulder causing it to shatter when it hit the wall.

Seeing this Naruto's right eyebrow started twitching before he looked back down at BlackAgumon "You know you're cleaning that up when we get back right."

BlackAgumon just hung his head down low "Yeah, I kind of figured as much."

* * *

Takato and Guilmon were currently down in the park sitting on the railing of a wooden climbing frame. Takato was currently looking down at his feet when he heard the voice of a small girl behind them "Go on he doesn't mind, see." Looking over his shoulder he sees a slightly younger boy with the girl poking Guilmon's tail as the tip of it twitched back and forth after each poke. Letting out a sigh Takato looked back down at his feet.

Hearing this Guilmon looks at Takato out of the corner of his eye "You still mad?"

Without turning his head around Takato spoke up "I'm not mad, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Guilmon turned his head towards Takato hearing this, tilting his head to the side slightly "But why?"

Takato looked away from his feet and looked up into the sky before blinking a few times "When you Digivolved you scared the pants off me, how you looked, your eyes."

A confused look appeared on Guilmon's face at this point "It was just me."

Takato turned his attention towards Guilmon, with a somewhat fearful look on his face "Yeah but you hardly even knew who I was. What if one day you like quantum Digivolve and totally forgot me or who you used to be."

Guilmon just gave him a quick smile before responding "I wouldn't forget you, you're my friend." He then looked over towards the tree line "Takato, no matter how much you change your still you and no matter how much I change I hope you know I'm still me too, okay?"

Hearing this Takato had somewhat of a shocked look on his face "Guilmon?"

Without turning around Guilmon just gave a quick "Yeah."

Takato's shocked look quickly turned into a smile "You are totally amazing, it's like it was just yesterday that you were thinking and talking like a baby, but look at you now, you see things so clearly maybe even better then I do sometimes."

Guilmon just let out a chuckle hearing this "I get it all from you Takato."

Takato turned his attention back towards the sky with a somewhat wishful look on his face "You know what, I wish I could change to."

A large grin appeared on Guilmon's face before he threw his arms into the air "Takato digivolve…"

Hearing Guilmon say this Takato jumped up so he was now standing on the railing before throwing his arms into the air again and calling out "Takato digivolve too MegaTakatomon!" Takato then seamed to let out a low growl before bursting out laughing along with Guilmon joining in before he looked back down towards Guilmon "Guilmon, I'm sorry for acting all weird, you know."

Guilmon just gave Takato another confused look "Why, you said you were only worried about me right."

A large grin appeared on Takato's face as he nodded his head slightly "I know, but I should have known that even though you were Growlmon on the outside you were still the same bread scarfing goof on the inside, right."

Guilmon just nodded his head while letting out an enthusiastic "Right." Both Takato and Guilmon started chuckling for a second before Guilmon jumped up onto the railing as well and both started howling into the sky before once again bursting out into laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruki was currently sitting on the wooden porch, in her backyard, with her back against the support beam. She was currently looking down at the kunai in her hands before looking back up and speaking to seamlessly nobody "When you fought Harpymon you didn't load her data, that's the first time I've seen you do that, why?"

Once she asked this Renamon just fazed into the area, sitting to Ruki's left, also with her back against the wooden beam "I didn't need to."

Ruki seamed to think this over for a second before asking "But how will you digivolve?"

Lifting her head up slightly Renamon responded by saying "I believe Agumon may have been right when he said Digimon with human partners don't need to absorb data. I think something special about their relationship with their tamers makes them digivolve."

Ruki just let out a small sigh "Naruto and Agumon, they always did seam to pride themselves with their fighting abilities." A small smile appeared on her face as Ruki looked back down at the kunai in her hands "I guess the two of us are like that too, huh?"

Renamon's eyes closed hearing this, into what could only be seen as a smile "I guess so."

Ruki then spoke up again as she started to twiddle the kunai around in her hands "I never thought I'd feel this way. It's kind of weird."

Tilting her head to the side to see Ruki Renamon asked "What?"

Ruki looked back up from the kunai while saying "It's like I can't remember what I used to be so angry about. I don't even feel like poking fun at Takato and Jenrya's silly Digimon anymore."

Hearing this Renamon turned her attention to back in front of her again while closing her eyes "Huh, you're right, that is weird."

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon were currently heading down the street towards the two towers; however Naruto's eyes were narrowed slightly as he just stared out into space while the images from his earlier dream just seamed to flood his mind. He was soon brought out of his thoughts however when BlackAgumon let out a sigh "Okay, what's wrong?"

Naruto just blinked a few times before looking down at BlackAgumon "What do you? Nothing's wrong."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at him and folded his arms over his chest "Don't think you can fool me, I know you. You haven't said a word since we left the apartment and you've been staring off into space. I know you always tended to keep things like this bottled up to yourself but come on we're partners, we're here for each other. Now tell me what's wrong."

Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon with a small amount of shock on his face before letting out a sigh "How the hell do you do that?" Seeing the small smirk appear on BlackAgumon's face Naruto's right eyebrow started to twitch slightly '_Damn, at this rate I won't be able to keep anything to myself without Agumon being able to dig it out of me.'_ Letting out a sigh Naruto looked back down at BlackAgumon "All right, All right I'll tell you. It was during history class, I fell asleep and well…"

BlackAgumon let out a sigh seeing where this was going "You had that dream again." He then looked up at Naruto with a raised non-existent eyebrow "But you have that dream near enough every night and you've never thought much about it before. Why would this time be any different?"

Naruto just let out a sigh "True, however this one was different. Where I'll admit it started off the same towards where it usually ends everything changed and Kyuubi was there." He stated leaving out the part about LadyDevimon '_Doubt it really even matters anyway. I mean it's just a dream after all.'_ BlackAgumon's eyes seamed to widen hearing Kyuubi mentioned. Seeing this Naruto let out a sigh before looking back down at BlackAgumon "Now just relax, It was only a dream."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at this "If you truly believe that then why are you thinking about it so much?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "'Cause it was a weird dream, why else."

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes hearing this "That's a pile of bull and you know it!" Before Naruto could respond to this however the ground started shaking causing BlackAgumon to turn towards Naruto again "Is this an earthquake."

Naruto just shook his head while looking into the sky "I don't think so." He then pointed over into the sky "Look." BlackAgumon turned his attention towards the area Naruto was pointing in and besides from the setting sun there was what looked to be a geyser made up of the same digital particles that make up the digital fields. But from where the 'geyser' seamed to end there appeared to be what seamed like blue pulsing rings heading out over the city. Seeing this Naruto looked down at BlackAgumon "That's coming from the same direction that those towers are in."

BlackAgumon's eyes just widened slightly at this "Are you saying we're too late?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and shook his head at this "No, I don't think so, not yet anyway." He then looked back "Come on, let's go!" He said as he took off down the street.

BlackAgumon just nodded his head at this while also narrowing his eyes before running down the street after Naruto while calling out "Yeah, I'm right behind you!"

* * *

At the same time Takato and Guilmon had made it back to Guilmon's hut. Guilmon was currently laying on the ground with his arms folded resting under his head while Takato was looking through his cards in a shoebox. As Takato continued to sort through his card he spoke up towards Guilmon, without actually turning to face him "Hey Guilmon, now that we're back on track, I've got some new attacks I want to try. Maybe we should have a team name too, like awesome twosome or dynamite duo, what do you think?" He then turned his attention towards Guilmon to see his reaction before the ground started shaking slightly and he looked over towards the entrance of the hut "An earthquake?"

Guilmon just seamed to stay in the same spot without moving; only narrowing his eyes slightly '_It's coming.'_

Both Takato and Guilmon just stayed in their same positions for a few seconds, only looking out of the hut entrance before both got up and walked back outside. Once outside they caught sight on the 'digital geyser' shooting out into the sky. Seeing it Takato just mumbled to himself "The sky."

Guilmon just let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes before saying "Takato it's coming, a Digimon, and it's really big."

* * *

_**Jutsus and Techniques**_

**Katon! ****Hosenka No Jutsu**: _(Fire Style! __Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu__)_  
B Rank Technique  
User: Uzumaki Naruto  
Description: Fires small multiple fireball at his opponent.

**Dark Flare**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: DarkLizardmon  
Description: Unleashes a wave of dark flames from its body.

**Darkness Ray**  
Champion Level Technique  
User: DarkLizardmon  
Description: Shoots out continues dark flame bullets.

**Desperado Blaster**  
Ultimate Level Technique  
User: Paildramon  
Description: Fires energy bullets from the twin blasters on his hips.

**Darkness Wave**  
Ultimate Level Technique  
User: LadyDevimon  
Description: Fires out a wave of dark energy at her opponent.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go.

AN/. Okay first sorry for the long wait. Two updates in six months, man I'm slipping. Anyway sorry about all that collage has been keeping me really busy lately. I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible and hopefully get it up for Christmas.

Now some people have been asking me about Gamabunta and the rest of Naruto's summons so I'm just gonna describe now I've got it set up with the connections between the different worlds. The two main worlds would be the ninja world and the tamer world. Now normally these two worlds would not be connected to each other. The digital world however serves as a sort of bridge between the worlds, as both the ninja world and the tamers world are connected to it. So if you wanted to travel from the ninja world to the tamers one you would first have to travel to the digital world and then the tamers world, the same way Naruto did. (If you watch Stargate Atlantice then just think of the space bridge, linking the pegusas system with the milkyway one, it's near enough the same thing.) Now as for the summoning world, it's connected to the ninja world, so summoning is not possible in the tamers world. However just like the Ninja world is connected to the digital one so is the summoning world. So Naruto will be able to summon in the digital world. (Does this make any sense at all?) And yes Gamabunta will be making an appearance in the story, just not until they go to the digital world.

Okay now for the characters from the Naruto world that will become tamers. With 102 votes the first one will be Shikamaru, with his partner Ryudamon, and the second one, with 87 votes, will be Hinata, with her partner Lunamon. Also since she scored third in the poll with 42 votes I may also add in Tenten with Dracomon. Now people have been asking me when they will be introduced to the story. Well, like it says at the bottom of the first chapter, this story will follow the tamers story line, more or less. Then after that there will be a time skip, similar to the main one in Naruto, where the story will pick up again with a more original storyline, with more aspects from Naruto being introduced. It will be in this part of the story that the other tamers will be introduced into the plot.

Just to clear up when I said Just Agumon, I meant that he doesn't get a second partner, sorry if that confused anyone. Also the Gatomon/BlackGatomon won't be an official partner for Naruto. It'll be more like Calumon and Impmon, only able to fight and digivolve to ultimate, she'll just prefer to stay around Naruto more then the others.

1). / 25 / Gatomon  
2). / 38 / BlackGatomon  
3). / 25 / Don't add her to the team.

Finally I keep getting asked what Agumon's mega level will be, so I'm putting his path of Digivolution up to a vote. Should he follow the WarGreymon path or the ShineGreymon path? If WarGreymon is chosen then I'll have Agumon converted into his X form, so it will be more like the WarGreymon X path, and he'll have some sort of limited immunity to the D-reaper. If ShineGreymon is chosen well then I can have some fun with the burst mode and whole light and dark thing, you know Naruto believing his nature to be dark and then Biomerging with Agumon into a Digimon of light. Also ShineGreymon would be the same size as Gallantmon in this. I mean in savers the sizes of the Digimon seamed to be really inconsistent, and Gallantmon and ShineGreymon were the same size in that anyway, so might as well shrink him down to Gallantmon's size as well. Anyway, If you ask me in savers ShineGreymon's size seamed to be more of a hindrance then an asset, I mean he was slow as anything, at least until he reached burst mode. So with a smaller size he should be more agile, to fit in better with Naruto's combat style. So anyway here are the choices.

1). / WarGreymon X  
2). / ShineGreymon

Next time "Ch14 The Tiger's Tail" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	14. Ch14 The Tiger’s Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch14 The Tiger's Tail

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon continued to run through the crowded streets of people. The people surrounding them seemed to be fixated on staring up at the sky, watching as a large red hole appeared above the twin towers. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the people continued to get in his and BlackAgumon's way before he called out in frustration "Move! Get out of our way!"

BlackAgumon also seemed to becoming frustrated with the people standing around them as he also called out "C'mon people, we've got places we gotta be! Move it!"

Once Naruto made it out of the crowd of people and into the park leading to the towers he looked back over his shoulder towards BlackAgumon "Agumon keep up, we've gotta get there before it's too late."

BlackAgumon just let out a snort hearing this "I know, let's just get a move on and get to the action already."

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face hearing this "All right then." With that said Naruto jumped up onto a tree branch before he started jumping full speed from branch to branch, with BlackAgumon close behind. As they neared the end of the park Naruto noticed small flakes of digital data flowing up towards the towers, or more specifically the red hole '_Just what the hell is going on?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes. Once Naruto and BlackAgumon made it out of the park they jumped off of the final tree branch and landed on the bridge, leading to the towers. However as Naruto looked ahead of himself, his eyes narrowed further at the sight of the same blond haired man who stood before them, with his back turned to them '_Him!'_

Before Naruto could voice any of his thoughts however "Well look who's come to marvel at my brilliance." The blond, Yamaki said as he turned around to face them, revealing a hand held computer in his hand.

Naruto just continued to glare at Yamaki until he noticed the silhouetted forms of different Digimon being sucked up towards the red hole before they broke apart into bits of data "It's like some sort of digital black hole."

"Don't you mean red hole?" BlackAgumon asked with a non-existent raised eyebrow.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at BlackAgumon hearing this "This really isn't the time for this." He then refocused his glare onto Yamaki "Now, just what the hell have you done?!"

Yamaki just let out a slight chuckle before addressing Naruto "We had no choice."

Naruto just intensified his glare hearing this "What are you talking about? You had no choice about what?!"

"Let's just say we're controlling an infestation. All vermin must be eliminated." Yamaki said as he started walking towards them.

Naruto let out a low growl at that "Eliminate?! That's basically genocide! You call them vermin?" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes "As far as I'm conserved their lives have more value then yours. You're the one who's the vermin!"

Yamaki just sneered at him hearing this before turning towards BlackAgumon "Really, you'd place value on this foul beast?" He said reaching out towards BlackAgumon.

BlackAgumon let out a slight growl however and jumped back slightly with narrowed eye "Back the fuck of, bastard! And just who do you think you are to call me a 'foul beast'?!"

Yamaki just narrowed his eyes at this before turning his attention back towards Naruto "You naive little boy." He said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes "This _thing_ isn't worth any 'value'." He then started to continue down the bridge "It's nothing more then a dangerous artificial life form."

Naruto let out another growl at this "So that's it, huh? You fear them for their power! Let me guess, at first you probably tried to control the Digimon, right? And then when you found out that you couldn't you decided to wipe them all out! I'm right, aren't I?!" Yamaki just seemed to ignore him however as he looked down at the handheld computer. Seeing this Naruto just narrowed his eyes further "Hey, you bastard! Don't ignore me?!" Naruto's eyes widened slightly however, after saying this as he turned around and looked up at red hole in the sky. Hearing a slight growl he turned his attention down towards BlackAgumon, only to find him glaring up at the red hole in the sky "I take it you can sense it too?"

BlackAgumon just nodded his head at this "Yeah, how could I not? I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's strong." With that said both Naruto and BlackAgumon turned their attentions back towards the red hole, just as a large blue beam of energy came out of it. Seeing this both Naruto and BlackAgumon narrowed their eyes at it while Yamaki came to a stop, as he had been leaving the area.

A beeping then came from Yamaki's headset before a feminine voice spoke through it "An anomaly has infiltrated the Juggernaut, it's coming through the vortex!"

Hearing this Yamaki yelled out, while he looked down at the screen of his handheld computer "WHAT! B-but that's impossible. This program is flawless. I designed it myself, nothing can get through there. This can not be happening! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!"

Naruto and BlackAgumon watched as the beam of blue light stretched across the sky and seemed to tear it apart leaving a large blue gash in the sky with white square lines being revealed within in. Seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes "This can't be good." He then unclipped his digivice and looked over at BlackAgumon "Get ready!"

While keeping his eyes on the gash in the sky, BlackAgumon gave a slight nod "Right!"

It was at this point that a loud bodiless voice seemingly coming from within the large gash in the sky spoke "Humans created us but now we are free! The time has come to claim our place in the real world! You have but one purpose, to serve the Digimon!"

A digital field then seemed to descend down from the gash in the sky while Yamaki called out "No, your wrong! Who are you?!"

The bodiless voice let out a humourless laugh hearing this "I am only a representative of those who are to be your masters!"

Yamaki let out an annoyed grunt before yelling out "I can't let you do this! I will never be a servant to any of you data scum!"

"It's because of you that all this happened! I should thank you; you have opened a portal to the real world for all of us!" The bodiless voice called out again.

Naruto just shook his head at this "Oh just great." He then turned his attention towards BlackAgumon "Get ready Agumon, looks like it's time to fight!"

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes while nodding his head "I'm always ready for that!"

"Stupid!" Hearing this Naruto looked over his shoulder to find Yamaki pounding away at the wall "I never should have allowed children to interact with Digimon! What was I thinking?!"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at him as they were engulfed by the digital field "Oh sure, blame his stupidity on us." He then turned his attention back towards BlackAgumon as Yamaki started walking away from the area "Alright, go for it!" BlackAgumon gave a quick nod before heading towards the tower while Naruto pulled a card out from his deck holder. Looking down at it he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before brining it up to his digivice "Ready… Set…" His eyes then snapped open as he slashed the card while calling out "DIGIMODIFI… Digivolution, activate!" A slight glow then appeared from his digivice.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of dark purple digital data started racing around BlackAgumon forming what looked to be a large dark purple egg of swirling data. "BlackAgumon digivolved too..." The dark purple shell of data exploded revealing a large black dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured stripes and eyes and a large brown mask covering most of his head with a large horn sticking out of the front and another on each side of it with a red ring around them. Finally the Hitai-ate that was previously hanging around his neck was now tied around his left bicep. "…BlackGreymon!"

Seeing BlackGreymon standing before him a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face "…yes."

* * *

Meanwhile Jenrya was walking through the park towards the two towers, now engulfed in the digital, with Terriermon, as always hanging off his shoulder. Jenrya continued on towards the towers as Yamaki came into view. As the two passed each other a sneer appeared on Yamaki's face as he came to a stop "You!"

Hearing this Jenrya turned around while Terriermon moved up onto the top of his head "Yeah, me. What do you want?" Before Jenrya could react however Yamaki grabbed him by the collar of his vest and lifted him off his feet, knocking Terriermon off of Jenrya's head and onto the ground.

Yamaki glared down at Jenrya, from behind his shades "Agh, it's your fault." He then sneered down at Terriermon who just looked back up at him with his own glare.

"Leave him alone!"

Yamaki just grunted as he pushed Jenrya back down "You're not worth it." He then turned around and started walking off again just as Takato, with Guilmon and Ruki ran into the area towards Jenrya.

"Jen, you okay?" Takato asked as he appeared next to Jenrya.

Jenrya just nodded his head at his question while Terriermon climbed back onto his shoulder "Yeah."

"Hey, who's the thug?" Ruki asked gesturing towards the retreating form of Yamaki.

"Trouble" Was Jenrya's response, as continued to watch Yamaki leave the area while he yelled out "You ignorant Digimon loving freaks! You and your disgusting pets, now look what you've done!"

As Yamaki finished his ranting Renamon appeared beside Ruki while Takato just blinked a few times "That seemed a little over the top."

Terriermon just nodded his head "Yep that was definitely rude."

Jenrya then turned his attention towards Ruki and Takato "You guys ready?" Receiving a nod in conformation the group of three humans and three Digimon took off towards the two towers. As the group continued towards the towers Jenrya let out a sigh "Why do I get the feeling Naruto's right in the middle of all this?"

Hearing this Takato looked over at Jenrya "What do you mean by that?"

Without looking away from the tower Jenrya answer "Naruto was planning on sneaking into the building."

Takato seemed slightly surprised by this "What, why?"

Before Jenrya could speak Terriermon beat him to it "Agumon's last opponent was abducted by the suit before he could finish it off."

Surprisingly Renamon was the one to respond to this "Abducted?"

Jenrya just nodded his head at this "Yeah, Naruto and Agumon were planning on sneaking in and finding out what they're up to."

Ruki just narrowed her eyes at this "And he didn't come to us for help because…?"

Jenrya let out a sigh "He said to just leave to him and that we'd only get in their way."

Ruki's eye started twitching at this "Get in their way?! What the hell?! I mean sure I can see why he didn't go to Gogglehead and Dinoboy, they don't exactly scream stealth, and the bunny's mouth would be bound to get them caught. But Renamon's practically built for stealth so why the hell didn't he come to us?!" Takato and Jenrya just stared at her before she continued "That bastard's just being selfish, hogging all the action for himself!" Ruki then looked over to find Takato and Jenrya staring at her before she narrowed her eyes at them "What?"

Jenrya just blinked a few times before he shook his head "You've been spending too much time around Naruto."

Terriermon let out a chuckle hearing this "Oh so that's why she's so miffed about Naruto not telling her. She wanted to spend some more 'quality time' with him." A small blush appeared on Ruki's face hearing this before she shot a heated glare at Terriermon.

Seeing this Jenrya shook his head "Terriermon…" he said with a sigh.

"What?" Terriermon asked in return before Jenrya pointed over to Ruki. Looking over in the direction he was pointing in Terriermon saw Ruki glaring up at him and looked like she was about to lunge at him. Seeing this Terriermon let out a nervous chuckle "Momentai, Momentai!"

Before Ruki could do anything further however they made it out of the park and onto the bridge leading up to the tower before they heard a voice that sounded a lot like Naruto's call out "DIGIMODIFI… Hyper Wing, activate!"

Hearing this the group continued through the fog like digital field just in time to see BlackGreymon, now with six glowing wings, flying up the side of the building. Seeing BlackGreymon fly up the side of the building the group came to a stop on the bridge while Renamon fazed back in beside Ruki before she spoke up "The battle hasn't even begun yet and Agumon's already digivolved."

Takato looked down at Guilmon to find him growling up at the building before he turned his attention back towards BlackGreymon "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Before anyone could say anything on this however they turned heir attention towards Naruto as they heard him say "What are you three doing here?"

"Geez, what do you think? There's a giant freakin' hole in the sky!" was Terriermon's reply to Naruto's question.

Hearing this Naruto turned his attention towards the group "I thought I told you…" He looked towards Jenrya "to leave this to me."

Jenrya just raised an eyebrow at this "This is hardly what you were planning on in the beginning."

Naruto shook his head while saying "As the circumstances change so must the plans." He then turned back around towards the building "Just leave this to me. Greymon and I can handle it."

Ruki narrowed her eyes at him at this point "Damn it, Whiskers! Stop being such a selfish bastard! We're not useless, we're tamers too! Stop trying to push us away so you can do everything on your own!"

Jenrya and Takato just stared at her, rapidly blinking, after hearing this. Even Renamon seemed surprised by the outburst while Terriermon was just openly gawking at her "Okay, who are you and what have you done with our ice queen?"

Ruki just shot a glare at Terriermon before they heard a sigh escape Naruto and they turned their attention back towards him before Naruto turned around to face them. Ruki steeled her eyes into a glare, daring him to contradict her, until Naruto finally let out another sigh and turned his head to the side "Fine." He then turned back towards the tower "Just try not to get in the way."

Ruki narrowed her eyes at Naruto's back and looked like she was about to say something when she felt Renamon's pawed hand on her shoulder. Looking over at her she saw Renamon shake her head at her. Seeing this Ruki turned her head away and let out a sigh "Fine."

As BlackGreymon reached the roof of the building he touched down before taking in his surroundings. There was a large helicopter pad in the centre of the roof with blinking red lights spread out around the edges of it with small circular towers scattered around the corners. The fog created from the digital field settled around the area as BlackGreymon narrowed his eyes as he looked for his new opponent "Okay, where is it?"

Back on the ground Naruto looked down at the digivice in his hand as a holographic screen appeared above it. The image on the screen showed exactly what BlackGreymon was seeing at the moment. Not seeing the Digimon anywhere Naruto's eyes narrowed "C'mon, where is the damn thing?"

Ruki, Takato and Jenrya then appeared behind him and looked over his shoulders at the screen on the digivice. Seeing the empty area of the roof on the screen Ruki raised an eyebrow "I don't get it there's nothing there."

"That doesn't make any sense." Jenrya stated in what sounded like shock.

Hearing this Takato called out "It's a digital field there's gotta be something there!"

"Of cause there's something up there. I can sense it, and what ever it is it's powerful that for certain." Naruto stated before a large tiger like Digimon entered into view "And there it is." The Digimon had the body of a tiger that was at least the size of BlackGreymon. It had a pair of wings that were the same colour as the Digimon's main body and a red bandana was tied around its neck. It had purple shin guards on all four legs and a purple shield, with a silvery spike, over each of the joints connecting the legs to the main body. Seeing the image of the Digimon a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face before he realised something "What's going on here? Why isn't there any data on this thing? Just what type of Digimon is it anyway?"

Hearing this Terriermon jumped off Jenrya's head and landed on the ground in front of the group "Who cares?! What's he gonna do, bite me? We can take him, you ready?"

Jenrya nodded his head at this "Yep."

"Hold on!" Naruto called out before Terriermon could move "Don't act rash." He then looked back down at his digivice "I'll have Greymon scout it out and find out what abilities it has."

BlackGreymon continued to watch as the tiger like Digimon circled around him not taking its eyes off of him '_What's it waiting for?'_

Looking down at the digivice in Naruto's hand Takato spoke up "What's going on, it's just standing there?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the screen "Huh." He muttered out to himself while thinking '_Okay from the look of it its centre of gravity is fairly high. That added to its streamline body would suggest it's mainly built around speed. However it also seems to be protected by some armour, but not enough to increase its defences greatly. The armour seems to mainly be around its legs, hmm?' _Naruto's eye then widened slightly '_Got it.'_ A small smirk then appeared on his face "Alright, it appears to be mainly built around speed and its endurance level should be pretty high in order to protect its legs and keep its speed up." Naruto then looked up towards the roof of the tower "You got that Greymon?"

BlackGreymon nodded his head at this without taking his eyes away from the Digimon in front of him "Gotcha, so… what's the plan?"

Naruto looked back down at his digivice "It's most likely restricted to close range combat, but we can't be certain about that. For now keep your distance and stick to long range attacks. Once we figured out what this thing can actually do we'll build a strategy upon that."

"Impressive analysis." Renamon stated.

Naruto just looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Only if I'm right." He then turned his attention back towards his digivice "Alright, Greymon, you know what to do. Go for it!"

BlackGreymon gave a loud "Right!" before he jumped back into the air, away from the tiger like Digimon, while firing off two large black and blue fireballs at it with a cry of "Nova Burst!" BlackGreymon, landing back on the roof, watched on as the two fireballs collided head on with his opponent, causing a large cloud of smoke from the resulting explosion.

Back on the ground seeing the Digimon engulfed in the explosion Terriermon called out "Alright, He smoked'em!"

Naruto however just narrowed his eyes at the screen on his digivice "No, this could be a problem."

Terriermon seemed taken back by this "What are you talkin' about, Greymon just creamed that tiger reject!" He finished by punching his fist into the air.

"Open your eyes, bunny." Ruki stated, shooting a small glare at Terriermon before looking back at the screen on Naruto's digivice "That thing didn't even flinch!"

Renamon nodded her head at this "To be able to take an attack like that, it has to at least be an Ultimate."

Takato's eyes widened hearing this "An Ultimate?! We've never faced anything that strong before!"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at this "No we haven't, so shut up and let me concentrate." He then started scanning the screen on his digivice looking for any trace of the Digimon on it "Now where is it?" His eyes widened and he looked up towards the roof while calling out "Greymon! Jump!"

Hearing this BlackGreymon jumped up into the air while spinning around, just in time to see the Digimon charging from behind him with its mouth wide open. As BlackGreymon continued his jump his opponent just under him before BlackGreymon spun around again slamming his tail into its side. The attack didn't even seem to faze the Digimon but BlackGreymon managed to use the attack to push himself further into the air.

As BlackGreymon pushed himself off his opponent Naruto pulled a card out of his deck and brought it up to his digivice before swiping it "DIGIMODIFI… Power, activate!"

BlackGreymon's eyes widened slightly as he felt the increase of power before his expression changed into a slight smirk. Brining himself to a stop in midair, with the wings from the 'Hyper wing' card, while black and blue flames appeared around his mouth as he fired out another, stronger, fireball with another cry of "Nova Burst!" As the fireball collided with the opposing Digimon it exploded on contact again causing it to let a slight cry of pain while it was pushed back slightly.

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face "Well… at least we know he can be injured." He then pulled another card out of deck "Now let's see how he does with a little rapid-fire." Naruto said while bringing the new card up to his digivice before swiping it through calling out "DIGIMODIFI… Paildramon's Desperado Blaster, activate!"

Flakes of data started swirling around BlackGreymon forming twin black and dark green blasters on either side of his waist. A large smirk appeared on BlackGreymon's face as he grabbed hold of both of the blasters, aiming them at the cloud of smoke. The blasters seemed to be taking in energy before firing off multiple shots of glowing blue 'energy bullets' while BlackGreymon gave out a cry of "Desperado Blaster!" As the energy bullets hit the smoke screen they seemed to tear right through it. BlackGreymon's smirk widened slightly as he heard the Digimon cry out slightly in pain. However his smirk soon disappeared as the Digimon came charging out of the smoke screen, charging towards him. Seeing this he grit his teeth together and continued to fire rapid shot with the blasters towards it. The tiger like Digimon seemed to wince as each of the blasts connected; however it didn't slow in its charge towards BlackGreymon. See this BlackGreymon let out a low growl "Oh, just die already!"

Seeing the tiger like Digimon almost in striking range of BlackGreymon, Naruto quickly grabbed another card out of his deck and swiped it through the digivice "DIGIMODIFI… Holy Barrier, activate!"

As the tiger like Digimon continued on its charge towards BlackGreymon it ran head first into a large transparent barrier around BlackGreymon's form. Seeing this BlackGreymon let out a slight sigh before the tiger like Digimon spoke up "Don't think this little shield will protect you for long!" It continued to push against the barrier as sparks of energy flew off the barrier around where its head was. The Digimon's feet continued to slide back along the floor as it tried to brake down the barrier. Seeing this, a grin appeared on BlackGreymon's face. That is until small cracks soon appeared over the surface of the barrier.

Seeing the cracks appear on the barrier Naruto narrowed his eyes in frustration and ground his teeth together while quietly growling out "Damn…it." His eyes then widened slightly revealing blue slitted eyes with a golden ring around the pupil.

"_He-he-he…"_

The golden ring in his left eye then started to slowly spread over the iris of the eye in a flame like pattern. A scowl appeared on Naruto's face as he looked back down at the screen on his digivice before he pulled out another card and swiping it "DIGIMODIFI… Hyper Speed, activate!" Once he swiped the card Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking up at the roof "What are you waiting for, Greymon?! Move it!"

Feeling the boost given to him from the effect of the card BlackGreymon jumped back away from the barrier and used his newfound speed to appear at the side of the roof to the Digimon's left, just as it managed to brake through the barrier.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face seeing this just as the golden ring finished covering the entire iris of his left eye.

"_Hehehe, now take that power… Use it to crush anyone who gets in our way!"_

Naruto's smirk changed into a feral grin as he pulled another card out of his deck and brought it up to his digivice before swiping it "DIGIMODIFI… Viral Chip, activate!"

BlackGreymon let out a feral growl as his own golden eyes changed from their usual rounded pupil to slitted ones. He then let out a fierce roar towards his opponent as it turned to face him. Narrowing his eyes into a glare, directed at the Digimon, BlackGreymon's tail started moving from side to side before it slammed down onto the roof. As if by some sort of signal the two charged at each other. Once the two collided against each other BlackGreymon grabbed a hold of the tiger like Digimon by its shoulders while it just seemed to roar at him. The Digimon then started pushing BlackGreymon back before the claws on his feet dug into the ground, keeping them in place.

Looking back down at his digivice Naruto let out a frustrated growl "Damn it, Greymon! You've got a horn, use it!"

BlackGreymon's horn then started to give off a dark purple glow before he let the Digimon move towards him while slamming his horn into the side of his head with a cry of "Dark Horn!" The Tiger like Digimon let out a grunt of pain as it staggered back slightly before BlackGreymon spun around and slammed his tail into the side of its head, pushing it back further.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pulled a card out of his back pocket. Holding it out a feral grin appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at the image in the card before brining it up to his digivice "DIGIMODIFI… LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave, activate!"

BlackGreymon gave of a faint dark purple glow before he faced the direction of the opposing Digimon. His eyes narrowed slightly as purple lightning seemed to gather within his mouth before he fired out a blast of dark energy at it. Seeing the incoming blast of dark energy the Digimon jumped to the side before letting out an enraged roar as it charged towards BlackGreymon.

Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing this "Oh no ya don't!" He then pulled another card out of his deck before swiping it through his digivice "DIGIMODIFI… Bunshin, active!"

As the Digimon continued its charge it tackled straight into BlackGreymon, however it was caught of guard as BlackGreymon faded out of existents "What!!!" BlackGreymon appeared, charging towards the Digimon, a few feet from its left side.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he pulled out another card before also swiping it "DIGIMODIFI… Digmon's Drill, activate!" Flacks of data swirled around BlackGreymon again before forming into a pair of black drills around his arms. Seeing BlackGreymon approach his Target Naruto called out "Strike now, Greymon! Finish him!" BlackGreymon pulled his right arm back as the drill started spinning before he thrust it forwards aiming to pierce through the Digimon's side. However before the drill could connect the Digimon spread its wings out and pushed itself into the air evading the attack. Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened "No way!"

A small smirk appeared on the Digimon's face at this point however as its tail seemed to split into three segments, connected with a small metal chain, similar to a nun-chuck. With a cry of "Samurai Tiger Tail!" the Digimon spun around and attempted to slam its tail into the chest of BlackGreymon. However before it was able to connect the drills on BlackGreymon's arms exploded into flacks of data before BlackGreymon grabbed a hold of the end segment of the Digimon's tail, stopping it just a few inches away from his chest. The Digimon didn't really seem to care however as a large smirk appeared on its face. The tip of the Digimon's tail turned into a metal spike before it started spinning around like a drill and started tearing away at BlackGreymon's chest causing him to cry out in pain.

Naruto's eyes widened as a sharp pain erupted in his chest causing him to take a quick intake of air before his eyes flashed red before returning to their normal sky blue colour.

"_No… No, dam it! I was so close… So clo…"_

'_What the hell… was that?'_ Naruto thought to himself through the pain in his chest before he felt something rise in the back of his throat. Naruto brought his free hand up to cover his mouth as he started to give out a choking cough.

Seeing this Ruki moved over to his side "Hey, are you okay?" It was at this point that she noticed a thick red liquid dripping down between his fingers onto the ground. Seeing this her eyes widened "Naruto?!"

Hearing Ruki shout out Naruto's name the rest of the group moved over next to them. Naruto then brought his hand away from his mouth and narrowed his eyes at the blood stained glove before shaking most of it off "I'm fine."

Jenrya just raised an eyebrow at this "That doesn't look fine to me."

Takato nodded his head "Yeah, coughing up blood is genially not a good sign."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this "I said I'm fine" He finished by wiping off the blood around his mouth.

This time it was Ruki who let out a quite growl "You're not alright." She then hardened her own eyes into a glare directed at Naruto "Stop trying to act like the damn tough guy!" Her glare then softened slightly "I know its weird coming from me… but, you don't… you don't have to do everything on your own."

Terriermon just blinked at this "Okay, seriously, who are you and what have you done with our ice queen?"

Ruki sent another glare at Terriermon causing him to shrink back behind Jenrya's head. Naruto just lowered his head however, looking down at the ground "I… I don't…" He trailed off before they heard BlackGreymon give out another cry of pain. Looking up towards the roof the group saw BlackGreymon slammed in the stomach by the tiger like Digimon again, pushing him over the side of the building. They watched as BlackGreymon's form seemed to be flickering in and out of its complete solid form. Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened '_Greymon…'_ The tiger like Digimon then appeared spinning above BlackGreymon. With another cry of "Samurai Tiger Tail!" the Digimon stopped spinning and slammed its nun-chuck like tail into BlackGreymon.

BlackGreymon's eyes widened from the impact before he let out a cry of pain. "Greymon!" Naruto called out as he watched BlackGreymon plummet to the ground. Once BlackGreymon crashed into the ground, a few feet away from the group, it caused a large dust cloud to appear forcing the group to cover their eyes. After a few seconds Naruto rushed off towards the dust cloud with the rest of the group close behind "Greymon!" As Naruto got closer to the area the dust cloud was starting to clear up revealing a large crater with BlackAgumon lying in the centre. Seeing this Naruto dropped to his knees sliding down the crater towards BlackAgumon "Agumon!" Coming to a stop next to BlackAgumon, Naruto's eyes softened as he took in the site of BlackAgumon's beaten form '_You really took a beating this time didn't you.'_ He then noticed BlackAgumon's eyes slowly open "Agumon! Are you okay?"

BlackAgumon let out a tiered groan "Of cause I'm alright. What type of stupid question is that?" He then dragged his arms along the ground before he started struggling to push himself back up "There's no way I'd loose to that bastard!" BlackAgumon then scrunched his eyes together in pain as he continued to struggle to push himself up "Just… just give me a second to catch my breath and I'll be right… right back in this fight!" It was then that he collapsed back onto the ground "Damn it...! I… I can't… I can't quit." He finished in a whisper.

Naruto just looked down at BlackAgumon and placed his hand on his shoulder "Just take it easy, Agumon. We lost this one. But we'll keep getting stronger."

BlackAgumon's eyes narrowed slightly hearing this "Damn straight." Unshed tears then appeared in his eyes as he whispered out to himself "I will be stronger."

It was at that point that the rest of the group appeared around the crater before Ruki spoke up "Is he…?"

Naruto just kept his gaze on BlackAgumon "He'll be fine, just needs to rest." Naruto then reached into his deck case before continuing "Anyway, you've got other things to worry about." Pulling the card out of his deck Naruto spun around before throwing it at Ruki. As Ruki caught the card Naruto finished up by saying "You've got a battle a win."

Ruki looked down at the card in her hands before looking back up at Naruto. As their eyes met Naruto gave a slight nod of his head before a small smirk appeared on Ruki's face. "Renamon!" she called out while turning to face said Digimon.

Renamon, who had been watching BlackAgumon with a soft gaze, turned towards Ruki and gave a quick "Right!" before she took off up the side of the building, heading to tack over the battle against the tiger like Digimon.

Ruki then pulled out her digivice before swiping the card Naruto had given to her through it "DIGIMODIFI… Digivolution, activate!" With the card swiped the screen on her digivice gave off a slight glow.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of blue digital data started racing around Renamon forming what looked to be a large blue egg of swirling data. "Renamon digivolved too..." The blue shell of data exploded revealing a large yellow nine tailed fox with a yin yang symbol on her head and the tips of her nine tails and her four paws were glowing a ghostly blue. "Kyubimon!"

Kyubimon then continued running up the side of the building before jumping up into the air and spinning around before landing on the roof. Kyubimon then shot a glare at the Digimon standing before her before charging at it. "How about a dance, big boy!?" she called out, taunting it, causing the Digimon to let out an enraged roar. "Tough guy, huh!?" Kyubimon called out again as the two jumped into the air towards each other. Kyubimon then jumped up on top of the Digimon's head before pushing off back into the air. Spinning around in the air Kyubimon landed back on the ground behind the Digimon, skidding around to face him again. Kyubimon then spread her tails out as ghostly blue fireballs appeared on the tips of them. With a cry of "Fox Tail Inferno!" the nine fireballs shot off of Kyubimon's tails and headed straight towards the Digimon.

However before the fireballs could connect the Digimon's tail gave of a white glow before splitting into three segments again. With a cry of "Samurai Tiger Tail!" the Digimon whipped it's now nun-chuck like tail around, snuffing out each of the ghostly fireballs before turning around. The Digimon then charged towards Kyubimon before spinning around and attempting to slam his tail into her. However Kyubimon ducked under the first strike before jumping to the side as the Digimon continued its assault by swinging its tail down. Kyubimon continued to evade strike after strike before finally jumping up into the air onto the Digimon's back before pushing off again into the air a few feet in front of the Digimon. Before Kyubimon could land back on the ground she started spinning like a top as her body became engulfed in blue flames. With a cry of "Dragon Wheel!" the flames shot off from Kyubimon and headed straight towards the Digimon.

The Digimon, however, just ran straight through the flames towards Kyubimon as its tail gave off another white glow, separating into its nun-chuck like form again. With another cry of "Samurai Tiger Tail!" the Digimon spun around, slamming its tail into the source of the flames, striking Kyubimon in the waist. Kyubimon let out a cry of pain from the strike before the Digimon continued to deliver strike after strike on Kyubimon.

Back on the ground Ruki watched the holographic screen on her digivice; however, she was unable to see past the blue flames produced from Kyubimon's attack until the entire screen turned a dark grey as Kyubimon scrunched her eyes closed from the pain of the multiple attacks. Seeing this, Ruki grit her teeth together before glaring up at the top of the building "Come on!" Her eyes then widened as Kyubimon was slammed into the air over the side of the roof as her data started flickering in and out of a stable form '_Kyubimon, no!'_ Kyubimon's body then gave of a white light before reverting back into her form of Renamon '_Renamon!'_

Looking up at the now falling form of Renamon, Terriermon narrowed his eyes before rushing off towards the building while calling out "That's it I'm going for it, Jen!" Jenrya just hardened his look as Terriermon continued racing towards the building while calling out "That tiger's toast!"

Jenrya then pulled out his digivice along with a card from his deck before swiping it through the digivice "DIGIMODIFI… Digivolution, activate!" A slight glow then appeared on the screen of Jenrya's digivice.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming what looked to be a large green egg of swirling data. "Terriermon digivolved too..." The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had Gatling guns for hands and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!"

As Gargomon made it to the base of the building he lifted up his Gatling guns, as they started to glow green. Then with a cry of "Gargo Laser!" he pointed the Gatling guns down towards the ground as he used the blasts to propel himself up towards the roof of the building. As Gargomon continued up the building he watched Renamon fall down to the ground with a worried expression on his face.

As Renamon hit the ground she created another crater in the ground along with kicking up a dust cloud, albeit smaller then the one that was created by BlackGreymon. As the dust cleared Ruki rushed over to her only to find her laying on her side unmoving "Renamon?" She then knelt down next to her and reached her hand out to her before stopping just short of her "Renamon, are you…?"

Before Ruki could finish up her sentence however Renamon opened her eye and strained to look over at her before gasping out "So strong… Ultimate… possibly even… Mega."

Ruki just looked down at her with a concerned look "Don't try to talk."

It was at that point Naruto walked up to them with BlackAgumon on his back, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder. Stopping just behind Ruki he looked down at her and Renamon before asking "How is she?"

Ruki just shook her head "I-I don't know. I think she'll be okay… but…" She then turned around to face Naruto and to see BlackAgumon resting on his back "How's Agumon?"

Kneeling down next to Ruki, Naruto let out a sigh. "Same as Renamon, hopefully they just need to rest."

Ruki just nodded at this before turning back towards Renamon "Yeah, hopefully…"

Jenrya looked down at his digivice while this was going on "Nothing, Oh man, there's just no data on this guy at all! We're fighting completely blind here!"

Guilmon just continued to glare up at the roof while Takato looked over at Naruto and Ruki with their fallen partners before whispering out to himself "If Greymon and Kyubimon were defeated like that then we don't stand a chance."

Gargomon was standing on the centre of the roof of the building, searching for the Digimon, when he could practically feel it's breath on his back as it let out a slight growl, causing Gargomon's eyes to widen in shock. As the Digimon walked around Gargomon to the other side of the roof, while keeping an eye on Gargomon, Gargomon let out a held sigh of relief. Gargomon let out a nervous whimper as he lifted up his Gatling guns towards the Digimon before open firing on it while calling out "Here kitty, kitty!" The energy bullets didn't even seem to faze it however as it just continued to circle Gargomon.

Back on the ground the group, minus BlackAgumon and Renamon, continued to watch the top of the building as they heard Gargomon's continues gunshots. Jenrya then ran over to a different angel of the building so he could also see the second building next to it while calling out "Gargomon!" Coming to a stop Jenrya looked up to the roof again "I've gotta help him!" He watched as the Digimon flew over to the roof of the second building as Gargomon continued to fire at it. He then looked back down at the screen of his digivice trying to pull up any information he could find "Without any data on that thing, I want know if I'm using the right cards!" Jenrya then looked back up at the roof of the building just in time to see the Digimon fly off the roof again, unnoticed by Gargomon, and fly around so that it was back on the roof, behind Gargomon. Seeing this Jenrya grit his teeth together "Agh, he's gone around the other side. Gargomon!" He finished calling up to Gargomon.

Gargomon kept firing at the second roof however, unable to hear Jenrya "What's the matter, you a frady-cat?! Okay, where are you?! Come on out and fight!" Gargomon then finally stopped randomly firing in the direction of the second roof when he heard what sounded like the Digimon moving around behind him. Spinning around Gargomon opened fire again only to get off a few shots before he seemed to run out of ammo. '_Oh, nuts!'_ Gargomon thought to himself as the barrels of the guns started spinning around. He then let out a slight nervous chuckle as he aimed his Gatling guns at the charging Digimon only to reveal that they were completely out of ammo. Gargomon let out a startled cry as the Digimon gave out a roar before spinning around in mid air as his tail gave off a white glow, slitting back into its nun-chuck form, before it slammed its tail into Gargomon, pushing him over the side of the building.

'_Gargomon…'_ Jenrya thought to himself as he watched Gargomon give off a white light before reverting back to Terriermon.

Seeing this Guilmon growled out "That's enough, my turn!" With that said he started charging towards the building while calling back "I'm gonna need a lot of peanut butter after this one!"

Takato just watched Guilmon while pulling out a card from his pocket "Well… here goes nothing. Come on boy." He said to himself as he swiped the card through his digivice, without once tacking his eyes off Guilmon, worried about the upcoming battle.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of red digital data started racing around Guilmon forming what looked to be a large red egg of swirling data. "Guilmon digivolved too..." The red shell of data exploded revealing a large red dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured eyes and silvery white hair. "Growlmon!"

Three pairs of glowing white wings then appeared on Growlmon's back as Takato swiped the 'Hyper Wing' card through his digivice. Takato watched as Growlmon jumped into the air and started flying up the side of the building towards the roof while saying to himself "Good luck, boy."

As Growlmon continued up the building he passed by a falling Terriermon. Seeing this Jenrya ran over to the direction that he was heading to while calling out "I've got him!" As Jenrya caught Terriermon before he could hit the ground he looked down at him with a concerned look on his face "Are you okay?"

"Jen…" Terriermon called out weakly as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it?" Jenrya asked as he brought Terriermon up closer to his ear before Terriermon quietly whispered into it. Once he was done Jenrya's eyes shot wide open before he looked over at Takato and called out towards him "We might still have a chance! He always circles around, like a shark, just before he attacks! That's when Growlmon can get him!"

"Uh, yeah, okay!" Takato called back before bring up his digivice as the same holographic screen appeared above the device "Thanks!" He then watched as the Digimon sped past the screen "There he is!" As the Digimon and Growlmon past each other, side by side, Takato looked away from his digivice up towards the roof of the building while calling out "Now Growlmon! Do it!"

Hearing Takato's command Growlmon spun around to face the side of the opposing Digimon before the blade on Growlmon's right arm extended outwards, glowing a ghostly white. With a cry of "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon lunged at the Digimon, slashing down its right side, leaving a red trail from the energy stored in the blade. The Digimon gave out a grunt of pain as it turned to face Growlmon, just in time to see bright flames appear within his mouth before firing out a continues stream of fire with a cry of "Pro Blaster!" The attack connected with the Digimon head on; however it didn't seem to be phased in the least as it just charged straight through the flames and latched its jaws around Growlmon's right bicep causing Growlmon to cry out in pain.

Feeling a sharp pain in his own right arm Takato's eyes widened as he dropped his digivice. As the digivice hit the ground a holographic image of the Digimon finally appeared on the screen revealing its name to be 'Mihiramon'. Takato then grabbed his shoulder as his cards fell to the ground "I can feel it…" He said as he dropped to his knees "its over." With that said Takato collapsed to the ground.

Hearing this Ruki looked over her shoulder at Takato "What's wrong with him?"

Jenrya then looked over at him as well before calling out "Takato!"

Naruto just looked over at him and let out a grown "Oh that's just great."

* * *

Takato opened his eyes to find himself floating in some sort of purple void. Looking around he seemed to be surrounded by black spinning clock faces. He blinked a few times as he looked around before asking himself "Is this a dream?" He then grimaced in pain as he grabbed a hold of his right shoulder "Ugh, why am I feeling pain when Growlmon's the one that got hurt, and while we're at it where am I?"

Takato perked up after saying that as he heard Growlmon's voice calling out through the void "Tamer." Hearing the voice Takato turned around to find Growlmon a ways off facing him, however part of his right side, just below his arm up to his head, was covered in shadows "Tamer, it's not over yet."

Seeing Growlmon a grin quickly appeared on Takato's face "Hey, Growlmon, you're alive!" His grin then disappeared to be replaced with a frown "Wait, you don't even recognise me, do you?"

"Of course, just seemed like such a serious moment." Was Growlmon's reply.

Takato seemed to perk up again hearing this "Yeah, it was! But don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay, sorry! Anyway, like I was saying, you've got to let me fight again. So we made a couple of mistakes, no big deal. I know I can take him, but I'm really gonna need your help this time. Are you in? Takato… I need you."

The images of Naruto kneeling over the fallen form of BlackAgumon, along with Ruki kneeling over the beaten form of Renamon, before the image of a falling Terriermon passed through Takato's mind "But I'm not worthy. It's all my fault! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me! I've been a coward Growlmon and I'm so sorry! But if you're really willing to give me one more chance, then I have to chance but to take it!" Takato then proceeded to reach out towards Growlmon while calling out "Growlmon!"

Growlmon's one visible eye seemed to widen slightly at this "Takato!"

"We will fight, one more time, together!" Takato finished by trying to grab a hold of Growlmon, however instead he grabbed a hold of a small white hand "Agh!" Takato then opened his eyes to find that he was lying on the ground and had just grabbed a hold of Calumon's hand "Uh, hi Calumon."

Calumon then tilted his head to the side in confusion "Did anyone ever tell you, you talk in your sleep?"

He then looked around to find that Ruki and Jenrya, with a beaten Terriermon hanging onto his shoulder, were kneeling on either side of them, while Naruto stood next to them and BlackAgumon and Renamon had pushed themselves up into a slouched sitting position behind him. Seeing that Takato had woken up Jenrya spoke up "Welcome back, how you feeling?"

Naruto then crossed his arms over his chest "Nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Ruki was the one to finish up with "What a wuss, I can't believe you fainted."

Takato just blinked a few times in confusion "What?" He then let out a nervous chuckle.

It was then that the group heard something that sounded like the whirling of helicopters rotors. Looking up towards the roof of the building they saw three helicopters opening fire on the Digimon, Mihiramon, however it seemed to have little affect as Mihiramon sent out a shock wave pushing the helicopters back. Seeing this Jenrya stood back up "Guns won't stop him. It'll take something a lot stronger then that!"

"Brilliant, Einstein!" Ruki called out sarcastically while facing Jenrya "What do you suggest? Even Growlmon crumpled, like a stupid ragdoll."

Hearing this Naruto slammed his right fist into his open left palm "Guess that means it's my turn." He then started walking towards the building "Time to show this tiger reject how a ninja fights."

However, before he could get to far however Ruki stood up and grabbed his arm before pulling him back "Oh, no you don't!"

Naruto let out a slightly startled "Hey!" before he turned around and narrowed his eyes at Ruki "What do you think you're doing?"

Ruki narrowed her own eyes at him "There's no way you're gonna take that thing on! Not to mention you were just coughing up blood some five minutes ago!"

Naruto just further narrowed his eyes "What's your point?"

"My point?" Ruki asked narrowing her own eyes further "That thing's a damn Ultimate, at least! I know you're strong, but you won't stand a chance against it, and I don't want to see you get killed trying to that you can fight against it!"

With that said Naruto and Ruki just stood there, glaring at each other, while the rest of the group kept a watch of them. Finally, after what had seemed hours, Naruto let out a sigh while crossing his arms and turning his head to the side "Fine." Seeing this, a small victorious smirk appeared on Ruki's face.

Terriermon just blinked in shock at seeing this "Holy cow! Naruto just backed down from someone! I mean yeah sure its Ruki, but still, damn! Just what the hell's going on around here?!"

Jenrya just turned his head towards his partner while blinking a few time himself "Ugh, Momentai?"

However Terriermon only shot an annoyed look at Jenrya "This isn't time for Momentai, Jen! I mean look at them…!" Terriermon yelled out while pointing towards Naruto and Ruki, who were just giving the bunny Digimon a confused look "They're starting to act like some kind of couple! It's gotta be some sort of sign of the apocalypse! We're all gonna die!"

Hearing this Naruto and Ruki's eyebrows started twitching before realising what Terriermon had just said. The both of them then looked at each other before turning their heads away from each other, both with a blush on their faces. However a grown then drew their attention, along with the rest of the groups, towards BlackAgumon as he pushed himself back up to his feet. Once back up to his feet, BlackAgumon limped over to the rest of the group while holding his left arm "Not that this isn't highly amusing…" He started causing Naruto and Ruki to shoot him annoyed glares "But what are we gonna now? I mean we just got our asses kicked by that fucking asshole of a digital tiger!"

"Fucking asshole?" Calumon asked while tilting his head to the side in curiosity, causing everyone to look at Calumon before shooting BlackAgumon annoyed looks.

BlackAgumon just let out a sigh, ignoring the looks being sent towards him, before continuing "Not to mention that Growlmon's still up there with that thing."

Hearing Growlmon being mention Takato started to push himself up onto his hands and knees "I haven't finished yet!" Hearing this everyone turned their attention back towards him with new confused looks on their faces before Takato continued "We haven't finished yet! Growlmon is still willing to fight, and as long as I'm still breathing I'll be right there by his side!" He then reached over and picked up his digivice while his other hand moved over to one of his scattered cards on the ground "It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place!" As he was saying this they card he had his hand on started to glow blue while giving off a lot of wind, blowing all of their hair back "Are you guys ready? 'Cause we're gonna do this even if you're not!"

Jenrya just stared at the card in Takato's hand as he narrowed his eyes, attempting to shield them from the force of the wind being given off by it "He's got the card!"

Naruto stared at the card in slight shock "Damn, that's a lot of chakra in just one card!"

Ruki was also staring at it in shock before nodding her head "Okay, I'm with ya!"

"That's more like it!" Takato stated as he stood back up before he held the card above his head "This battle has only just begun!" He then brought his digivice up above his head as well before swiping the blue card through it "DIGIMODIFI… Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

Once the card was swiped through the digivice the red triangle on Calumon's head started to light up '_Crystal matrix activate!'_

Growlmon's eyes widened while extra data started swirling around him before entering into him, causing him to give off a bright white light, startling Mihiramon, who was still latched onto his arm "What?!"

"Matrix Digivolution."

Each of the triangle marks on Growlmon suddenly lit up, before they seemed to be giving out some sort of energy "Growlmon matrix digivolved too…" His arms seemed to change into large black metal gauntlets with three metal claws sticking out of the ends of them along with a large silvery metal blade running along the side of each arm. A large red chest plate also appeared over his chest that stretched all the way around to his back, with a white spot on the front of it that had the same digital hazard mark that both Guilmon and Growlmon had, as well as what looked like a blaster on either side of the hazard mark. Two large grey jet like thrusters then appeared sticking out of his back from the back of the chest plate, along with a long grey metal 'tentacle' that appeared from base of his neck that reached down to his lower pack, almost like some sort of metal ponytail. Finally a red and silver metal face plate appeared over the lower half of his face running up to cover his bat like ears and down his throat, covering up the entire neck. "WarGrowlmon!"

Growlmon's digivolution into WarGrowlmon seemed to create a dust cloud pushing Mihiramon back into the air, causing him to call out "What's going on?!"

Once the smoke seemed to die down the form of WarGrowlmon came into view. He seemed to be about twice the size that Growlmon was. Seeing this Jenrya spoke up "Our little boy's grown up."

Ruki just nodded her head at this "I'll give you that one."

Naruto let out a whistle "I'll admit that's damn impressive."

Calumon then let out a tiered grown as his ears retracted back into his head and he flopped back down onto the floor while Takato let out a loud "Yeah! WarGrowlmon! Cyborg type, Ultimate level!"

WarGrowlmon then aimed his thrusters down towards the ground before the jets started firing in them while Mihiramon just stared at him "Nice presentation, but no-one beats Mihiramon! Samurai Tiger Tail!" With that called out Mihiramon's tail split into its nun-chuck form again before he started whipping WarGrowlmon with it, however this time WarGrowlmon used his heavily armoured arms to block most of the damage. "How are you able to digivolve to this level? Don't tell me that human had something to do with it!"

Back on the ground Takato started thrashing from side to side letting out grunts of pain. Seeing this Jenrya asked "What's wrong?"

"Um, you don't look so good." Ruki commented.

Takato just let out another pained grunt as he stood back up "I feel every hit."

Hearing this Naruto narrowed his eyes while bringing his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful pose while remembering back to the sharp pain in his chest '_Huh, could it be…?'_

While Naruto was thinking this to himself Takato looked back up towards WarGrowlmon "Alright, that's enough!"

As Mihiramon continued to launch his barrage of assaults against WarGrowlmon he called out tauntingly "Oh, so you want to play with the kitty, huh?" He then stopped his assault on WarGrowlmon as the tip of his nun-chick like tail turned into a metal spike as he gave out a cry of "Armored Tiger Tail!"

Seeing this, Takato called out "Right, time to take the tiger by the tail. Let's go this together!" As Mihiramon swung his now spiked nun-chuck like tail towards WarGrowlmon, he managed to grab a hold of it before it could connect with his chest. Seeing this Takato called out to him "As your tamer I say finish it!"

Hearing this, a grin appeared on WarGrowlmon's metal covered face "Well if you say so, Tamer!" WarGrowlmon then managed to pull down on Mihiramon's tail before spinning him around. "You've been a very naught kitty!" WarGrowlmon called out as the blasters on his chest started taking in energy and giving off a bright red glow. He then started giving out a cry of "Atomic…!"

Before being finished off by Takato "…Blaster!" With that said WarGrowlmon fired off twin blast of red energy from the two blasters on his chest at the newly airborne Mihiramon.

Letting out a cry of pain Mihiramon called back to WarGrowlmon, as he continued to be engulfed in WarGrowlmon's blast "Agh, fool! You and your humans! Digimon could have had supreme power over both worlds, but you had to ruin everything!" He then continued to yell out in pain as WarGrowlmon's Attack continued to blast at him before he burst into red flakes of data.

From within one of the helicopters, circling around the building, Yamaki glared down at the form of WarGrowlmon, as his attack died down "I can't believe it, those kids were actually able to defeat him. And all this time I thought they were just playing that stupid game. This is going to require additional research."

Back on the ground a small distance from the building a small crown was forming, including Hirokazu and Kenta. "Awesome!" Hirokazu called out called out looking up at the descending form of WarGrowlmon.

"That is one beat Digimon!" Kenta called out from his position next to Hirokazu just as Juri walked up to them.

"Is that giant thing really Guilmon?"

Hirokazu just let out an amused chuckle hearing this "Amateur. He digivolved twice, that's his ultimate form, WarGrowlmon!"

Juri then started moving her head from side to side, looking around "Uh, did Takato leave?"

Hirokazu just let out another chuckle at this before Kenta pointed over towards WarGrowlmon, as he landed on the ground in front of Takato, Naruto, Ruki, Jenrya and their respected Digimon partners. "No way, a real tamer leaves his Digimon!" They then watched as WarGrowlmon knelt down in front of the group, causing the ground to shake slightly, while Kenta called out again "Takato rocks!"

"You were pretty cool out there, chumley!" Hirokazu stated as Takato ran up to WarGrowlmon and hugged his left middle claw.

Seeing this, a small smile appeared on Juri's face "Uh-huh, and cute."

Hirokazu and Kenta just made disgusted sounds at this before WarGrowlmon spoke up looking down at Takato "Takatomon?" Hearing this Takato looked up at WarGrowlmon before he continued "You are worthy, tamer. Thank you for fighting by my side."

"I didn't do anything…" Takato stated as he collapsed onto WarGrowlmon's claw while tears appeared in his eyes along with WarGrowlmon's "…but trust you, and I guess, myself. Looks like we're gonna need a lot more peanut butter."

* * *

_**Jutsu and Techniques**_

**Samurai Tiger Tail**  
Ultimate Level Technique  
User: Mihiramon  
Description: Mihiramon's tail turns into three parts connected by chain links and then attacks.

**Armored Tiger Tail  
**Ultimate Level Technique  
User: Mihiramon  
Description: Mihiramon's tail turns into three parts connected by chain links with the end having a metal tip and then attacks.

**Atomic Blaster**  
Ultimate Level Technique  
User: WarGrowlmon  
Description: Fires a strong energy beam from the two blasters on his chest.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go.

Okay, first, who should be joining the group as Naruto second 'unofficial' partner?

1). / 33 / Gatomon  
2). / 78 / BlackGatomon  
3). / 28 / Don't add her to the team.

Secondly which digivolution path should Agumon go down?

1). / 44 / WarGreymon  
2). / 53 / ShineGreymon

AN/ Okay I know people have been mentioning VictoryGreymon, and yes I did know that he existed, but while he is an alternate mega form for Agumon, VictoryGreymon doesn't have a set path, being able to digivolve from either MetalGreymon or RiseGreymon, so I 'm putting him into a new poll. Should Agumon's Mega form be the standard Mega for the winning digivolution line of WarGreymon/ShineGreymon or VictoryGreymon?

1). WarGreymon/ShineGreymon  
2). VictoryGreymon

AN/ Finally, Sasuke will be entering the story, but not until after the D-reaper. At the start he will be against the group but will join them in the end, similar to Ken in Adventures 02, but what should Sasuke's partner be?

1). Gabumon  
2). Keramon  
3). Gaomon  
4). Dorumon

Next time "Ch15 Snake on a Train" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	15. Ch15 Snake on a Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon of any season. Man that really sucks.

"Digivolution" Normal speech  
'_Digivolution' Normal thoughts_  
"**Digivolution" Demon, Demonic person speech**_**  
'Digivolution' Demon thoughts**_

Naruto's Going Digital  
Ch15 Snake on a Train

* * *

It was the day after the battle against Mihiramon and the sun was setting, bathing the sky in an orange glow. The group of Naruto, Ruki, Takato, Jenrya and their Digimon were currently meeting at a playground in the middle of the park. Jenrya turned to face the rest of the group, while Terriermon attempted to perform a one handed handstand on some sort of cheese box "Well guys, it looks like it's gonna be up to the eight of us to save world from any evil Digimon from now on."

Naruto let out a sigh from his position leaning against the wall of a hut with his arms crossed "So pretty much the same old thing, huh?"

"Suits me just fine." BlackAgumon said letting out a chuckle "I say bring'em on!"

Ruki nodded her head at this "I'm with the reptile. I can't wait to mix it up again, Renamon and I are ready."

"Yeah…" Takato agrees, stepping forwards "Oh, wait, Guilmon and I have a surprise." He then turned around to face Guilmon "Uh, Guilmon, that's your que."

"Okay!" Guilmon called out as he went inside the cheese box "Let's see, oh that's lunch. Ah, here it is!" He called out while pulling out a white flag with the faces of all the tamers and Digimon drawn onto it.

"Well, what do you think, huh? Pretty cool if you ask me!" Takato called out happily before pointing to each of the faces on the flag going form top to bottom "See, there's Calumon, Me, Guilmon, Naruto, Agumon, Ruki, Renamon, Jen and Terriermon. It's our official Digimon tamer flag!"

Naruto's eyebrow just started twitching at this before he shook his head "Oh my god, if you've created some sort of corny theme song to go with that thing I am so out of here."

"Wha…?" Takato stated blinking before crossing his arms "Ah, come on all teams have a flag or banner to let everyone know who they are."

"They do?" Terriermon asked with a sweat drop.

BlackAgumon just stared up at the image of his face while his right eye started twitching "What the hell, where are my eyes?"

Takato just rubbed the back of his head while letting out a nervous laugh "Uh, well, black on black doesn't really show up."

"Then use yellow." BlackAgumon stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't we genuinely want people to _not _find out about the Digimon, so why would we even need a flag?" Naruto asked while letting out another sigh "Besides… this is just sad."

"Sad?" Ruki asked looking over her shoulder at Naruto before looking back over at Takato "This might just be the lamest thing I've ever seen."

Takato and Guilmon just seemed taken back by this before Guilmon fell over, breaking the flag into pieces. Seeing this Takato called out "Agh, ah Guilmon, you broke it."

"Well I was planning on blasting it with a fireball…" Naruto stated with a small smirk appearing on his face "but that works too."

A small smirk appeared on Ruki's face hearing this before she looked back over at Naruto "Now that, I would of loved to have seen."

From his spot up on top of the light post Calumon let out an amused giggle "Like I said, humans can be so silly!"

After a few minutes of Takato and Guilmon attempting to salvage what was left of the 'Tamer's flag' Naruto pushed off the side of the hut and stretched his arms into the air "Well, as entertaining as this all is, it's getting late and I skipped lunch. I guess I'll, uh… I'll see you guys later." He then turned his attention over towards BlackAgumon "Alright, come on Agumon; let's go grab something to eat."

"Alright!" BlackAgumon called out as he followed after Naruto. Once he reached Naruto he looked over at him before saying "I'm calling in that pizza you owe me."

Naruto just let out a groan "Fine…"

"Triple cheese!" BlackAgumon called out.

"Single cheese with cheese filled crust." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes.

"Double cheese with cheese filled crust!"

"Double cheeses with normal crust and that's a far as I'm going." Naruto stated while glaring down at BlackAgumon.

"I reject your pizza and substitute my own!" BlackAgumon called out before crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away from Naruto.

"Damn it Agumon…" Naruto said with a groan "No more Mythbusters for you!"

Hearing all this Guilmon looks up at Takato "Takatomon, can we…?" He left hanging before Takato answered.

"No Guilmon, we are not going out for pizza."

Guilmon seemed to deflate hearing this before he looked back up at Takato with large sparkling eyes, spread out ears and his left 'index claw' resting against his quivering bottom lip "Pwease…?"

The group just stared at Guilmon with different expressions before Ruki shook her head with her right eye twitching "That's disturbing."

"And yet so effective." Renamon stated.

Takato just looked down at Guilmon with a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head "Calumon, taught you that… didn't he?"

"No." Guilmon said, tilting his head to the side "Agumon taught it to me." He stated getting sweat drops from the rest of the group before he adopted a thoughtful look "He said it works against everyone except the bastard." He then tilted his head to the side again while looking up at Takato "Takatomon, what's a bastard?"

Takato's eyes widened slightly hearing this "Well, uh, it's uh…" He then looked over at Ruki and Jenrya "You guys wanna help me out with this."

A smirk appeared on Ruki's face at this "Noo way!"

Jenrya just let out a chuckle "You're on your own."

"Gees, thanks." Takato said sarcastically before facing Guilmon again "Well Guilmon, Uh, how do I put this? Well you see a bastard is, uh, a bastard is a person who is usually mean or rude. Yeah, I think that sums it up pretty much."

"Oohh…" Guilmon let out in what seemed to be realisation before looking over at Ruki "Does that mean that Ruki's a bastard too?"

Ruki's eye's widened hearing this before her right eye started twitching while Terriermon let out a chuckle "Hehe… actually the correct term for her would be a bit…" Terriermon started but was cut off by Jenrya's shout of "Terriermon!" Hearing this Terriermon looked over towards him letting out a "What?" only to have Jenrya motion his head over towards Ruki. Looking over towards her Terriermon gulped. Ruki was glaring down at Terriermon with her right eye violently twitching and a tick mark on her forehead while her hands were balled up into fists. Seeing this Terriermon let out a nervous chuckle "Hehe… Momentai, Momentai!"

Before Ruki could do anything however Calumon landed on the top of the cheese box before looking over at them "Well, if that's true, then what's a fucking asshole?" Everyone just stared at Calumon hearing this causing him to tilt his head to the side "What?"

Renamon placed her pawed hand over her head before shaking it "Agumon is corrupting their minds."

Terriermon let out a chuckle hearing this before moving his ear so that it covered his mouth "Yes, he will only lead them down the path to the dark side."

"Oh god…" Ruki said with a groan "That's it, I'm out of here." With that said she turned around and started walking away from the area while calling out "Let's go, Renamon." Hearing this Renamon looked over her shoulder at her before fazing out of the area.

Seeing Ruki leave, Calumon looked back over at the remaining two tamers "Well, what is it? Tell me, tell me."

Jenrya just let out a nervous chuckle before he picked up Terriermon "Sorry Calumon, but we've gotta get going. Uh, see ya latter!" He finished up calling back as he left the area.

"Yeah…" Takato said nervously "I gotta get going too." He said before rushing out of the area while calling back "Come on Guilmon, I'll get you some ice cream!"

"Yay, ice cream!" Guilmon called out before he took off after Takato.

Seeing everyone leave Calumon called put "Wait!" before his ears retracted and he hung his head down "Aw, nuts…"

* * *

It was early in the morning the next day when the phone in Jenrya's apartment started going off causing someone to shout out "Answer the phone!"

Jenrya's sister, Shiuchon, walked into his room with Terriermon held in her arms, before she started bouncing him up and down on Jenrya forcing Terriermon to whisper out, so that only Jenrya could hear him "Waky-waky, Jen."

Jenrya just let out a grunt before muttering out "Terriermon, knock it off…" He slowly opened his eyes to see Terriermon in front of him before being startled as Shiuchon called out.

"Good mowning! Wise and shine! Jen-niichan, that angwy kid's on the phone again!"

Hearing this Jenrya just crawled out of bed and started walking over to the phone while muttering out to himself "Angry, huh, I'll give him angry." He then picked up the phone before speaking into it "Takato, this had better be important, it's six thirty in the morning." He started before Takato called out.

"Hey, Jen! Rise and shine!" Causing Jenrya to pull away form the phone slightly, startled "I was thinking that as tamers we should always do our best to try and get the jump on any potential threats."

Jenrya just gave a simple reply of "Great."

"Anyway, I thought we could all patrol around the city today."

"I'd like to, but…" Jenrya said while casting a look over at his calendar to see the fifteenth circled "But I, uh, got other plans, sorry." He finished and placed the phone back down.

"Huh, well okay…" Takato said to himself before he tried dialling another number. He then stood leaning against the wall until the phone on the other end was picked up.

"Uh… Who is it?"

"Uh, hehe… Ruki? It's Takato." He said slightly nervous.

"Oh, Gogglehead, what do you want?"

"Well you know I thought that as tamers we should keep an eye out for potential threats." Takato said while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand "So what do you say, Ruki, are you in for a patrol around the city?"

"Sorry I can't, I'm supposed to go to the theatre with obaa-chan."

"Yikes… Well good luck." Takato said before putting the phone back down before looking down at the third number "One last try." He then dialled the last number and waited as it started to ring "Come on, come on, pick up."

"Hello, you've reached the Uzumaki hotline, this is Agumon speaking, how may I direct your call?"

Takato just blinked at this "Uh, Agumon?"

"Yeap, that's me. Who may I ask is our lucky hundredth caller?"

"Uh, Agumon, it's me, you know, Takato." Takato said with a sweat drop.

"Oh… What do you want?"

"Uh… Can you put Naruto on?"

"He's in the shower right now… though he should be out in a sec." BlackAgumon finished up with a slight chuckle.

"Huh, how can you be su…" Takato started to ask before he heard a startled cry come from the other side of the line.

"Agumon, you ass! What did I tell you about using up all the hot water?!"

"Well that's what you get for hogging all the pizza last night, you bastard!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I only had half!"

"Yeah…! The half with most of the cheese on it!"

"Oh, god damn it, Agumon!"

A few loud bangs and what sounded like things falling over, was then heard before the line went dead causing a sweat drop to appear on the back of Takato's head "Okay…" He then put the phone back down and let out a sigh "Wow, I guess I'm the only one that takes taming seriously."

"Takato! There are some friends here to see you!" Came the call form his mother "They're at the front door!"

Hearing this Takato looked back up from the phone "Hm, it couldn't be." He then walked out to the front door to find a group of his friends from school, including Juri, Hirokazu and Kenta.

"Hey, Takato." Kenta called out "Uh, we were just in the neighbourhood."

"Uh, they wanna meat Guilmon." Juri stated, motioning towards the rest of the group "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure… whatever." Takato said letting out bored sigh.

After a short walk into Shinjuku Park the group found themselves waiting outside of a small hut while Takato went inside to get Guilmon. While Takato re-emerged with Guilmon the group of kids started talking amongst themselves.

"Amazing."

"I've never seen one up close."

Takato then looked up from Guilmon towards the group "Everyone, this is Guilmon. Guilmon, meet everyone."

Hirokazu moved away from the group to stand next to Takato and Guilmon at this point before calling out "I told ya so and you didn't believe me. See, a real Digimon. He's pretty cool, huh?"

"That's cool, Juri, not cute." Takato said, while Juri just shrugged in response with a "whatever."

The group then started surrounding Guilmon, while he called out "They can call me whatever they want, as long as they brought me peanut butter." Once he finished saying this Juri appeared in front of him whit the sock puppet on her hand before letting out a 'bark', causing Guilmon to let out his own in response.

As everyone started laughing at this Hirokazu called out "Listen up! Guilmon is our secret; anyone who blabs has to answer to me! Now that that's said, let's have some fun with him!" Hearing this the rest of the group threw their fists into the air, giving out a loud "Yeah!"

* * *

Ruki was currently sitting in an ail seat at the theatre, next to her grandmother, as she watched the play with a scowl on her face.

"I seem to have lost my puppy." Called out one of the actors, as he walked across the stage.

Ruki just rolled her eyes at this while letting out a sigh '_Did a chimpanzee write this stupid play?'_

"He saved my life, I must find him!" The actor finished calling out.

* * *

As Jenrya walked into the living room of the apartment, he looked over to his younger sister, Shiuchon, who was kneeling on the floor in front of the chair she had Terriermon laying on. "Okay, Tewwiermon, time for your nap now. You go night night."

As Jenrya passed by the rest of his family, that were in the room, heading towards the door he called out "I'm, uh, tacking off for a light while, I have a bunch of errands to run, be back around dinnertime." Just before he was about to leave however he looked over at Terriermon only to find him looking back up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ah, awen't you feeling well?" Shiuchon asked Terriermon while Jenrya let out a sigh. Standing back up, Shiuchon called out "It looks like you've got a fevew. We bettew take youw tempewatuwe wight a way." With that said Shiuchon rushed out of the room.

Seeing this Jenrya quickly moved over towards Terriermon before picking him up and rushing towards the door "Come on."

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon were currently walking down the street with BlackAgumon continually muttering under his breath. Hearing this Naruto just let out a sigh before looking over at BlackAgumon "Are you still moping about that?"

BlackAgumon just shot an annoyed glare at Naruto "…Bastard!" before he turned his head away from him and crossed his arms over his chest "And did you _have_ _to_ throw me into the shelves?"

Naruto took on a mock thoughtful look hearing this before he nodded his head "Yes… yes I did."

BlackAgumon's started twitching hearing this while he muttered out "Ass." He then let out a sigh before he looked back over at Naruto "Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"I already told you." Naruto said with a sigh "I need to see someone in order to pick something up."

BlackAgumon let out a sigh "In other words we're going to see that blacksmith so you can get another new pointy object to use against me for training."

"Nope, it's not for your training this time." Naruto said while shaking his head before narrowing his eyes "And he's a 'metal sculptor'."

"Whatever." BlackAgumon stated while rolling his eyes before muttering out "A blacksmith is a blacksmith, no matter what he wants to call himself."

Naruto just shook his head and let out a sigh before muttering out "Come on."

Once the two of them reached the store BlackAgumon noticed a sign hanging on the door as Naruto reached for the handle "Hey, what are you doing?" Hearing this Naruto turned around to face BlackAgumon with a raised eyebrow. Seeing this BlackAgumon let out a sigh before he pointed towards the sign "The store's closed genius."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders hearing this before he turned around and reached for the handle again "Meh, I doubt he's really gonna care." With that said Naruto opened the door and walked in while BlackAgumon let out a sigh before following him in.

"…Yeah, right."

Once they made it into the store the two looked up towards the counter to find Ryuho standing behind it with his back to them before he called out, in an annoyed tone, "Can't ya read, stores closed. Go away and come back when we're actually open!"

BlackAgumon just narrowed his eyes at Naruto hearing this and was about to leave before Naruto let out a slight chuckle "Ah, come on, Jiji! How do you plan on getting any customers with an attitude like that? Hey, how many customers do you get, anyway?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow at the end.

Hearing the voice Ryuho turned around with a smirk on his face "Ah, ya Gaki, why didn't ya say it was you?"

"And miss hearing what you would say to some random guy walking in here." Naruto said while shrugging his shoulders "Na!"

Ryuho just let out a chuckle at this "I take it you're here for that special order of yours, huh?"

Naruto nodded his head at this "Good guess."

A small smirk appeared on Ryuho's face at this point "You're in luck, Gaki, just finished her up the other day, and what a beaut' she is." With that said he bent down behind the counter as Naruto walked up to it. "Here we go!" Ryuho called out as he stood back up holding a sheathed ninjato. The sheath was a pure black with a golden tip at the end of it. The hand guard of the ninjato was a golden colour and looked like two four star shuriken had been overlapped on top of each other. The handle was covered in a black fabric while a red silk cloth was attached at the base of the handle.

As Ryuho handed the sheathed ninjato to Naruto, Naruto pulled the blade out of the sheath slightly, revealing a few inches of the blade. Naruto let out a whistle as the light from the store shone off the blade "Nice." The blade of the ninjato was a pure black with silvery white specks covering it, making it look more like it was a piece of the night's sky.

"The blade is the exact same weight as the handle, giving it a perfect balance." Ryuho stated as Naruto fully unsheathed the blade before he balanced it on his right index finger. Ryuho then continued, muttering to himself "And it wasn't easy, that's for sure, what with all the damn specific metals and other stuff you wanted me to melt down to forge the blade."

Naruto spun the blade around his finger before flipping it into the air. The ninjato slid down past his hand before he grabbed it by the hilt and let it slide back down into the sheath. A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face before he looked back up at Ryuho "Defiantly your best work yet, Jiji."

Ryuho just narrowed his eyes at Naruto "Are you saying that the rest of my work is shoddy?" Naruto just blinked a few times before he gave a light chuckle while Ryuho burst into laughter, much to BlackAgumon's confusion. After a few seconds of laughter Ryuho wiped an unshed tear away from his eye before looking back down at Naruto "But you're right, I even manage to amaze myself with my mastery of craftsmanship." He said while puffing his chest out towards the end.

Seeing this however, a sweat drop appeared on the back of BlackAgumon's head '_Wow, now that's modesty.'_ He thought to himself sarcastically.

Once Ryuho recomposed himself he looked back down at Naruto "So… Whatcha gonna name her?" Naruto just blinked a few times hearing this while looking up at Ryuho while giving out a confused "Huh?" Ryuho let out a sigh at this "Gaki, a blade of this, obvious quality, just begs to be given a name that reflects its unique, masterful, craftsmanship. Anything less would be an unrivalled insult to the master of a craftsman who constructed such a masterpiece."

BlackAgumon's eye started twitching at this while Naruto just raised an eyebrow "Uh… right."

"It's true!" Ryuho barked out, undignified.

"Alright, alright… whatever." Naruto said while rolling his eyes before taking a thoughtful look "A name, huh? Let's see." After a few seconds of thought Naruto snapped his fingers "Alright, how about 'The Kuroarashi'?"

"The Black Storm?" BlackAgumon asked, tilting his head to the side while raising his right 'eyebrow'.

Ryuho cupped his chin in thought hearing this "Kuroarashi, huh?" He then let out a chuckle "I like it! The Kuroarashi it is!" He then extended his hand out towards Naruto "Give it here; I'll go wrap it up for you." He said before letting out a slight chuckle "After all, we don't want you getting caught walking around with a visible, lethal weapon, now, do we?"

Naruto blinked a few times before letting out a nervous chuckle "Uh, good point." With that said Naruto handed the newly dubbed Kuroarashi to Ryuho before he went out back to wrap it. Once Ryuho was out of sight BlackAgumon shot a look at Naruto, causing him to raise an eyebrow at him in return "What?"

BlackAgumon just gave him a deadpanned look "You just bought a sword."

"Technically it's a ninjato." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders "But, yeah… so?"

"So?" BlackAgumon questioned back before letting out a sigh and crossing his arms over his chest "All I can say is that, that thing _sooo _better _not_ be for use in training."

* * *

Back at the theatre, Ruki watched as a new actor, in a dog suit, ran up on stage "I, the puppy, have returned. Ouch!" He called out, attempting a forwards roll, before falling on his back.

Ruki just stared at the stage with slightly widened eyes. '_She came back.'_ Ruki thought to herself as the battle between Renamon and IceDevimon flashed through her mind. '_Renamon came back for me. She risked her life to save mine even after everything I said to her. All she cared about was protecting me from that frozen freak…'_ The memory was then replaced by the memory of the battle between Renamon and Harpymon '_and I still didn't get it until Harpymon almost stomped her out of existence.'_ The image of herself charging towards Harpymon, kunai in hand then appeared in her mind '_I don't think I've ever felt that strongly about anything in my life. I even surprised myself. It was amazing working together, for the first time, as a team.'_ The image was soon replaced with the end of Kyubimon's battle with Mihiramon, as she de-digivolved back to Renamon '_When Mihiramon attacked, I thought that she'd left me for good. But she didn't, she came back. How could I have ever thought that she was just data?'_

* * *

At Shinjuku Park Kenta was racing back towards the group with Guilmon, pushing a shopping cart with him "Hey guys, look what I found!" Kenta called out, motioning towards the shopping cart "Let's put Guilmon inside and wheel him around."

Everyone gave out a shout of agreement at the idea before helping Guilmon into the cart. Takato then took his place behind the cart and started to push it around the park, slowly building speed, while Guilmon called out "Haha, faster, faster!"

Takato let out a grown hearing this "You wanna push?"

It was at this point that the rest of the group started to join in, running beside Takato and Guilmon, before Hirokazu called out "I get to push him next!"

However he seemed to be ignored as Kenta called out "Go faster Takato!"

Takato just let out a grown at this before both he and the cart seemed to loose balance, causing the cart to tip over, throwing Guilmon out of it while Takato fell over it. As Guilmon stopped rolling along the grass he sat back up and started laughing his head, quickly causing everyone else to laugh as Takato pulled himself back up to his feet. However they were soon brought out of their laughter when they heard a voice call out "You are pathetic!" Hearing the voice the group looked in the direction it came from to find Impmon standing up in a nearby tree, looking down at Guilmon "You should be ashamed of yourself, Pineapplehead. I bet you think you're real cute playing with all these little kiddies, don't ya? You're nothing but a trained monkey, boom-boom."

As everyone continued to watch Impmon, Juri walked up beside Takato "Uh, Takato, do you know this guy?"

"Yeah… unfortunately." Takato said nodding his head "This is Impmon. Do yourselves a favour and try to ignore him."

Hearing this Hirokazu crossed his arms and looked up at Impmon with a raised eyebrow "Who can ignore someone dressed like that."

Smirking at this Impmon turned his head away slightly while closing his eyes "Oh please, you hurt my precious little feelings. Like I really care about what some knuckle headed toddler and his playmates think of me. I think I'm gonna cry now." With that said Impmon opened his eyes back open only to find out the group had ignored him and gone back to messing around with Guilmon. Seeing this, a sneer appeared of Impmon's face. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the trunk of the tree as he watched Kenta roll up a couple of pieces of tissue and shoved them up Guilmon's nostrils.

"Okay, stand by! Here comes Guilmon's newest attack, the snot blaster!" Kenta called out as Guilmon took a deep breath before firing out the two tissue balls.

The group seemed to let out a cheer at this while Impmon just let out a sigh "Guilmon…huh. What a maroon. I can't believe he would allow those humans to treat him like some carnival sideshow. I wouldn't be caught dead with those losers."

"It looks to me that you are with them." Came the voice of Renamon as she appeared on the branch behind Impmon.

"How dare you sneak up on me like that!" Impmon called out as he span around to face Renamon with a glare.

Renamon just looked at Impmon with what looked like an amused expression "I was just in the neighbourhood and I saw your little talk with the kiddies down there and it made me think."

"Tch, what are blabbing about?" Impmon asked, resting his hands on his hips.

"I think you're jealous of him. Why else would someone so disgusted by those kids spend such a beautiful afternoon watching them? I don't know food for thought." Renamon said finishing with a slight chuckle as she jumped off the branch, away from Impmon, calling out "See ya later."

Seeing this Impmon called out angrily "Wait! Where ya going? I'm not done with you! Hey, foxface, come back here and fight with meeee!"

* * *

Naruto and BlackAgumon were currently walking down onto the subway station. In Naruto's left hand was Kuroarashi, now wrapped in brown paper and tied up with a few pieces of string. As they made it onto the platform they heard an announcement over the speakers "Train 201 now approaching."

BlackAgumon let out a sigh as they came to a stop "I still don't see why we need to take the subway, can't we just walk?"

Naruto shook his head at this and let out his own sigh "We've been through this. You draw enough attention to us as it is but ad into the fact that I'm carrying a sword," He started saying before muttering out to himself "even if it is wrapped up and they can't tell for certain what it is." He then shook his head "Anyway, I'd rather not draw to much attention to us right now. Last thing we need is someone freaking out and calling the cops on us."

Rolling his eyes BlackAgumon shook his head "Yeah, yeah I know that. Still doesn't mean I have to like it." He muttered the last part under his breath before he let out a sigh "Guess it's still better then ridding around on your back."

Naruto just looked over at him hearing this before he raised an eyebrow at him "…Right. Whatever you say."

The two of them stood there for a few minutes waiting for the train. Every so often they would see someone stare at them before whispering something and moving away from them. Seeing this BlackAgumon let out a sigh, while crossing his arms over his chest "Okay, I see your point." Catching sight of another person moving away from them, BlackAgumon started tapping his foot impatiently "Where is that train anyway, I thought they announced that it was approaching?"

Almost as soon as BlackAgumon had said this the lights started to flicker on and off. Seeing this Naruto's eyes narrowed "Well that can't be good."

Another announcement then came over the speakers "We are currently experiencing technical difficulties; as a result the 201 train will be delayed. We apologise for the inconvenience."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this "Technical difficulties? Yeah right." He then narrowed his eyes further before he looked from side to side before his digivice gave off a beeping sound. Hearing this Naruto unclipped his digivice before he looked down at the screen to find a small red arrow spinning around the screen. The arrow then stopped, pointing in the direction of the tunnel where the train should be coming out of. Seeing this Naruto looked away form his digivice and down towards BlackAgumon "You ready?"

BlackAgumon just nodded at this before a smirk appeared on his face "You should know by now, I'm always ready to fight." He then looked up at Naruto with a raised non-existent eyebrow "Uh, so what are we dealing with this time anyway?"

Hearing this Naruto looked back down at his digivice before narrowing his eyes at the screen "I can't tell, I can't get a decent lock on it." A digital field suddenly exploded out of the tunnel, covering the area "But I think we're about to find out." Saying that, Naruto started looking around as the people on the platform started panicking about the possibility of a fire. Hear this Naruto let out a tiered sigh '_If only they knew.'_ A loud hissing sound could then be heard coming from within the tunnel, causing the people on the station to start screaming before they started running towards the exit. Seeing this Naruto just blinked a few times before he let out a slight chuckle "Well that makes things easier, I guess."

BlackAgumon nodded at this "True, now we don't need to worry about any of them getting in the way."

Another loud his could be heard again before a large shadowed form emerged from the tunnel. The shadowed form of the Digimon seemed to turn its attention towards Naruto and BlackAgumon before it opened a pair of glowing red eyes. Seeing this both Naruto and BlackAgumon took a step back while dropping into battle stances. "Well that isn't in the least bit intimidating." Naruto muttered out to himself. The digital field then slowly started to disperse, revealing the shadowed form of the Digimon to be, what looked like, a large white cobra like Digimon with a purple belly. Seeing this Naruto let out a groan "Oh joy, a snake."

Hearing this BlackAgumon looked up at Naruto with a smirk on his face "Huh, what's the matter, don't like snakes or something?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes as he glared at the snake like Digimon in front of them "If there's one thing I hate its snakes!" A small smirk then appeared on his face "And I don't just mean the ones that crawl around on their bellies."

The snake like Digimon let out a hiss like chuckle at this, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow further, before it lifted its head up higher. The Digimon then opened its jaws wide and with a cry of "Venom Axe!" it fired a large purple axe out of its mouth towards Naruto and BlackAgumon. Seeing the incoming attack both Naruto and BlackAgumon jumped into the air, just as the axe connected with the ground they had just been standing on, creating a large explosion.

Still in mid air form their jump, Naruto and BlackAgumon both shot a glare at the Digimon. Naruto then started flipping threw hand seals, ending on tora (_Tiger_) while black flames could be seen appearing from within BlackAgumon's mouth. Naruto let out a cry of "Katon! Hosenka No Jutsu!" firing off multiple red and orange fireballs at the Digimon while BlackAgumon fired out his own set of multiple black fireballs with a cry of "Pepper Flame!" The two multiple fireball attacks seemed to merge together as they flew towards the Digimon. However once they made contact they seemed to leave no damage whatsoever.

The Digimon just seemed to chuckle at them again, causing both Naruto's and BlackAgumon's eyes to widen slightly, as they landed back on the ground before Naruto called out "That didn't even faze him!"

"Just who is this guy anyway?" BlackAgumon asked aloud while blinking nervously.

"Hang on, give me a sec." Naruto said as he pulled out his digivice. However before he could attempt to get any information on the Digimon, it spun around in an attempt to slam its tail into him. "Whoa!" Naruto called out see this, as he jumped back before he let out a sigh. Naruto then narrowed his eyes at the Digimon again before looked down at his digivice again. However after a few more seconds of this he raised an eyebrow in confusion "What the, where's the data?" He muttered out to himself before he looked over at BlackAgumon "I can't get any data on him!"

"Great…" BlackAgumon let out with a sigh before the snake like Digimon turned its attention towards him and let out another hiss like roar. Seeing this BlackAgumon let out a nervous "Aw, crap," before the Digimon charged towards him. BlackAgumon then brought his arms up to defend himself right before the Digimon slammed into him. The force of the collision sent BlackAgumon flying into the air causing him to slam into the ceiling, creating a small crater before he dropped to the ground, letting out a groan.

The Digimon let out another chuckle at this point while Naruto called out "Agumon!" He then jumped down onto the tracks, next to where BlackAgumon had landed "You okay?"

Hearing this BlackAgumon started pushing himself back up with another grown "Ugh… What hit me?" He then shook his head before looking up in the direction of the grinning form of the snake like Digimon "Oh, yeah, that thing!" BlackAgumon narrowed his eyes at the Digimon as it continued to laugh at him "You know… I'm starting to see why you hate snakes."

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face hearing this "Think you can keep going?"

BlackAgumon shot Naruto a small glare "Aw, hell yeah, I can keep going! No way am I loosing to this fucked up snake!" He called out while shifting his glare towards the Digimon "Though I may need to go to the next level if I want to stand a chance."

"Way ahead of you!" Naruto called out with a smirk on his face as he held out a card in front of BlackAgumon, causing a smirk to also appear on his face. Naruto then brought the card up to his digivice before swiping, calling out "DIGIMODIFY… Digivolution, activate!"

"Digivolution."

Large streams of dark purple digital data started racing around BlackAgumon forming what looked to be a large dark purple egg of swirling data. "BlackAgumon digivolved too..." The dark purple shell of data exploded revealing a large black dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured stripes and eyes and a large brown mask covering most of his head with a large horn sticking out of the front and another on each side of it with a red ring around them. Finally the Hitai-ate that was previously hanging around his neck was now tied around his left bicep. "…BlackGreymon!"

BlackGreymon stood tall as a smirk appeared on his face while he stared down at the snake like Digimon "Hehe, my turn now." With that said BlackGreymon charged towards the Digimon while his horn started giving off a purple glow. With a cry of "Dark Horn!" BlackGreymon tackled into the Digimon before slamming his horn over its head. The Digimon hissed angrily at this before it opened its mouth up attempting to sink its fangs into BlackGreymon. "Ah, no ya don't!" BlackGreymon yelled out as he grabbed a hold of the top of the Digimon's mouth, along with its jaws, stopping it from biting down on him. Black and Blue flames then appeared within BlackGreymon's mouth, and with a cry of "Nova Burst!" BlackGreymon fired a large black and blue fireball into the waiting jaws of the snake like Digimon.

The Digimon let out a hiss of pain as it pulled back from BlackGreymon, causing a triumphant smirk to appear on his face. However that soon disappeared as the Digimon shook its head and blew out a stream of smoke from the attack before it shot a heated glare at BlackGreymon. Seeing this BlackGreymon narrowed his eyes at it right before the Digimon lunged right at him. BlackGreymon's eyes widened from the force of the impact before the Digimon threw him into a nearby wall, causing part of it to collapse while BlackGreymon let out a pained grunt "Ugh, pain."

Seeing this Naruto called out towards BlackGreymon "Greymon!"

"Ugh…" BlackGreymon groaned out before shaking his head "I'm good." He then narrowed his eyes and looked around for the Digimon only to find it slithering away down the tunnel. Seeing this BlackGreymon pulled himself back up to his feet before letting out a growl "He's getting away."

Naruto just nodded at this "Yeah I know!" He called out while narrowing his eyes at the retreating form of the Digimon before he turned his attention back towards BlackGreymon "Greymon, you follow him down the tunnel, I'll try head up top and try to get ahead of him. We'll meet up at the next station!"

"Right!" BlackGreymon called back as he started running down the tunnel after the Digimon while calling back "Meet ya at the next stop!"

Naruto just nodded at this before he turned around and ran back up the stairs out of the station. Ignoring all the stares of shock from the people standing around watching him emerge from the subway Naruto rushed over to one of the alleyways before jumping up between the walls until he reached the roof. Once on the he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the direction he knew that the next station was in. As he continued to race towards the next station he looked down at his digivice to find that the Digimon was indeed heading in that direction, however he grit his teeth together when he noticed that it was slowly moving further ahead of BlackGreymon "Damn it." He muttered to himself '_Gotta move faster!'_ With that thought in mind Naruto started channelling chakra into his legs to further increase his speed.

After another five minutes of jumping along the rooftops a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he saw the entrance to the next station come into view. Once he made it to the end of the closes roof to the entrance he jumped off the roof down to the floor below. Ignoring the startled cries and astonished looks he received from this however he continued to run towards the entrance of the platform while weaving in and out between the people in his way "Move! Coming through! Out of my way!"

* * *

Ruki and her grandmother, Seiko, were currently standing on the platform of the subway waiting for the train to arrive while Seiko was talking on her cell phone with Ruki's mother, Rumiko "Oh the play, it was… interesting, I think. Ruki and I are taking the subway, we'll be home soon."

As Seiko continued talking with Rumiko, Ruki's digivice suddenly gave off a beep to signify that a Digimon was in the surrounding area. Hearing this Ruki unclipped it from her belt before she looked down at the screen to find the red arrow of the digital compass spinning wildly "My digivice is going crazy. There must be a Digimon around here somewhere!" As the arrow came to a stop she looked over in the direction it was pointing to only to find a group of teenage girls surrounding the form of Calumon.

"What is it?"

"It's so cute I could just eat it up!"

Seeing this Ruki's hardened look softened "Oh, it's just Calumon." Her digivice however then gave off another beep "Huh? Wait a second, it's picking up another signal and it's big. There's another Digimon here."

Before Ruki could start looking around however she heard a familiar voice call out "Move! Coming through! Out of my way!" Hearing this she looked over towards the stairs to find Naruto, with a still wrapped up Kuroarashi in hand, rush past the people in his way before flipping over the banister near the bottom of the stair. Landing on the platform he rushed over to the edge of the platform before pulling out his digivice as a holographic screen appeared over it. He then let out a low growl at the image in the screen before quietly calling out "Come on Greymon, pick up the pace."

"Naruto?" Ruki said to herself, watching him stare at the screen of his digivice.

Hearing this Seiko let out a quite "Huh?" before looking up to see Ruki watching Naruto before a small smile appeared on her face "Say, isn't that the boy you've had over before?"

"Huh, what?" Ruki let out before turning to face Seiko, however seeing the small grin that spread across her face Ruki's eyes widened "No, wait, obaa-chan don't!" Seiko however seemed to ignore her as she called out towards Naruto while waving her hand in the air. Seeing this, a small blush appeared over Ruki's face while she muttered out to herself "Oh Kami… why me?"

* * *

Looking down at the screen on his digivice, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the snake like Digimon slowly pulling away from BlackGreymon. "Come on Greymon, pick up the pace." He muttered out to himself as he continued to watch the screen until he heard someone call out towards him. Hearing this Naruto looked over in the direction of the voice only for his eyes to widen slightly as he saw Ruki and Seiko '_How did I not notice them?'_ A nervous smile appeared on his face as re-clipped his digivice back onto his belt before raising his hand up in a greeting. It was at this point that Seiko waved him over towards them. Seeing this, a twitch appeared in his right eye '_Oh boy, I don't have time for this!'_ Letting out a sigh Naruto moved over towards them while holding his hand up again "Uh, hi." He said as he stopped in front of them.

Seiko just gave him a smile in return while Ruki shot him an annoyed glare out of the corner of her narrowed eyes. Seeing this Naruto shrugged his shoulders gave her a look that just seemed to say 'what was I supposed to do?'

It was at this point that Seiko took notice of the wrapped ninjato in Naruto's left hand, seeing this her eyes narrowed slightly "Just what is that exactly?" She asked, motioning towards Kuroarashi.

Naruto just blinked a few times while letting out a confused "Huh?" before he looked down at Kuroarashi "Oh, that." He then brought it up to in front of his chest, causing Ruki to raise an eyebrow at seeing it. "The schools drama club were using it as a prop for a play they were putting on."

"Oh, so you're in the drama club then?" Seiko asked causing a smirk to appear on Ruki's face as she suppressed a chuckle.

Naruto just shook his head slightly at this "No, I'm not." Seiko raised an eyebrow at this causing Naruto to continue "A friend of mine, Kai, is in it, and since my Otou-san collects different replica swords they asked if they could borrow one for the play. I just had to make sure nothing happened to it." He finished with a sigh while inwardly smirking '_Now that's thinking on the fly, I deserve a medal for that.'_

A small smile then appeared on Seiko's face hearing this "It's good to know that you were helping your friend."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head before Ruki leaned over to him and whispered, so Seiko wouldn't hear "Is any of that true?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before whispering out "I don't even have an Otou." Ruki just raised an eyebrow at this "What can I say; deception is a ninja's main trait."

Ruki let out a sigh hearing this before narrowing her eyes "So, just what is that then?" She asked glancing at Kuroarashi.

"What, this?" Naruto asked holding up Kuroarashi, causing Ruki to roll her eyes before Naruto just shrugged his shoulders again "It's just a new toy. A very sharp, very pointy new toy."

Shaking her head at this Ruki let out a sigh "Whatever." Before she could say anything else however her digivice started beeping again. Lifting her digivice back up both Ruki and Naruto stared at the screen with narrowed eyes as the arrow on the screen started spinning around again.

Once the arrow came to a stop it was pointing in the direction of the tunnel again. Seeing this Naruto let out a quite growl "Looks like the snakes on its way."

Hearing this Ruki looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Snake? You know what it is?"

"Sort of." Naruto responded with a sigh "Agumon and I ran into it at the last station before it made a brake for it. I couldn't get any data on it, but it looks like a giant cobra. And it's strong, Ultimate level, more or less."

"Great." Ruki said sarcastically while letting out a sigh and looking back down at her digivice "These things are proving less and less useful, pieces of junk."

Naruto just nodded at this while crossing his arms over his chest "Tell me about it."

Naruto and Ruki then turned their attention back towards her digivice before a thought occurred to Ruki and she turned her attention back towards Naruto "Wait you said both you and Agumon ran into this thing."

"Yeah." Naruto said looking up from the screen towards Ruki.

"Then where's Agumon now?" Ruki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He digivolved too Greymon before he took off through the tunnel after it." Naruto replied. Ruki just shrugged before turning back to her digivice. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging his own shoulder and also turning his attention towards the screen of Ruki's digivice.

As this was going on Seiko watched Naruto and Ruki standing next to each other, speaking quietly. A small smile then appeared on her face as Naruto and Ruki turned their attention back towards Ruki's digivice before she suddenly spoke up "Say, why don't you come back with us, join us for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun." Naruto said, not really paying attention to the question as both he and Ruki had their full attention on Ruki's digivice. However after a few seconds the question finally sunk into both of their minds causing them both to look up form the screen with widened eyes "Wait, what?"

The two of them then quickly turned around to face Seiko only to find her looking down at them with a smile "Wonderful! I'll be sure to whip up something special."

Naruto just stood there blinking "What… just happened?"

At this point Ruki turned towards Naruto and shot him an annoyed glare "I blame you for this."

Hearing this Naruto narrowed his own eyes before turning back around "Whatever." Naruto then noticed the digital field appear form within the tunnel. Seeing this, a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face "Show time."

Hearing this Ruki turned around with a confused look on her face before the digital field erupted from the tunnel and onto the platform. As the filed continued to cover the platform a frown appeared on Seiko's face "Hey, who's smoking?"

A small chuckle escaped Naruto's throat hearing this before both he and Ruki both pulled out a pair of shades. Ruki then turned her attention back towards Seiko while calling out "Get out of here!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as a familiar pair of glowing, red eyes appeared within the tunnel "Here it comes."

Seeing the incoming pair of eyes Ruki called out "Renamon!" before turning around and starting to push Seiko out of the station while the snake like Digimon appeared on the platform.

As Ruki continued to push Seiko towards the exit, Seiko called out "Alright, I'm going!"

"Hurry!" Ruki shot out with a final, causing Seiko to drop her cell-phone. Seeing this Ruki moved back to pick it up while a guard rushed Seiko out of the station. As Ruki picked up the phone she looked back up, only to find the snake Digimon speeding towards her. Seeing this Ruki's eyes widened before she shut them tightly, preparing for the strike. However she soon opened them when she heard something come in contact with it. Looking back up, she found Naruto standing in front of her with Kuroarashi now out of its wrapping and unsheathed. He was holding it in his right hand with his left held up against the flat side of the black blade, pushing the blade against the fang of the Digimon. Staring up at his back Ruki just whispered out to herself "Naruto" before getting back up to her feet.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into a glare at the Digimon as it continued to push against the blade of Kuroarashi, causing him to take a step back while he grit out "This is why I fucking hate snakes!"

As Naruto continued to glare at the Digimon Ruki looked around the station, making sure everyone was out of the area, just as Renamon fazed into the area "Alright, everyone's out of the subway…" She then turned her attention towards Renamon "Now let's get to work."

The Digimon just let out a chuckle at this causing Naruto to grit his teeth "What're you laughing at, smiley?" The Digimon just seemed to narrow its eyes at this and started putting more force into pushing against Naruto, causing his leg to start shaking slightly as the ground started cracking around his feet "Back off, before I turn you into a belt!"

Seeing this Ruki pulled out her digivice while calling out "Renamon! Walk all over him!"

"With pleasure!" Renamon called out, jumping into the air while crossing her arms over her chest. With a cry of "Diamond Storm!" Renamon uncrossed her arms as glowing shards flew towards the head of the Digimon.

Hearing Renamon call out her attack, Naruto pushed back against the Digimon before rolling to the side of the platform, landing in a crouch, just in time to see the Digimon swipe at the attack with its tail. Seeing this Naruto let out a groan "Doesn't anything work on this guy?" A large black figure then came charging out of the tunnel and tackled into the side of the Digimon sending it flying across to the other side of the station. "Well I guess that'll work." Naruto said after seeing this before turning towards BlackGreymon "What took you so long?!"

BlackGreymon just let out a growl hearing this before shooting a glare towards Naruto "Hey, give me a break! That was one damn slippery serpent!"

Letting out a snort, Naruto turned his head away while re-sheathing Kuroarashi and strapping in onto his back "Yeah, whatever." Everyone's attention was then brought back to the snake like Digimon as it let out a loud angry hiss before it shot a heated glare towards BlackGreymon. Seeing this, Naruto let out a sigh "Okay… so maybe that didn't work."

"Geez, do ya think?" Ruki stated with a deadpanned expression before turning her attention towards her digivice as she pointed it towards the Digimon "Just who is this guy?" She then narrowed her eyes at it as no data appeared on the Digimon "Why won't this piece of junk tell me anything? Renamon it's not giving me any data on this guy!"

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Naruto asked with his own deadpanned expression.

"Shut up." Ruki called out wile narrowing her eyes at Naruto, causing him to roll his eyes before Ruki returned her attention towards her digivice. "Wait, I've got something." Ruki said with a small smirk on her face, as a holographic image of the Digimon appeared over the screen of her digivice "Sandiramon, a virus type. He's an Ultimate Digimon."

"Great… another Ultimate." Naruto said while letting out a sigh.

BlackGreymon just let out a snort hearing this "What, you afraid we're gonna loose?!"

"Like hell we're gonna loose!" Naruto shot back while shooting a glare at BlackGreymon.

Their attention was brought back towards Sandiramon as it let out another hiss before lunging at them, knocking BlackGreymon back, while Renamon jumped out of the way and Naruto and Ruki ducked down behind one of the pillars on the platform. Ruki looked up from her digivice towards Sandiramon, as it slithered by them, with a frown on her face "I've got to make Renamon digivolve; otherwise we don't stand a chance."

"Well you might want to hurry with that before we end up as snake chow." Naruto said as he pressed his back up against the wall, next to Ruki, while looking around the corner at Sandiramon "'Cause, trust me on this, you do _not_ want to see the inside of a live snake's stomach."

Hearing this Ruki looked over at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Do I even want to know _how_ you know that?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Probably not." He then turned his attention back towards Sandiramon, only to find it heading down the tunnel, opposite the one it had just come out of "Now where the hell's it going?"

BlackGreymon let out a grunt as he pulled himself back up to his feet "Fucking snake's stronger then it looks." He commented to himself while shaking his head before shooting a glare in the direction of Sandiramon, only to grit his teeth together as he watched it take off down the tunnel. "Damn snake bastard's not gonna get away from me that easily." He then said to himself before charging off after it.

As BlackGreymon past by Naruto and Ruki, Naruto stepped out from behind the pillar, as BlackGreymon started racing through the tunnel towards Sandiramon, while calling out "Greymon, wait up!" With that said Naruto jumped off the platform onto the tracks before taking off after BlackGreymon.

"Naruto!" Ruki called out, watching him take off after Greymon, with a slight frown on her face.

It was at this point that Renamon appeared beside Ruki "Come on Ruki, it's time to charm this snake."

Ruki then turned her attention away form the tunnel and towards Renamon "Let's do it then, can't let whiskers have all the fun." With that said Ruki grabbed a card from her deck and swiped it through her digivice "DIGIMODIFY… Digivolution, activate!"

"Digivolution."

Large streams of blue digital data started racing around Renamon forming what looked to be a large blue egg of swirling data. "Renamon digivolved too..." The blue shell of data exploded revealing a large yellow nine tailed fox with a yin yang symbol on her head and the tips of her nine tails and her four paws were glowing a ghostly blue. "Kyubimon!"

As BlackGreymon and Naruto continued to chase through the tunnel after the retreating form of Sandiramon, BlackGreymon let out an annoyed growl "Damn it, that bastard's getting away!"

"Not for long he's not!" Naruto called back with narrowed eyes, as he followed behind BlackGreymon, before pulling out his digivice and a card from his deck. Naruto then swiped the card through his digivice with a cry "DIGIMODIFY… Hyper Speed, activate!"

As the additional energy started building within BlackGreymon he let out a loud "Yeah! All right!" before he started building up speed to catch up with Sandiramon.

"Hey, Greymon, wait up!" Naruto called out as BlackGreymon pulled ahead of him, while he tried to keep up with his new speed "You could at least give me a ride!"

"Hell no!" BlackGreymon called back "I'm no damn pack mule!"

Naruto's eye just started twitching hearing this "Could of fooled me, jackass!"

"Hey, Whiskers!" Came a voice coming from behind Naruto. Looking over his shoulder he found Ruki heading towards him, ridding on the back of Kyubimon "Need a lift?!"

A small smirk appeared on Naruto face as he called back "Are you offering?"

As Kyubimon was about to pass by Naruto, Ruki held out her hand towards him. Grabbing onto her extended hand Naruto pulled himself up onto Kyubimon's back, behind Ruki before wrapping his arms around her waist, causing a large blush to appear on her face before a small smirk appeared "What, you afraid of falling off?"

"Like hell!" Naruto called back, narrowing his eyes before his own smirk appeared "I'm just making sure _you_ don't fall off."

"What?!" Ruki shot out before she took in a calming breath. Another small smirk then appeared on her face "Well in that case then." She said before letting go of Kyubimon and leaning back into Naruto.

"W-What are you?!" Naruto stammered out as his own blush appeared on his face.

"What?" Ruki asked back with a smirk on her face "I thought you said you were gonna make sure I didn't fall off."

Naruto's eye started twitching hearing this as Ruki continued to lean back into his chest with a slight smile on her face. '_What the? Did… did she just play me?'_ Naruto thought to himself before noticing a train right ahead of Sandiramon "Ah, crap, it's heading right for that train!"

Hearing this Ruki looked back up to see the train before grabbing a hold of Kyubimon again while narrowing her eyes "We've got to stop him!"

* * *

As the train pulled into the next station an announcement came over the speakers saying "Stand clear of the doors, watch your step, and make sure you've got all your personal belongings." The doors on the train then opened revealing Jenrya, holding Terriermon.

As Jenrya walked off the train Terriermon let out a tired sigh "I'm board. I wish something exciting would happen." He then turned his head around as he seemed to hear something "Huh?" Seeing his redirected attention Jenrya looked down at him with a questioning look before Terriermon continued "I got my wish."

It was at that point that Sandiramon appeared form within the tunnel, behind the train. As it approached the train the driver let out a startled shout before racing off the train, quickly followed by the passengers still on it. Once Sandiramon reached the back of the train it let out some sort of hissing roar that seemed to cause the end of the train to start disintegrating. As everyone continued to run from the train, one woman suddenly stopped and turned back around to face the train before calling out "My baby!"

Hearing this Jenrya looked over in the direction she was facing to find a small toddler had fallen over trying to get out of the train.

As the train continued to disintegrate however Sandiramon reared its head back and with a cry of "Venom Axe!" fired a large purple axe out of its mouth, down the train, towards the toddler.

Seeing this Terriermon jumped off Jenrya and landed in front of the toddler while Jenrya grabbed his digivice before swiping a card through it "DIGIMODIFY… WarGreymon Brave Shield, activate!" With that a large golden glow appeared in front of Terriermon before it died down to reveal a large yellow, hexagon shaped shield, with the crest of courage engraved on it. The axe Sandiramon fired out continued down the train until it came in contact with the 'Brave Shield' and seemed to be destroyed in a golden flash.

Jenrya then ran into the train before grabbing a hold of the toddler "Let's get out of here!" He called out before running back off the train.

"Right behind you." Terriermon nodded in agreement while following Jenrya out of the train, pulling the Brave Shield with him, right before the train finished disintegrating.

As Jenrya and Terriermon along with the toddler and his mother hid behind the Brave Shield a cry of "Nova Burst!" was heard before a black fireball connected with the Back of Sandiramon. Hearing this Jenrya turned away from the mother and toddler and looked over the brave shield to see Sandiramon turn around and hiss angrily back in the direction the fireball had come from before it turned back around and continued on its path, right before BlackGreymon came charging out of the tunnel and continued to follow after Sandiramon. "Greymon?" Jenrya questioned to himself.

Terriermon however turned his attention to the now retreating form of Sandiramon before turning back towards Jenrya, while pointing in the direction of Sandiramon "Jen, look, we can't let that thing get away!"

With that said Jenrya ran out from behind the Brave Shield and over to the edge of the platform with Terriermon close behind, right before they heard Kyubimon's voice call out "Coming through, watch your toes!"

Hearing this Jenrya turned around to find Kyubimon racing out of the tunnel, with Ruki and Naruto riding on her back, heading in the same direction as Sandiramon and BlackGreymon "Ruki! Naruto!"

Seeing Jenrya standing on the platform, Ruki pulled out Seiko's cell-phone before throwing it towards Jenrya "Call Gogglehead, we need his help!"

As Kyubimon, Ruki and Naruto continued down the tunnel after Sandiramon, Kyubimon's eyes narrowed noticing that both Sandiramon and BlackGreymon were getting further ahead of them "He's getting away!"

Naruto let out a slight growl hearing this "Can't we go any faster!"

A smirk appeared on Ruki's face as she pulled a card out of her deck and swiped it through her digivice "DIGIMODIFY… Hyper Speed, activate!"

"Now that's more like it!" Kyubimon called out as her speed increased with the added energy.

Ruki then looked over her shoulder at Naruto with a smirk on her face "That fast enough for you?!"

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto called back while pumping his fist into the air "Woo!" Ruki just let out a slight chuckle hearing this as she turned her attention back towards the tracks in front of them, as Kyubimon's speed continued to increase, before both Naruto and Ruki let out another "Wahoo!"

* * *

Jenrya was currently running down the street towards the next subway station, with Terriermon hanging of the top of his head, while he dialled Takato's number on Seiko's cell-phone. As he finished dialling the number he brought it up to his ear only to hear it still beeping "Come on, come on."

"Matsuda residence."

Jenrya just blinked a few times hearing the voice, expecting to hear Takato "T-Takato?"

"Is this about me changing my long distance carrier?"

A sweat drop just appeared on the back of Jenrya's head hearing this "I'm sorry, this is Jenrya."

"Oh, hi Jenrya, Takato is over at the park with some class mates. I can take a message for him if you want?"

"Uh, no thanks, I gotta go, merry Christmas!" Jenrya finished quickly before ending the call and shoving the phone into his pocket, as he continued down the street. "Takato was the one who was all fired up to patrol today and now I can't even find him. Knowing Takato he's probably off looking for Bigfoot tracks somewhere."

"Finding Bigfoot's not going to be much help for Ruki and Naruto." Terriermon commented.

"Gee, no kidding." Hearing this from Jenrya Terriermon let out a confused "Huh?" before Jenrya continued "That's sarcasm, Terriermon, it's used one someone restates the obvious."

"Oh, sarcasm, so that's what you call it, you don't have to teach me that, Jen." Terriermon stated before a grin appeared on his face "But on another note." He started causing Jenrya to look up at him before he continued "Did ya notice how Naruto had his arms wrapped around Ruki?"

"Terriermon!"

"Ah, Momentai!"

* * *

Sandiramon had finally come to a stop at the next station, causing everyone on the platform to run out of the area screaming, before it turned around to face BlackGreymon and Kyubimon, side by side while Naruto and Ruki stood to the side on the platform. "Now that you don't have any more innocent people to terrorise…" Kyubimon started as blue flames appeared on the tips of her tails.

"Are you finally gonna stand and face us, huh, you slithering serpent?" BlackGreymon finished while black flames appeared in his mouth. With cries of "Nova Burst!" and "Fox Tail Inferno!" BlackGreymon fired out a large black fireball while Kyubimon launched nine smaller blue fireballs. As the two attacks headed towards Sandiramon the nine blue fireballs from Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno started spinning around the large black fireball of BlackGreymon's Nova Burst before the attack collided with Sandiramon head on, causing an explosion. A smirk appeared on BlackGreymon's face seeing this before the smoke cleared away to reveal Sandiramon only had a few burn marks on him. "Oh, come on!" BlackGreymon called out in annoyance seeing this.

Once the smoke subsided Sandiramon shot a glare at them before lunging at them, attempting to take a bite out of BlackGreymon. However as he ploughed into him, BlackGreymon managed to grab a hold of the top and bottom of its mouth to prevent it from biting into him before being pushed back along the ground. Seeing this Kyubimon turned around and called out "Greymon!" Before she could do anything however Sandiramon's tail wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air before it started trying to constrict her.

BlackGreymon let out a grunt as Sandiramon put more force into pushing against him, causing his arms to start shaking from the force "D-Damn it."

"Kyubimon…" Ruki whispered out, watching as Sandiramon tightened his hold on her before she head Naruto call out "That's it, it's my turn now!" Hearing this Ruki turned her attention towards him as he started forming hand seals. However before he could reach the last one they both heard a voice call something out.

"DIGIMODIFY… Digivolution, activate!" Jenrya called out as he swiped a card through his digivice.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming what looked to be a large green egg of swirling data. "Terriermon digivolved too..." The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had Gatling guns for hands and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!"

Gargomon then came running down the stairs and onto the platform before looking over at Sandiramon and calling out "Gun bunnies hate snakes!" while Naruto finished his hand seals. The two of them then called out "Gargo Laser!" and "Katon! Hosenka No Jutsu!" Gargomon fired his energy bullets at Sandiramon's tail while Naruto fired out multiple fireballs towards his head. A sneer appeared on Sandiramon's face from the attacks before he threw Kyubimon at Gargomon and shoved BlackGreymon back over towards Naruto and Ruki.

Seeing BlackGreymon about to crash down on them Naruto let out an "Agh, shit" before grabbing Ruki and picking her bridal style, causing a large blush to appear on her face, before he jumped up into the air and pushing off BlackGreymon, just before he crashed into the ground where they had just been standing, and landed back on the ground letting out a sigh while muttering out "Well that was close." He then looked down at Ruki as he set her back down on the ground "You okay?"

Once back on the ground she quickly turned around to hide her blush "Uh, yeah… thanks."

Naruto just nodded his head at this "Sure." They both then turned around as they heard BlackGreymon give out a groan.

Pushing himself up onto his arms, BlackGreymon shook his head "Okay, this isn't going so well."

Naruto just gave him a deadpanned look "Gee, do ya think."

They then turned their attention towards the second platform as Jenrya ran down the stairs onto the platform. Seeing him, Ruki called out "Where's Takato?!"

"I couldn't find him!" Jenrya called back as he looked at the still downed forms of Gargomon and Kyubimon.

"Oh that's just great, where the hell is he?!" Naruto stated then questioned with an annoyed tone.

From the top of the stairs Impmon stood looking down at the ongoing battle before turning away from it "Yeah right, some team." He called out sarcastically.

* * *

Back at Shinjuku Park Takato was pushing Guilmon around in the shopping cart, with two rolled up pieces of tissue crammed into his nostrils, chasing after Kenta and Juri. "Fire away, Guilmon!" Takato called out before Guilmon took a deep breath and fired the two piece of rolled up tissue out of his nose, hitting Kenta in the back.

Kenta then gave an over dramatic 'death' falling to the ground giving out a "You got me" before the group started laughing.

However now the nothing was blocking Guilmon's nostrils he began sniffing the air "I smell a Digimon nearby."

Hearing this the group stopped laughing and Takato started looking around, trying to find it, before Impmon stepped out from behind the trunk of a tree onto the branch "Well, I was wondering when you baboons would figure out there was something going on." Impmon said before pointing down towards the ground "They're down there fightin' for their dear lives while your hear playin' baby and stroller."

"No way!" Takato called out hearing this.

"Way!"

Guilmon then jumped out of the cart and started sniffing the ground "I can smell them. They're right beneath us, in the tunnels down bellow."

"Whoa, below us? Well they must be down in the subway." Takato stated.

"Move to the head of the class genius. Now that you've wasted enough time overworking your pathetic brains your friends are about to become snake food, bravo, nice work!" Impmon called out crossing his arms over his chest.

Hearing all this Hirokazu called out "You mean there's a real Digimon fight going on in the subway system. I don't know about you dweebs but this I gotta see."

"Well what are we waiting for guys?" Kenta called out after hearing this "Let's go!"

"Come on Takato, can we go with you?" asked Juri

"Absolutely not!" Takato shot back, narrowing his eyes "This isn't game, this is for real and it's dangerous, you guys could get killed!" The rest of the group looked slightly taken back by this before Takato turned his attention towards Guilmon while taking out his digivice and a card from his deck "What do you say, Guilmon, you ready?" Guilmon just nodded his head hearing this before Takato swiped the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFY… Digmon's Drill, activate!"

Guilmon then lifted his arms into the air as large black and silver drills covered his forearms and claws. Guilmon then placed the drills down on the ground as he started digging out a tunnel leading to the subway. Seeing Guilmon disappear into the hole, Juri called out "Guilmon, that's deep."

"Okay, my turn." Takato called out as he started heading towards the tunnel before he stopped in his tracks as Hirokazu called out to him.

"Takato wait a minute." He said holding out a card "Here, take this power modify card, you might need."

Takato accepted the card with a grateful nod "Thanks, I owe you one." With that said he moved over to the tunnel Guilmon dug out before sliding down it after him.

As Takato continued down the tunnel the rest of the group gathered around the tunnel "Watch yourself, Takato!"

"Be carful!"

"We'll be up here!"

"You better bring back my card!"

From his place up on the tree branch, Impmon turned away form the group muttering out to himself "Ungrateful little lab rats. Why don't I ever get any credit, huh, ba-boom."

* * *

Back at the battle, Kyubimon jumped into the air, heading towards Sandiramon before she started spinning in midair calling out "Dragon Wheel!" Blue flames then engulfed her body before shooting off as Sandiramon in the shape of a dragon before colliding with him head on. However as the attack continued Sandiramon simply let out a low chuckle.

Once the flames died down Gargomon ran across the platform towards Sandiramon before jumping up with a cry of "Bunny Pummel!" slamming his Gatling-gun into Sandiramon's jaw before jumping back onto the platform "Funny, that didn't have quite the effect I thought it would."

BlackGreymon then came racing towards Sandiramon as the horn on the front of his head started glowing purple. Crying out "Dark Horn!" BlackGreymon slammed his glowing horn into Sandiramon, just below his head, causing it to flinch back slightly before firing out a black fireball out of his mouth with a cry of "Nova Burst!" The fireball crashed into the side of Sandiramon's head as BlackGreymon slid back across the ground. However Sandiramon just let out another dark chuckle, causing BlackGreymon to let out a growl "Damn it! Direct attacks aren't working!"

Naruto just shook his head at this "Well what do you wanna do, there's no room down here for anything else!"

It was then that Calumon stepped out from behind Jenrya's leg and looked up at Sandiramon with a worried look "He's smiling. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"What are we gonna go guys?" Jenrya asked.

Kyubimon then turned her attention towards Gargomon "Gargomon, do you have any bright ideas?"

"Just one, let's not do that again."

Energy then seemed to be gathering in Sandiramon's mouth as he prepared for an attack. Seeing this Jenrya called out "Come on, we gotta do something, he's powering up!"

Hearing this Naruto pulled out his 'Holy Barrier' card and turned to face BlackGreymon "Greymon!" He called out, gaining his attention. He then held up the card preparing to swipe it "Get in front of the others!"

BlackGreymon just nodded at this "Right!"

However before he could make a move the ceiling above Sandiramon seemed to crack before braking away, revealing Takato and Guilmon falling down through the tunnel before bouncing off Sandiramon's head, making it loose focus on its attack, and landing on the platform in front of Naruto and Ruki. Seeing this Naruto just blinked a few times "O-kay, didn't see that coming." He then looked down at the card in his hand before shrugging and putting it back in his deck "Well, guess I wont need that now."

Takato then got off of Guilmon and rubbed the back of his head "Ugh, sorry I'm late."

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Ruki called out while placing her hands on her waist.

"Better late then never?" Gargomon said back with a raised non-existent eyebrow.

"We don't have much time, Guilmon, we need you to digivolve." Kyubimon stated.

"Whatever you say, I'm ready." Guilmon said as he moved over to them.

Takato then pulled out a card form his pocket and swiped it through his digivice calling out "DIGIMODIFY… Digivolution, activate!"

"Digivolution."

Large streams of red digital data started racing around Guilmon forming what looked to be a large red egg of swirling data. "Guilmon digivolved too..." The red shell of data exploded revealing a large red dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured eyes and silvery white hair. "Growlmon!"

Once Guilmon had finished digivolving, Takato looked down at a card he had in his hand "Well for once Kazu didn't give me a useless card."

Hearing this Naruto raised an eyebrow "Who the hell is Kazu?"

Ruki just gave him a deadpanned look hearing this "How the hell should I know? I don't even go to your school."

Ignoring the two of them Takato proceeded to swipe the card through his digivice "DIGIMODIFY… Power, activate!" Growlmon then let out a loud growl as he felt the boost in power.

Seeing the four Champion level Digimon ready to start Jenrya called out "Okay, here comes the fireworks!"

Gargomon then ran across the platform before jump up towards Sandiramon again with another cry of "Bunny Pummel!" slamming his Gatling-gun into his jaw again, knocking its head back, before a large black fireball connected with the under side of Sandiramon's head with a cry of "Nova Burst!" A large blue, dragon shaped flame then collided with the side of his head with another cry of "Dragon Wheel!" Finally Growlmon shot out a powered up bright yellow and white flame with a cry of "Pyro Blaster!"

As the final attack connected with Sandiramon, he let out a grunt of pain until the attack finally ended and he collapsed to the ground with large burns covering his head. Seeing it collapsed on the ground Naruto let out a sigh "Well it's about damn time."

However they were caught of guard by what he did next. "Wait a minute; he's still laughing at us." Kyubimon stated.

"I hate it when the opponent does that; always means there's gonna be trouble on the way." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"What makes you think that?" Ruki asked with a raised eyebrow.

However before Naruto could say anything Sandiramon started speaking "I am one of the twelve Devas, sent by the Sovereign one. You may have defeated me but my brethren will avenge me."

"Pretty much that." Naruto answered her question.

This just causing Ruki to let out a sigh "Shut up."

Gargomon however let out a "Huh?" before speaking up "Are you telling me that there are ten more of you ugly wackos coming our way?"

"Prepare yourselves to be concord. We are the Digimon who refused to be tamed by mear humans. We will rule your realm and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve Devas will destroy you all." Sandiramon said before bursting into flakes of data.

Hearing this Ruki spoke up "Guys, what's a Deva?"

"I have no idea." Jenrya answered back before continuing "All I know is that, that creature was different form any other Digimon we've fought before. We're lucky we're not street pizza."

"Maybe." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest before a smirk appeared on his face "But snake face just made things a whole lot harder for the rest of these 'Devas'."

Ruki turned around to face Naruto with a confused look on her face before she asked "How so?"

Instead of Naruto, BlackGreymon was the one who spoke up "Because now we know they're coming and we'll be ready for them when they do turn up."

Ruki just blinked a few times before a smirk appeared on her face "They won't know what hit them."

It was at this point that Takato stepped forwards "Why don't we talk about this later. What do you say we take the elevator out of here?" He finished up pointing towards the hole in ceiling leading up to the park.

"Very subtle, Takato." Ruki slowly said.

As the group climbed up through the tunnel they found themselves emerging into Shinjuku Park, only to find a small crowd waiting for them. Seeing this Naruto let out a groan and muttered out to himself "Oh great, why don't we just hold a press conference and announce the existence of Digimon to the entire world. Hell while we're at why didn't we throw in my status as a ninja."

However the group in front of them either didn't hear him muttering to himself or just chose to ignore him as they continued to stare at the group of four tamers and Digimon, before Juri spoke up "I must be dreaming."

A large grin then spread out across Hirokazu's face as he pointed at each of them "Amazing! You guys are all real!"

Takato just nodded at this "Yeahp." He then pointed to Jenrya who was standing beside Gargomon "That's Gargomon." He then motioned over towards Ruki and Kyubimon "That's Kyubimon." Then finally he motioned over towards Naruto, who had his arms folded over chest and had his head turned slightly to the side, and BlackGreymon "And that's…" However before he could finish Hirokazu cut him off.

"Dude, BlackGreymon, no way!"

"Ugh… yeah." Takato said while rubbing the back of his head, while Naruto let out a sigh.

"Fanboy."

Hirokazu seemed to not hear him though as he called out "Real Digimon tamers, this is so cool!"

A ringing then came from Jenrya's pocket as he pulled Seiko's phone from his pocket and answered "Ugh, hello?"

After a second Jenrya pulled it away form his ear as Ruki walked up to him and took the phone from him before speaking into it "Obaa-chan, it's really me, calm down, okay." She seemed to be listening to the phone for a few more seconds before her eyes widened slightly and a small blush appeared on her face "Ugh… sure, obaa-chan, I'll remember." She said while closing her eyes before she ended the call.

Seeing her face slightly red Takato looked over at her "Hey you okay?"

Ruki just turned away form him "Fine! Obaa-chan was just reminding me to bring someone for dinner."

Hearing this Naruto let out groan "I was hoping she would have forgotten about that with everything that happened."

Takato and Jenrya then started looking back and forth between Naruto and Ruki before both shouted out "WHAT?!"

BlackGreymon, however had a smirk appear on his face as he looked down at the two of them "You two have a date?"

Hearing this both Naruto and Ruki spun around to face him, both with blushes on their faces, before they both yelled out "It's not a date!"

Gargomon just looked at the two of them as a small grin spread over his face "Hehe, really, Naruto and Ruki sittin' in a tree…"

However that's as far as he got as Naruto called out "That's it!" and spun around to glare at Gargomon, along with Ruki, causing Gargomon to let out a nervous chuckle. "The bunny dies!" Naruto finished as he placed a hand on Kuroarashi.

Gargomon then seemed to brake out into a cold sweat before he turned around and started running while calling out "Momentai, Momentaiiii!"

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled out as he and Ruki chased after him, while Naruto unsheathed Kuroarashi.

Seeing this, a smirk appeared on Ruki's face "Pass me one of those ninja knife things!"

Reaching into his Kunai pouch Naruto pulled out a kunai before passing it to Ruki "It's called a Kunai!"

"Who cares, as long as it kills the bunny!" Ruki shot back, causing Gargomon to let out a scream of terror.

Sweat drops appeared on the backs rest of the groups heads as they watched the scene play out before Takato turned around "You think he's gonna be okay?"

BlackGreymon and Kyubimon shared a quick glance before shaking their heads.

"He's screwed."

"You may want to start funeral plans."

Growlmon however had a different line of thought as he looked down at Takato "Takatomon!" Seeing Takato turn his attention towards him, Growlmon continued while tilting his head to the side "What's a date?"

* * *

_**Jutsu and Techniques**_

**Venom Axe**  
Ultimate Level Technique  
User: Sandiramon  
Description: Injects venom into his enemy by spitting out an axe-shaped purple force of acid.

* * *

There we go the next chapter of Naruto's Going Digital is up and ready to go.

AN/ I know the past few chapter have been following a little to close to the main storyline for some peoples liking. Well I'll be changing things around next chapter. They will still be going on the trip, but the Deva will not be the main focus, I'll be taking him out fairly early on. I'll be having Ruki join them on the trip and SkullGreymon will finally make his appearance.

AN/ Okay with 90 votes to 75 the ShineGreymon path will be Agumon's digivolution line so his forms will be GeoGreymon and RiseGreymon (It'll make more sense after the next chapter or two)but his Mega form is still up for grabs between ShineGreymon and VictoryGreymon.

1). / 39 / ShineGreymon  
2). / 48 / VictoryGreymon

Who should Sasuke's partner be?

1). / 38 / Gabumon  
2). / 29 / Keramon  
3). / 24 / Gaomon  
4). / 24 / Dorumon

Next time "Ch16 Camp of Dark Skull" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	16. Authors Note Chapter 2

AN// Okay just letting everyone know that the second chapter has been redone and is now up.

Now for some good news and bad news. First I've decided to take down 'Fight Beyond Death'. Sorry to anyone who was enjoying it but I've completely lost my idea for it. But don't worry I am planning to do a rewrite for it so I will be posting it back up again eventually.

On a better note I've finally found a story that I had been working on a while ago. I thought I had deleted it but I found the memory stick with it on yesterday. So after a quick check of the chapter I've decided to post it up in place of 'Fight Beyond Death' so if you've got the time check it out and tell me what you think.

So anyway the new version of chapter 2 is now up and ready to go. I'll post up another note when I get chapter 3 ready, so till then, see ya.


End file.
